Soulmates
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Murdoch Mysteries Fanfiction. Des âmes sœurs se retrouvent toujours, au-delà des obstacles, des distances et des siècles…
1. 2012

_« Soulmates»_

Titre : Soulmates

Auteur : Julia R.

Catégorie: Drama/Romance

Personnages : Tous les personnages de la série.

Résumé : Des âmes sœurs se retrouvent toujours, au-delà des obstacles, des distances et des siècles…

Disclaimer : La série Murdoch Mysteries ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire.

* * *

_Il était arrivé à bout de souffle dans cette chambre d'hôtel. La colère l'avait poussé à ouvrir la porte avec force, puis, il l'avait vu, cet homme qui avait enlevé la femme de sa vie, celui qui se tenait là, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle devait se trouver entre la vie et la mort. Son collègue avait réussi à l'arrêter, in-extrémiste, et il avait compris que son but était de la retrouver, ni plus, ni moins. L'angoisse l'avait assailli et lorsqu'il découvrit où elle se trouvait, rien ni personne n'avait pu l'arrêter. Il avait couru aussi vite que possible, car sa vie en dépendait, la sienne et celle de la jeune femme qui était tout pour lui. Il creusait, encore et encore, priant qu'il soit arrivé à temps. Puis, il ouvrit le couvercle. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. L'espace d'une seconde, il manqua un battement. Il avait si peur de l'avoir perdu, pour toujours. Mais lorsqu'il la vit bouger doucement, il se pencha aussitôt dans le cercueil dans lequel elle reposait. Son bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et il l'en extirpa. Il la sentit s'agripper de toutes ses forces à lui et il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, avant que doucement, il ne s'écarte un peu d'elle et ne la regarde avec intérêt, glissant une main sur sa joue. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, dans ce regard qu'il aimait tant. _

_Elle lui sourit en retour. Il l'entendait lui prononcer son prénom du bout des lèvres. _

_-William, William. _

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut. La sueur ruisselait sur son front, son cœur battait la chamade. Il sentit une main se glisser un instant sur son épaule.

-William, lança la jeune femme étendue à coté de lui, tu vas bien?

Il ne répondit pas et s'assit dans son lit sans lui adresser un regard.

-Encore un de tes cauchemar ?

-Oui, répondit-il doucement en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

-Tu travailles trop chéri, tu devrais prendre des jours des congés.

-Pas le temps, grommela-t-il simplement, rendors-toi, ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Tu ne veux pas m'en parler?

-Pas ce soir Liza, murmura-t-il simplement avant de se lever et de laisser la jeune femme brune, seule dans leur lit.

Il quitta la chambre et rejoignit le salon d'un pas lourd. A peine habillé d'un bas de pyjama et d'un t-shirt blanc, il se dirigea vers le bar, en sortit un verre et une bouteille. Il se servit et bu une gorgée avant de se diriger vers la baie vitrée de son appartement, de là où il pouvait voir la ville de Toronto s'étendre à ses pieds. La CN Tower étincelait de milles feux un peu plus loin et il la scruta simplement, pendant de longues minutes, perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant qui était cette femme qui hantait ses nuits. Pourquoi semblaient-ils vivre dans un autre siècle ? Pourquoi son regard et sa voix le troublaient à ce point, alors qu'il devait épouser Liza dans quelques mois? Le Détective Murdoch ne trouvait pas de réponses à ses questions, mais son cœur lui criait de trouver cette mystérieuse femme au plus vite. Il savait qu'elle existait, quelque part dans cette ville et qu'elle lui donnerait toutes les réponses.

* * *

La semaine avait été éprouvante et après avoir enchainé plusieurs gardes à l'hôpital, elle était enfin rentrée chez elle, dans un quartier résidentiel de Toronto. Elle avait retrouvé son mari, chirurgien dans le même établissement qu'elle. Ils ne se voyaient que rarement en dehors du travail et leur dîner s'acheva bien trop rapidement à son goût pour se poursuivre dans leur chambre.

Elle avait les yeux fermés, laissant ses hanches se balancer au même rythme que celui de l'homme qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle. Les grognements de son mari se perdaient dans son cou et ses cheveux défaits. Ses mains se trouvaient dans son dos, la tête en arrière, elle se laissait faire, simplement. Pourtant son esprit était bien ailleurs. Il se perdait auprès d'un visage qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle voyait à chaque fois qu'elle se pliait au devoir conjugal. Ce visage, elle ne le connaissait pas et malgré tous ses efforts de le chasser de son esprit, il était là, encore et toujours.

Son époux grommela plus fort encore et quelques secondes plus tard, il laissa tout son poids reposer sur elle, cessant ses mouvements. Elle sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres et ouvrit les yeux pour lui adresser un tendre sourire.

-Regrettes-tu de n'avoir pas eu le temps de goûter au dessert? Murmura-t-il doucement.

-Non Darcy, c'était…parfait.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et s'éloigna, s'allongeant de tout son long à côté d'elle dans un soupir de satisfaction. La jeune femme quant à elle se couvrit du drap et se tourna vers lui. Il avait déjà les yeux fermés, signe qu'il allait s'endormir d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle soupira alors profondément et regarda le plafond quelques minutes avant de se lever, de passer des sous-vêtements et une chemise avant de quitter la pièce. Elle rejoignit sa cuisine, prenant au passage un paquet de cigarettes et un dossier qui se trouvaient sur la table de son salon, puis, elle sortit sur son balcon. La nuit était douce. Et elle apprécia simplement cet instant, assise sur le bois de la terrasse à peine illuminé par une petite lampe. Elle savoura sa cigarette, tout en laissant son regard balayer la feuille qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Le Docteur Julia Ogden, médecin urgentiste, allait poser sa démission dès le lendemain et qu'importe si son mari n'allait pas approuver son choix. Elle ne supportait plus cette vie et son cœur lui criait qu'elle devait en changer, au plus vite, pour se sentir vivante, enfin.

* * *

à suivre...


	2. Démission

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews pour cette fiction un peu différente! _

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant! Bonne lecture _

_Biz _

_Julia_

* * *

Les jours avaient été longs et mouvementés, une fois encore. Malgré tous ses efforts d'avoir un peu de temps auprès de son époux pour lui parler de sa nouvelle décision, Julia n'en trouva pas. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui annoncer sa démission avant de la transmettre au directeur de l'hôpital, pour qu'il ne croit pas qu'elle l'éloignait de sa vie. Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait faire. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête ; tout plaquer, quitter le pays et construire une nouvelle vie, ailleurs. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, si elle avait vécu à une autre époque, peut être…

Elle attendait ainsi le bon moment, et ce moment n'arriva jamais. Ce fut lors d'un de ses rares jours de congés, jour où elle se réveilla à onze heures du matin, qu'elle décida de prendre son courage à deux mains. Darcy était parti depuis longtemps, sans un mot, sans un baiser, peut être n'était-il même pas rentré la veille. Julia ne s'en souciait plus depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle savait que son époux travaillait jours et nuits, tout comme elle, et que leurs rares instants d'intimité se résumaient à parler de travail ou faire l'amour. Si elle pouvait appeler cela de l'amour. Leurs ébats n'étaient devenus que physique, entre deux gardes, sans tendresse ni passion. Elle ne comptait plus les nombreuses de fois où elle s'était posée la question : pourquoi ai-je épousé Darcy?

Elle ne trouvait pas la réponse, se convainquant ainsi que son absence prouvait qu'elle devait l'aimer, tout simplement, mais Julia n'était plus sûre de rien. Ils étaient mariés depuis trois ans et pourtant il n'avait jamais été question de famille. Trop de travail, pas le bon moment, pas le bon endroit, plus tard peut être, ils en reparleraient entre deux interventions. Les semaines, les mois et les années passèrent et elle ne se posa plus la moindre question, Darcy ne lui en posa pas non plus. Elle estima qu'il en était mieux ainsi et finalement, elle avait oublié son désir de devenir mère un jour.

* * *

La jeune femme se trouvait dans son lit, le regard perdu sur le plafond blanc, ses pensées fusant à toute allure. Elle se devait de prendre une décision, maintenant, si elle ne voulait pas avoir l'impression de passer à côté de sa vie. Elle soupira profondément et se leva d'un bond. Elle rejoignit la salle de bains et prit une douche brulante, savourant la sensation de l'eau ruisselante sur sa peau, les yeux fermés, pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, elle se sécha, s'habilla, attacha rapidement ses cheveux dont quelques mèches rebelles dansaient sur sa joue, avant de prendre les clés de sa voiture, son sac et de quitter l'appartement sans se retourner.

* * *

Elle mit quelques courtes minutes pour arriver à l'hôpital et se gara à sa place de parking. Tous s'écartèrent sur son passage, alertés par la musique qu'elle écoutait à un volume sonore plus que raisonnable. Une fois garée, elle rejoignit le bâtiment, adressant de tendres sourires et quelques bonjours sur son passage. Elle prit l'ascenseur et arriva au dernier étage, s'avançant d'un pas assuré vers le bureau qui s'y trouvait.

-Bonjour Molly.

-Bonjour Docteur Ogden, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

-Le Directeur est là?

-Pas encore, je suis navrée, il déjeune avec un des bienfaiteurs de l'hôpital.

-Mmh, grommela la jeune femme, je vais l'attendre.

-Vous savez que ça peut être long.

-J'ai tout mon temps, ajouta la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers un fauteuil et de s'y assoir sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Il se passa de longues et interminables minutes passées dans le silence le plus absolu.

* * *

Julia terminait son troisième café, le regard perdu au loin, ses pensées embrumées comme elles l'étaient souvent ces derniers temps. Elle entendit une voix l'appeler, la ramenant à la réalité.

-Docteur Ogden, encore une doléance de la part des urgences?

Elle se tourna vers le vieil homme à la stature fine et élancée, aux cheveux gris et au regard d'un bleu perçant.

-C'est pour une affaire personnelle, répondit-elle simplement.

Il acquiesça et lui désigna alors le chemin de son bureau, la laissant entrer avant de la suivre et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

-Comment vas-tu Julia ? Tu sembles épuisée, dit-il doucement.

-Je vais bien, mentit la jeune femme.

-Je ne te vois jamais alors que tu travailles dans le même bâtiment, ai-je au moins, droit à un baiser?

-Bien sûr papa, dit-elle en approchant de lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Puis, ils se séparèrent et Mr. Ogden se dirigea vers son bureau et y prit place en soupirant alors qu'elle avançait vers lui.

-Pour quelle raison voulais-tu me voir?

-Pour ceci, dit-elle simplement en lui tendant le dossier qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

Il le prit et l'ouvrit, laissant glisser son regard sur le papier, puis, il leva les yeux vers elle à nouveau.

-Ta démission.

-Ca fait quelques temps que j'y pense.

-Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

-Le moment me parait être le bon.

-Es-tu en froid avec Darcy?

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec Darcy, soupira Julia en s'asseyant, je le fait pour moi et moi seule. Je ne lui en ai même pas encore parlé.

-Tu ne lui en a pas encore parlé ? Répéta son père doucement. C'est ton mari, je crois qu'il se doit d'être au courant.

-Ecoute, je ne suis pas venue pour me battre avec toi, je suis juste passée te poser ma démission. Tu es mon patron, et aussi mon père. Mais je ne suis pas là pour te demander la permission de faire ce que je veux de ma vie.

-Tu ne m'as jamais demandé la permission pour faire quoique se soit.

Elle ne répondit pas et le silence tomba doucement. Elle sentait son regard la sonder et ne pu s'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers ses mains qui avaient pris place sur ses genoux. Jamais elle ne baissait les yeux devant qui que se soit, surtout pas un homme. Mais son père, lui, était le seul qui avait ce pouvoir sur elle. Elle n'était dès lors plus une femme forte et indépendante, elle était une petite fille impressionnée par cet homme influant. Pourtant, elle était aussi têtue que lui et elle savait que même si le combat était dur, elle n'abandonnerait pas.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui à nouveau et croisa son regard aussitôt.

-Je refuse, dit-il simplement avec calme.

-Papa, soupira Julia en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Tu es un Docteur douée et je refuse que tu gâches ta vie.

-Je ne deviendrai jamais Directeur de cet hôpital après toi, je croyais que tu l'avais compris depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas les ambitions de ton gendre, offre lui le poste, moi je ne souhaite que soigner des malades et ne pas passer mes journées derrière un bureau.

-Que feras-tu si tu quittes l'hôpital?

-Je n'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi mais...

-Eh bien, en attendant, ta démission est refusée, coupa son père d'un ton brusque.

-Papa, lança la jeune femme en se levant.

-La discussion est close Julia et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me retenir ici contre ma volonté.

Il ne répondit pas et lui lança un regard noir. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à dire, il dirigeait sa vie, une fois encore. Cette situation la mettait hors d'elle. Alors que son cœur lui criait de se défendre, de quitter le bureau au pas de course sans se retourner, de prendre un billet d'avion pour n'importe quelle destination lointaine, sa raison lui murmurait de ne rien dire, de se plier une fois encore à sa volonté et d'élaborer un plan.

-Bien, soupira-t-elle à contre cœur, comme tu voudras. Mais je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot. Au revoir Mr. le Directeur.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse de sa part et quitta la pièce sans se retourner, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans ses tempes, gardant en elle toute la colère qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant.

* * *

Elle descendit au dernier étage du bâtiment, rejoignant la ruche des urgences, n'ayant pas l'envie de rentrer chez elle dans cet état. Elle salua ses collègues au passage et rejoignit les vestiaires, au pas de course. Une fois arrivée dans la petite pièce sombre et vide, elle ne pu s'empêcher de donner un violent coup dans la porte métallique de son casier, lançant un juron.

-Julia, ça va? Fit une timide voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle se tourna vers la porte et sourit timidement à la jeune femme qui avançait vers elle.

-Ca va Emily, dit-elle simplement en frottant son front quelques instants.

-Tu es sûre?

-J'ai juste eu un entretien avec mon père, soupira la jeune femme, et ça se termine souvent de cette façon.

-Oh, soupira doucement son amie.

Julia ouvrit son casier et se saisit de ses vêtements sous le regard étonné de sa collègue.

-Tu ne devais pas avoir congé aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle alors que Julia retira déjà son T-shirt pour passer la blouse.

-J'ai changé d'avis.

Emily n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit une fois encore sur une autre de leur collègue.

-Emily, on a deux blessures par balles qui arrivent…qu'est-ce que tu fais là Julia?

-Une longue histoire, dit-elle simplement.

-Eh bien, comme tu es là tu peux en prendre une en charge? On est débordés.

-Oui, j'arrive, ça me fera le plus grand bien de voir un peu de sang.

La jeune femme ressortit et elle échangea un regard avec Emily une fois encore avant d'ouvrir les boutons de son jeans et de le laisser glisser au sol pour mettre un pantalon en toile. Elle s'empara de son stéthoscope qu'elle glissa autour de son cou et ferma son casier, quittant la pièce au pas de course pour se diriger vers les portes des urgences par lesquelles venaient d'entrer deux brancards.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a?

-Deux blessures par balles, lança l'ambulancier, celui-ci est mal en point, il a fait deux arrêts cardiaques dans l'ambulance. L'autre a eu la balle dans le bras, il est conscient.

-Bien, Emily emmène la blessure au bras en salle trois, je me charge de lui en salle deux, dit-elle en regardant le jeune homme inconscient qui se trouvait devant elle, vous avez son nom? Demanda-t-elle aux jeune homme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du brancard et qui marchait au même rythme qu'elle.

-Détective William Murdoch.

-Un policier? Et il n'avait pas de gilet par balles? Murmura Julia en le regardant une fois encore.

-Je ne suis qu'ambulancier Jules, j'ignore pourquoi ce typa a voulu jouer les héros.

-Je vais m'occuper de vous Détective, murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne quelques instants avant d'entrer dans la salle d'examen.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	3. Fusillade

_Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs... _

_Merciiiiiii _

_Vos reviews font vraiment chaud au cœur! Merci beaucoup de suivre avec tant d'intérêt cette fiction :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. _

_A bientôt _

_Julia_

* * *

Le jeune Détective se trouvait à son bureau, perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis quelques temps il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Constamment de mauvaise humeur, fatigué, et davantage pensif qu'à son habitude. Il avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur ses affaires. Plus rien ne semblait le ravir et il se contentait de sourire poliment à ses collègues et à sa fiancée. Pourtant, il ne connaissait pas la raison de son état. Il avait tout pour être heureux. Mais son cœur lui semblait vide, comme si il lui manquait une partie, comme si chaque jour agrandissait une cicatrice dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un être cher, un être qu'il avait le sentiment de sentir près de lui parfois lorsqu'il restait réveillé tard dans la nuit dans son salon, simplement à regarder les lumières de la ville.

Il lui arrivait de sentir un parfum lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, un parfum qui le hantait parfois lorsqu'il marchait dans la rue, un parfum qui l'apaisait et le rassurait. Mais son cœur se serrait un peu plus lorsqu'il remarquait que bien souvent il était seul, et que personne ne se tenait contre lui, que tout n'était qu'une illusion.

Liza avait tenté de comprendre ses réactions mais même la présence de sa fiancée semblait l'agacer, il ne faisait que rechercher la solitude encore et encore. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il se plongeait dans son travail qu'il trouvait la paix qu'il recherchait tant. Ne comptant pas les heures, il passait le plus clair de son temps dans son bureau, la tête dans les dossiers. Et lorsque que ce n'était pas le cas, il restait là, immobile et silencieux.

-Murdoch, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là? Lança une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Il leva les yeux vers son supérieur qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau.

-Monsieur? Dit-il d'un air confus.

-Il est trois heures du matin, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là?

-Je…je réfléchissais.

-L'approche du mariage vous donne des sueurs froides? C'est pour quand déjà ?

-Nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date. Liza est très occupée ces derniers temps au tribunal.

-Ce n'est pas en passant toutes vos nuits au poste que vous en trouverez une. Rentrez chez vous et allez rejoindre votre fiancée.

-A cette heure ça ne changera rien de toute façon, soupira le jeune homme.

-Bien, comme vous voulez mais je vais vous donner un petit conseil Murdoch, si vous évitez la femme avec qui vous êtes censé passer le reste de votre vie avant même d'avoir célébré le mariage, peut être devriez-vous reconsidérer votre décision.

-Nous sommes ensembles depuis l'Université, je n'imagine pas épouser une autre femme qu'elle.

-Murdoch, je ne suis pas habitué à donner des conseils de bonnes femmes, mais je crois que vous connaitre et vous fréquenter depuis si longtemps ne signifie pas que vous êtes amoureux d'elle.

-J'aime Liza.

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes ici, alors qu'aucune affaire ne demande votre présence, au lieu de passer du bon temps avec elle?

Le Détective ne répondit pas et fronça les sourcils. Son supérieur lui adressa un clin d'œil et quitta la pièce aussitôt.

-Bonne nuit Murdoch, dit-il en s'avançant sur le plateau central sans même se retourner.

-Bonne nuit Monsieur, murmura le jeune homme plus pour lui-même que pour son supérieur qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'ascenseur un peu plus loin.

Voilà six ans déjà que William était affecté à ce poste de police sous les ordres de l'Inspecteur Chef Brakenreid. Jamais en six années celui-ci ne s'était mêlé de sa vie privée. Jamais il n'avait évoqué le sujet de sa relation avec sa fiancée. William la lui avait présenté par le passé et il avait bien croisé son épouse, Margaret, et ses fils John et Bobby au barbecue annuel de la brigade. Mais malgré quelques bières partagées autour du plateau de chips, ils s'étaient toujours comportés de manière professionnelle tout les deux.

Ainsi, il était dérouté en voyant que cet homme qu'il connaissait comme étant tout sauf compréhensif, se souciait à ce point de sa vie sentimentale.

Il baissa les yeux vers le portrait robot qui reposait sur son bureau. Il y avait quelques semaines de cela, il avait éprouvé le besoin de le faire, ne supportant plus de ne voir ce visage que dans ses rêves. Il avait besoin de se plonger dans ce regard pourtant dénué d'expression pour se sentir un peu apaisé, pour oublier l'espace de quelques instants ses tourments.

Il sursauta lorsque deux coups furent portés sur le montant de sa porte.

-Monsieur, lança son collègue lorsqu'il leva la tête vers lui, on nous signale un meurtre sur Carlton Street.

-J'arrive George, répondit simplement le Détective avant de ranger le portrait robot dans le tiroir de son bureau.

Puis, il se leva d'un bond, passa sa veste noire au-dessus de sa chemise et de son arme à feu qui se trouvait sur son côté gauche et il sortit précipitamment avec son collègue, l'Agent Crabtree.

* * *

Les investigations durèrent toute la nuit et toute la matinée suivante. Après avoir étudié avec soin le lieu du crime, après une enquête de voisinage, un arrêt à la morgue et au bureau des analyses toxicologiques, le Détective Murdoch savoura le moment où il se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau. Il regarda l'heure affichée en bas de son écran d'ordinateur. 11h25. Il était exténué. Il soupira profondément, glissant son visage entre ses mains quelques instants lorsque la voix de son collègue le fit se redresser.

-Détective, lança George en entrant, Griffins a réapparu et il détient Sarah Howard en otage. Il déclare être innocent et réclame de vous voir immédiatement.

William se leva rapidement et repartit aussitôt vers les lieux de la prise d'otage.

Ils arrivèrent dans un brouhaha indéfinissable dans la rue où déjà trois voitures de police faisaient face à la maison du suspect. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs collègues afin de prendre connaissance de la situation. Puis, après quelques minutes à discuter, le Détective prit le mégaphone.

-Simon, c'est le Détective Murdoch. Je vais entrer pour vous parler, je vous crois quand vous dites que vous êtes innocent. Mais cette situation est très déplaisante pour tout le monde. Relâchez Mademoiselle Howard et nous pourrons discuter.

-Avancez sans arme.

-Vous vous rendez compte que ce que vous me demandez est impossible.

-Jetez votre arme ou je la tue !

William se tourna vers ses collègue et acquiesça avant de retirer sa veste ainsi que le support de son arme qui se trouvait autour de ses épaules. Il tendit le bras et laissa son arme tomber au sol.

-Détective, lança George en faisant un pas vers lui, c'est …

-Il est innocent et ne tirera pas sur moi, coupa William pourtant à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, et je vous fais confiance pour assurer mes arrières George.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et William s'avança vers la maison d'un pas lent, ne quittant pas des yeux la porte encore fermée.

-Simon, j'ai tenu ma promesse, à vous maintenant d'en faire de même. Libérez Sarah.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur une jeune femme terrorisée retenue prisonnière par des bras forts.

-Je ne l'ai pas tué, se justifia le jeune homme.

-Je le sais Simon.

-Je l'aimais Détective, c'est elle…c'est Sarah la meurtrière.

-Ne l'écoutez pas, sanglota la jeune femme, il est fou.

-Si vous avez raison Simon, reprit William, je le prouverai. Elle ne peut pas s'enfuir, nous sommes bien trop nombreux. Lâchez-la et je tirerai tout ça au clair. Faites-moi confiance, insista le Détective.

Il se passa encore quelques secondes où la tension était insoutenable avant que le jeune homme ne lâche doucement celle qu'il tenait en baissant les yeux vers le sol. William se tourna l'espace d'une seconde vers ses collègues, dérogeant à l'une des règles les plus importantes de son métier. Il accorda son attention au couple qui se trouvait face à lui, mais trop tard. Il eut à peine le temps de voir la jeune femme se saisir de l'arme, qu'elle la dirigea vers lui et tira aussitôt. Ses collègues tirèrent à leurs tours.

William sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre, son souffle lui manquer et ses jambes fléchirent. Il tomba sur le sol, voyant Sarah le rejoindre également. Il vit George accourir vers lui alors qu'une tâche de sang s'agrandissait sur sa chemise. Il tenta de parler, mais il en était incapable. Tout devint flou autour de lui. Il tourna le visage vers le ciel bleu où moutonnaient quelques rares nuages. Il ferma les yeux, incapable de rester conscient une seule seconde de plus. Les coups de feux avaient cessé, mais pourtant, il entendait encore le brouhaha autour de lui. Il ne semblait plus s'en soucier, plus rien ne pouvait le toucher, il savait que c'était terminé pour lui.

Etonnement, il n'avait pas peur, il était en paix. Dans un coin de sa tête il entendait cette voix qui l'appelait, cette voix qu'il aimait tant, cette voix qui le rassurait toujours. Elle lui demandait d'ouvrir les yeux et il le fit. Elle était là, penchée sur son visage, lui souriant tendrement. Il sentit sa main caresser sa joue et il plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je suis là William, dit-elle doucement, je suis là.

Il tenta de bouger, de caresser du bout des doigts sa bouche, mais il en était incapable, bien trop faible. Il réussit à peine à bouger ses lèvres.

-Tu es là, dit-il doucement.

Elle s'approcha encore de lui pour mêler son souffle au sien, laissant une mèche de ses cheveux caresser sa peau.

-Retrouve-moi mon amour, bats-toi et retrouve moi.

Il sentit ce parfum qu'il aimait et qui l'hantait si souvent, il sentit son souffle glisser sur ses lèvres et il croisa une fois encore son regard gris avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de lui en souriant.

-Ne me laisse pas, dit-il doucement en sentant son cœur déjà se serrer de son absence.

-Retrouve-moi et nous ne nous quitterons plus jamais, dit-elle une fois encore avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement et qu'il ne soit entouré par les ténèbres.

* * *

Les secours étaient rapidement arrivés sur place. Ils traversèrent la ville à une vitesse fulgurante. Mais le Détective Murdoch ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde. Il était inconscient tout le long du chemin. Parfois son cœur cessait de battre, mais les ambulanciers le ranimaient toujours. Ils arrivèrent aux Urgences. George regardait d'un air inquiet son supérieur être emmené sur un brancard.

-Venez avec moi Agent Crabtree, lança une jeune femme brune à côté de lui, je suis le Docteur Grace et je vais m'occuper de votre blessure.

-Le Détective, comment…comment il se porte?

-Il est gravement blessé, lui répondit la jeune femme en regardant dans la salle à côté de la sienne, mais il est entre de bonnes mains. Le Docteur Ogden est la meilleure, si quelqu'un peut le sauver, c'est elle.

Le jeune homme acquiesça simplement et jeta un dernier regard par la vitre un peu plus loin, voyant la jeune femme blonde se pencher sur le corps de son supérieur en lançant ses ordres aux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Puis, quelqu'un ferma les rideaux et il tenta de ne pas culpabiliser pour ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	4. Docteurs

Les heures avaient été longues pour le Docteur Ogden. Elle avait œuvré corps et âme pour sauver le jeune homme inconscient dont elle s'occupait depuis longtemps déjà. Elle avait demandé de biper le Docteur Garland car une intervention était nécessaire. Mais dès qu'elle croyait que la situation s'améliorait, que l'état du jeune homme était assez stable pour l'emmener à l'étage au-dessus pour se faire opérer, il lâchait une fois encore, lui demandant toute son attention.

-Bon sang Détective, lança-t-elle presque avec colère alors qu'elle posait le défibrillateur une fois encore sur son torse, ne mourrez pas. Je vous en prie, battez-vous.

Son cœur reprit une fois de plus et elle soupira profondément en fermant les yeux quelques instants.

-Le block est prêt Docteur, lança une infirmière à côté d'elle.

-Il est prêt à monter, répondit Julia en un souffle.

Puis, elle regarda une fois encore le corps du jeune homme endormi, sentant une pointe de tristesse serrer son cœur alors que ce n'était qu'un inconnu de plus, qu'un simple blessé. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir plus concernée qu'à son habitude. Elle avait toujours très à cœur de sauver ses patients, mais en ce qui concernait le Détective Murdoch c'était bien différent. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle se DEVAIT de le sauver si elle voulait se sauver elle-même.

-Docteur? Fit sa collègue une fois encore. Nous devons l'envoyer au block le Docteur Garland l'attend et son état risque de se détériorer si…

-Je sais, coupa pourtant tendrement Julia, allons-y.

Elle s'éloigna du brancard pour voir ses collègues l'emmener hors de la salle et se diriger au pas de course vers l'ascenseur. Elle soupira profondément et retira ses gants en regardant le chantier qui régnait dans la pièce. Les bandes de gaze imbibées de sang, les vêtements déchirés du pauvre homme, les blouses et gants négligemment jetés dans un coin. A cet instant Julia fut prise d'un violent vertige, elle connaissait la violence de telles blessures mais pour la première fois elle en avait la nausée.

-Docteur, cria une infirmière qui se trouvait avec le Détective.

Julia comprit aussitôt qu'elle se devait de quitter la pièce rapidement et de le rejoindre, car son cœur lui criait qu'elle se devait de rester auprès de lui. Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur à son tour au tout dernier moment.

-Surveillez ses constantes Jessica, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle baissa les yeux vers lui, je suis là Détective, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres en prenant sa main, vous n'êtes pas seul alors ne faites pas de bêtises.

Ses collègues échangèrent des regards étonnés sans même qu'elle ne le remarque. Elle resta là, à lui tenir la main jusqu'au moment où il entra dans la salle d'opération et qu'elle le regarda s'éloigner en silence.

-Tu es libre pour dîner? Lança Darcy en arrivant à sa hauteur, veillant tout de même à ne pas poser ses mains sur elle.

-Euh…oui, répondit Julia en souriant revenant ainsi à la réalité.

-Bien, alors si j'en ai terminé avec lui, rendez-vous à 18h30, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, je passe te prendre beauté, sourit Darcy pour s'éloigner d'elle et rejoindre la pièce à son tour.

Julia resta là, seule au centre du couloir devenu désert. Puis, après quelques minutes, elle se dirigea vers une porte adjacente et monta plusieurs marches pour entrer dans une salle entièrement remplie de chaises tournées vers une immense baie vitrée qui donnait directement dans la salle d'opération en contrebas. Julia se laissa tomber sur une chaise au premier rang, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle était incapable de regarder autre chose que le visage du Détective, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler de la tête aux pieds, la peur au ventre, priant pour que tout se passe bien.

* * *

_Le jeune homme connaissait les risques de son métier. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait été blessé, les hématomes et les coupures en tout genre qui jalonnaient parfois son corps tout entier. William Murdoch était un homme tout aussi cérébral que manuel, et il lui arrivait souvent de se couper, de se brûler les mains sans qu'il n'en fasse tout un rapport. Il connaissait les risques et il s'estimait chanceux d'avoir toujours échappé au pire. _

_Mais après cette affaire, son supérieur avait été expéditif; il devait aller consulter un Docteur pour soigner la blessure à la main qu'il avait. Il avait consenti, à contre cœur de lui obéir. Sans se poser la moindre question, il se rendit chez le Docteur en qui il avait une totale confiance, celle qu'il voulait voir à cet instant. Il avait ainsi pris le chemin de la morgue, sa main simplement emballée dans un linge humide. Elle avait été au courant de l'enquête, comme toujours, mais pas des derniers éléments qu'il s'empressa de lui rapporter, assit sur un tabouret de la morgue, la laissant simplement s'occuper de lui en silence. Il levait régulièrement les yeux vers elle mais ne croisa jamais son regard. Elle demeurait silencieuse, concentrée sur sa tâche, manipulant sa main dans les siennes avec délicatesse. William appréciait les douces caresses de ses doigts sur sa peau. Rien que la sensation de ses mains sur lui le soulageait. Il ne sentait plus la douleur et le tiraillement, seuls d'agréables frissons lui donnaient une agréable petite décharge électrique dans son corps tout entier. _

_Eh puis, sans crier gare, elle s'arrêta et lui tourna le dos dans un sanglot qu'elle tenta d'étouffer dans sa main. Il la regarda avec une totale incompréhension, lui demandant s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il comprit. Ses yeux humides étaient si doux que son cœur manqua un battement. Il y vit toute l'inquiétude qu'elle avait éprouvé en le sachant en danger. Elle ferma alors les yeux quelques secondes et se mordit la lèvres inférieure avant de lui sourire tendrement. Puis, sans un mot, elle reprit sa main dans la sienne et lui adressa toutes ses attentions. William savait que les mots ne serviraient à rien, cette réaction avait tout fait. Elle tenait à lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il comprit à cet instant qu'il avait une personne qui veillait sur lui, son ange gardien. Et cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur. Il savoura ce moment, en silence, ayant compris que tout autre Docteur lui aurait dit depuis longtemps déjà qu'il pouvait repartir, mais pas elle, car elle, elle voulait le garder auprès de lui, encore quelques temps._

* * *

-Julia voyons, pourquoi tu veux te charger de ce cas? Lança le jeune homme qui marchait à côté d'elle dans le couloir.

-C'est moi qui l'ai accueilli aux Urgences, se justifia la jeune femme, et son état est fragile.

-Justement, tu bosses aux Urgences, pas aux soins intensifs.

-Isaac, lança le Docteur en lui faisant face, laisse-moi ce patient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches? Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à surveiller ce cas ?

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle devait veiller sur lui, ni plus, ni moins.

-Je n'en sais rien, peut être parce que j'ai essayé de lui sauver la vie pour qu'il sauve la mienne.

-Julia, ce genre de réaction n'est pas bonne, n'attaches aucune importance à tes cas, tu le sais.

-Si je n'avais pas été là il serait mort Isaac et je me sens responsable de lui.

-Tu as juste fais ton boulot, comme tu l'as fait des centaines de fois.

-Mais je n'aurai pas dû être là aujourd'hui, j'étais juste venu voir mon père.

-Tu as parlé de ta démission à Darcy?

-Non pas encore, soupira Julia, je le ferai plus tard, de toute façon mon père me la refuse…Bon alors, tu me laisse ce cas, oui ou non?

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son ami pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Il lui tendit le dossier qu'il avait en main et reprit la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

-Méfies-toi Julia, tu prends de gros risques. Mais je n'arrive jamais à te tenir tête. Il est dans la chambre 1895.

Elle lui sourit timidement et il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de la laisser seule dans le couloir. Son collègue et ami le Docteur Isaac Tash avait été à ses côtés depuis leurs débuts à l'Université, il la connaissait sans doute mieux que personne et il savait pourquoi il fallait se méfier de ses réactions. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il avait toujours été sensible à son charme et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle en avait usé.

Julia soupira profondément et ouvrit le dossier du Détective Murdoch, rejoignant d'un pas décidé la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait encore inconscient.

* * *

Elle entra dans la chambre, y trouvant son époux, le patient et une jeune femme brune à côté du lit, laissant une main se glisser dans les cheveux foncés de William et l'autre caressant ses doigts.

Elle échangea un bref regard avec Darcy pour sourire tendrement à la jeune femme.

-Madame Murdoch je suis le Docteur Ogden, c'est moi qui ai accueilli votre époux lors de son arrivée aux Urgences.

-Ce…nous ne sommes pas mariés, je suis Liza Millner, bredouilla celle-ci.

Julia acquiesça et se tourna vers l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés et qui prit à son tour la parole.

-Mademoiselle Millner, nous n'allons pas vous cacher que la situation de votre…

-Fiancé, dit-elle en souriant timidement.

-Sa situation est très délicate, reprit Darcy, la balle a fait de nombreux dégâts et c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore parmi nous aujourd'hui. Mais son coma est profond et nous ignorons à cette heure s'il se réveillera un jour.

La jeune femme émit un sanglot et Julia prit alors la parole à son tour avec délicatesse.

-Il est solide, dit-elle pour la rassurer, et je suis persuadée qu'il fera tout pour se battre et se réveiller.

-Aussi, si c'est le cas, reprit Darcy, il aura besoin de rééducation et de soins constants sans doute pendant des semaines. La balle a touché la moelle épinière.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il pourrait se retrouver paralysé?

-Pour l'instant, il ne faut pas que vous imaginiez le pire, intervint une fois encore le Docteur Ogden, il faut avant tout qu'il reprenne connaissance et nous verrons l'évolution ensuite. Il est peut être dans le coma mais il ressent la présence de ceux qui l'aiment, parlez-lui, montrez-lui que vous êtes à ses côtés. Nous allons vous laisser Mademoiselle Millner et je repasserai plus tard pour voir comment se porte votre fiancé. Si vous avez la moindre question je me ferai un devoir de vous répondre.

Liza acquiesça simplement mais ne répondit pas. Darcy sortit le premier et lorsque Julia voulu fermer la porte derrière eux, elle entendit la jeune femme l'interpeller.

-Docteur Ogden?

Elle croisa son regard et elle reprit la parole.

-Merci.

Julia acquiesça simplement et ferma la porte doucement, se retrouvant face à son époux.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas Isaac qui s'occupe de ce cas? Lui demanda-t-il simplement.

-Il était débordé et comme j'ai fait son admission il m'a demandé de le prendre en charge, mentit-elle.

-Et tu ne peux rien lui refuser.

-Mais à toi non plus, dit-elle charmeuse en glissant sa main sur son torse pour venir jouer avec les cheveux qui se trouvaient dans sa nuque.

-Mmmh, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, dit-il sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser quelques instants.

Elle lui sourit et le regarda partir en silence. Puis, elle fit quelques pas pour se tenir devant la vitre donnant dans la chambre où reposait le Détective Murdoch. Elle regarda avec attention la jeune femme penchée sur le corps immobile. Liza déposa un baiser sur son front, seul espace de son visage qui n'était pas envahi de tubes avant de porter sa main à ses lèvres et de l'embrasser en fermant les yeux.

A cet instant, Julia se sentit écraser par le poids du monde. Elle sentait cette pointe de jalousie noircir son cœur, sans savoir pourquoi s'en était le cas. Mais elle aurait voulu être à la place de cette jeune femme, comme si c'était son devoir à elle de se tenir à côté de ce lit, de le supplier de se réveiller et de déposer un baiser sur sa peau.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	5. Réveil

Les jours semblaient être tous les mêmes dans la chambre du Détective Murdoch. Trois semaines étaient passées. Trois longues et interminables semaines où son état s'était à peine amélioré. Il était toujours inconscient, branché aux machines qui retranscrivaient les battements de son cœur en un son aigu et monocorde, mais un son régulier. Depuis une semaine déjà ils avaient retiré l'assistance respiratoire et dès lors un simple tuyau transparent barrait encore son visage. Son corps demeurait pourtant immobile, se soulevant à peine au rythme lent de sa respiration, il était glacial et seuls ses cheveux foncés contrastaient nettement avec le blanc des draps qui le recouvraient jusqu'au torse. Chaque jour le Docteur Ogden se rendait dans sa chambre, entre deux gardes, afin de surveiller son état de santé, ou tout simplement pour le voir quelques instants. Liza quant à elle passait toutes ses nuits dans le fauteuil installé près du lit et ses journées à son bureau ou au tribunal. Lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas, elle resta là, assise près de lui, à lui tenir la main.

* * *

Ce matin là pourtant, Julia la remarqua particulièrement fébrile et ne pu s'empêcher de lui conseiller d'aller se reposer.

-Je ne peux pas le laisser Docteur, murmura Liza doucement.

-Il aura besoin de vous en pleine forme lorsqu'il se réveillera, répondit tendrement Julia, et vous n'êtes de loin pas en pleine forme Mademoiselle Millner. Rentrez chez vous pour vous reposer dans un vrai lit et mangez un bon repas et non la tambouille qu'ils nous servent ici, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

-Et s'il se passait quelque chose quand je n'étais pas ici ? S'il se réveillait et que je n'étais pas à ses côtés?

-Je vous appellerai aussitôt, quoiqu'il puisse se passer, faites-moi confiance.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent encore un regard et Liza acquiesça simplement, bien trop exténuée pour vouloir se battre. Elle se tourna une fois encore vers William et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres sous le regard de Julia, puis, elle quitta la chambre doucement sans se retourner et quitter le bâtiment.

La jeune femme soupira profondément et s'approcha un peu plus de William afin de vérifier la perfusion qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Elle s'efforça de ne pas le regarder, de rester concentrée sur sa tâche et de ne pas baisser les yeux vers lui. Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de le faire et un timide sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, comme toutes les fois ou elle le regardait, comme si il dormait juste paisiblement.

-Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir une fiancée qui vous aime tellement Détective, dit-elle en posant sa main sur le lit, vous devez être un homme exceptionnel pour qu'elle soit à ce point amoureuse de vous.

Aussitôt avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle sentit les doigts de William effleurer les siens, juste quelques secondes. Elle ne les retira pas et sentit son cœur se serrer un instant dans sa poitrine. Le Docteur Ogden savait que ce mouvement n'était qu'un spasme musculaire et cet état de fait la chagrinait au plus haut point. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, puis, s'éloigna de lui, sans ajouter un mot de plus, quittant la pièce d'un pas lourd pour rejoindre les Urgences et reprendre son travail.

* * *

_Il avait écouté ses mots. Il avait compris. Il avait sentit le monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Elle le quittait. Elle partait. Sans lui. _

_Il n'avait pu empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues et la voir pleurer à son tour n'avait fait qu'aggraver la situation. La femme qu'il aimait profondément venait de lui annoncer qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant. Elle se tenait là, dans cette morgue, l'endroit qui était devenu son refuge, leur refuge, pour lui avouer son plus grand secret. Elle lui avait demandé de dire quelque chose, mais il en avait été incapable. Il était tellement triste et désemparé, comme si on lui arrachait une partie du cœur. Eh puis, son collègue était entré et la discussion se termina ainsi. Il avait quitté la pièce rapidement, ne se retournant pas pour la voir pleurer doucement en silence. Il était incapable de la regarder, incapable de lui parler, incapable de la prendre dans ses bras. A cet instant, il n'était plus rien, juste une coquille vide. _

_Il mit tous ses sentiments dans un coin de sa tête, juste le temps de régler cette affaire, juste pour qu'il puisse reprendre pieds et trouver une solution. Et la solution s'imposa à lui comme une évidence. Il avait besoin d'elle, d'elle et de personne d'autre. Il allait la demander en mariage, l'empêcher de partir et faire d'elle son épouse. Il ne la quitterait pas, jamais. _

_Il arriva sur le quai de gare, trop tard. Le train était parti et avec lui la femme de sa vie. Il n'avait pu que crier son nom, comme si cela suffisait à la retenir, comme si elle avait pu entendre son désespoir, comme si cela suffisait à faire disparaitre toute sa douleur. Mais cela ne changea rien, strictement rien. Il referma ses doigts sur la petite boite en métal qui recelait la preuve de son amour et doucement, il s'enfonça dans un désespoir profond. Il l'avait perdu. _

_-Julia, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres comme si c'était une prière, je vous aime, vous et personne d'autre. _

* * *

La jeune femme vérifiait la perfusion une fois encore. Puis, les moniteurs qui se trouvaient au-dessus du lit. Bien que grande, elle devait nettement se pencher et se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir noter les chiffres qui défilaient.

Ce fut la première vue qu'il eut d'elle, la plus belle vue qu'il pouvait rêver d'avoir. Elle était là, comme dans ses rêves, ou presque, penchée au-dessus de lui. Il sentait ce parfum enivrant qu'il aimait tant, il voyait cette chevelure dorée, il entendait cette voix grommeler des jurons et pourtant pour lui c'était la plus douce des musiques. Il regarda avec intérêt cette poitrine qui se trouvait quelques centimètres au-dessus de son visage. Et doucement, il tendit le bras, ne supportant plus de la voir toujours disparaitre lorsqu'il tentait de la toucher.

Elle ne remarqua pas le réveil du Détective, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit une main effleurer sa hanche que Julia réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui, sentant un agréable frisson alors que les doigts du jeune homme s'étaient glissés sous sa blouse et effleurait sa peau.

-Eh bien Monsieur Murdoch, dit-elle en rougissant mais pourtant en souriant, je vois que vous reprenez vos esprits.

Elle rit et prit la main de William. Elle écarta doucement sa blouse et y posa son stéthoscope, ne le quittant pas du regard alors qu'elle procédait à l'examen. Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire largement en croisant son regard. Aussitôt le souffle de la jeune femme se coupa, son cœur manqua un battement, sa bouche refusait de prononcer un seul mot. Elle connaissait ce regard, ce sourire.

-Tu es là, murmura William sans quitter son regard, tu m'as trouvé.

A cet instant, elle savait pourquoi il lui avait été d'une importance capitale de prendre soin de lui. Pourquoi elle ne supportait pas d'en être éloignée pendant quelques heures. C'était lui, cet homme dont l'image la hantait parfois, cet homme qu'elle voyait lorsque son époux la caressait, l'embrassait et la conduisait à l'extase. Elle l'avait reconnu et se demandait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt.

Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais elle ne était incapable. Elle se contentait de le regarder, de savourer la sensation qui naissait en elle à cet instant, ses doigts effleurant à peine sa peau.

La porte s'ouvrit et aussitôt Julia lâcha la main qu'elle tenait toujours et s'éloigna de lui en un raclement de gorge. Liza entra et se dirigea vers le lit pour voir William encore subjugué par la vue du Docteur.

-Oh mon Dieu, chéri tu es réveillé, cria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

D'abords surpris, William resserra ses bras autour d'elle et Julia s'éloigna simplement. Elle prit le dossier du patient et y nota ses constatations, tentant de se concentrer sur son travail et d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Je vais faire appeler le Docteur Garland, dit-elle timidement avant de quitter la pièce au pas de course et sans même se retourner.

Pourtant, elle resta quelques instants dans le couloir, regardant le couple enlacé dans la pièce voisine. Elle croisa une fois encore le regard du Détective, tenant toujours dans ses bras la jeune femme, mais ne la quittant pas des yeux, comme si, lui aussi, avait compris.

* * *

La jeune femme se trouvait dans la pièce vide depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle n'avait pas allumé les lumières. Elle se trouvait là, assise sur un banc en bois, le visage entre les mains alors que la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers l'homme qui était entré et qui s'assit à ses côtés. Il la regarda en détails avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

-Emily m'a dit que tu étais là. Que s'est-il passé, Julia?

Elle ne répondit pas et il soupira profondément.

-Ton protégé s'est réveillé et selon Darcy, il va bien mais il va avoir besoin de rééducation.

-Combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

-Ca dépendra de lui.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques temps avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne la parole.

-Ta garde est terminée?

-Depuis deux heures déjà.

-Viens, on va boire un verre tu en as besoin.

-Je crois que tu as raison.

-Ca va aller ma belle, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux, tout passe avec un Mojito. Et si ça ne suffit pas on en boira deux autres.

Julia rit doucement et échangea enfin un regard avec lui avant d'acquiescer.

-Merci Isaac.

-Mais de rien Julia, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Puis, les deux amis quittèrent l'hôpital d'un même pas, se rendant dans un bar qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter avec leurs autres collègues. La soirée se poursuivit ainsi et après de nombreux verres, elle finit par oublier le Détective Murdoch, avant que son image ne l'hante à nouveau, dans ses rêves.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	6. Examen

Le Docteur Ogden savoura sa journée de congés. A dire vrai, elle avait bien trop abusé d'alcool la soirée précédente pour occuper autrement sa journée que dormir jusqu'en début d'après-midi. Son époux n'avait pas remarqué son état déplorable de la veille, car n'ayant, une fois de plus pas passé la nuit chez eux. Elle s'en estima heureuse, évitant ainsi une dispute à l'idée de la voir se faire raccompagner par Isaac. Son sommeil avait été si lourd qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé du Détective Murdoch, mais il fut sa première pensée en se réveillant.

Elle avait ainsi passé le reste de sa journée à faire un peu de rangement avant de quitter la maison et savourer une promenade à vélo au bord du lac. Elle rentra à la nuit tombée, se réchauffa un repas qu'elle mangea dans son canapé, devant un film dont elle ne vit pas la fin, s'endormant simplement là où elle se trouvait, apaisée par cette journée de tranquillité, seule.

* * *

Julia prit sa garde le lendemain matin. Après avoir passé deux heures aux Urgences plus calmes qu'à l'habitude, elle se rendit à l'étage supérieur. Elle jeta un œil dans la chambre du Détective Murdoch et fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'était pas seul. Elle inspira alors profondément et donna deux petits coups à la porte. Un « oui » se fit entendre, et elle entra sous les regards des hommes présents dans la pièce.

Elle ne regarda pas le Détective et sourit tendrement.

-Bonjour Messieurs, dit-elle poliment, je suis le Docteur Ogden et je viens voir l'état de santé du Détective.

-Bonjour Madame, répondit poliment le jeune homme qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce.

-Eh bien Murdoch, ils vous ont gâté, lança l'autre en murmurant ce qui n'empêcha pas Julia de l'entendre.

Elle leur lança un simple regard et se saisit du dossier qui se trouvait au bout du lit.

-Docteur Ogden, dit William doucement, voici l'Inspecteur Brakenreid et l'agent Crabtree.

-Oui, je crois me souvenir de vous Agent Crabtree, votre épaule va mieux?

-Beaucoup mieux Docteur, répondit-il, je ne sens presque plus rien, c'est grâce à l'intervention du Docteur Grace. Elle a fait des merveilles.

-N'en faites pas trop Crabtree, grommela son supérieur, bon alors Docteur Ogden quand est-ce que Murdoch sera à nouveau opérationnel?

Julia croisa le regard de William et comprit aussitôt qu'il n'avait pas parlé de son réel état de santé.

-Eh bien, pour que je puisse vous répondre, il va falloir que je l'ausculte et je ne pourrai le faire que lorsque vous aurez quitté cette pièce Messieurs.

-Oooh, je vois, Crabtree, on y va.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et tendit sa main vers William qui la serra.

-Content de voir que vous allez mieux Monsieur. Je vous ramènerai les cookies de ma tante Pégonia et vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

-Merci George.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers la porte alors que Brakenreid se pencha vers le blessé.

-Ne jouez pas trop les malades pour vous faire soigner par le charmant Docteur Ogden, j'ai besoin de vous sur pieds rapidement Murdoch.

-Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, murmura William mal-à-l'aise en jetant un regard à Julia qui gardait le nez plongé dans ses notes.

-A bientôt Murdoch, Docteur, ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard de la jeune femme.

-Au revoir Messieurs, répondit-elle simplement avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce et ne referment la porte derrière eux.

Le silence tomba alors aussitôt. Julia vit les collègues du jeune homme de l'autre côté de la vitre, George lui adressant des signes de la main et l'Inspecteur des clin d'œil. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la vitre dont elle ferma les rideaux en souriant avant de se tourner vers William à nouveau.

-Veuillez excuser leur attitude, ils sont de bons collègues et amis, mais…

-Je comprends, répondit Julia en riant, vous serez transféré dans une autre chambre dès demain et vous y serez plus tranquille pour vous rétablir.

-Merci, soupira William avant de poser la tête sur l'oreiller et de soupirer profondément.

Julia approcha de lui et vérifia une fois encore ses perfusions avant de le regarder simplement.

-Vous ne leur avez pas dit à propos de votre paralysie?

-Non, répondit William en la regardant, ils auront encore le temps de l'apprendre. Le Docteur Garland m'a dit que j'avais été gravement touché.

-En effet, et il faudra des semaines, peut être même des mois pour que vous retrouviez l'usage de vos jambes.

-Si je les retrouve.

-Vous le ferez.

-Le Docteur Garland n'a aucune certitude sur ce point, comment vous, vous pourriez en avoir une? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

-Il est un excellent chirurgien, Monsieur Murdoch, mais il ne connait pas les patients comme d'autres les connaissent.

-Comme vous, vous semblez me connaitre, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, j'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes celle à qui je dois d'être encore en vie aujourd'hui.

-Vous êtes encore en vie aujourd'hui car vous êtes un battant et c'est pour cette raison que je sais que vous marcherez à nouveau, dit-elle en souriant.

Il ne répondit pas et lui sourit en retour, puis, Julia quitta son regard et s'humidifia les lèvres, tentant ainsi de se redonner une certaine contenance avant de reprendre la parole.

-Bien, je vais faire quelques examens, pouvez-vous vous pencher en avant, s'il vous plait?

Il s'exécuta alors avec difficulté. Julia plaça une main sur son torse et son stéthoscope dans son dos.

-Respirez fort.

Il obéit et ils restèrent dans cette position quelques instants avant que Julia ne s'éloigne.

-Bien, vous pouvez vous allonger à nouveau.

Elle se pencha vers lui une fois encore et glissa son outil dans sa blouse, veillant à ne pas croiser son regard alors qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle remarqua que son cœur battait un peu trop vite, mais ne se formalisa pas sur cela car souvent le stress de l'examen médical en était la cause.

-Parfait Monsieur Murdoch, tout me semble bon de ce côté là, je vais vérifier votre blessure et je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

Il acquiesça et doucement, elle retira le drap pour remonter sa blouse sur son torse. William ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en sentant les doigts de la jeune femme effleurer sa peau. Elle retira délicatement le pansement et regarda en détail la plaie qui cicatrisait déjà. Elle ausculta avec soin sa blessure, laissant glisser ses doigts sur le contour de celle-ci, remarquant les frissons qui animaient le corps du jeune homme de temps à autre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et constata qu'il avait les yeux fermés mais il ne semblait pas souffrir.

-Vous avez encore des douleurs? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Oui par moment.

-Bien, soupira Julia en replaçant le bandage et en le rhabillant.

Elle plaça le drap sur lui à nouveau et s'éloigna en lui adressant un sourire.

-Je vais vous laisser à présent Monsieur Murdoch, reposez-vous. Une infirmière viendra vous changer votre pansement. Quant à moi, je repasserai demain pour voir si tout va bien.

Il acquiesça et elle s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-Docteur Ogden?

Elle le regarda à nouveau, l'encourageant à continuer.

-J'aimerai m'excuser.

-Vous excuser? Mais pourquoi?

-A mon réveil j'ai…j'ai eu un geste déplacé et…je…enfin…

-Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, lança Julia en riant, vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que j'ai pu voir ou entendre dans ma carrière. La morphine peut être redoutable, c'est déjà oublié.

Il lui sourit largement et elle en fit de même.

-A demain Détective.

-A demain Docteur.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard, et à regrets, la jeune femme quitta la pièce. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes derrière la porte. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire disparaitre ce sourire de ses lèvres. Elle ne se souvenait plus depuis quand elle s'était sentie aussi bien, aussi en paix. Elle avait beau essayer de le nier, elle savait que cet état n'était que le fruit de sa rencontre avec le Détective Murdoch. Elle comptait bien profiter de ces instants, se sentant vivante, enfin.

* * *

Elle avait quitté la pièce rapidement, mais il ne pouvait chasser ce sourire. Il s'était d'abords demandé s'il n'avait pas rêvé, s'il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'elle avait été là à son réveil. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne doutait plus. Elle était là, près de lui, enfin. Il avait le sentiment de la connaître depuis des années, d'avoir retrouvé une partie de lui qu'il croyait avoir perdu pour toujours. Elle existait, elle était vivante. Il sentait encore une petite brulure à l'endroit où elle avait posé ses mains, une agréable petite brulure qui réchauffait son cœur. William tourna la tête vers la fenêtre quelques instants, voyant pourtant un livre posé sur sa table de nuit, ce livre dont Liza lui avait fait la lecture pendant son coma. Et son cœur s'assombrit aussitôt. Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait pour le Docteur Ogden, il n'avait pas le droit de vouloir passer chaque seconde avec elle. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'imaginer glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et gouter ses lèvres, car il avait Liza. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de telles pensées, car il était promis à une autre, à sa fiancée, à celle qui s'était tant inquiétée pour lui, à celle qu'il aimait depuis des années. Pourtant, à la pensée de Liza, son cœur ne battait plus à la chamade, son souffle ne se coupait plus lorsqu'il croisait son regard, son sourire ne suffisait pas à le rendre le plus heureux des hommes. William fronça les sourcils, se demandant quel homme il était sur le point de devenir. Un homme qu'il aurait détesté. Toute joie le quitta aussitôt, il était devenu comme tant d'autres, un homme qui fantasmait sur une jeune femme qu'il venait de rencontrer alors qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Il ferma les yeux, mais cela empira les choses. Il ne voyait pas l'image de Liza, mais celle du Docteur Ogden, encore et toujours, l'image qu'il avait d'elle dans ses rêves et celle qu'il avait d'elle aujourd'hui. Elle était là, dans son esprit, et il ne voulait pas l'en chasser.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	7. Remords

_Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

_ps : je rappelle que cette fiction est classée T_

* * *

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient en tout point. Le Docteur Ogden ne comptait pas ses heures. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper, à chaque instant, car dès qu'elle avait un peu de temps libre, ses pensées se tournaient immanquablement vers le Détective Murdoch. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne penser qu'à lui, jours et nuits, de souhaiter se rendre dans sa chambre dès que l'occasion se présentait, simplement pour lui parler, le voir sourire et croiser son regard encore et encore. Elle ne supportait plus la culpabilité qui lui rongeait le cœur lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Darcy, celle de savoir qu'elle le trompait presque chaque jour dans ses pensées.

Elle était épuisée, mais pourtant, elle continuait de travailler d'arrache pied pour ne pas penser à lui.

-Tu devrais rentrer pour te reposer, murmura tendrement Emily assise sur le banc à côté d'elle à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

-Non, j'ai encore deux gardes à faire, répondit simplement Julia, je faisais juste une pause.

-Le café ne te tiendra pas éveillé encore bien longtemps.

-Je n'ai guère le choix, dit-elle en souriant timidement.

-Et tu risques de faire une erreur médicale si tu continues à te surmener comme ça.

-Je fais ce métier depuis bien plus longtemps que toi Emily, s'offusqua la jeune femme, et je connais mes limites.

-Je disais ça pour toi, parce que ces derniers jours tu n'es plus toi-même. Et tout le monde le remarque.

-Pas tout le monde, grommela Julia avant de boire une autre gorgée du café qu'elle tenait.

-Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais, lança son amie doucement.

-Je t'en remercie, mais c'est quelque chose que je dois régler seule.

-C'est pour ça que tu te plonges à corps perdu dans le travail.

-Ca me permet d'oublier.

Emily acquiesça et se leva.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, tu as mon numéro, appelles-moi à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit si tu en as besoin.

-Merci.

-Oh et, penses à prendre des vacances, vraiment, tu en as besoin je crois.

Julia lui sourit et son amie s'éloigna. Elle soupira alors profondément et leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Tu n'as pas idée, murmura-t-elle simplement en regardant les nuages moutonner au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de sursauter en entendant son bipper sonner. Elle le regarda et se leva en un bond, s'engouffrant rapidement dans le bâtiment.

* * *

Elle se rendit au troisième étage, presque en courant, et pénétra dans la chambre indiqué sur le message. Mais lorsqu'elle y entra, elle se figea sur place, la remarquant totalement vide. Elle reprit son bipper et regarda une fois encore le message en fronçant les sourcils avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau et que son époux n'entre.

-Darcy, qu'est-ce…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage qu'il se heurta à elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abords surprise, elle ne bougea pas avant de lui rendre son baiser.

-Je croyais que je devais venir pour une urgence, dit-elle le souffle court après ce langoureux baiser.

-C'est une urgence, répondit simplement Darcy avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Darcy, grommela Julia en s'accrochant à lui alors qu'il la poussait vers le lit vide, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

-J'ai envie de toi, dit-il dans son cou qu'il couvrait de baisers.

-Ce n'est peut être pas le bon endroit, ni le bon moment.

-Julia, dit-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien, j'ai une heure devant moi et ça fait des jours que je t'ai à peine croisé, alors je me contrefiche de l'endroit où nous sommes, je veux faire l'amour à ma femme, ici et maintenant.

Elle ne répondit pas et referma ses bras autour de sa nuque alors qu'il glissa ses mains sous ses fesses pour la poser sur le lit et se placer entre ses jambes. Il lui retira rapidement sa blouse et sa chemise pour venir déposer des baisers sur sa peau et laisser ses doigts caresser les dentelles de son soutien-gorge.

-Darcy, soupira Julia qui avait pourtant les yeux fermés, ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable.

-Depuis quand fais-tu ce qui est raisonnable? C'est pour ça que je t'aime, parce que tu n'es pas raisonnable.

Une fois encore elle ne répondit pas et il l'embrassa tout en continuant de la déshabiller. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour qu'il se retrouve au-dessus d'elle, à moitié couché, sont pantalon sur les chevilles, se laissant aller au désir qui l'avait poussé à la faire venir dans cette pièce. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'appréciait pas ce genre de rendez-vous, Julia se laissa aller, lui accordant ses plus douces faveurs. Pourtant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se maudire en pensant au Détective Murdoch, une fois encore. Elle baissa les yeux vers son époux et un immense sentiment de remords s'empara d'elle. Elle devait l'arrêter, car elle ne supportait plus cette situation. Elle ne supportait plus de se donner à lui en pensant à un autre. Elle ne supportait plus de lui faire croire que ses caresses étaient les raisons de sa passion alors qu'elle imaginait un autre les lui procurer. Elle ne supportait plus de voir que plus rien en Darcy ne la contentait, alors que le simple regard du Détective Murdoch glissant sur elle suffisait à lui procurer d'incroyables frissons dans son corps tout entier.

-Darcy…attends…

-Pas maintenant Julia, grommela-t-il en accélérant ses mouvements laissant sa langue glisser sa poitrine.

-C'est important…je…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'elle sentit son époux perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait encore et exploser en elle dans un soupir de contentement. Julia quant à elle regarda le plafond en silence, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Darcy se redressa aussitôt, replaçant une de ses mèches blonde derrière son oreille en la regardant avec attention.

-Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler? Dit-il à bout de souffle.

-Je…j'aimerai qu'on prenne des vacances, qu'on partes quelques part, tout les deux, mentit à moitié Julia qui savait que c'était trop tard pour lui dire qu'elle aurait voulu arrêter.

Darcy rit doucement et s'éloigna d'elle, se redressant pour se tenir debout devant le lit et pour commencer à se rhabiller.

-Nous avons à peine le temps pour nous voir une heure de temps à autre, alors partir en vacances, tu plaisantes, lança-t-il en riant, on essayera de caler un dîner au restaurant si tu veux.

-Je crois que ça nous ferait le plus grand bien à tous les deux si…

Un bipper sonna et Darcy fouilla sa poche.

-Ce n'est pas le mien.

Julia se leva alors à son tour et chercha le bipper à sa ceinture du pantalon qui se trouvait au sol.

-Un accident de voiture, dit-elle simplement, ils ont besoin de moi.

Elle rassembla ses affaires et commença à s'habiller à tour. Lorsqu'elle eut presque terminé, Darcy se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-C'était merveilleux mon amour, on se voit ce soir à la maison ?

-Si tout va bien, répondit Julia en souriant.

Il lui fit alors un clin d'œil et quitta la pièce rapidement sans se retourner, la laissant seule quelques instants, le temps pour elle de passer sa blouse et son stéthoscope avant de quitter la pièce et de rejoindre les Urgences.

* * *

Le soir était tombé sur la ville. La jeune femme se rendit à l'étage où travaillait son époux et constata qu'une fois encore il était débordé. L'accident de voiture avait impliqué plusieurs véhicules et si elle n'avait eu qu'à se charger d'un jeune garçon à qui un plâtre et une rééducation n'avaient été que nécessaires, son époux s'occupait d'un conducteur bien moins chanceux.

Ainsi, elle se prépara à rentrer chez eux, seule, une fois encore. Mais une fois encore son cœur la poussa à se rendre à la chambre du Détective Murdoch.

Elle toqua doucement, attendant d'avoir l'autorisation d'entrer. Elle entendit sa voix et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit la porte et lui adressa un large sourire auquel il répondit aussitôt en croisant son regard.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Murdoch, comment allez-vous?

-Bonsoir Docteur, bien, en vue des circonstances.

Julia ferma la porte et s'approcha de son lit, faisant mine de vérifier son état. Il remarqua pourtant que ce n'était pas vraiment le but de sa visite.

-La rééducation se passe bien?

-Oui mais hélas il n'y pas encore de progrès.

-Il faut le temps, répondit-elle doucement, je suis certaine que bientôt vous verrez des progrès.

-Le Docteur Tash ne vous en fait pas un rapport sur nos séances?

-Eh bien, si, bredouilla Julia, mais je voulais avoir votre impression également, après tout je reste votre médecin référant. Même si je reçois les rapports des Docteurs Garland, Tash et Roberts régulièrement je…

-Je pensais que le Docteur Roberts gardait nos entretiens privés, coupa William avec inquiétude.

-Les discussions que vous pouvez avoir avec votre psychologue restent privées en effet, il ne me fait part que de ce qui pourrait freiner votre rétablissement. Et je crois savoir qu'il n'y a rien de ce genre. Vous êtes un patient des plus coopératifs, dit-elle en tentant de le faire rire.

-Mmh, je comprends, grommela William en quittant son regard.

Julia ne répondit pas et le regarda simplement pendant quelques temps, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux. Puis, William leva une fois encore les yeux vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle ne le fuyait pas, sentant, comme bien souvent, son cœur s'accélérer, ses jambes trembler et sa respiration se faire plus saccadée. Il la regarda simplement, en silence, ne se lassant pas une seconde de le faire.

-Avez-vous…quelque chose à me demander? Dit-il doucement.

-Je…euh, non, j'étais venue voir comment vous alliez avant de rentrer chez moi.

-Car vous attachez beaucoup d'importance à vos patients.

-En effet.

-Je vais bien Docteur, ne perdez pas votre temps ici. Votre époux doit vous attendre, murmura William.

-Non, en réalité il est très occupé.

-Le Docteur Garland est le meilleur chirurgien de l'hôpital, je pense que c'est tout à fait normal qu'il soit très demandé.

Julia ne répondit pas, laissant sa bouche entrouverte quelques secondes avant de fuir son regard.

-Comment savez-vous que le Docteur Garland est mon époux?

-Les infirmières parlent beaucoup, dit-il en riant, et il porte une alliance, l'exact contraire que celle que vous portez à la chaînette autour de votre cou. Je l'ai remarqué plus d'une fois.

-Vous êtes très observateur Détective, dit-elle en le regardant à nouveau.

-Et je pourrais vous en dire encore bien davantage.

-Eh bien, allez-y? Je meurs d'envie de savoir ce que vous pouvez découvrir sur moi.

-Vous me mettez au défi?

-Oui, dit-elle en souriant, allez-y.

-Bien, acquiesça William, vous ne vous fâcherez pas quoique je puisse dire?

-Je suis curieuse de savoir si un Détective est aussi perspicace qu'il le croit, ajouta Julia en souriant pour le taquiner.

-Alors, je sais que vous avez fait vos études avec le Docteur Tash et qu'il reste un de vos bons amis, je sais que vous fréquentez le bar « Horizon » lorsque votre garde est terminée et que vous ne souhaitez pas rentrer chez vous. Je pense que vous devez habiter dans la banlieue, une petite maison je dirai, avec un jardin et une terrasse en bois, vous n'avez pas d'animaux de compagnie, pas d'enfants. Vous buvez énormément de café et vous vous laissez aller parfois à une cigarette pour vous détendre. Vous entretenez une relation conflictuelle avec votre père qui occupe pourtant une place importante dans votre vie. Vous voulez toujours faire preuve d'indépendance et de force de caractère, mais au fond de vous, vous vous sentez incroyablement seule. Ce soir vous vous apprêtiez à dîner avec votre époux qui vous a promis de vous voir après que vous ayez…passé un moment intime ensembles il y a quelques heures.

Julia resta sans voix, le regardant avec stupéfaction et colère.

-Comment…comment osez-vous…

-Vous me l'aviez demandé, se justifia William, je ne vous fais part que de mes constations vous concernant.

-Eh bien, sachez que vos constations vous pouvez vous les garder Détective. Les détails de ma vie privée ne vous regardent pas. Et puis d'ailleurs vous vous trompez complètement.

-J'en doute, ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Mais la jeune femme lui lança un regard un noir et se pinça les lèvres quelques instants.

Julia se dirigea vers la porte et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de William l'interpeller une fois encore.

-Docteur Ogden, dit-il alors qu'elle se retourna, je ne voulais pas vous blesser en évoquant quoique se soit de trop personnel.

-Eh bien, c'est très aimable de votre part, dit-elle sur un ton sec, mais il fallait y penser avant car voilà chose faite. Au revoir Détective.

William ne répondit pas et vit la jeune femme quitter la pièce, claquant la porte dans son dos. Il soupira alors profondément et leva les yeux au plafond.

-Bravo William, dit-il pour lui-même, tu as déjà réussi à la mettre en colère contre toi.

Mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Ce qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant qu'elle était mariée n'avait été comparable à aucune autre peine. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu entrer dans sa chambre, habillée d'un jean délavé, d'une chemise noire à travers laquelle il pouvait voir ses dessous, perchée sur des hauts talons, il avait été subjugué par sa beauté. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le suçon qu'elle avait dans le cou où quelques mèches de sa queue de cheval se balançaient, il sentit la colère et la jalousie lui brûler le cœur. Il avait ressenti ce besoin de la blesser, aussi intensément qu'elle le blessait en venant le voir et en jouant avec lui de cette façon. Il n'avait pas le droit de la trouver superbe, alors que le Docteur Garland, lui, avait le droit de le lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille. Il avait le droit de faire bien plus encore que William, et cela le rendait fou.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	8. Jalousie

Après leur « dispute » , le Détective Murdoch n'avait plus revu le Docteur Ogden pendant plusieurs jours. Il se risqua à demander à une infirmière si elle avait pris des jours de congés, remarquant que son charme arrivait à lui faire répondre à toutes ses questions. Mais le Docteur Ogden était simplement très occupée aux Urgences et n'avait pas le temps de passer le voir. Après tout, il n'avait plus réellement besoin d'elle, sur le plan médical en tout cas. Sur le plan personnel en revanche, c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle ne quittait pas ses pensées. Il la cherchait du regard constamment lorsqu'il quittait sa chambre, il sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il voyait que ce n'état jamais elle qui rentrait dans sa chambre. Il se surprit même à être déçu toutes les fois où Liza lui rendit visite, préférant voir le Docteur Ogden passer la porte et lui adresser un tendre sourire.

* * *

Ce jour là pourtant, il la vit mais il savait que cela avait été par obligation.

Les Docteurs Tash, Garland et Ogden étaient venus lui rendre visite pour un point devenu quotidien. Les trois médecins se tenaient au bout du lit, lui posant diverses questions, lui donnant des informations sur son état. Le Docteur Tash, responsable de sa rééducation, montra à ses collègues ses progrès, retirant une partie du drap pour lui demander de bouger les jambes, ce qu'il fit avec difficulté.

Tash et Garland parlaient beaucoup, William leur répondait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, tentant de se concentrer sur eux et non sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce et qui se contentait de noter les constatations de ses collègues, déterminée à ne pas croiser le regard du patient. Ce ne fut que lorsque les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle qu'il croisa son regard, juste quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'accorde son attention à son époux.

-Avez-vous des questions ou des recommandations Docteur Ogden? Lança Darcy.

-Non, je, elle croisa le regard de William, je n'ai rien à rajouter Docteur Garland, dit-elle avec un pâle sourire.

-Bien, dans ce cas Détective Murdoch, reprit Darcy, nous nous reverrons d'ici une semaine.

William ne répondit pas et acquiesça simplement alors que Darcy quitta simplement la pièce.

-Nous reprendrons nos exercices à la piscine cette après-midi William, dit Isaac.

-Bien Docteur.

Isaac lança un regard à Julia et quitta lui aussi la pièce. Il ne s'en fallut pas davantage à Julia pour se diriger vers la porte avant même qu'il ne l'ait totalement fermé.

-Docteur Ogden, lança William presque suppliant, attendez.

Il la vit se figer sur place, hésiter, ne le regardant toujours pas. Alors il inspira profondément et reprit la parole. S'il lui avait été possible de faire usage de ses jambes, il savait qu'il se serait précipité vers elle pour l'empêcher de sortir, mais là, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de la retenir simplement par ses mots, espérant que cela suffirait. Elle ne bougea pas, lui tournant le dos, sa main sur la poignée de la porte qui était fermée.

-Pardonnez-moi, murmura-t-il doucement, je suis infiniment désolé, je…mes mots ont été durs à votre encontre et je m'en veux terriblement. Ce qui m'arrive me fait oublier qui je suis. Je suis en colère constamment et je m'en prends à tout le monde.

-C'est au Docteur Roberts que vous devriez dire tout cela, grommela Julia sans se retourner.

-C'est vous que j'ai blessé et je le regrette profondément.

-Ne le faites pas, dit-elle toujours avec froideur, je ne suis que votre médecin Détective et j'en ai vu d'autres.

-Acceptez mes excuses je vous en prie, reprit le jeune homme, je ne supporterai plus de passer une semaine de plus en sachant que vous ne souhaitez plus m'adresser la parole.

Le silence tomba et Julia tourna le visage vers lui doucement. Il cru voir une larme dans le creux de ses yeux, mais pourtant, elle ne laissa pas couler sur sa joue. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien pendant quelques instants avant de baisser la tête.

-Je suis navrée, dit-elle doucement avant de sortir sans lui adresser un seul regard.

William sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il s'en voulait terriblement, pour ce qu'il était devenu, pour ne pas être en mesure de la suivre, de la prendre dans ses bras, pour ne pas pouvoir lui dire pourquoi cette situation le peinait tellement. Il aurait voulu se faire pardonner, par n'importe quel moyen, même le plus inavouable, celui hantait un bon nombre de ses pensées.

* * *

_Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle avait eu une vie avant lui, il avait été incroyablement jaloux. Jaloux de tout ces hommes avec qui elle dînait ou allait au théâtre régulièrement. Jaloux de ses amis d'Université. Jaloux de Isaac Tash. Jaloux de tout ceux qui savaient la faire rire, rougir. Il avait été jaloux de eux tous. Il ne supportait pas les regards que les hommes portaient sur elle, alors qu'il devait bien avouer que ses yeux avaient caressé plus d'une fois les courbes de son corps et qu'il était capable de la reconnaitre de dos sans la moindre hésitation. Il devait admettre qu'il l'avait observé si souvent qu'il connaissait sa démarche dans les moindres détails, qu'il pouvait dessiner les méandres de ses mèches de cheveux. Il l'avait tellement regardé toutes ces années qu'il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour la voir avec détails. Mais il voulait que ce privilège lui soit réservé à lui et lui seul, et son cœur bouillonnait lorsqu'il remarquait à quel point elle fascinait les autres hommes qu'elle croisait. Il ne s'en étonnait pas, elle le fascinait également, mais lui, c'était différent, il l'aimait, comme personne ne devait l'aimer sur cette Terre. _

_Elle arrivait à révéler le meilleur de lui, et le plus mauvais aussi, ce sentiment de jalousie qui le rongeait encore davantage lorsqu'elle marchait au bras de son époux. Eh puis, il y avait eu cette enquête dans le camp de nudiste. Ce jour où il la vit dans son plus simple appareil. Ce jour où il cru défaillir en réalisant que cette vue divine ne lui avait pas été destinée, ce jour où il comprit que de nombreux hommes avaient déjà vu ce qu'il s'était imaginé dans ses nuits les plus passionnées. Il réalisa que ses collègues avaient levé les yeux sur ce corps qu'il désirait tant et la jalousie s'était emparé de lui une fois encore. Il la voulait pour lui, et lui seul. Et il réalisait que cela ne pouvait jamais être le cas, car elle avait été à d'autres avant lui._

* * *

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel sans nuage de Toronto. C'était un temps agréable pour déjeuner à l'extérieur et Liza profita de sa pause déjeuné pour venir savourer un repas avec son fiancé à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

Ils se trouvaient assis en terrasse, le fauteuil roulant de William glissé sous la table, chacun un plateau devant eux.

-Tu aurais dû me ramener quelque chose autre que cette nourriture, grommela William en regardant son assiette, je commence à ne plus supporter cette cuisine.

-Arrêtes de ronchonner, ça vaut bien les nombreuses fois où tu m'as traîné dans un fast-food, ou lorsque nous avons mangé notre fameux dîner pour notre anniversaire de nos cinq ans ensembles.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle soupira.

-Du beurre de cacahuète avec de la confiture, William, comme dîner romantique on a vu mieux.

-Je ne suis pas un cuisinier des plus brillants, dit-il en riant doucement, tu le sais.

-En effet, mais je t'aime quand même mon amour, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Il lui sourit en retour et ils se mirent à manger tranquillement, parlant de choses et d'autres. Lorsque soudain, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, son instinct lui criait de lever les yeux de son assiette. Lorsqu'il le fit, il croisa aussitôt le regard d'une jeune femme un peu plus loin. Celle-ci prenait place en face d'un homme qui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de commencer à manger. Malgré le fait que Liza lui parlait d'une importante affaire sur laquelle elle travaillait, il ne l'entendait pas, il ne pouvait quitter le regard de la jeune femme qui se trouvait plus loin, immobile.

-Julia, tu m'entends? Lança Darcy en prenant sa main.

-Oui, oui, excuse-moi, j'ai la tête ailleurs ces derniers temps, soupira-t-elle en fuyant enfin le regard de William, un dîner chez les Lamare, oui ce serait avec joie.

-Eddie veut me montrer son dernier bar, ils ont rénové une charmante demeure et la piscine intérieure est sublime.

Julia lui sourit poliment et il reprit.

-Tu sais, nous pourrions envisager d'en faire de même.

-Une piscine intérieure?

-Acheter une autre maison, plus grande.

-J'aime notre maison Darcy.

-Une bicoque victorienne qui tombe en ruine, soupira son mari, tu parles d'un logement.

-Je m'y sens bien, s'offusqua Julia, et si tu étais un peu plus présent chez nous, peut être que les travaux avanceraient plus vite.

-Si tu consentais à payer une entreprise pour le faire, les travaux seraient terminés, nous l'aurions vendu et nous vivrions dans une maison plus grande et confortable. Le bricolage ce n'est pas mon truc. Nous gagnons assez pour nous permettre de vivre dans une maison plus grande, ne crois-tu pas?

-En quoi cela servait qu'elle soit plus grande Darcy, s'emportait doucement la jeune femme, nous n'avons pas d'enfants et tu n'es jamais là. Ce serait juste pour parader auprès de tes amis?

-Julia pas ici, murmura Darcy en regardant autour d'eux, nous en reparlerons plus tard.

-Oui, tu as raison, soupira Julia en se levant, nous en reparlerons plus tard, comme à chaque fois que tu souhaites que ton « impétueuse » épouse ne dise pas ce qu'elle pense.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lança-t-il en la voyant prendre son plateau.

-Je n'ai plus faim. Je retourne travailler, après tout, c'est tout ce qui compte. Un bon salaire pour une superbe maison vide.

-Julia, lança Darcy alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà au pas de course sans se retourner.

William la regarda passer quelques mètres plus loin. Il croisa son regard et lui sourit timidement. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'en faire de même, juste une seule seconde, sans ralentir sa course. A cet instant, le cœur du Détective se remplit de joie et il remercia silencieusement le Docteur Garland d'avoir mis en colère son épouse, car celle-ci semblait alors oublier toute rancune envers lui.

* * *

à suivre...


	9. Enfant

_Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews ! Voici une autre suite de cette fiction "Soulmates", j'espère qu'elle va vous ravir tout autant que les autres. _

_Laissez-moi vous présenter un "nouveau" personnage dans ce chapitre... Vous le connaissez un peu déjà je crois, mais shhtt j'en dis pas plus :) _

_Bonne lecture _

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

La jeune femme se sentait de plus en plus mal ces derniers temps. Vertiges, fatigue intense, nausées, tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. De plus, elle était irascible constamment. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus et comprenait bien que quelque chose se passait. Doucement, une idée traversa son esprit, une idée qui l'effrayait au plus haut point, une idée que toutes jeunes femmes mariées de son âge avaient en remarquant ces symptômes. Et si elle était enceinte? Elle s'imagina alors son avenir, devenir mère d'un petit garçon qui ressemblerait en tout point à son père, ou d'une petite fille qui aurait la même chevelure indisciplinée qu'elle. Mais cette image ne lui plu pas et s'en sans rendre compte, elle vit un autre enfant, un petit garçon au regard sombre et aux cheveux couleur nuit. Un petit garçon qui se trouvait être le portrait craché d'un autre homme. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire timidement. Cette image, celle-là, elle l'aimait et une seconde plus tard son cœur se noircit à cette pensée.

Julia soupira profondément et regarda la machine qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Elle était Docteur et n'avait pas la moindre confiance en quelconque test de grossesse. Aussi, pour être certaine de ne pas faire d'erreur, elle s'était isolée dans une pièce et s'apprêtait à faire une échographie. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était sans doute une entorse au règlement, mais après tout, elle s'en fichait.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de mettre le gel froid sur sa peau, retenant son souffle en sentant sa texture glacée. Elle dirigea l'embout vers elle et le posa sur son ventre, le laissant glisser sur elle pendant de nombreuses minutes. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net, ne rien manquer. Puis, elle soupira profondément de soulagement. Elle n'était pas enceinte car elle ne voyait pas la moindre trace d'embryon. Elle ne s'était pas imaginée une seule seconde aussi heureuse de réaliser qu'elle ne deviendrait pas mère, pas cette fois.

Elle se nettoya, en fit de même avec le matériel, et une fois rhabillée et tout remis en place, elle quitta la pièce, le cœur léger, l'esprit en paix. Toutes ces dernières réactions ne devaient être le fruits que des heures passées à l'hôpital. Elle était épuisée et savait finalement comment se remettre d'aplomb, et quand bien même ce qu'il pourrait se passer à l'avenir. Elle voulait le voir, lui, celui qui hantait ses pensées.

* * *

Le Détective Murdoch passait des heures dans la salle de musculation de l'hôpital. Il y passait le plus clair de son temps à dire vrai. Il n'en pouvait plus de vivre ici et il souhaitait partir au plus vite. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de faire des progrès pour avoir l'autorisation de sortir, et c'est pourquoi, il travaillait d'arrache pied.

-Vous allez vous surmener Détective, lui avait lancé le Docteur Tash, les choses ne vont pas si vite et il ne sert à rien de forcer votre corps.

Mais William n'écoutait pas. Il n'en pouvait plus de passer des heures seul dans sa chambre et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de se rendre à la salle de musculation, encore et encore.

* * *

Il y était depuis deux heures déjà, lorsqu'un petit garçon s'assit sur le banc à côté de lui pour prendre un poids dans sa main gauche et lever le bras doucement. Il le vit peiner à cet effort et sourit timidement en se penchant vers lui.

-Je crois que ce poids est trop lourd pour toi, jeune homme.

-Non, j'y arriverai, grommela-t-il.

Il le vit lutter et lever un regard désespéré vers lui. Alors, William ria aux éclats et lui tendit un autre poids, bien plus léger.

-Tiens, essaie avec celui-là.

-Merci Monsieur, dit-il simplement.

-Je t'en prie.

Ils se sourirent et reprirent leurs exercices en silence pendant quelques temps avant que le jeune garçon ne reprenne la parole timidement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé Monsieur ?

-Eh bien, je me trouvais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, répondit simplement William, et toi ?

-Moi aussi, murmura le jeune garçon, j'ai eu un accident de voiture. Mon père est mort et je n'ai plus que ma maman maintenant.

-Oh, je suis navré, répondit William avec sérieux.

-Ca arrive, soupira le garçon en haussant les épaules.

-Oui, ça arrive, répéta William.

Le silence retomba et le jeune garçon ne quittait pas des yeux celui qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

-Dites Monsieur, il vous est arrivé quoi à vous? Vous ne voulez pas me le dire?

-Eh bien, moi, je me suis fait tirer dessus.

-Vous êtes un gangster?

-Un policier, Détective William Murdoch, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Alvin Jones, répondit le jeune garçon en la lui serrant, ça doit être génial d'être policier. Vous avez une arme ?

-Quand on ne se fait pas tiré dessus c'est un beau métier et oui, j'ai une arme, répondit William.

-Trop cool, vous êtes comme un super héros alors, vous avez survécu à une grave blessure.

-J'ai juste eu beaucoup de chance et un très bon Docteur, ajouta-t-il en souriant ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'imaginer le visage du Docteur Ogden quelques secondes.

-Oui, le Docteur me dit la même chose, que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Et c'est aussi un super Docteur, elle est très gentille avec moi et me permet de manger du chocolat de temps en temps alors que les autres ne veulent pas.

William lui sourit timidement et reprit ses exercices sans ajouter un mot. Les minutes passèrent et soudain, perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta en entendant une voix familière.

-Hey, mais comment se porte mon patient préféré ? Lança la voix de Julia. J'ai profité de quelques minutes de calme pour venir vous voir jeune homme.

Il leva les yeux et croisa son regard aussitôt, voyant un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Je vais bien Docteur Ogden, répondit Alvin en souriant, je me suis fait un nouvel ami. C'est le Détective Murdoch. Il a survécu à des graves blessures, vous savez, c'est un héro.

-Oh, mais j'imagine, murmura Julia en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

William ne pu s'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Il avait cru l'espace d'une seconde qu'elle s'était adressé à lui et il se sentait bien idiot de s'être égaré de cette façon.

-Bonjour Détective, dit-elle en souriant à son attention.

-Bonjour Docteur.

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard avant de se tourner vers le petit garçon.

-Alors mon grand, comment se passe ta rééducation ?

-Ca va, j'ai mal encore de temps en temps mais le Docteur Tash dit que je vais devenir très fort avec tous les exercices que je fais.

-Tu vas faire tomber toutes les filles, dit-elle pour le taquiner, elles vont toutes être folles de toi. Elles adorent les garçons forts.

Alvin lui lança un immense sourire et William rit doucement.

-Quelque chose vous fait rire Détective? Dit-elle en souriant.

-Non, non, je…j'ignorais que les « filles » préféraient les hommes musclés.

-Voyons tout le monde sait ça Monsieur Murdoch, ajouta Alvin, je suis sûr que si j'étais fort comme vous Alexandra accepterait d'aller au cinéma avec moi.

-As-tu enfin pu le lui demander? Lança Julia.

-Je lui ai offert des chocolats comme vous me l'aviez dit mais je n'ai pas osé lui demander, j'ai peur qu'elle me dise non.

-Eh bien si tu ne lui demande pas, tu ne pourras pas le savoir, murmura William, et je te conseille de le faire avant qu'un autre ne le fasse avant toi.

Alvin acquiesça et Julia rit de bon cœur avant de croiser le regard de William une fois encore. Elle devait bien admettre qu'à cet instant précis, elle le trouvait extrêmement séduisant, juste vêtu d'un bas de jogging et d'un marcel blanc qui ne cachait rien de sa musculature. Elle savait qu'il aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi, elle lui aurait accordé, et ce, sans la moindre hésitation. Elle s'attacha à regarder son corps quelques secondes, secondes bien trop longues pour que William ne le remarque pas. Puis, elle rougit doucement, prise en faute, avant de reprendre la parole et de se tourner vers le petit garçon à nouveau.

-Alvin, ta maman est en bas et t'attend avec une surprise.

-Une surprise?

-J'ai cru sentir une odeur de frites et de poulet rôti, ajouta Julia plus bas.

-Super, lança le jeune garçon en se levant d'un bond.

-N'oublie pas d'aller te changer, lança Julia alors qu'il passait déjà à côté d'elle.

-Oui Docteur, dit-il avant de partir, au revoir Monsieur Murdoch. A bientôt.

-Au revoir Alvin et bon appétit.

Il gratifia le jeune garçon d'un sourire et le regarda quitter la pièce avant de croiser le regard de Julia.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Détective? S'inquiéta la jeune femme en remarquant son regard appuyé.

-Non, c'est juste que…je tuerai pour des frites, du poulet rôti et une bière, ajouta-t-il en soupirant profondément.

Julia rit de plus belle et reprit la parole.

-Eh bien, cela se mérite vous savez.

-De quoi parlez-vous?

-Monsieur Murdoch, j'ai vu mon collègue, le Docteur Tash, et nous avons parlé de vous. Vous vous surmenez et ce n'est pas bon pour votre rééducation.

-Il m'a déjà fait la morale, grommela le jeune homme.

-Et je me permets de vous la faire également. Vous ne gagnerez rien à vouloir aller trop vite.

-Le Docteur me l'a dit, soupira William.

-Alors pourquoi ne l'écoutez-vous pas?

-Je suis plutôt têtu, avoua le jeune homme en souriant timidement.

-J'ai cru le comprendre en effet, soupira Julia de la même façon, mais vous ne gagnerez pas à l'être, croyez-moi. Ménagez-vous.

-Je tâcherai d'y penser.

Julia acquiesça en souriant et s'éloigna de lui doucement.

-Je dois reprendre ma garde à présent.

-Vous étiez montée juste pour voir Alvin?

-Oui, c'est un jeune garçon très intelligent et très attachant. Eh puis, cela faisait quelques temps que je ne vous avait plus rendu visite, avoua-t-elle à demi-mot.

-Je suis ravi que vous soyez venu, j'avais peur que vous me gardiez rancune pour…

-Ne parlons plus de cela, coupa rapidement la jeune femme, c'est oublié. Concentrez-vous sur votre rééducation et n'en faites pas trop je vous en prie. A bientôt Détective.

-A bientôt Docteur et…merci pour votre sollicitude.

-J'accorde toujours beaucoup d'importance à mes patients, en particulier les plus têtus d'entres eux, dit-elle simplement avant de lui lancer un dernier regard et de s'éloigner d'un pas lent et aérien.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	10. Surprise

Elle avait le cœur léger. Sa journée de congés, elle avait prévu de la passer d'une manière bien spéciale. Elle y avait pensé pendant des jours et cette simple idée avait réussi à la mettre de bonne humeur.

Elle avait oublié toute colère, tout sentiment de remords, d'amertume, pour se concentrer sur une seule et unique chose : passer du temps auprès de celui qui savait la faire se sentir en paix, ne serait-ce que par un seul regard.

Ses collègues remarquèrent ce changement, pas son époux. Mais elle ne s'en étonnait plus, il ne remarquait jamais rien de toute façon.

* * *

Ainsi, par cette chaude journée d'été, elle prit le chemin de l'hôpital, se glissa discrètement dans la salle de repos et se changea, comme si elle s'apprêtait à prendre une nouvelle garde. Puis, elle passa un coup de téléphone et se dirigea vers les étages supérieurs du bâtiment. Elle fit ce chemin qu'elle connaissait bien et donna deux petits coups à la porte. Elle entendit cette voix qu'elle aimait tant lui dire d'entrer, et elle s'exécuta, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, surprise de voir que la chambre semblait vide, lorsqu'elle le vit sortir de la salle de bains, ses cheveux encore humides, se contentant de passer une serviette dessus. Elle croisa son regard et il se figea sur place, avant de sourire largement à son tour.

-Bonjour Détective, lança Julia.

-Bonjour Docteur, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-N'avez-vous pas une petite idée?

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, comprenant par le timbre de sa voix qu'elle semblait vouloir jouer avec lui, et il aimait ça.

-Vous êtes venu m'interdire d'aller à la salle de sport ? C'est dommage, je m'en reviens déjà.

Elle rit et fit un pas de plus vers lui.

-Je vois ça en effet. Mais non, j'ai bien compris que ce que je pourrais vous dire ne changera rien à votre entêtement.

-Je crois savoir que je ne suis pas seul à être borné, dit-il en souriant.

-Peut être bien, ajouta Julia.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

-Vous ne devinez vraiment pas?

William resta silencieux. Oh, il en avait des idées, des tas, et toutes impliquaient qu'elle ne garderait que très peu de temps encore sa blouse, son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Il frissonna à cette idée, à ce souvenir qu'il avait de ses doigts effleurant sa peau. Et soudain, il retomba dans la réalité. Il devait arrêter de la regarder avec tant de désir s'il ne voulait pas la mettre mal-à-l'aise, en colère, ou tout autre chose qui pourrait l'empêcher de la voir pendant quelques jours.

-Non, dit-il simplement, je ne sais pas.

-J'ai une surprise, continua Julia en continuant d'avancer vers lui.

Il perdit tout raisonnement, regardant avec intérêt cette fine chaînette qui se balançait autour de son cou et dont le pendentif se perdait dans sa blouse, entre ses seins.

-Quoi…quoi comme surprise? Dit-il en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

-Si je vous le dis ce n'en est plus une, murmura Julia en posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, est-ce que vous me faites confiance Détective ?

-Je crois vous l'avoir prouvé en mettant ma vie entre vos mains.

-Vous étiez inconscient, lança Julia en riant, là, c'est un peu différent.

-Je ne ferai jamais confiance qu'à vous Docteur, murmura William sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de lui avouer, je vous dois tellement.

Elle lui sourit timidement et se redressa aussitôt.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y, dit-elle en le contournant pour se mettre dans son dos et pousser le fauteuil doucement, j'espère que vous n'avez rien de prévu pour le déjeuné?

-Si, apparemment je viens d'être emmené de force par l'un de mes médecin qui me réserve un traitement spécial.

-Vous n'avez pas idée, murmura Julia au creux de son oreille avant de quitter la pièce avec lui.

Ils rejoignirent le parc, en silence. Puis, le médecin le guida dans un coin reculé, près d'un banc et s'éclipsa quelques minutes, le laissant seul, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle revint enfin, portant deux sacs en papier dans les mains.

-J'ai cru que c'était cela la surprise, m'abandonner lâchement dans un coin reculé du parc, dit-il alors qu'elle prit place sur le banc à côté duquel il se trouvait, histoire de testé mon endurance à la course en fauteuil roulant.

-Voyons, j'aurai choisi un autre endroit, bien plus secret encore si j'avais voulu faire ça, répondit Julia en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Ils se sourirent et elle sortit ce que contenait le premier sac.

-Du poulet et des frites, s'exclama William avec joie, oh merci, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et vous n'avez pas tout vu, lança Julia en sortant un pack de bières.

-Vous êtes mon héro Docteur.

Ils rirent de bon cœur et ouvrir chacun une bouteille qu'ils heurtèrent avant de boire une gorgée.

-Alors, dit Julia après quelques minutes passées dans le calme, vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de m'avoir suivi?

-Il faudrait être fou, ajouta William en riant, mais j'espère ne pas prendre trop de votre temps.

-Oh non, c'est mon jour de congés.

Elle croisa son regard interloqué.

-Vous êtes pourtant en uniforme et ici.

-Pour être honnête, je n'avais aucune envie de rester seule chez moi, et on m'aurait posé des questions si j'étais venu vous enlever habillée en civil.

-Vous êtes venue simplement pour déjeuner avec moi? Lança William qui n'en revenait pas.

-Eh bien, rougit Julia, oui…j'ai…pensé à vous et au fait que vous deviez trouver le temps long parfois. Sans compter le fait que la nourriture de l'hôpital n'est pas des plus délicieuse.

-Non, en effet, dit-il, j'ai connu mieux. Merci en tout cas pour cette attention.

Ils échangèrent un regard et mangèrent tranquillement, parlant de choses et d'autres, d'eux, de leur métier. Tout semblait être naturel entre eux, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, comme s'il était tout à fait normal de parler de soi de cette façon. Julia devait avouer qu'elle gardait toujours ses distances avec les personnes qui partageaient sa vie, même Darcy avait dû batailler durement pour percer les murs qu'elle avait érigé autour d'elle. Mais le Détective Murdoch, lui, c'était bien différent. Elle pouvait parler de tout avec lui, sans aucune gêne.

Lui qui avait été toujours secret sur sa vie privée, son enfance, ses études, son travail, remarquait à quel point il lui était facile de parler avec cette jeune femme qu'il connaissait à peine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir certaines images de ses rêves, de s'imaginer la voir dans une robe sublime d'époque victorienne, de la voir penché sur des rapports et des livres épais lorsqu'elle évoquait ses études de médecine. Il avait le sentiment de tout connaître sur elle et au fur et à mesure que les minutes et les heures passaient, il savait qu'elle était faite pour lui. Il était amoureux, comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant.

* * *

_Il devait avouer qu'il avait toujours été entouré de belles femmes et qu'elles semblaient être réceptives à son charme. Mais il avait tellement aimé sa défunte fiancée, que toutes les autres n'étaient que de pâles consolation et qu'il ne s'imagina pas une seule seconde faire d'aucune d'entre elle, son épouse. Il les comparait toutes à elle, à Liza. Et la première fut sa collègue, celle qu'il voyait chaque jour, celle qui savait le mettre en colère, le remettre en question aussi. Elle savait également l'apaiser, lui redonner confiance en lui, stimuler sa curiosité encore et encore. Oui, il les avait comparé de nombreuses fois et même s'il avait admis aimer profondément sa fiancée, ce fut toujours elle, cette femme têtue, intelligente, rebelle et superbe qui gagnait la partie. Il ignorait si c'était juste parce qu'elle, elle était vivante, ou si parce qu'elle, elle était son âme sœur. Elle et non Liza. _

_A dire vrai, il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, jusqu'à cette enquête, celle où il fut gravement blessé par une flèche d'arbalète. Il avait mis des jours à s'en remettre, et dans ses moments d'inconscience, il l'avait vu, elle, elle et pas Liza. Eh puis, on lui posa cette question pour la toute première fois de sa vie : quelle était la nature de sa relation avec elle. Il aurait voulu répondre : elle est ma collègue, peut être deviendra-t-elle une amie un jour, mais nous nous entendons bien, ni plus, ni moins. Seulement sa réponse fut toute autre. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de relater toutes ses qualités, ses défauts aussi, remarquant que finalement, il aimait tout en elle. Il aimait son esprit, son intelligence, sa ténacité, son sourire, ses yeux, sa voix, son rire et son corps. Il aimait tout, sans la moindre exception. Il comprit ce jour là, assit sur ce banc, dans ce parc à côté d'elle, qu'elle était celle qui était faite pour lui. Non pas parce que Liza était décédée, mais parce que c'était elle son âme sœur, et que contre cela, personne ne pouvait lutter. Il l'aimait, sans raison rationnelle, il l'aimait à la folie, ni plus, ni moins._

* * *

**NOTE : Pour ceux qui suivent à la fois "Soulmates" et "l'histoire d'une vie" je tiens à préciser un détail. Etant bien plus proche de la fin avec l'autre fiction, je compte la passer en priorité jusqu'à mon départ (histoire de la finir avant de partir dans trois semaines). Aussi, les mises à jours de celle-ci seront plus espacées. Merci de votre compréhension :) **

_à suivre..._


	11. Flagrant Délit

_Finalement, j'avais du temps pour écrire et cette histoire m'"obsède", alors hop, une petite suite, mais c'est exceptionnel, après, vraiment vraiment vraiment, je continue "l'histoire d'une vie " parce que je doute pouvoir tenir ce rythme encore longtemps ! _

_Bonne lecture ;) Et merciiiiiiiiiii_

* * *

La jeune femme avait terminé sa longue et fatigante journée au tribunal. Pourtant, elle ne souhaitait pas rentrer chez elle, elle voulait faire une surprise à son fiancé. Pour cela, elle devait se rendre au poste de police où il travaillait depuis des années. Elle prit ainsi la route du centre ville, entra dans l'immense tour, prit l'ascenseur et arriva à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau du Détective.

Elle salua l'agent qui se trouvait au bureau d'accueil et qu'elle connaissait bien avant de prendre le chemin de la petite pièce, de l'autre côté du plateau central.

-Maître Millner, lança Brakenreid en la voyant avancer vers lui, que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite?

-Bonsoir Inspecteur, je suis là pour récupérer quelques affaires pour William.

-Comment va-t-il?

-Ca dépend des jours, soupira la jeune femme, mais je dois avouer que depuis une semaine il me semble de meilleure humeur. Il a enfin consenti à ne plus fréquenter si ardemment la salle de gym de l'hôpital. Ce qui est bien meilleur pour lui que trop d'exercices.

-Murdoch a tendance à en faire trop.

-Beaucoup trop, avoua Liza, mais je crois que les médecins ont enfin réussi à lui faire retrouver la raison. La rééducation prend du temps.

-En parlant de ça, rassurez-le, son bureau l'attend à son retour, on a un gugusse du poste cinq pendant son absence, mais je l'ai mis dans le placard à balais au fond du couloir.

-Il sera ravi d'entendre ça, grommela Liza en riant doucement.

Brakenreid acquiesça et s'éloigna d'elle en souriant.

-Passez-lui le bonjour.

-Je le ferais sans faute Monsieur.

Elle se tourna alors vers le jeune homme qui avançait vers elle.

-Bonsoir George, dit-elle chaleureusement.

-Bonsoir Maître, comment va le Détective?

-Bien, merci de le demander, je suis venue chercher quelques affaires pour lui, pour que le temps ne lui semble pas trop long.

-Oh oui je comprends, je me souviens lorsque je me suis fait opérer des amygdales, quand j'étais enfant, ma tante Bégonia est venue chaque jour m'apporter de la lectures, des bandes dessinées de Batman. J'étais fan.

-Je vois, répondit la jeune femme, puis-je aller au bureau de William ? Je suis assez pressée.

-Bien entendu, allez-y. Et dites-lui que si il veut je pourrais passer lui apporter ma collection de bande dessinée.

-Je ne manquerai pas de lui dire George.

Liza le remercia silencieusement et se réfugia rapidement dans le bureau de son fiancé, fermant la porte derrière elle. Rien n'avait bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, mais elle devait admettre que ses visites avaient été très rares. Elle chercha plusieurs livres dont William lui avait parlé récemment, croyant les laisser chez eux, alors qu'elle avait déjà fouillé tout l'appartement. Puis, après quelques minutes, elle s'assit dans son fauteuil pour souffler un peu. Les dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes. Elle avait eu peur de le perdre, elle avait veillé sur lui aussi souvent que possible. Eh puis, après son réveil, il avait fallu le soutenir en apprenant qu'il risquait d'être paralysé, il avait fallu supporter sa mauvaise humeur, ses absences constantes sans savoir pourquoi il était perdu dans ses pensées. Liza avait senti que cet accident avait changé son fiancé et elle était loin de se douter à quel point c'était le cas.

Elle soupira profondément, prête à se relever pour aller le retrouver lorsqu'elle vit le tiroir du bureau entrouvert. Elle entreprit de le fermer, mais remarqua que quelque chose le bloquait. Alors, elle l'ouvrit et se figea sur place. Elle vit un portrait robot, un visage qu'elle connaissait. Mise à part la coiffure, cette femme ressemblait en tous points au Docteur Ogden. Liza se demanda comment cette photo pouvait se trouver dans le bureau de William alors qu'il n'y avait plus remis les pieds depuis la fusillade. Et que, contre toute vraisemblance, il l'avait rencontré après. Elle resta là, quelques minutes à regarder cette image, avant de se lever finalement, bien décidée à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle était épuisée, mais elle allait se rendre à l'hôpital dans la seconde afin de tirer cela au clair.

* * *

La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de chantonner en se rendant dans la salle de repos pour se changer et y prendre ses affaires. Tout allait pour le mieux ces derniers temps. A dire vrai, depuis qu'elle avait rendu visite au Détective Murdoch une semaine plus tôt avec sa « surprise », elle était sur un petit nuage. Elle était loin de se douter que tout ne faisait que commencer, mais que bien souvent, les nuages sont le fruit d'une tempête.

Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la porte sombre, Emily arriva à sa hauteur avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

-Julia?

Elle se tourna vers elle et l'observa quelques instants en silence avant de prendre la parole avec étonnement.

-Tu n'étais pas censé être rentrée déjà?

-Si, mais j'ai croisé quelqu'un dans le parc qui m'a remis ceci pour toi.

Julia lui lança un regard confus et se saisit de l'enveloppe qu'elle lui tendait. Elle l'ouvrit et y lu les quelques mots qui s'y trouvaient.

_« A la lumière du belvédère, _

_Reposent les dernières pensées de la plus douce des bières. » _

Julia fit également glisser une capsule de bière de l'enveloppe et ne pu s'empêcher de rire timidement.

-Alors? Lança Emily. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une pitoyable tentative de faire de la poésie, dit-elle en riant, et un message codé.

-Ooh, en tout cas celui qui m'a remis ce mot semblait impatient que tu l'ai. Je crois qu'il t'attend d'ailleurs.

-Je n'en doute pas, merci de me l'avoir transmis.

-Je t'en prie, reprit la jeune femme en souriant, passes une bonne soirée et à demain.

-A demain, répondit simplement Julia.

Elle regarda son amie partir et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Puis, elle se changea rapidement et quitta l'hôpital d'un pas pressé, se rendant sans la moindre hésitation dans un coin du parc illuminé par le soleil couchant. Elle connaissait bien cet endroit, car elle s'y était déjà rendue trois fois au cours de la semaine écoulée.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite en voyant qui se trouvait là, disposant une nappe sur un banc sur lequel il plaça ensuite un carton de pizza.

Julia n'eut pas le temps de faire remarquer sa présence, qu'il leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa le plus tendre des sourires.

-Je vois que vous avez eu mon message Docteur, dit-il doucement alors qu'elle approchait.

-En effet Détective. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?

-J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas encore dîné ? Je vous ai pris une pizza végétarienne, votre préférée je crois.

-Décidément, vous en savez beaucoup trop sur moi, répondit Julia en riant, et comment avez-vous vu pu vous procurer tout ça?

-C'est mon travail, répondit William, voulez-vous, vous joindre à moi ?

-Avec joie, répondit la jeune femme en rougissant avant de prendre place au bout du banc.

Ils commencèrent à manger et à parler de tout et de rien, comme ils le faisaient si souvent. Eh puis, soudain, le jeune homme s'éloigna un peu et la regarda avec attention avant de prendre la parole.

-Docteur, je me dois de vous montrer quelque chose. Il ne me peut attendre la fin du dîner.

Elle resta sans voix quelques instants, le regardant simplement avant qu'il ne pose ses mains sur ses genoux et ne mettes les pieds au sol, puis, avec difficulté, il se leva, se tenant sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Une fois debout, il leva les yeux vers elle. Il cru y déceler une larme, avant qu'elle ne se lève à son tour et ne s'approche de lui.

-Vous…vous pouvez vous tenir debout, bredouilla Julia.

-J'y suis parvenu ce matin et je voulais que…que vous soyez la première à le savoir.

-Oh, c'est fantastique Détective, s'exclama-t-elle avec joie en souriant largement.

-Je ne marche pas encore mais…

-Mais ça viendra très vite, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous.

Il lui gratifia de son plus beau sourire et elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant; se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement.

Mais William présuma de ses forces et commença à vaciller, alors, elle fit un pas vers lui et posa une main sur son torse et l'autre dans son dos pour tenter de le retenir et l'aider à se rassoir. Une fois dans son fauteuil, elle se retrouva à genoux devant lui, ses mains tenant les siennes, son regard perdu dans le sien.

-C'est merveilleux, murmura-t-elle simplement, je n'ai pas douté une seule seconde de vos capacités. Je savais que vous arriveriez à surmonter tout ça, et vous l'avez fait.

Il voulut lui répondre mais un raclement de gorge se fit entendre un peu plus loin et ils se séparèrent aussitôt en voyant qui se trouvait là.

-Je dérange peut être? Lança Liza d'une voix froide.

-Non Liza, je…le Docteur Ogden et moi…

-J'étais venue prendre des nouvelles du Détective et voir si il ne souhaitait pas manger autre chose que la nourriture de la cafétéria, lança Julia avec assurance, je, je vais y aller à présent, de toute évidence, je vous laisse entres d'excellentes mains Détective, bonne soirée, dit-elle simplement avant de s'éloigner, bonsoir Maître Millner.

-Bonsoir Docteur Ogden, répondit celle-ci toujours avec froideur.

William resta là, immobile, regardant Julia partir pendant un long moment alors que Liza arriva à son hauteur d'un pas lent. Elle le regarda en détails et compris alors à cet instant pourquoi il était changé depuis son accident, pourquoi son visage s'illuminait en présence de cette femme, pourquoi il semblait si distant avec elle, pourquoi il avait un portrait robot d'elle dans le tiroir de son bureau. William connaissait cette femme, cela ne faisait aucun doute et à la vue des regards qu'ils se jetaient l'un l'autre, ils étaient amoureux. La jalousie s'empara de Liza en sachant qu'ils avaient sans doute une liaison, et sans le moindre mot, elle sortit de son sac la feuille qu'elle avait prise au poste de police et la tendit à son fiancé, la plaçant directement sous son nez.

-Qui est cette femme William et d'où la connais-tu ?

* * *

_à suivre... ( rho c'est cruel ! )_


	12. Disputes

Ils mirent quelques minutes à ranger les affaires du dîner et à rejoindre la chambre du Détective Murdoch. Il ne voulait pas d'une dispute en public et il mit ce temps à profit pour essayer de trouver une excuse. Mais il n'en trouva malheureusement pas et Liza était une avocate douée.

-Ne crois pas que je ne vois pas à quoi tu joues William, tu essaie de gagner du temps.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, elle se tourna vers lui et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

-J'attends tes explications. Comment se fait-il que j'ai trouvé une photo de cette femme dans le tiroir de ton bureau.

-Que faisais-tu dans mon bureau?

-Ne réponds pas à une question par une autre question.

-Je suis bien en droit de m'interroger, grommela William.

-J'étais allée chercher ton livre, lança-t-elle en lui jetant un livre sur une étude critique et explicative des poèmes de Bayron et Sheilley, d'ailleurs, depuis quand tu t'intéresse à la poésie?

-J'ai toujours aimé la poésie.

-Tu as toujours préféré jouer au baseball plutôt que venir me murmurer des poèmes au creux de l'oreille, soupira Liza, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe William, je ne te reconnais plus.

-Je ne suis plus à l'Université, voila tout.

-Oh et c'est pour ça que tu fréquentes cette médecin? Tu as besoin de « changement »? Je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi? Oh ou alors, peut être qu'elle, elle arrive à faire fonctionner ce avec quoi les hommes réfléchissent? Elle doit être très douée pour ça remarque, peut être qu'elle accorde ce traitement spécial à tous ses patients.

-Ca suffit, gronda William en s'approchant d'elle, je t'interdis de parler d'elle de cette façon tu m'entends?

-Et tu la défends en plus?

-Je ne te permets pas de la salir. Tu ne la connais pas.

-Oh, c'est parce que tu es amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu dis n'importe quoi Liza.

-Arrêtes de me mentir, gronda la jeune femme, je vois la manière dont tu la regardes, je remarque tes sourires, tu n'es même pas assez intelligent pour t'empêcher de la caresser en ma présence. Alors dis-moi depuis combien de temps tu t'envoie en l'air avec elle.

-Je n'ai JAMAIS couché avec le Docteur Ogden.

-Mais ça te plairait? Avoue-le que tu rêves de caresser sa peau, de l'embrasser et de la toucher, tu veux la faire jouir et tu…

Liza ne termina pas sa phrase, que William utilisa toutes ses forces pour se lever et lui prendre ses poignets qu'il serra avec force.

-William, lança la jeune femme prise au dépourvu à moitié surprise de son état et à moitié effrayée.

-Liza je ne me répéterais pas, retire tout de suite ce que tu as dis sur le Docteur Ogden.

-Sinon quoi, tu vas me frapper? Nous savons tous les deux que tu en es incapable.

Il la regarda avec colère mais ne bougea pas, puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il la lâcha et se rassit, en silence. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur. Il prit la parole calmement, sans la regarder.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré cette femme avant mon accident.

-Pourquoi cette photo était…

-C'est un portrait robot, coupa William, pas une photo. Elle était dans mon bureau parce que je l'ai vu avant.

-Tu viens de me dire que tu ne la connaissais pas, s'emporta une fois encore sa fiancée.

-Dans mes rêves, murmura William, tous ces cauchemars que je fais depuis des mois, tous ces rêves étranges, elle est là.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu fantasmes sur elle?

-Ce ne sont pas des fantasmes, c'est comme si c'était…des souvenirs, d'une autre vie.

-Ecoute William, en général j'aime ton imagination mais là ça dépasse les bornes. Si tu as couché avec elle, dit le moi et nous pourrons aller de l'avant et…

-Je l'aime, soupira William, tu as raison.

-Tu oses me le dire comme ça?

Le jeune homme se retourna et s'avança vers elle à nouveau.

-Comment veux-tu que je te le dise autrement?

-Tu es un beau salaud et crois-moi elle va payer elle aussi.

-Liza non, ne…

La jeune femme sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et prit la parole de manière forte une fois encore.

-Je vais détruire sa carrière.

-C'est moi qui t'ai blessé, pas elle, ne la mêle pas à ça, je t'en prie.

-Que je ne la mêle pas à ça? Elle est le cœur du problème. Un Docteur qui couche avec un patient c'est contre la loi.

-JE NE COUCHE AVEC LE DOCTEUR OGDEN, cria William.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur le Docteur Garland, passablement énervé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ce raffut? Vous êtres dans un hôpital, bon sang.

Le silence tomba, William sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il n'ait pas entendu la fin de leur conversation. Darcy était pâle comme un linge, Liza le regardait avec colère, et lui, il était immobile et terrifié.

-Que se passe-t-il ici Détective Murdoch? Lança Darcy avec amertume.

-Rien Docteur, nous…

-Mon fiancé m'expliquait ses prodigieux progrès avec le Docteur Ogden, votre épouse, il me semble. Il est à nouveau sensible en-dessous de la ceinture.

Darcy fronça les sourcils et se pinça les lèvres quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je souhaiterais que vous partiez Mademoiselle Millner nous sommes dans un hôpital et des patients se reposent ici.

-Je comprends, je m'en vais, après tout, dit-elle en retirant sa bague de fiançailles et en la jetant à William, tout est fini.

-Liza je t'en prie, reste et écoute moi.

-Non, il est clair que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, dit-elle doucement en quittant la pièce sans se retourner, adieux William.

William s'avança un peu vers la porte mais Darcy lui barra le passage en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Vous feriez bien de vous reposer Détective. Dans votre état, il en serait mieux ainsi.

William ne répondit pas et Darcy quitta la pièce à son tour. Il allait rentrer chez lui, car une discussion avec son épouse s'imposait, et de manière urgente.

* * *

Julia sortait de sa douche. Elle s'enroula dans son peignoir et rejoignit la cuisine pour se servir un verre de vin rouge. Une fois fait, elle prit un livre de poésies qu'elle aimait particulièrement et dont elle en avait parlé avec William cette semaine là. Elle rejoignit sa terrasse et prit place sur balancelle en bois, tapotant les coussins pour s'asseoir confortablement. Elle ouvrit son livre et commença à lire tranquillement pendant quelques minutes avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle sursauta et se leva en entendant son époux l'appeler.

-Julia? Julia tu es où?

-Je suis là, répondit la jeune femme en se levant.

Elle croisa Darcy sur le pas de la porte. Il la regarda de la tête aux pieds et elle se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise.

-Tu ne devais pas rester à l'hôpital ce soir?

-Pourquoi, tu caches ton amant dans la penderie?

-Je te demande pardon? Lança Julia abasourdie.

-J'ai décidé de rentrer c'est tout.

Julia ne répondit pas et il reprit la parole.

-Tu as quoi à dîner ce soir?

-Regarde dans le frigo, il devrait y avoir quelque chose. Je n'ai pas cuisiné.

-Tu as déjà dîné?

-Oui.

-Avec le Détective Murdoch? On vous a vu dans le parc, ajouta Darcy en voyant qu'elle restait sans voix.

-Darcy, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal? Soupira la jeune femme.

-Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire.

-Je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes, lança Julia en levant les yeux au ciel avant de vouloir rentrer à l'intérieur à nouveau.

Mais Darcy s'empara de son bras et l'arrêta.

-On raconte que tu couches avec lui. C'est vrai?

-Quoi?

Il la regarda en détail et leva un sourcil.

-Tu es nue sous ton peignoir?

-Je suis sortie de la douche, alors oui, je suis nue sous mon peignoir et ne te souci pas des rumeurs de l'hôpital, ils en inventent chaque semaine de nouvelle.

-Ce n'est pas une rumeur de l'hôpital, je l'ai appris de la bouche de sa fiancée.

-De sa fiancée?

Darcy ne bougea pas et Julia déglutit péniblement.

-Lâche-moi tu me fais mal, dit-elle timidement.

-Dis-moi que tu ne couches pas avec lui.

-Bien sûr que je ne couches pas avec lui Darcy, c'est un patient et…

-C'est juste parce que la relation Docteur/patient est passible de renvoi ? N'as-tu jamais pensée à cette possibilité?

-Non, Darcy, tu es mon mari et je t'aime. Je ne te tromperais pas.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé William?

-Je ne t'ai jamais appelé William, s'emporta Julia, maintenant laisse-moi passer.

-Tu me mens et je hais qu'on me mente. Chérie, dit-il au creux de son oreille d'un ton qui la glaça pendant une seconde.

Il lâcha sa main et porta ses mains sur le nœud de son peignoir pour l'ouvrir doucement. Julia plaça ses mains sur les siennes et prit la parole.

-Pas ce soir Darcy.

-Oh si ce soir, grommela-t-il en approchant d'elle pour embrasser sa nuque, et ne t'avise pas de m'appeler William ou je lui brise les deux jambes dans son sommeil dès demain.

Elle sentit ses mains sur son corps tout entier, le sentant glisser ses doigts entre ses jambes sans ménagement.

-Darcy, je t'en prie ne fais pas ça.

-Si tu veux te conduire comme une pute, agis comme une pute.

Elle le repoussa alors violement et le gifla dans la seconde. Darcy rit doucement et la regarda un long moment.

-Il n'aura jamais droit de te toucher, crois-moi, il ne le fera jamais.

-Va-t-en Darcy, lança Julia avec colère, quittes cette maison sur le champ.

-Cette maison est aussi la mienne.

-Oh non, elle ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais. Et je ne serai jamais plus à toi à l'avenir. Je veux divorcer Darcy.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

-Si, justement je le sais très bien. Va-t-en et ne m'approche plus.

-Ce n'est pas terminé Julia, je me battrai pour toi, je me battrai, répéta le jeune homme avant de quitter la maison sans se retourner.

Julia soupira alors profondément en entendant la porte se fermer. Elle noua à nouveau son peignoir sur elle et se dirigea vers la porte pour la verrouiller. Puis, elle rejoignit la salle de bains et se doucha une fois encore, ne supportant pas de sentir encore les mains de son époux sur elle. Elle ne comprenait pas l'homme qu'il était devenu. Elle détestait tout en lui aujourd'hui et divorcer était la meilleure décision qu'elle pouvait prendre. Le Darcy qu'elle avait connu et aimé n'était plus en rien cet homme imbu de sa personne, manipulateur et jaloux qu'il était devenu. Jamais autrefois n'aurait agi comme il l'avait fait ce soir là. Et Julia comptait bien sur le fait qu'il n'agisse plus jamais de cette façon avec elle.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	13. Rumeurs

Cela faisait une semaine que Julia entendait les rumeurs sur son passage dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Une semaine qu'elle supportait les bruits de couloirs les plus absurdes et blessants. Mais elle était la fille du Directeur après tout, alors personne n'osait l'affronter de front. Elle ne supportait plus cette situation. Elle tentait de l'ignorer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais son cœur se noircirait toujours un peu plus. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre la chambre du Détective Murdoch, trouver refuge auprès de lui, le voir et lui parler, se blottir dans ses bras. Elle voulait lui demander ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé une fois qu'elle l'avait quitté dans ce parc ce soir là. Mais elle savait qu'une réaction telle que celle-ci aggraverait encore la situation. On épiait ses moindres faits et gestes, se rendre dans la chambre de William lui aurait très mauvais pour sa réputation et aurait de toute évidence alimenté les rumeurs les plus folles.

Elle se réfugia dans la salle de repos, soupirant profondément en ouvrant son casier. Elle y trouva une capsule de bière et ferma les yeux. Elle la prit entre ses doigts et sans réfléchir l'apporta à ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi la vie est-elle si compliquée? Murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi n'ai-je juste pas le droit de vous aimer?

Elle sourit, se sentant bien idiote de parler à une capsule de bière. Mais en fermant les yeux, ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas cet objet insignifiant, c'était son visage, son sourire, son regard, les souvenirs qu'elle avait auprès de lui. Elle ouvrit les yeux et reposa la capsule avant d'accorder un regard à une enveloppe blanche sur laquelle elle avait simplement écrit son prénom.

_« William » _

Elle ne l'appelait jamais « William », mis à part dans ses rêves. Julia referma son casier et inspira profondément, se donnant ainsi du courage, puis, elle quitta la pièce vide pour s'engouffrer sur le plateau central. Elle croisa un infirmière qui lui tendit une enveloppe sur laquelle il y avait écris.

_« Pour le Docteur Ogden » _

Julia fronça les sourcils et regarda sa collègue.

-Ca doit venir d'un de tes patients, j'espère qu'avec celui-là tu n'entretiens pas de liaison, car au vue de l'écriture, il a l'air bien jeune. Oh et il a aussi laissé le bouquet de roses rouges que tu vois là-bas.

Julia se dirigea vers le bureau et regarda le bouquet sans même lui répondre. Puis, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe. Aussitôt un immense sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

_« Chère Docteur Ogden, _

_je vous offre ce bouquet de rose parce que vous m__'__avez soigné et que maintenant je suis guéri. Je vais beaucoup mieux et Alexandra a accepté d__'__aller au cinéma avec moi. Ma maman va nous accompagner, mais je suis très content. _

_Merci. _

_Alvin Jones » _

Julia ne pu s'empêcher de retenir une larme et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de bouger, un autre médecin arriva à son hauteur et pris la parole d'un ton sec en lui tendant un papier.

-Tu as rendez-vous chez le Directeur.

Julia prit la note et la regarda quelques instants.

-Tu plaisantes? Cette note date de hier. J'ai rendez-vous dans dix minutes.

-J'ai dû oublier de te la transmettre, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Papa attendra sa princesse.

Elle allait lui rétorquer quelque chose mais se ravisa. Décidément, ils en avaient tous après elle et elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle savait pourtant ce que provoquer un scandale sur le plateau central des Urgences entrainerait. Alors elle ravala sa fierté et jeta un autre regard aux fleurs qu'elle prit aussitôt et alla cacher dans son casier.

* * *

Elle se dirigea vers les étages supérieurs. Elle prit les escaliers, reculant le plus tardivement possible son entretien avec son père. Arrivée au troisième étage, elle croisa deux médecins qui se disputaient. Elle n'avait pas besoin de rester bien longtemps pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, elle les connaissait bien.

-Je t'interdis de l'approcher c'est clair?

-C'est ma femme, c'est à toi de ne pas l'approcher.

Julia arriva entre eux et les regarda tour à tour.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

-Julia, lança Darcy en s'approchant d'un bond vers elle, de qui te viens les fleurs que tu as eu ce matin? De ce type n'est-ce pas?

-Ca ne te regarde plus que je saches, grommela Julia en passant à côté de lui.

Mais il l'attrapa par le bras et elle lui lança un regard noir.

-Je crois t'avoir dit de ne plus me toucher.

Isaac s'interposa entre eux.

-Darcy, lâche-la.

-Oh toi la ferme, d'accord? Je sais que tu joues les chevaliers servants dans l'espoir qu'un jour tu puisses coucher avec elle, n'ais-je pas raison?

-Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire? Lança Isaac en s'approchant un peu plus de lui.

-Je viens de dire que ça fait des années que tu tournes autour de ma femme en espérant coucher avec elle. Mais de toute évidence si elle l'avait voulu elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

-Tu es une belle ordure Darcy, moi au moins je ne force pas les femmes à me faire quoique se soit.

-Normal, tu es incapable de faire quoique se soit.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que Isaac se jeta sur lui et lui donna un violent coup de point. Pris au dépourvu Darcy accusa difficilement le coup et voulu le lui rendre, mais Julia s'interposa. Elle resta quelques instants immobile, sentant la brûlure sur sa joue avant que les deux hommes ne s'approchent d'elle.

-Laissez-moi tous les deux, cria-t-elle avec colère, vous ne voyez pas que vous vous comportez comme des gamins qui se disputent un jouet? JE NE SUIS PAS UN JOUET !

-Julia, viens je vais…

-Darcy a raison Isaac, coupa Julia, ce qu'il se passe entre mon époux et moi ne te regarde pas. J'apprécie ton dévouement mais je souhaiterai que tu t'en ailles, tout de suite.

Isaac acquiesça et s'en alla à contre cœur, lançant un regard froid à Darcy. Une fois qu'il fut à bonne distance, le Docteur Garland s'approcha de Julia et glissa sa main dans son dos.

-Pardonne-moi, je, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive ces derniers temps. Je suis jaloux, incroyablement jaloux et…pardonne-moi pour l'autre soir aussi Julia.

Il prit son visage doucement entre ses mains et ancra son regard dans le sien.

-Je t'aime chérie, tu le sais. Je me suis laissé emporter par la colère, je regrettes, je regrettes. Essayons d'oublier tout ça, d'accord? Je ne veux pas divorcer, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Julia ne bougea pas lorsqu'il fit un pas de plus vers elle pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il s'éloigna à nouveau et caressa sa joue.

-Laisse-moi me faire pardonner, donne-moi une autre chance.

-Et comment comptes-tu te faire pardonner dis-moi?

-Je…que dirais-tu d'aller dîner ce soir? Dans ton restaurant préféré et nous pourrions allez voir un film et marcher le long du lac.

-Comme nous le faisions avant que je ne devienne ta femme?

-Comme avant, répéta Darcy en souriant.

-Je dois y réfléchir Darcy, répondit doucement Julia, pour l'instant je dois aller voir mon père et je suis déjà en retard.

-Bien, tiens-moi au courant.

-Je le ferais, acquiesça Julia, à plus tard, dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Darcy et de quitter le couloir sans se retourner, rejoignant au pas de course l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de son père pour un entretien qu'elle savait déjà houleux.

* * *

Et Julia ne se trompa pas. L'apparence impassibilité de son père ne présageait rien de bon et elle le savait. Elle se trouvait là, assise dans ce fauteuil en face de lui, silencieuse depuis qu'elle était entrée quelques minutes plus tôt. Son père la regardait en silence pendant un long moment.

-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir? Se risqua Julia après quelques minutes.

-Pour ça, grommela simplement son père en lui jetant un dossier sur le bureau.

Elle s'en saisit et lu rapidement alors qu'il reprit la parole d'une voix calme.

-Le Maître Millner a déposé une plainte contre toi. Il semblerait que tu as eu une aventure avec son fiancé, un de tes patients.

-C'est faux, lança Julia calmement.

-Des témoins vous ont vu à plusieurs reprises dans le parcs ensembles, tu passes régulièrement dans sa chambre à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit et depuis quelques jours des rumeurs courent dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Ca fait beaucoup de coïncidences.

-Et tu es prêt à les croire eux plutôt que ta fille qui te dit qu'elle est innocente?

-Je ne sais pas, grommela-t-il, mais que se soit vrai ou non, je crois qu'il est temps que je signe ces documents.

Il sortit une autre pochette de son bureau et Julia y reconnut sa lettre de démission.

-Je suis renvoyée, murmura-t-elle abasourdie.

-Non chérie, tu as démissionné.

-Je vois, dit-elle d'un rire sans joie, merci pour ton soutient papa.

-Justement je te soutient.

-C'est pour ça que tu signes ma lettre de démission aujourd'hui sans même prendre le temps de me défendre contre ces accusations.

-J'ai un hôpital à diriger et une réputation à tenir, tu ne réalise pas quelle importance cela a. Tu n'as jamais compris.

-Ca a sans doute beaucoup plus d'importance que n'a ta fille à tes yeux, lança Julia en se levant et en jetant les papiers qu'elle tenait toujours sur le bureau, soit tranquille ton hôpital est à toi et ta réputation n'en sera pas égratignée. Je m'en vais sur le champ. Mes affaires seront débarrassées dans une heure. Veilles bien à ce que tout l'hôpital soit au courant. L'impétueuse et scandaleuse Docteur Ogden quitte la place.

Elle se dirigea vers la prote et l'ouvrit avant que son père ne reprenne la parole.

-Je suis désolé Julia.

-Moi aussi papa, moi aussi, dit-elle sans le regarder avant de sortir et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	14. Baiser

**C'est en imaginant cette scène que j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fiction. J'avais hâte d'y arriver, eh bien voila, nous y sommes! Une scène qui me tient particulièrement à cœur donc. **

**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews**

* * *

_Depuis leur premier rendez-vous et leur premier baiser, William ne faisait que penser à elle. Il tentait de se concentrer sur son travail mais malheureusement, ou heureusement, le poste de police était calme ces derniers temps. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se rendre à la morgue et l'embrasser, encore et encore, comme ce soir là dans le parc, ce soir là, où pour la toute première fois ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, où son corps se pressa contre le sien, où il sentit le délicieux gout sucré de sa peau. William avait besoin de ressentir ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant, il avait besoin d'elle, tout simplement, et lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, elle ne quittait pas ses pensées._

_Il avait enfin pu se concentrer un peu sur son travail lorsqu'elle surgit dans son bureau tel un boulet de canon. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir alors qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa, enfin. Il revivait à ce contact, à la délicieuse sensation de laisser sa langue danser avec la sienne, à sa poitrine pressée contre son torse, au parfum qui se dégageait de ses cheveux. Elle se reculait déjà mais il n'en entendait pas de cette façon et l'attira à lui une fois encore, pour prolonger ce moment, ce moment qu'il ne voulait pas oublier, pour rien au monde. Eh puis, elle se recula et lui avoua qu'elle était venue lui apporter un cadeau. William avait été heureux ce jour là, car le plus beau cadeau qu'elle avait pu lui faire était son amour, ses baisers, ses sourires, son étreinte, sa présence. Il souhaitait connaitre ce bonheur pour toujours, auprès d'elle, à laisser ses doigts caresser son dos, à jouer avec les boucles blondes qui s'échappaient de son chignon, à glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres comme ultime torture avant de partager une autre danse sensuelle. William savait que le plus beau cadeau qu'elle puisse lui offrir était une telle étreinte, il n'en demandait pas davantage, il ne voulait qu'elle._

* * *

La jeune femme mit quelques courtes minutes à ranger ses affaires, faisant plusieurs allés et retours à sa voiture afin de vider son casier. Elle retira son nom et soupira profondément. Puis, elle jeta sa blouse dans un coin et quitta la pièce, une simple enveloppe à la main, son stéthoscope et le bouquet de roses qu'elle avait eu.

Elle croisa Emily devant les portes des Urgences et lui sourit timidement.

-Je suis désolée Julia, murmura son amie, j'ai appris la nouvelle de ta démission, si c'était bien une démission.

-S'en était une, mentit à moitié la jeune femme, tiens, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant son stéthoscope, avec celui-là tu n'auras plus aucun souci.

-Tu pourrais en avoir encore besoin.

-Je ne crois pas, non, soupira Julia, c'est terminé.

-Que vas-tu faire?

-J'ai ma maison a restaurer et peut être que je vais partir en vacances, enfin cela dépendra de deux ou trois petites choses avant et de Darcy. Je verrai.

-Es-tu passée voir le Détective Murdoch ?

-Non, et d'ailleurs je souhaiterais que tu lui donne quelque chose de ma part, lança Julia en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

-Non, va lui donner toi-même, lança Emily en lui désignant d'un bref mouvement de la tête le jeune homme qui se trouvait plus loin dans le parc, je crois qu'il t'attend.

Lorsque Julia le vit, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle croisa son regard et William s'éclipsa aussitôt vers le coin calme où ils avaient eu l'habitude de se retrouver.

-Vas le voir, murmura Emily, vas-y ou tu le regretteras. Tu ne peux pas partir sans lui dire au-revoir.

Julia acquiesça timidement et salua son amie avant de se diriger vers l'endroit qu'elle connaissait bien, là où William se tenait, debout, à peine supporté par des béquilles. Elle avança timidement vers lui alors qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se tenait tout près de lui, qu'elle prit la parole en souriant timidement.

-Vous êtes debout Détective.

-Et vous, vous êtes blessée, répondit simplement William en remarquant la rougeur sur son visage, que vous est-il arrivé?

-Oh, ce n'est rien, soupira Julia en posant sa main sur sa pommette encore douloureuse, je me trouvais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

-J'ai appris que vous partiez Docteur.

Julia baissa les yeux et sentit la tristesse gagner son cœur.

-Il le faut bien, j'avais déposé ma démission le jour où je vous ai rencontré. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle soit effective.

-Ne suis-je pas la raison de votre départ ? J'ai entendu toutes ces rumeurs et je m'en excuse. Je ne voulais pas que les choses tournent de cette façon. C'est de ma faute et je ferai tout pour arranger la situation.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, murmura Julia, j'en ai vu d'autres.

-Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser parler derrière votre dos. Et partir serait leur prouver qu'ils ont raison. Vous êtes un merveilleux médecin et cette histoire risque de briser votre carrière. Je vais leur dire qu'ils se trompent, que…

-Ils n'ont pas totalement tord, vous savez? Vous êtes la raison pour laquelle je suis restée jusqu'à maintenant, avoua Julia en souriant, mais il me faut m'en aller, quitter cet endroit, quitter votre vie.

William fit un pas de plus vers elle pour venir se tenir à quelques centimètres d'elle, si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

-Ne me laissez pas, je vous en prie.

Julia lui sourit et ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa joue quelques secondes.

-Je vous ai sauvé la vie Détective, vous allez bientôt quitter cet hôpital, alors maintenant il vous faut vivre.

-Pas sans vous.

Julia ne répondit pas et ancra son regard dans le sien. Elle avait sa main posée sur la sienne et l'autre toujours sur sa joue. Elle aurait voulu l'embrasser, elle en mourrait d'envie. Il était si proche qu'elle sentait ce désir si particulier les unir. Son cœur battait la chamade, son souffle se coupait, ses jambes tremblaient. Tout son corps réagissait à la proximité de cet homme. Tout comme son corps à lui réagissait à son parfum, son sourire, son regard. William fit encore les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient d'elle. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans le creux de ses reins pour l'attirer contre lui, très doucement. Julia devait le soutenir pour ne pas qu'ils s'écroulent sur le sol. Mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Elle ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles de William. Son rythme cardiaque s'affola, son souffle devint saccadé. Rapidement mais avec délicatesse, le jeune homme brisa la barrière de ses lèvres pour venir gouter sa langue. Ils menaient une lente lutte acharnée et sensuelle. Ils laissaient leurs langues s'entremêler encore et encore, ne se souciant pas du souffle qui commençait à leur manquer.

Julia se sentait en paix. Elle revoyait sans cesse son visage, elle avait de délicieux frissons en l'imaginant prolonger sa douce torture. Elle s'imagina sentir ses doigts sur sa peau, sa langue sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle connaissait ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, elle ne savait pas d'où cela venait, mais tout était clair. C'était lui, ça l'avait toujours été et ça le serait toujours. Lorsqu'ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, n'ayant même pas prêté attention aux soupirs de plaisirs qui s'étaient échappés de leur gorge, Julia garda les yeux fermés. Elle avait le sentiment de se souvenir de tels baisers, comme si elle l'avait rêvé tant de fois.

-William, soupira-t-elle de désir.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle avait toujours su.

-Nous nous sommes retrouvés, murmura-t-elle en souriant sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai toujours su que nous le ferions, répondit William en caressant ses lèvres avec son pouce.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et l'embrassa à son tour avec beaucoup plus de délicatesse, veillant pourtant à laisser danser sa langue avec la sienne. Et doucement, elle quitta sa bouche. Sa main glissa sur sa joue pour venir se perdre dans sa nuque et il apprécia la caresse en fermant les yeux. Il laissa voyager sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme et celle-ci effleura son nez avec le sien.

-William, dit-elle tendrement avant de croiser son regard à nouveau, je ne peux pas. Je suis mariée et vous êtes fiancé…je suis désolée, dit-elle sur ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un dernier et long baiser, pardonnez moi, souffla-t-elle en posant son front contre le sien une seconde.

-Non, non ne me laissez pas, murmura le jeune homme, pas maintenant, ne m'abandonnez pas une fois encore.

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, elle s'éloigna de lui, sentant les larmes bruler sa peau. Elle lui adressa un dernier regard.

-Ne m'oubliez pas, dit-elle timidement.

William vacilla l'espace d'un instant et la regarda partir avec une totale incompréhension.

-Julia, JULIA.

Mais la jeune femme ne se retourna pas et partit presque en courant. A bout de forces, William tenta de faire un pas dans sa direction pour la rattraper. Mais il tomba sur le sol dans un cri de douleur. Il regarda le bouquet de fleurs qui se trouvait au sol, ce bouquet qu'elle avait laissé tomber pendant leur étreinte, ces roses rouges, ses fleurs préférés. Il ignorait comment il le savait mais il le savait, c'est tout. Le jeune homme rejoignit le banc tant bien que mal et s'y assit. Il resta là, de nombreuses minutes, le cœur en lambeaux, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il l'avait retrouvé, mais il avait ce sentiment étrange de l'avoir aussitôt perdu, et ce, pour toujours.

* * *

_à suivre...(mais il est possible qu' faudra attendre mon retour, j' ignores si j'aurais du temps d'ici mon départ pour vous faire une suite!)_


	15. Lettres

Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils se trouvaient dans cet hôpital. Des semaines qu'il avait failli perdre la vie, des semaines qu'il était vivant à nouveau, des semaines qu'elle l'avait sauvé, des semaines qu'elle l'avait retrouvé.

William se trouvait assis sur son lit. Il lisait pour la centième fois la lettre qu'il avait trouvé dans la poche de sa veste. Il était persuadé qu'elle l'avait glissé là lors de leur étreinte, lorsqu'il se sentit vivant, enfin.

_Cher William,_

_J__'__ose espérer ne pas vous vexer si je me risque à utiliser votre prénom. Si vous lisez cette lettre c__'__est que vous allez beaucoup mieux et que vous quittez l__'__hôpital, c__'__est également que je n__'__ai pas eu le courage de vous parler. Je tenais à vous remercier. Vous n__'__avez de cesse de répéter que je vous ai sauvé la vie, mais c__'__est faux, c__'__est vous qui avez sauvé la mienne en y entrant de manière aussi brutale. Vous m__'__avez montré quelles sont les choses essentielles, qui je suis vraiment, et pour cela je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. _

_Je dois également vous avouer que notre rencontre ma profondément troublée, que VOUS me troublez et j __'__ignore pour quelle raison cela est le cas. Vous trouverez cela peut être idiot, mais j__'__ai le sentiment de vous connaître, de vous avoir toujours connu et que vous êtes la seule personne qui peut lire mon âme et toucher mon cœur rien qu__'__en croisant mon regard. _

_Ainsi William, je vous fait mes adieux. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et puisse être votre avenir empli de joie. Prenez bien soin de vous Détective. _

_Tendrement, _

_Docteur Julia Ogden. _

William soupira et laissa tomber de l'enveloppe une capsule de bière qu'il serra entre ses doigts en fermant les yeux. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait d'elle, le souvenir de son regard, du son de sa voix, de son sourire, de la douceur de ses baisers et de la délicatesse de ses doigts sur sa peau. Lorsqu'il tenait cette capsule et qu'il fermait les yeux, il avait presque le sentiment de la sentir à côté de lui, que d'une seconde à l'autre, elle allait glisser sa main sur son épaule et déposer un baiser sous son oreille, qu'elle murmurerait son prénom du bout des lèvres et qu'il allait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. William pensait à elle à chaque seconde et sursautait à chaque fois qu'il entendait des bruits de talons dans le couloir. Il rêvait d'elle chaque nuit et se réveillait chaque matin avec un pincement au cœur en sachant qu'une fois encore il ne la verrait pas. Il avait ramassé une rose dans ce parc ce soir là, et il avait caressé pendant de longues minutes une pétale, s'imaginant caresser la peau douce de la jeune femme pendant des heures. Eh puis, finalement, il avait regagné sa chambre et avait trouvé cette lettre.

Aujourd'hui, William allait quitter l'hôpital, enfin, et pourtant son cœur souffrait atrocement. Il n'avait eu aucun moyen de la contacter. Il avait écris une lettre à son tour, qu'il avait discrètement donné à l'amie de Julia, le Docteur Emily Grace en la suppliant de la lui faire parvenir. William ignorait si elle l'avait fait, mais une chose était certaine, Julia n'était pas venue.

* * *

Le jeune homme prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, toujours supporté par une béquille, car incapable de marcher sans soutient. Il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui, se souvenant des moments qu'il avait passé ici, à rire et à parler avec le Docteur Ogden, pendant des heures. Puis, dans un soupir, il quitta la pièce. Il se rendit à l'administration et régla tous les papiers lorsqu'une voix qu'il connaissait bien l'interpella.

-William?

Il se retourna vers elle, surpris, et ne bougea pas jusqu'au moment où elle s'avança vers lui et se blottit dans ses bras.

-Liza, je…je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir, tu ne répondais plus à mes messages et…

La jeune femme se sépara un peu de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Pardonne-moi William, j'ai été jalouse, mais c'est parce que je t'aime, je t'aime tellement et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'ai appris par George que tu sortais aujourd'hui et j'ai pris ma journée. Rentrons ensemble chéri, je t'ai préparé ton plat préféré. Nous n'aurons qu'à passer une soirée tous les deux au calme, je te demande pardon. Je ne veux pas te quitter, je veux vivre le reste de mes jours avec toi.

William, resta immobile quelques instants avant d'acquiescer en souriant, il glissa sa main sous le menton de la jeune femme et celle-ci l'embrassa aussitôt longuement. Il se laissa faire, mais son cœur saignait dans sa poitrine. Il ne ressentait pas pour Liza ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Julia l'avait embrassé de cette façon. Il ne tremblait pas, il ne sentait pas cette délicieuse chaleur dans son corps tout entier, il n'en perdait pas toute raison.

A bout de souffle, il se sépara un peu de la jeune femme et elle lui prit aussitôt son sac.

-Je vais le mettre dans la voiture et je reviens pour t'aider.

-Merci, acquiesça William.

Liza partit rapidement et le jeune homme soupira profondément en fermant les yeux quelques instants. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit la collègue du Docteur Ogden un peu plus loin et se dirigea vers elle.

-Docteur Grace.

-Oh, Détective Murdoch, comment allez-vous?

-Bien, je…je sors aujourd'hui.

-Voila qui est une excellente nouvelle.

-Docteur avez-vous transmis l'enveloppe que je vous ai donné au Docteur Ogden? Lança William sans prêter attention à la réponse de la jeune femme.

-Je l'ai fait Détective, mais…

-Mais? Continua William qui voulait savoir la suite.

-J'ignore si elle l'a lu, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle la reçu.

-Je comprends, murmura William, merci Docteur.

-Je vous en prie, répondit Emily en souriant d'un air navré.

La jeune femme s'éloigna et Liza arriva à nouveau à côté de lui.

-Peut-on y aller? Tu as fini ici? Tout est réglé?

-Il semblerai en effet, grommela William, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Il se tourna vers elle et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Liza se serra contre lui et tous deux quittèrent le bâtiment. Ils arrivèrent devant celui-ci sentant la pluie battre leur visage. Alors, Liza sortit son parapluie et se serra tout contre son fiancé pour qu'il puisse les protéger tous les deux.

-Je suis tellement heureuse que tu quittes cet endroit, surtout en marchant, lança la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser.

-Moi aussi Liza, moi aussi, répondit William.

La jeune femme se tenait immobile un peu plus loin. Entièrement enveloppée dans un manteau noir, sous un parapluie, elle observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. William se trouvait au bras de sa fiancée et ils partageaient un langoureux baiser. Il semblait heureux et elle aussi semblait aux anges. Julia sourit timidement, après tout, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle l'avait évincé de la vie de William et aujourd'hui, elle prenait son « butin ». Julia soupira en secouant la tête de la gauche à droite. Cette femme devait l'aimer, mais pas autant qu'elle apparemment, car , elle, elle ne le voyait pas comme un « morceau de viande ». Elle était prête à s'effacer, à quitter sa vie en voyant qu'il était heureux. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, qu'il soit heureux, avec ou sans elle et apparemment, cela serait sans elle. Elle sentit pourtant une larme glisser sur sa joue et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

-Adieux William, murmura-t-elle.

Puis, elle quitta le parc et marcha de longues minutes sous la pluie, perdue dans ses pensées, rêvant de lui, encore et encore.

* * *

Julia était frigorifiée. Elle avait passé des heures dans les rue de la ville. Puis, elle s'était arrêtée dans un café, avait commandé son breuvage favori et était rentrée chez elle. Elle avait pris une longue et brûlante douche. Ses pensées allaient immanquablement vers cet homme qu'elle était allée voir un peu plus tôt dans la journée et très vite, elle regretta de le laisser avoir tant de place dans son esprit. Les yeux fermés en sentant l'eau ruisseler sur son corps, elle s'imaginait le sentir dans son dos, sentir son corps nu contre le sien, ses mains voyager sur son ventre et sa poitrine, ses baisers dans sa nuque et sur ses épaules. Elle pouvait encore ressentir de délicieux frissons en repensant à son baiser, à la sensation de ses doigts glissant dans son dos et dans ses cheveux. Julia frissonna. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'une fois encore elle était seule. Elle ferma l'eau et s'enroula dans une immense serviette. Puis, elle se sécha et s'habilla. Elle se laissa tomber dans son canapé en face de la cheminée et alluma une cigarette. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une petite enveloppe qui se trouvait sur la table de son salon. Elle l'ouvrit et lut une fois encore ce qu'il s'y trouvait.

_Chère Julia, _

_J__'__ai bien reçu la lettre que vous m__'__aviez fait parvenir et j__'__espère que vous aurez également celle-ci. Je dois vous voir, je dois vous dire ce que je ressens pour vous, je dois m__'__expliquer sur ce qu__'__il s__'__est passé dans le parc. J__'__ai besoin de vous voir. Je vous en prie, retrouvez-moi le 08 à ma sortie de l__'__hôpital ou même avant. Je ne supporterai pas que nous nous quittions de cette façon, pas après ce qu__'__il s__'__est passé. Je vous attendrais. Venez. _

_Tendrement, _

_William. _

Julia soupira profondément en repliant la lettre à nouveau. De toute évidence, il voulait lui dire qu'il souhaitait l'oublier et vivre avec sa fiancée. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Mais elle était blessée, profondément, de l'avoir vu à son bras, d'avoir cru pendant une seconde qu'il tenait à elle. Lui demander de venir pour qu'elle les voit ensembles avait été la pire lâcheté qu'il aurait pu lui faire. Elle était en colère. Elle l'aimait et il en aimait une autre, et il n'était pas capable de lui dire en face.

Elle lança un dernier regard à la lettre qu'elle tenait toujours. Puis, elle se mise à genoux devant la cheminée et sortit son briquet. Elle brûla doucement le papier et le lâcha dans l'antre. Elle se releva et s'empara de son téléphone. Elle attendit quelques sonneries avant d'entendre la voix de son mari à l'autre bout du fil.

-Darcy? Dit-elle timidement. Ca te dirait d'aller au restaurant ce soir? Et peut être…enfin je ne sais pas, tu pourras te montrer imaginatif pour le reste de la soirée.

_-Je ne suis pas de garde, bien sûr que j__'__en aurai très envie. Et tu sais que j__'__ai de l__'__imagination, dit-il en riant. _

-En effet, murmura Julia, tu passes me prendre à vingt heures?

_-Je serai là mon cœur. _

-A tout à l'heure alors je t'attendrais, répondit Julia en souriant avant de raccrocher.

Elle ne quitta pas des yeux le papier qui continuait de se consumer. Elle soupira profondément et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour passer d'autres vêtements et se pouponner pour son rendez-vous avec son mari. Elle allait oublier William, pour toujours.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	16. Secret

_2 mois plus tard _

Ce mois de novembre était particulièrement froid. La neige avait envahi les rues de la ville et s'accumulait en d'énormes tas sur les bords des trottoirs. Les passants se dépêchaient de rejoindre les bâtiments surchauffés et les cafés bondés pour emmagasiner de la chaleur. Toronto tournait au ralenti, mais Toronto restait toujours cette fourmilière qu'elle avait toujours été.

Le jeune homme se trouvait assit à son bureau, relisant les constations du légiste sur la découverte d'un corps dans une ruelle le jour précédent. William avait repris ses fonctions et passait le plus clair de son temps à son travail, comme avant, comme si il n'avait jamais été blessé. Ou presque. Il gardait une cicatrice sur son flanc gauche, et une autre dans son cœur. La plupart du temps il arrivait à les ignorer, mais elles se rappelaient à lui bien trop souvent. La nuit, lorsqu'il quittait son lit après avoir accordé un dernier regard à la jeune femme qui dormait contre lui, lorsqu'il se plongeait dans la contemplation de la ville, lorsqu'il croisait une jeune femme blonde dans la rue. Cela faisait seulement deux mois et il avait l'impression que c'était une éternité. Alors William se plongeait dans son travail, il tentait de s'intéresser aux préparatifs du mariage. Liza et lui avaient décidé de se marier au printemps, ils avaient une date, le 25 avril. Chaque jour, Liza marquait une petite croix sur le calendrier, et chaque jour le cœur de William se noircirait un peu plus. Il savait qu'il était encore temps de tout annuler, mais après tout, il savait aussi qu'il tenait à Liza et il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Julia et il doutait qu'elle le fasse un jour. Il savait que le temps ferait des miracles. Il serait heureux avec Liza et il oublierait Julia, une bonne fois pour toute.

Le jeune homme soupira profondément et leva les yeux de son rapport.

-George?

Il attendit quelques secondes et se leva, se rendant sur le plateau central pour s'entretenir avec son collègue, mais il n'était pas là.

-Henry, vous avez-vu George?

-A la morgue Détective, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin, depuis que le nouveau médecin légiste a remplacé Grams, il est toujours fourré à la morgue.

William soupira profondément et prit le chemin de la morgue, deux étages plus bas. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son collègue, il comprenait très bien ce que c'était de vouloir passer du temps avec la jeune femme qu'on appréciait. Il se demanda l'espace d'une seconde quelle serait sa réaction si le médecin légiste avait été le Docteur Ogden et non le Docteur Grace.

* * *

Emily avait quitté l'hôpital très peu de temps après Julia. Elle ne supportait plus l'effervescence des Urgences et les plaintes des malades. Elle s'était passionnée pour la criminologie après avoir rencontré l'Agent Crabtree et ainsi, elle postula au poste de médecin légiste qui se libérait. Il lui avait fallu passer par différentes étapes et plusieurs examens. Mais la jeune femme était brillante et bien recommandée, il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour prendre ses fonctions. Pour la plus grande joie de George dont William suspectait un attachement particulier pour elle.

-Il a eu lieu quand dites-vous? Lança la jeune femme.

-Le 25 avril, répondit George, mais vous devriez voir le Détective, il est de plus en plus morose au fur et à mesure que les jours passent. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

-Tous les hommes redoutent le mariage, lança Emily en haussant simplement les épaules, vous avez tous peur de perdre votre liberté.

-Non Emily, c'est autre chose. Je le connais depuis des années, il a toujours été distant, perdu dans ses pensées, mais il avait cette petite étincelle dans les yeux qu'il n'a plus aujourd'hui.

-Une étincelle dans les yeux? Lança Emily en riant. George, ce que vous pouvez être romantique.

Le jeune homme sourit timidement et rougit sans ajouter un mot.

-Vous savez ce que je crois? Reprit la jeune femme. Je crois qu'il est amoureux et qu'il a perdu la femme qu'il aime. Il se raccroche à l'idée d'épouser sa fiancée parce que c'est un homme bien, droit et juste, mais il ne remarque pas à quel point il souffre d'avoir perdu la femme de sa vie.

-Et vous trouvez que je suis romantique? Grommela George en levant un sourcil.

-Ecoutez George, je dois vous avouer quelque chose, mais promettez-moi de ne le dire à personne et encore moins au Détective.

-Je vous écoute? Lança le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle.

-Le Docteur Ogden, vous vous souvenez d'elle?

-Bien sûr, elle a sauvé la vie du Détective et…c'est elle?

-J'en suis persuadée. Je les ai vu tous les deux à plusieurs reprises. Ils avaient quelque chose dans le regard, ils avaient de petites attentions l'un envers l'autre.

-Ca expliquerait le fait qu'il semblait beaucoup mieux à l'hôpital que depuis qu'il est revenu.

-Mais ce que vous devez savoir c'est que Julia n'a pas démissionné, elle a été renvoyée car une plainte a été déposée contre elle.

-Comment le savez-vous?

-Tout l'hôpital ne parlait que de ça et même si je n'accorde jamais beaucoup d'importance aux rumeurs, Julia est mon amie et nous en avons un peu parlé. La fiancée du Détective à accuser Julia d'avoir eu une liaison avec lui et pour étouffer l'affaire d'un scandale, elle a été priée de quitter l'hôpital.

-Et le Détective va se marier avec celle qui a détruit la carrière de celle qu'il aime?

-Je crois qu'il ne le sait pas. Julia me l'a dit après que j'ai longuement insisté. Elle préfère garder cela secret et le savoir heureux. Eh puis, n'oubliez pas que Julia est également mariée.

-Mais il doit le savoir, s'emporta George, si Maître Millner a agis de cette façon et si le Docteur Ogden est amoureuse du Détective, comme lui est amoureux d'elle, ils doivent…

Un raclement de gorge coupa le jeune homme. Les deux jeunes gens levèrent les yeux vers celui qui était entré. William se tenait là, impassible et pourtant nerveux. Il avait entendu bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

-George, j'ai besoin de vous, dit-il simplement d'une voix monocorde, rejoignez-moi en bas, nous devons nous rendre chez Miss Oliver.

-Bien Monsieur, acquiesça timidement le jeune homme.

-Docteur Grace, lança simplement William avant de quitter la pièce.

-Détective, répondit en un murmure Emily.

Elle croisa le regard de George, et sans un mot, celui-ci s'en alla également, rejoignant son supérieur pour des minutes, voire des heures qu'il savait éprouvantes. Il connaissait le Détective et savait qu'il avait horreur qu'on parle de sa vie privée, en particulier dans son dos. Il allait devoir supporter son mauvais caractère aujourd'hui encore.

* * *

William se trouvait assis à la table en verre dans sa salle à manger. Il mangeait tranquillement, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les mots de sa fiancée en face de lui.

-Tu en penses quoi? Du rose ou du saumon?

-Euh, comme tu veux Liza, grommela William en lui accordant à peine un regard.

-C'est notre mariage William, il faudrait que tu t'impliques un peu.

-Je m'implique.

-Ah oui? Lança la jeune femme en levant un sourcil au ciel.

-J'ai transmis les invitations à mes collègues aujourd'hui, dit-il timidement pour se justifier.

-C'est un début, soupira Liza, as-tu choisi ton témoin?

-Je n'ai pas encore réfléchis à la question.

-William !

Il leva un regard interloqué vers elle alors qu'elle quittait la table passablement énervée.

-Quoi? Rétorqua le jeune homme en cessant de mâcher la viande qu'il venait de mettre en bouche.

-Le témoin c'est très important, c'est même une des choses à laquelle on pense en premier.

-Pas en premier non, murmura William en accordant son attention à son assiette.

-Ah oui? Et alors à quoi as-tu pensé en premier?

-Si je pouvais faire confiance à la femme qui allait partager ma vie, dit-il en sentant la tension monter doucement, si elle était celle faite pour moi, si elle m'aimait assez pour toujours se montrer honnête avec moi.

-Ca, je crois que tu le fais avant de demander la femme en question en mariage, non?

-Ca dépend si cette femme a changé ou non. Si elle reste celle qu'elle a toujours été et qu'on connait bien, ou si, au contraire, elle devient une parfaite étrangère en agissant par jalousie, mesquinerie et profit.

-Je ne suis pas certaine de te suivre, murmura Liza.

William soupira doucement et se leva à son tour pour lui faire face.

-J'ai entendu de drôles de choses aujourd'hui Liza. J'ai entendu que la démission du Docteur Ogden avait été forcée par une plainte déposée à son encontre, par toi.

-Le Docteur Ogden, lança Liza d'un rire sans joie, nous y voila.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Demanda William avec calme.

-Parce que je t'aime, c'est évident.

-Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu m'aurais fait confiance, tu m'aurais laissé revenir auprès de toi, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de l'écarter de ma vie de cette façon. Tu as brisé sa carrière, tu t'en rends compte?

-Si je l'avais fait William, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu m'as avoué l'aimer, et ça c'est mille fois pire que de coucher avec elle. Car qui me dit que tu ne penses pas à elle quand tu me fais l'amour? Qui me dit que le jour où tu croiseras sa route une fois encore tu ne me laisseras pas tomber? Te rends-tu comptes de ce que je vis? Une partie de ton cœur ne m'appartient plus et je dois vivre avec ça le restant de mes jours.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole avec calme.

-Alors je crois que dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux tout annuler. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensembles Liza. Je tiens à toi mais, je ne peux pas tolérer ce que tu as fait. Parce que je…

-Parce que tu l'aimes plus que moi, termina la jeune femme en un souffle, seulement William, elle ne fait plus partie de ta vie aujourd'hui.

-Je préfère être seul que de te faire du mal.

-Parce qu'en rompant avec moi, tu crois que tu ne m'en fais pas?

-Tu retrouveras un homme qui te rendra heureuse, mais pas moi. C'était une erreur de tenter de reprendre notre relation. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous mentir de la sorte.

-Je vois, soupira le jeune femme en regardant le sol, je vais prendre quelques affaires pour aller à l'hôtel et je viendrai chercher le reste dès que je le pourrai.

William acquiesça simplement et il la regarda s'éloigner. Mais avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce, elle reprit la parole.

-Tu vois, tu règles le problème des fleurs, nous n'aurons plus à nous demander si nous les voulons rose ou saumon.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il resta là, immobile de longues minutes jusqu'au moment où Liza le salua et quitta l'appartement. Au moment où elle ferma la porte derrière elle, un poids s'envola de son cœur. Il savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Liza avait raison, il aimait Julia beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aimait elle. Et même s'il ne devait jamais la revoir, il ne pouvait imposer cette douleur à sa fiancée. Il était le seul à souffrir, mais William était confiant, le temps faisait des miracles.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	17. Soeurs

Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient. Les rues de la ville se paraient de sapins de différentes tailles, de guirlandes et les vitrines étaient décorées avec soin. Les étoiles scintillaient au-dessus des rues et dans les yeux des enfants. C'était une période magique, une période qu'elle aimait particulièrement.

Julia marchait d'un air absent dans la rue, une tasse de café brûlant à la main. Elle regarda pendant de longues minutes les passants, toutes ces familles, ces enfants, ces couples. Ceux qui partageaient de tendres baisers, ceux qui se disputaient pour choisir plutôt tel ou tel cadeau. Elle sourit timidement en regardant tous ces inconnus. Elle aimait particulièrement ces moments où elle ne pensait à rien en particulier, où elle savourait cet instant présent, sans se poser de questions, à observer ses congénères d'un regard amusé ou attendri.

Puis, son téléphone la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle regarda qui pouvait bien l'appeler et soupira profondément avant de décrocher.

-Bonjour Ruby, dit-elle d'un ton las, comment vas-tu?

_-Bonjour Jules, Joyeux Noël, lança sa sœur d__'__un air enjoué, ça va super bien et toi? _

-Ruby, Noël est dans deux jours.

_-J__'__ai pris un peu d__'__avance parce que je ne pourrais pas t__'__appeler. Je pars en voyage. _

-Et où cette fois?

_-La Barbade. _

-Je vois, soupira Julia en marchant le long de l'avenue fréquentée, avec qui?

_-Frank, tu ne le connais pas, il travaille à la chaine. _

-Je m'en doutais un peu, lança Julia en riant.

_-Dis Jules, tu as vu mon dernier reportage? J__'__ai cartonné, l__'__audience a grimpé en flèche. _

-Je ne manquerai cela pour rien au monde, tu sais que je n'allume la télévision que pour voir ma petite sœur briller à l'écran.

_-Ou pour tes comédies romantiques d__'__un autre temps avec des amants maudits, qui de toute façon terminent ensemble à la fin du film. _

-Si c'est pour te moquer de mes goûts cinématographiques ce n'était pas la peine de me téléphoner, soupira Julia à moitié vexée.

_-Non, je voulais savoir si tu allais passer Noël avec papa dans le chalet cette année._

-Papa et moi sommes un peu en froid, grommela Julia.

_-Oh, ça ne m__'__étonne pas trop, remarque, comme d__'__habitude. Tu passeras alors un Noël romantique avec Darcy? _

-Darcy a…beaucoup de travail, répondit simplement Julia.

_-Tu vas passer Noël seule? Lança Ruby abasourdie. _

-Il faut croire, soupira Julia en regardant avec intérêt une vitrine dans laquelle se trouvait un automate jouant du tambour.

_-Je te dirai bien de venir, mais tu risque de tenir la chandelle et__…_

Julia ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, perdue dans la contemplation de cette vitrine. Elle s'imagina l'espace d'un instant acheter un pareil cadeau pour un petit garçon, son petit garçon, celui qui aurait les cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit et le regard sombre et tendre, comme celui de l'homme qui pourrait être son père. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et tenta de se concentrer sur les paroles de sa sœur, reprenant ainsi sa route.

_-Il m__'__a nommé comme speakerine vedette, ça veut dire que dès le mois prochain__…_

Julia leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aimait sa sœur, mais elle avait le don de l'énerver ne serait-ce qu'après deux minutes de conversation. Perdue dans ses pensées et se demandant quand est-ce que, enfin, Ruby la laisserait placer un mot, la jeune femme ne remarqua pas le jeune homme arriver en face d'elle, chargé de cadeaux et qui la bouscula.

-Excusez-moi Madame, dit-il derrière la pile de cadeaux.

Julia ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, ni de se retourner et continua d'écouter sa sœur faire son monologue pendant encore de longues et interminables minutes.

* * *

William n'avait pas la moindre envie de passer ces fêtes seul, chez lui, dans son appartement vide. Il téléphona à sa sœur, Susannah qui vivait à Montréal et qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis des mois déjà. Elle fut heureuse de l'accueillir chez elle pour quelques jours. William se réjouissait de ces retrouvailles. Il ne voyait sa sœur que si rarement et il savait que passer du temps avec elle et ses enfants lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais il n'avait pas acheté le moindre cadeau. Il se précipita alors en ville et fut emporté par une fièvre d'achats. Il trouva des tas de jouets pour les enfants, dont un automate qu'il avait vu dans une vitrine et qu'il s'était imaginé offrir à son fils un jour. Il quitta le bâtiment avec une pile de cadeaux si haute qu'il ne voyait pas où il marchait. Il ne pu éviter la jeune femme qui était venue en face de lui. Il s'était excusé, mais il ne l'avait pas entendu répondre. L'espace d'une seconde il se figea sur place, croyant reconnaitre la chevelure blonde qui volait derrière elle, et ce parfum qu'il aimait tant. Puis, William secoua la tête de gauche à droite, il devait vraiment tenter de l'oublier au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou.

Il reprit sa course et fourra tout dans sa voiture avant de prendre la route. Il avait hâte d'arriver et d'oublier tous ses soucis pour passer du temps avec sa famille.

* * *

Le dîner s'était passé dans un calme tout à fait relatif. Les enfants de sa sœur étaient adorables, mais ses jumelles avaient toutes les deux un caractère bien trempé. Agées de cinq ans toutes les deux, Molly et Sarah étaient le portrait craché de leur mère, mais elles avaient le caractère de leur père, bien moins sage que ne l'était Susannah. Roy, leur frère de trois ans, lui était tout l'inverse, calme et réservé.

Une fois le repas terminé, William aida son beau frère à ranger la cuisine et à faire la vaisselle alors que sa sœur s'occupa de mettre les enfants au lit. Une fois fait, elle les rejoignit.

-William, tu es notre invité, tu n'as pas à faire ça.

-Je veux vous aider, tu as tellement à faire.

Susannah soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole timidement.

-Et si tu venais avec moi quelques minutes sur la terrasse William?

-Avec ce froid?

-Tu n'es plus aussi courageux qu'étant enfant, je me souviens du temps que tu passais assis dans notre jardin à regarder les étoiles.

-Je ne suis plus si jeune, rétorqua William en riant.

Susannah ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et lui tendit la main.

-Viens, s'il te plait.

Il acquiesça et ils passèrent tous les deux leur manteau. La jeune femme prit une couverture et ils sortirent sur la balancelle qui se trouvait sur la terrasse en bois. Ils y prirent place et Susannah posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère qui referma son bras autour d'elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe et de regarder le ciel. Ils restèrent là de longue minutes. William baissa les yeux vers sa sœur et la regarda quelques instants.

-Tu as des nouvelles de papa? Lança la jeune femme.

-Non, pas depuis quelques temps. Aux dernières nouvelles il était à Vancouver pour « affaires ». Mais ça remonte à cinq ans.

-Je vois, murmura la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

-Tu as l'air épuisée Susannah.

-Je le suis, soupira sa sœur sans le regarder.

-Les filles te donnent du fil à retordre, hum?

-Je fais avec, même si elles ne sont pas faciles tous les jours. Je savoure chaque seconde avec elles, Roy et John.

-Et l'école? Tout se passe bien?

-Oui, répondit simplement sa sœur, les élèves m'apprécient, du moins je le crois. Ils sont disciplinés également. Ca pourrait être pire.

-Tu fais ce métier depuis dix ans, je pense que tu le saurais si les élèves ne t'apprécieraient pas.

-Parfois certains secrets sont bien cachés, William.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et leva les yeux vers le ciel à nouveau. Sa sœur avait raison, parfois certains secrets sont indécelables.

-Je peux te poser une question? Lança la jeune femme.

-Je t'écoute.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Liza?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Tu évites de répondre, tu n'as quasiment pas parlé d'elle au dîner, tu as téléphoné sur un coup de tête et tu es là sans elle. Je ne suis pas Détective, mais je ne suis pas idiote.

-Nous nous sommes séparés, soupira simplement William, nous avons rompu les fiançailles.

-Oh, je vois. Vous vous connaissiez depuis si longtemps que tout le monde s'accordait à dire que étiez fait l'un pour l'autre.

-Non Susannah, je l'ai cru pendant des années mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'ai rencontré une autre femme et elle m'a sauvé la vie, autant au sens propre qu'au figuré. C'est là que j'ai compris qui j'étais vraiment et que je faisais une erreur en épousant Liza. Je tiens à elle, mais je ne l'aime pas comme j'aime cette femme. Depuis notre rencontre, je ne pense qu'à elle, j'ai le sentiment de l'avoir toujours connu, qu'elle est celle qu'il me faut. J'aime tout en elle, même ses défauts. Je ressens pour elle ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour Liza, même au début de notre relation. Je sens que c'est elle la femme de ma vie.

-Tu parles d'elle avec amour et passion.

-Parce que c'est-ce que je ressens, soupira le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec elle ce soir dans ce cas?

-Le destin, soupira William en riant doucement, il semble vouloir nous séparer à tout prix.

-La vie est courte William, si cette femme est faite pour toi comme tu sembles le croire, si elle est ton âme sœur, alors ne perds pas ton temps. Retrouves-la et dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour elle.

-Qui te dis que je ne l'ai pas déjà fait?

Susannah rit timidement et leva les yeux vers lui pour lui accorder un tendre sourire et lever un sourcil au ciel.

-Je te connais William. Tu ne sais pas ouvrir ton cœur et pourtant ton cœur déborde d'amour. Si tu lui avais avoué tes sentiments, en ce moment même tu serais à ses côtés et non avec ta petite sœur.

-Tu as peut être raison, admit le jeune homme, mais je crois que c 'est trop tard maintenant. Beaucoup trop d'obstacles nous séparent. Je l'ai perdu et je dois m'en faire une raison.

-Rien n'est jamais trop tard.

Elle se redressa un peu et posa tendrement sa main sur le torse du jeune homme, là où se trouvait son cœur, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Temps que ton cœur bat, tout est possible, surtout s'il bat pour elle.

-Il bat pour elle, et il bat grâce à elle.

La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement et sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue. Il l'essuya tendrement et ancra son regard dans le sien avant de reprendre la parole.

-Susannah, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu me caches quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que je te caches quelques chose?

-Répondre à une question par une autre question, pour commencer.

La jeune femme soupira profondément et quitta son regard avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

-William, je…le cancer a réapparu, dit-elle dans un souffle, et cette fois je ne suis plus assez forte pour le combattre.

-Je croyais que tu étais en rémission que tout…

-Il semblerait qu'il ait décidé d'être plus tenace que nous l'avions cru.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que…Bredouilla William, incapable de dire un mot de plus.

-Je vais profiter de chaque seconde de ma famille jusqu'au moment où…où Dieu me rappellera à lui.

-Susannah, je…non.

Il ne pouvait prononcer aucun mot tant il était bouleversé par cette annonce. Il avait su qu'elle avait été malade quelques années auparavant, mais tout semblait s'être réglé après des années de lutte. Il ne s'attendait pas une seule seconde à ce que la maladie ne revienne, plus violente que jamais.

Il sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue. Il ne pouvait plus les retenir. Alors sa sœur s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il resserra son étreinte en plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux sombres.

-Tu vas te battre petite sœur, promets-le moi, pour les enfants, pour John, pour moi. Tu dois te battre.

-William, c'est terminé, on ne peut plus rien pour moi. Tout ce que je veux aujourd'hui c'est profiter des instants qu'il me reste auprès de ceux que j'aime.

Il eut un sanglot qu'il ne pu retenir et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Ca va aller William, ça va aller, répéta-t-elle en caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

* * *

Le feu brûlait tranquillement dans la cheminée. Le son du piano s'élevait dans les airs. La jeune femme s'y trouvait assise depuis de longues minutes déjà. Elle avait commandé un dîner, avait pris une longue et brûlante douche, s'était servie un verre de son meilleur vin rouge et elle avait passé un pyjama et une épaisse robe de chambre. Puis, elle s'était assise à ce piano, celui qui lui venait de sa mère décédée depuis des années déjà. Elle se rappela les nombreux Noëls où elle s'était trouvée assise sur ses genoux alors qu'elle jouait encore et encore de superbes mélodies toute la nuit. Ce soir de réveillon, elle avait eu l'envie de se replonger dans ses souvenirs heureux. Ce soir là, alors qu'elle se sentait plus seule que jamais, elle avait ressenti le besoin de se mettre à ce piano et de jouer. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé les dernières notes du récital, elle prit le verre de vin qu'elle avait posé sur le meuble et le leva en regarda le feu de cheminée brûler un peu plus loin.

-Joyeux Noël maman, murmura-t-elle avant de finir son verre, Joyeux Noël, répéta-t-elle en fermant les yeux, laissant une larme glisser sur sa joue.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	18. Retrouvailles

**Note: Parce que je vous aime bien, que j'avais du temps devant moi et que je voulais pas vous laisser dans un désespoir profond après le dernier chapitre, je vous en poste un nouveau. Allez cadeau, je suis gentille hein?!**

* * *

_6 mois plus tard _

Le poste de police était en pleine effervescence. Ils avaient une grosse enquête sur le dos ; toute une famille sauvagement assassinée dans leur demeure de Rosedale, ne laissant qu'un petit garçon, orphelin, mais vivant. Celui-ci avait été trouvé par le Détective Murdoch, devenu aujourd'hui Inspecteur. Il avait su qu'une personne manquait en regardant avec soin les différentes pièces de la maison. Il avait dû faire abstraction du sang qui recouvrait les murs et la moquette pour se concentrer sur le moindre petit élément susceptible de l'aider à découvrir quel monstre avait fait cela. Et il avait remarqué une peluche abimée dans un coin, il avait trouvé la chambre au fond du couloir vide, la chambre d'un petit garçon de quatre ou cinq ans. Hors, il n'y avait pas de corps d'un enfant de cet âge, seulement les trois filles, de quatorze, douze et huit ans. Il n'avait alors plus prêté la moindre attention à ses collègues et, en se fiant à son instinct, il le trouva là, recroquevillé, terrifié, dans une penderie du couloir. Ce petit garçon avait dû assister au massacre de sa famille entière. Il demeurait prostré et refusait de parler à qui que se soit. Après de longues minutes, William réussit à le faire quitter sa cachette, le prenant dans les bras, le rassurant que tout était terminé et que personne ne lui ferait plus de mal à présent. Puis, il l'avait porté jusqu'à une ambulance et avait demandé qu'on prenne bien soin de lui. Il devait aller à l'hôpital pour vérifier qu'il n'avait aucune blessure physique. William savait que ce n'était pas le cas, en revanche, il avait une blessure bien plus grave encore, un traumatisme énorme. Le petit garçon au regard aussi bleu que l'océan n'avait pas voulu le lâcher, lui, son sauveur. Pourtant, William le laissa à l'ambulancier, sentant son cœur se serrer en l'entendant pleurer.

-Ca va aller bonhomme, ils vont prendre soin de toi, s'était contenté de dire William.

Eh puis, il lui avait fallu faire son travail. Examiner les corps, chercher des indices, faire une enquête de voisinage.

* * *

L'Inspecteur Murdoch était rentré au poste depuis de longues minutes déjà. Il était perdu dans ses pensés, revoyant encore et encore le regard de ce petit garçon qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Ce petit garçon qui lui faisait penser à Roy, son neveu, lui qui avait eu le même regard de tristesse et de détresse à l'enterrement de Susannah, trois mois plus tôt. William soupira profondément et tentant de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Il devait se concentrer, retrouver ce meurtrier et le conduire en prison.

Ils avaient pu en apprendre davantage sur la famille Lewis et sur ce petit garçon, Brian. Mais pour faire avancer l'enquête, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire, interroger le rescapé. L'Inspecteur Brakenreid conseilla son collègue de le faire.

-Vous avez le truc pour les gosses, et lui, il vous connait Murdoch. Essayez de le faire parler.

Ainsi, William s'était rendu à plusieurs reprises à l'hôpital, mais sans jamais avoir aucun résultat. Brian se contentait de s'agripper à lui pendant de longues minutes, en silence avant de pleurer à chaudes larmes lorsqu'il s'en allait.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés, deux jours où ils avaient nettement avancés dans l'enquête mais où il leur faudrait encore des preuves concrètes, lorsque l'aide tant espérée arriva enfin, d'une personne dont-ils n'avaient pas envisagé la participation une seule seconde.

* * *

William, George et Brakenreid se trouvaient dans le bureau de celui-ci, recoupant une fois encore les indices qu'ils avaient en leur possession, faisant des schémas complexes sur la vitre lorsque l'Officier Higgins entra.

-Inspecteur Murdoch, j'ai l'adresse du centre où ils ont transféré Brian Lewis. Le Docteur Roberts m'a également chargé de vous donner une copie de son dossier et il m'a dit que vous devriez dès à présent vous adresser à sa collègue au centre, si vous voulez vous entretenir avec le garçon.

-Bien, merci Henry, soupira William en prenant le dossier avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

-Ca n'a rien donné avec le gamin Murdoch, reprit Brakenreid, vous voulez encore aller le torturer avec ça?

-Je sens que je fais des progrès avec lui Monsieur et maintenant qu'il quitte l'hôpital, je vais pouvoir aller lui rendre visite dans de meilleures conditions.

Les deux hommes qui se trouvaient en face de lui ne répondirent pas et il baissa les yeux vers le dossier qu'il avait entre ses mains, regardant la note que lui avait glissé le Docteur Roberts à l'intérieur. Il se figea sur place, sentant son cœur battre la chamade et son souffle lui manquer.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Monsieur? Se risqua George.

-Non, non, je…je ferai bien d'aller voir Brian Lewis tout de suite.

-Pourquoi? Lança son supérieur avec incompréhension.

-Je…une idée, répondit simplement William avant de quitter la pièce au pas de course.

George et Brakenreid échangèrent un regard et ce dernier se dirigea vers l'endroit où s'était trouvé son collègue quelques instants plus tôt. Il prit la note qui s'était échouée au sol et la parcourut du regard rapidement. Il rit doucement et leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Dites-moi Crabtree, le nom de Docteur Ogden vous dit quelque chose?

-Euh oui, Monsieur, pourquoi?

Il lui tendit la note et la retourna pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus.

-Parce que je crois qu'à Murdoch aussi il évoque bien des souvenirs et que cette charmante médecin est le psychologue de Brian Lewis.

Ils échangèrent un autre regard et ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Puis, ils virent William quitter son bureau précipitamment, parcourir le plateau au pas de course et s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur sans même se retourner.

* * *

_Lorsqu'il avait reçu un télégramme de sa part, six mois après son départ, son cœur s'était empli de joie. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, à la voir réapparaitre dans sa vie si soudainement. Il s'était fait à l'idée de l'avoir perdu et lorsqu'elle demanda à le voir ce matin là, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il était passé au bureau pour signaler son absence et s'était précipité à la gare. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il devait la voir, au plus vite et de manière urgente, comme si tenir six heures de plus aurait eu raison de lui. Le train ne roula pas assez vite à son gout et pourtant à chaque nouveau kilomètres de parcourut, son cœur s'accélérait un peu plus. Il était si nerveux qu'il n'avait cessé de jouer avec la petite boite métallique qu'il avait pris avec lui. Il redoutait et attendait le moment où il serait face à elle de nouveau, où il reverrait son sourire. Ce moment où son cœur ferait à nouveau un bond dans sa poitrine, ce moment où il serait à nouveau incapable de réfléchir. Il voulait connaître à nouveau ce moment où son regard croiserait le sien, ce moment où il n'avait pas besoin de parler, celui où ses yeux diraient tous les mots qu'il avait sur le cœur et qu'il était incapable de prononcer. _

_Eh puis, ce moment arriva. Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite. Elle était penchée vers une petite patiente et lui parlait d'une voix douce et calme. William n'avait pas entendu ses mots, mais il avait vu ses gestes et son sourire. Il resta là, figé sur place, incapable de bouger, incapable de faire un pas de plus vers elle. Il était comme paralysé, tant l'émotion de la revoir le bouleversait. Comme si elle avait senti sa présence, elle se tourna vers lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il perdit pieds. Il savait que cela allait arriver, mais il ne pouvait l'empêcher et il ne voulait l'empêcher. Il aimait ressentir ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant; un amour infini et irraisonnable._

* * *

On avait conduit l'Inspecteur jusqu'à l'aile de l'institut où se trouvait le bureau du Docteur Ogden. Il avait été incroyablement nerveux pendant tout le trajet du poste de police au bâtiment et encore bien plus dans ces couloirs sinueux, craignant de se retrouver nez à nez avec elle d'une seconde à l'autre. Puis, devant une porte vitrée autour de laquelle se trouvaient des dizaines de dessins d'enfants, il s'arrêta.

-Je vais la prévenir de votre arrivée Inspecteur, murmura la jeune femme qui l'avait conduit jusque là.

William ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il l'avait vu, penchée vers cette petite fille à l'autre bout de la pièce, lui parlant tendrement et jouant avec elle. Le monde entier n'existait plus autour de lui. Il n'y avait qu'elle, son sourire, son regard, sa voix. Il réalisa à cet instant à quel point elle lui avait tant manqué depuis ces neufs derniers mois. Une éternité.

Comme si elle avait senti un regard insistant se poser sur elle, Julia releva les yeux de son jeu. Elle croisa son regard à travers la vitre et tout son corps se tendit l'espace d'une seconde. Elle se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas, si une fois encore son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours. Il restait immobile, son regard plongé dans le sien. Elle se demanda comment il l'avait retrouvé, pourquoi il était là. Puis, une jeune femme se pencha vers elle.

-Docteur, l'Inspecteur de Police qui s'occupe de l'enquête sur la famille de Brian est ici et il demande à vous voir.

-Inspecteur, murmura doucement Julia, oui, je…Aline tu vas rester avec Kelly quelques instants d'accord? Je reviendrai te voir ce soir.

-Oui Julia, murmura la petite fille.

Elle lui adressa un autre sourire et se leva, rejoignant William qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il s'écarta un peu de la porte pour la laisser s'engouffrer dans le couloir. Ils se tenaient là, l'un en face de l'autre, gênés.

William se racla brièvement la gorge et tendit la main vers Julia.

-Bonjour Docteur Ogden, je suis ravi de vous revoir. Malgré les circonstances.

-Moi aussi Détective Murdoch, répondit Julia timidement en la lui serrant, bonjour.

Ils se figèrent sur place en sentant le délicieux frisson qui traversa leur corps tout entier à ce contact, puis, Julia baissa les yeux et William reprit la parole en lâchant sa main.

-C'est Inspecteur aujourd'hui, dit-il simplement.

-Oh, eh bien toutes mes félicitations, dit-elle avec politesse, je suis heureuse pour vous.

Ils fuyaient une fois encore leur regard et une fois encore William reprit la parole.

-Je suis ici pour voir Brian Lewis, il est un témoin dans une affaire dont je m'occupe et son témoignage m'est capital.

-Oui, j'ai appris la terrible nouvelle sur la famille de Brian, c'est monstrueux.

Mais j'ai peur de ne pas vous être d'une grande aide, Brian n'est ici que depuis deux jours. Je n'ai pas encore pu vraiment l'approcher, il reste très renfermé.

-J'ai apporté du pop-corn, murmura simplement William.

-Du pop-corn? Lança la jeune femme avec étonnement.

-Brian adore le pop-corn avec du caramel de préférence, puis-je le voir ?

-Oui, oui bien entendu, suivez-moi.

Il s'exécuta et ils empruntèrent plusieurs couloirs, en silence, veillant à ne pas croiser leur regard. Puis, Julia s'arrêta devant une porte et se tourna vers l'Inspecteur.

-Voila sa chambre, je vous laisse avec lui je me dois de m'occuper d'autres patients. S'il y a le moindre problème, une infirmière se trouve dans le bureau au bout du couloir. Et lorsque vous en aurez terminé, passez dans mon bureau, je serai curieuse de parler de lui et d'en apprendre davantage afin que je puisse commencer à travailler avec lui rapidement.

-Oui, bien entendu, acquiesça William, merci Docteur.

Elle lui sourit et il entra dans la chambre. Julia resta sur le pas de la porte et regarda William s'avancer vers le lit et prendre timidement la parole. Elle observa la réaction du petit garçon qui se jeta aussitôt dans les bras de l'Inspecteur et se serra contre lui.

-Tu m'as pas laissé William.

-Je t'ai dis que je viendrai te voir bonhomme.

-J'ai cru que tu me trouverais pas ici, je voulais pas partir de l'hôpital.

-Eh bien, tu vois, je t'ai retrouvé. L'hôpital c'est pour les gens malades et toi tu n'es pas malade.

-Comment tu as fait pour savoir où j'étais ?

-C'est parce que tu es dans mon cœur, quand une personne est dans notre cœur on la retrouve toujours, où qu'elle puisse être.

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas et leva les yeux vers Julia. A cet instant, William remarqua qu'elle était encore là. Elle les regardait avec tendresse quelques instants puis, sans un mot, elle quitta la pièce.

* * *

Il resta longtemps avec le garçon, avant de finalement rejoindre le bureau de Julia. Ils discutèrent pendant de longues minutes de l'affaire et de l'état de Brian. Puis, lorsqu'ils estimèrent qu'ils en avaient terminé, ils se levèrent. Julia escorta William jusqu'à la porte du bureau et il se tourna vers elle.

-Docteur Ogden, j'ignorais que vous étiez psychologue à présent.

-Oui après mon…départ de l'hôpital j'ai eu envie de me tourner vers une autre médecine et la psychologie m'a toujours fasciné. J'ai choisi plus particulièrement les enfants, car il y a tant à faire avec eux.

-Vous étiez pourtant un excellent médecin urgentiste, j'en suis une preuve vivante, dit-il en riant doucement pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais je ne doute pas que vous soyez toute aussi douée en psychologie et avec les enfants, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Elle en fit tout autant et il remarqua qu'elle rougissait un peu.

-Merci Détective, ou plutôt, Inspecteur.

Il rougit lui aussi et doucement le silence tomba. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux et tout deux pouvaient sentir la tension qui les avait unie autrefois, les unir à nouveau. Leurs souffles s'excelleraient, leur gorge se noua. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient presque se toucher. Alors, William fit un pas de plus vers elle et lui prit la main.

-Au revoir Docteur, dit-il en la serrant doucement mais veillant à caresser sa paume du bout des doigts, je crois que nous serons amenés à nous revoir prochainement… pour le cas de Brian.

-Oui pour…Brian, murmura Julia en souriant timidement, au revoir Inspecteur.

William acquiesça et lui lâcha la main, puis, il sortit et emprunta le long couloir sans se retourner. Julia le regarda partir, jusqu'au moment où il passa l'angle du couloir. A ce moment là, elle referma la porte et s'y adossa en fermant les yeux. Elle inspira profondément, comme si elle n'avait plus respiré pendant des minutes entières. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre. Cet homme la mettait dans tous ses états et il allait lui falloir beaucoup de courage pour le voir régulièrement sans succomber à cet indescriptible désir qui la consumait.

* * *

_à suivre ... ;)_


	19. Désir

L'enquête sur l'assassinat de la famille Lewis avançait doucement, mais elle avançait. William arrivait à se rapprocher du petit garçon et celui-ci s'était pris de sympathie pour le Docteur Ogden. Elle passait des heures avec lui, à lui parler, à jouer, à stimuler ses souvenirs.

William assistait bien souvent à ces entretiens, un peu à l'écart.

-Je crois qu'il est prêt à répondre à vos questions Inspecteur, avait lancé Julia ce jour là, mais faites très attention, il est encore fragile. Si vous vous montrez trop insistant, il risque de se renfermer sur lui-même et nous devrions tout recommencer. Cela pourrait prendre beaucoup de temps.

-Oui je comprends, soupira William en regardant l'enfant jouer un peu plus loin, ça doit être terrible pour lui tout ça. Et je m'en veux terriblement de le faire souffrir en ravivant les souvenirs de cette nuit là. Mais le témoignage de Brian est capital.

-Je le sais, soupira Julia en souriant timidement, et si vous lui expliquez, il le comprendra.

-Je ne suis pas psychologue Docteur, j'ai un peu peur de faire une boulette, si vous me passez l'expression.

La jeune femme rit timidement et il se détendit un peu en la regardant avec détails. Il ne se lassait jamais de le faire et depuis qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement à nouveau, il devait avouer qu'il en savourait chaque seconde. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient jamais seuls.

-Tout se passera bien, ne vous en faites, dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme, Brian vous connait et il a confiance en vous. Si vous voulez je vais rester dans la pièce avec vous.

-Oui s'il vous plait, répondit William en souriant timidement, je me sentirais plus à l'aise avec vous à mes côtés.

-Vous n'avez pas à douter, il vous adore William, lança Julia en souriant largement.

Elle se figea sur place quelques instants en remarquant l'erreur qu'elle avait fait. Mais elle devait admettre que ces derniers temps, à travailler avec lui, lui donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient proches. Ils parlaient, ils riaient comme ils l'avaient fait si souvent dans la chambre du jeune homme. Et l'appeler par son prénom était arrivé naturellement, seulement la seule fois où elle l'avait fait auparavant était lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé dans le parc, et cela, ils s'en souvenaient tous les deux.

-Je…je voulais dire, Inspecteur, il… bredouilla Julia sans quitter son regard.

-Non, ne vous en faites pas, William…William c'est très bien, répéta celui-ci.

Elle lui sourit timidement en rougissant et remarqua sa main encore posée sur sa veste. Elle la retira aussitôt en regardant le sol et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Suivez-moi, dit-elle simplement alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans la pièce où se trouvait Brian.

William ne pu s'empêcher de sourire avec satisfaction. Il avait remarqué le trouble qu'il lui causait, elle n'était donc pas insensible à son charme. Cette idée lui donna du courage et le combla de joie.

* * *

Ils passèrent de longues minutes dans cette pièce avec le petit garçon. Le Docteur Ogden se montrait douce et compatissante, l'Inspecteur Murdoch veillait à ne pas le brusquer et entretenir la relation d'amitié qu'ils avaient noué tout les deux. Et lorsqu'ils arrivaient à certains points sensibles, lorsque Julia remarquait l'agitation qui animait le petit garçon, il lui suffisait d'accorder un regard à William pour qu'il comprenne son message et réoriente ses questions.

Après de longues minutes, l'interrogatoire était terminé. William avait ce qu'il lui fallait.

-William tu restes un peu jouer avec moi? Lança timidement Brian.

-Bien sûr bonhomme, je dois juste passer un coup de téléphone très important et ensuite je suis tout à toi, d'accord?

Brian acquiesça et William quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls. Il appela son supérieur, lui donnant les détails de l'interrogatoire pour leur permettre de procéder à l'inculpation du suspect et à son incarcération.

-Bon boulot Murdoch, lança Brakenreid au bout du fil, revenez demain pour la paperasse, on se charge du reste.

-Bien Inspecteur, soupira William soulagé.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il rejoignit le petit garçon et Julia. Celle-ci lui accorda un regard et se leva pour quitter la pièce.

-Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, dit-elle tendrement, je repasserai te voir plus tard Brian, tu es d'accord?

-Oui Julia, répondit le jeune garçon en souriant largement.

Elle lui sourit en retour et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-J'espère que vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut à présent Inspecteur.

-Tout est parfait, Docteur, merci.

-Je vous en prie, si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit d'autre, vous savez où se trouve mon bureau.

-En effet, je ne manquerai de venir vous consulter pour toute question que je pourrai avoir.

Ils échangèrent encore un tendre regard et la jeune femme quitta la pièce sous le regard de William qui ne pu s'empêcher de la suivre des yeux un long moment, accordant plus particulièrement attention à ses longues jambes fuselées que mettait en valeur la jupe de son tailleur sombre.

Il soupira profondément et se tourna vers le petit garçon, tentant d'oublier le délicieux frisson qu'il ressentait dans son corps tout entier.

* * *

La jeune femme rangeait quelques dossiers dans son bureau lorsqu'elle entendit quelques coups portés au chambranle de sa porte. Dos à celle-ci, elle se pencha sur son meuble pour en prendre un.

-Oui, entrez, dit-elle simplement sans se retourner.

-Hum, je m'attendais à tout mais pas à ça, lança une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle se redressa, terriblement mal-à-l'aise à l'idée que le jeune homme avait regardé ses fesses et qu'il regardait encore son corps sans la moindre retenue lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

-Darcy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Eh bien, je venais voir mon épouse, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour venir poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Ne me touche pas, répondit Julia en le repoussant et en s'éloignant rapidement de lui pour vouloir quitter le bureau.

-Je te fais peur maintenant?

-Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus te voir, soupira Julia en s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, tout doit passer par nos avocats à présent.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre lorsqu'il m'a remis les papiers du divorce ce matin.

-Les as-tu signé?

-Pas encore.

Julia soupira profondément et leva les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait déjà des mois qu'ils se battaient pour ce divorce. Darcy ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser partir et elle ne savait pas comment faire pour se défaire de lui.

-Ecoutes, reprit le jeune homme en avançant vers elle, j'ai fait une erreur, oui, mais je tiens à toi et je suis venu me faire pardonner.

-Te faire pardonner? Lança la jeune femme avec fureur. Darcy, je t'ai accordé une seconde chance déjà, nous avons essayé de revivre ensemble, mais tu n'es jamais là. Alors j'ai pris sur moi, j'ai fait des efforts, j'ai essayé de me convaincre que nous pourrions recommencer une vraie relation de couple. Alors que toi, pendant que tu faisais semblant de me courtiser à nouveau, que je croyais que tu étais redevenu l'homme que j'aimais, que tu me murmurais des mots doux à l'oreille, toi, tu couchais avec Pamela!

-Non, non, non, lança Darcy doucement, je l'ai fait mais nous étions déjà séparés. Et ça n'est arrivé que une ou deux fois.

-Si tu m'aimais vraiment Darcy, même séparés tu ne l'aurais pas fait, murmura la jeune femme, alors s'il te plait, quittes cet endroit et quittes ma vie. Tu m'as fait beaucoup trop de mal, je n'en supporterai pas davantage.

Il ne répondit pas et fit un autre pas vers elle. Sa main caressa la joue de la jeune femme et doucement, il la prit dans ses bras.

-Darcy, je…

-Laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras une fois encore, une toute dernière fois, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, je t'aime Julia.

Elle referma ses bras autour de lui et soupira profondément.

-Non Darcy, tu as aimé le Docteur Ogden, tu n'as jamais aimé la femme que je suis, murmura-t-elle doucement, tu es bien trop calculateur pour aimer qui que se soit, ajouta-t-elle avec regrets.

Puis, elle vit un homme, se tenir là, au bout du couloir. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en croisant le regard de William, ce regard devenu si triste. Il resta là, immobile quelques instants avant de s'éclipser rapidement. Sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique se soit pour le retenir.

Darcy se sépara d'elle et tenta de croiser son regard.

-Julia? Cela te bouleverse à ce point?

-Quoi? Je, non…J'ai du travail Darcy, alors je te prie de quitter cet endroit dès maintenant et ne reviens plus. Laisse-moi enfin tranquille et tâchons de rester amis.

-Ne m'en demande pas trop, grommela le jeune homme.

-Si tu as quelque requête que se soit, adresse-toi à mon avocat. Si tu m'as aimé ne serait-ce qu'une fois, s'il te plait, rends-moi ma liberté et signe ces papiers, au revoir Darcy, lança Julia sans se retourner avant de fermer la porte de son bureau derrière elle.

* * *

Il se trouvait dans ce bar depuis des heures déjà. Assit au comptoir, William ne prêtait pas la moindre attention aux autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, pensées qui s'embrumaient au fur et à mesure que le nombre de verres augmentait.

-Anna, encore un pour moi s'il te plait, grommela William en terminant son verre, la même chose.

Aussitôt la jeune femme blonde approcha la bouteille de son verre et le resservit. Elle lui lança pourtant un tendre regard. Anna Fulford gérait ce bar depuis cinq ans déjà. Un bon nombre d'officiers de police s'y retrouvait régulièrement. William en faisait partie, rejoignant ses collègues pour fêter tous les évènements d'une vie. Elle se souvenait du jour où il avait fêté ses fiançailles. Mais jamais Anna ne se souvenait l'avoir vu aussi abattu et aussi saoul.

-C'est le dernier pour ce soir William, dit-elle timidement.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire de consommer, je paie, rétorqua William sur un ton las.

-Je le fais pourtant.

-Pitt, lui tu le sers jusqu'à qu'il tombe sur le sol, lança William en lançant un regard à l'homme déjà complètement affalé sur le comptoir un peu plus loin.

-Pitt n'est pas un ami.

-Je ne suis pas ton ami non plus, lança l'Inspecteur en buvant une autre gorgée, sers-moi encore un verre Anna.

Elle soupira profondément et s'exécuta à contre cœur, puis, elle s'éloigna de lui, le laissant seul, perdu dans sa tristesse et son alcool.

Les heures passèrent et les derniers clients quittèrent le bar. La jeune femme s'avança alors vers celui qui depuis quelques temps déjà se trouvait somnolant sur son comptoir. Elle posa tendrement sa main sur son épaule qu'elle caressa quelques instants.

-William, William, réveilles-toi, je ferme le bar.

Il se redressa et croisa son regard. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de tristesse dans ses yeux et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

-William, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu as des problèmes au travail? Avec Liza?

-Liza, soupira le jeune homme en riant doucement, dis Anna, comment vous faites-vous les femmes pour nous briser en rien de temps et aussi facilement? Est-ce que vous organisez des concours? Vous avez juste besoin de vous savoir belles et aimées pour ensuite nous jeter comme une…merde?

-Viens, je vais te raccompagner chez toi, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

-Non, justement, maintenant je vois clair dans votre jeu. Vous nous faites croire que vous nous aimez pour mieux nous détruire ensuite.

Anna ne répondit pas et l'aida à se lever et à marcher. Il tituba jusqu'à sa voiture. Il menaça de s'endormir contre la vitre, alors qu'elle lui lançait de réguliers coups d'œil, il faillit tomber en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Et une fois dans sa chambre, la jeune femme le poussa simplement vers le lit pour qu'il puisse s'y affaler. Seulement, William la tenait fermement par les hanches et en une seconde, elle se retrouva allongée sur lui.

-William, murmura-t-elle en voulant se relever, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée dans ton état.

Il ne l'entendait pas de cette façon et l'attira tout contre lui, goutant ses lèvres avec passion. Puis, ses mains voyagèrent sur son corps tout entier et sa langue dessina de petits cercles dans sa nuque. Elle voulait lutter, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Après tout c'était un homme séduisant et cela faisait déjà des années qu'elle mourrait d'envie de connaitre la douceur de ses baisers et la force de ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant son souffle s'accélérer lorsqu'il mordit doucement la fine peau de sa nuque en-dessous de son oreille.

-Oh, Julia, grommela-t-il d'une voix rauque emplie de désir.

Anna se redressa et le regarda avec incompréhension.

-Julia?

William ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux fermés et souriait d'un air béat. Vexée, la jeune femme se leva et lui adressa un dernier regard.

-Eh bien William, je crois que tu as bien trop de femmes dans ta vie pour encore savoir ce que tu fais.

Elle soupira profondément et quitta la pièce ainsi que son appartement sans se retourner. Le jeune homme, lui, était tombé dans un sommeil profond mais agité. Le sourire qui se trouvait sur ses lèvres ne disparaissait pas, bien au contraire. Son corps ne lui répondait plus et bientôt des soupirs de plaisir s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

-Julia, n'avait-il de cesse de répéter d'une voix grave, oh mon ange.

Dans son sommeil il se saisit d'un oreiller qu'il resserra avec force contre lui. Son rêve n'avait rien à voir avec un cauchemar, loin de là, il était au paradis. Il voyait son sourire, il entendait son prénom qu'elle prononçait du bout des lèvres avec désir, il sentait son parfum. Il goûtait ce corps qu'il désirait tant, laissant ses doigts dessiner chaque détail de l'anatomie de la jeune femme, l'amenant doucement à l'extase et bien malgré lui, lui aussi.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	20. Aveux

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que l'Inspecteur Murdoch n'était pas retourné à l'institut où vivait encore Brian Lewis. Il savait qu'il devait aller le voir, simplement car il lui avait promis, mais aussi car il lui manquait. Mais il redoutait le moment où il se trouverait face au Docteur Ogden à nouveau. Il mourrait d'envie d'être auprès d'elle, mais il avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait peur de ses sentiments à son égard, car ils le détruisaient. Cette femme lui faisait autant de mal que du bien et il luttait pour ne pas la laisser toucher son cœur chaque jour un peu plus, mais chaque jour un peu plus, elle y gagnait de la place.

* * *

William ne travaillait pas ce samedi là et il décida de se rendre à l'institut. Le Docteur Ogden devait passer ses week-ends avec son époux, s'il n'était pas de garde, et William souhaitait qu'il ne le soit pas.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans l'immense parc baigné de soleil, il soupira profondément. Elle se trouvait là, bien des mètres plus loin, entourée d'enfants, riant aux éclats en les voyant jouer avec un chien.

-Cette femme causera ta perte William, soupira celui-ci pour lui-même avant de s'avancer vers elle.

Il se trouvait encore bien des mètres d'elle lorsqu'un boulet de canon arriva vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Sans hésitation, il prit le petit garçon dans les bras et le leva vers le ciel en riant. Brian en fit autant.

Julia le regardait tendrement en souriant. Personne ne pouvait se douter que William n'était pas le père de Brian, ils étaient bien trop complices et heureux tous les deux. Elle s'imagina une fois encore le voir avec son fils rire aux éclats, comme il riait avec Brian. Lorsque le jeune homme sentit le poids du petit garçon se faire plus lourd, il se pencha en avant avec lui, le posant sur le dos au sol alors que Brian continuait de rire aux éclats.

-William, arrêtes tu me chatouille.

-Je sais, répondit celui-ci en riant, c'est fait exprès.

-Juliaaaaa, cria Brian pour lui demander de l'aide.

Mais au lieu d'intervenir, la jeune femme resta à leurs côtés en riant également. William arrêta ses assauts et Brian se redressa alors que l'Inspecteur croisa le regard de la jeune femme.

-Bonjour Inspecteur, dit-elle timidement.

-Bonjour Docteur, répondit simplement William.

Brian les regarda tour à tour en silence avant de prendre la main du jeune homme et de l'attirer avec lui.

-Viens, on va jouer au foot.

-J'arrive bonhomme, répondit William en le suivant aussitôt sans adresser aucun regard à Julia.

* * *

Elle resta là, de nombreuses minutes à les regarder jouer un peu plus loin, à surveiller d'autres enfants et finalement William laissa le petit garçon jouer avec les autres enfants et le chien qui aboyait joyeusement. Il rejoignit Julia qui se trouvait sous un arbre.

-Je vois que Brian vous a épuisé, dit-elle timidement.

-En effet, souffla William en reprenant son souffle, il est débordant de vie. Je suis heureux de el voir ainsi.

Ils se sourirent et restèrent silencieux un long moment en regardant le jeune garçon. Parfois, William levait les yeux vers elle, parfois c'était elle qui l'observait à la dérobée.

-Que va-t-il arriver à Brian maintenant? Demanda timidement William sans la regarder.

-Son oncle devrait arriver la semaine prochaine, il va vivre à Vancouver.

-Je vois, répondit le jeune homme.

-Il s'est reconstruit après la terrible épreuve qu'il a vécu, il est temps pour lui d'aller de l'avant. Il n'oubliera pas ce qu'il a vécu, mais il vivra avec et pourra construire son avenir.

-Grâce à vous, murmura William en la regardant enfin.

-Eh bien, en partie, oui, bredouilla Julia en plongeant son regard dans le sien, mais pas seulement, vous y êtes pour beaucoup également. Je ne fais que mon travail vous savez.

-Non Docteur, répondit William en riant doucement, vous faites beaucoup plus que juste votre travail, vous sauvez des vies et des âmes, chaque jour. Je sais de quoi je parle.

-Vous en faites autant, dit-elle en souriant, vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point vous touchez les gens que vous rencontrez. Brian est sauvé, grâce à vous, grâce à moi, grâce à lui également.

-Eh bien je crois dans ce cas que nous formons une bonne équipe Docteur.

-Une très bonne équipe en effet, Inspecteur.

Ils échangèrent un regard et accordèrent leur attention aux enfants un peu plus loin.

-J'ignorais que l'institut avait un chien, grommela William.

-Il appartient à un Docteur. Il aide les enfants à s'ouvrir au monde qui les entoure, par le jeux, la complicité, le respect, il est d'une grande aide dans leur thérapie et ainsi, certains jours de semaines, il passe la journée ici.

-Je vois, acquiesça William.

-Inspecteur Murdoch, lança timidement Julia avec hésitation, je me demandais si…si vous accepteriez de…fêter la nouvelle de savoir que Brian à retrouvé sa joie de vivre et…je…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et regarda le sol quelques instants en sentant le regard de William se faire plus insistant. Elle soupira profondément en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Que diriez-vous d'aller dîner, dit-elle dans un souffle, je connais un délicieux restaurant sur Queen Street West et…

-J'ai peur que se ne soit pas…approprié, murmura William.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils et il reprit la parole doucement.

-Votre époux risque de ne pas apprécier vous savoir en ma compagnie.

-Oh, lança Julia, non, euh, je crois que ça ne lui posera pas le moindre problème. Je n'ai plus le moindre compte à lui rendre. Darcy et moi sommes séparés et nous sommes en instance de divorce, mais vous avez raison, c'est une mauvaise idée. J'aime ce poste et je ne souhaiterai pas le perdre comme le précédent si votre fiancée savait que je…

-Vous et le Docteur Garland êtes séparés?

-Oui, répondit Julia timidement, il est venu à mon bureau la semaine dernière car il avait reçu les papiers du divorce. Il ne les a pas encore signé mais il le fera. Ce que vous avez-vu était, des adieux, rien d'autre.

William resta silencieux quelques instants, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Puis, il reprit la parole.

-Je m'excuse pour ce que Liza a fait par le passé, je l'ignorais je vous le jure. Car je ne l'aurais pas permis.

-Ce n'est rien, soupira Julia.

-Si, répondit William en prenant tendrement sa main qu'il caressa doucement, si, c'est entièrement de ma faute si vous avez été renvoyée de l'hôpital.

-Non, répondit Julia en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, je vous l'ai dit, j'avais l'intention de le quitter, les choses se sont justes passées différemment que je ne l'avais imaginé. Vous êtes entré dans ma vie et, tout a changé, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et plongea son regard dans le sien, il n'avait pas lâché sa main et jouait toujours tendrement avec ses doigts. Julia se laissait faire, simplement, ne supportant plus de le voir si proche de lui sans pouvoir le toucher.

-Je serai ravi de dîner avec vous ce soir Docteur, murmura William.

-Mais, votre fiancée?

-Je ne suis plus fiancé, nous avons rompu il y a des mois déjà. Liza ne comprenait pas que mon cœur puisse appartenir à une femme que je venais de rencontrer.

A cet aveu le cœur de Julia fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit la joie l'envahir doucement et totalement. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire largement. William en fit autant et elle reprit alors la parole.

-Alors, personne ne m'empêche de dîner en votre compagnie? Plus rien ne nous empêche de passer du temps ensemble?

-Plus rien, ni personne.

Elle lui lança un immense sourire et s'apprêta à faire les derniers centimètres qui la séparaient de lui, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella et que tous deux tournèrent la tête dans sa direction.

-Docteur Ogden, Aline est en crise.

-J'arrive immédiatement.

Aussitôt, elle lâcha la main de William et s'éloigna simplement. A quelques mètres de lui, elle se retourna et lui adressa un immense sourire.

-Retrouvez-moi au Gladstone Hotel Cafe - 1214 Queen Street West à vingt heures.

-J'y serai, répondit simplement William.

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard et s'éloigna rapidement. Il ne se gêna pas de la regarder partir, sentant son cœur se gonfler de joie. Elle allait divorcer. Bientôt plus rien ne l'empêcherait de l'aimer ouvertement et il comptait bien l'aimer, enfin.

* * *

Le jeune homme se tenait devant la porte du bâtiment et s'apprêta à y entrer lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la jeune femme l'interpeller.

-Inspecteur Murdoch?

-Je vous ai déjà dis que c'était William, Docteur, répondit celui-ci en souriant.

-William, répéta Julia, dans ce cas, ce sera Julia.

Il lui lança un immense sourire et lui tendit son bras auquel elle s'accrocha. A cet instant, il osa enfin la regarder de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait les cheveux coiffés sur le côté en une longue mèche bouclée, retenue par une pince noire. Elle était à peine maquillée, elle portait une robe noire également lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux et au décolleté arrondi. Elle portait de hautes chaussures à talons qui lui donnait l'impression de flotter au-dessus du sol. William était totalement subjugué par sa beauté et il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits.

Ils furent conduit au fond de la salle, à une petite table. Ils commandèrent et dînèrent tranquillement. Ils passèrent un bon moment, se parlant de tout, apprenant à se connaître plus en détail. Ils avaient le sentiment dès à présent que plus rien ne pourrait les empêcher d'être ensemble à chaque instant. Il n'y avait plus d'interdis, ils étaient juste un homme, une femme, un couple à leur premier rendez-vous. Ils terminèrent leur soirée tard dans la nuit, quittant le restaurant enlacés, riant aux éclats.

-Je ferai bien de vous ramener chez vous Julia, lança William alors qu'ils se tenaient sur le trottoir, il se fait tard.

-Quel gentleman vous faites William, dit-elle en s'avançant doucement vers lui.

Mais lorsqu'il crut qu'elle allait déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle s'éloigna de lui en riant, lui prenant la main.

-Vous avez raison, ramenez-moi chez moi, dit-elle avec un éclat de malice dans le regard.

Ils montèrent en voiture et Julia indiqua l'itinéraire de sa maison. Lorsqu'ils ne parlaient pas, la jeune femme regardait tendrement l'homme qui conduisait, prêtant ainsi attention à chaque détail de son visage mit en valeur par l'éclairage des rues. Puis, ils se garèrent devant chez elle et elle regarda un instant la maison avant de se tourner vers lui à nouveau. Elle lui sourit, laissant une main se glisser sur sa joue pour attirer son visage vers le sien.

-Merci pour cette soirée William.

-Merci à vous, c'est vous qui m'avez proposé d'aller au restaurant.

-Mmh, c'est vrai, soupira Julia en levant les yeux au plafond, la prochaine fois ce sera votre tour.

-Il y aura donc une prochaine fois? Murmura William en souriant.

-Je ne sais pas, peut être bien.

Elle lui sourit une fois encore et fit les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de lui. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, ce regard empli de désir une fois encore. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, de presser son corps contre le sien et de le supplier de le rejoindre à l'intérieur pour passer la nuit dans ses bras. Mais Julia lutta, de toutes ses forces. Elle glissa sa joue contre celle du jeune homme et déposa un long et tendre baiser juste à côté de son oreille.

-Bonne nuit Inspecteur, murmura-t-elle langoureusement aux creux de son oreille en restant contre lui.

-Bonne nuit Docteur, répondit William contre sa peau avant de déposer un chaste baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Elle s'éloigna et lui sourit, puis, elle retira sa main de ses cheveux et ouvrit la portière. Elle quitta la voiture sans ajouter un mot et se dirigea vers la maison. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Avant de refermer, elle se retourna. Elle lui adressa un immense sourire et ferma la porte derrière elle. Julia soupira profondément en s'adossant à la porte. Elle entendit la voiture redémarrer et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Elle était heureuse, tout simplement.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	21. Roses

Les semaines avaient été bien chargées. Depuis leur dîner au restaurant trois semaines plus tôt, William n'avait pas eu le temps pour venir passer la voir à l'insitut. Lorsqu'il le fit pour faire ses adieux à Brian, Julia n'était pas là. Elle se trouvait en consultation à l'extérieur. Ainsi, il avait doublement le moral en berne. Non seulement, il avait perdu le petit garçon à qui il s'était tant attaché, mais aussi la jeune femme qui ne quittait jamais ses pensées.

Il avait voulu lui téléphoner, pensant que le long baiser qu'elle avait déposé sur sa joue et le tendre soupir au creux de son oreille comme de bons présages pour l'avenir. Mais William n'en fit rien, pendant de nombreux jours. Jusqu'à celui où, enfin, il avait un peu de temps pour lui. Il s'assit à son bureau et inspira profondément, jouant avec la serviette du restaurant sur laquelle elle avait noté son numéro. Il prit son téléphone et le composa. Ce ne fut qu'à la quatrième sonnerie, lorsqu'il pensait raccrocher, qu'elle décrocha.

_-Docteur Julia Ogden? _

-Bonjour Docteur, lança simplement William en senant son coeur manquer un battement au son de sa voix.

_- Bonjour Inspecteur, répondit-elle d'une voix douce et suave._

Il sourit largement et reprit la parole.

- Je ne vous dérange pas?

_-Non, bien sûr que non William, comment allez-vous? _

- Un peu débordé par le travail ces derniers temps mais je vais bien, et vous?

_-Moi aussi, soupira la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil, je suis contente que vous m'ayez appellé. _

Il y eut quelques secondes passées dans le silence le plus absolu avant que William ne prenne son courage à deux mains.

- Julia, je souhaiterai savoir si vous étiez libre à dîner, peut être vendredi soir?

_-Oh William je suis vraiment navrée, j'en serai heureuse mais je me dois de me rendre à Ottawa tout le week-end, je ne serai rentrée que mardi._

- Je comprends, je m'y prends un peu tard j'aurai dû me douter que vous aviez quelque chose de prévu.

_- Ca tombe mal, grommela la jeune femme, nous pourrions remettre cela à un autre soir? _

-Oui, oui pourquoi pas, répondit William pourant déçu.

_-Je vous appellerai quand je rentre pour vous tenir au courant. _

- Ca me parait être une bonne idée, répondit William.

Deux coups furent portés à la vitre de son bureau et son supérieur entra.

- Je suis navré Julia mais je dois vous laisser, nous nous rappellons bientôt, lança l'Inspecteur_._

_- Bien sûr, votre devoir vous appelle je comprends, faites attention à vous William. Au revoir. _

- Au revoir, lança William avant de raccrocher.

Il croisa le regard de son supérieur qui prit aussitôt la parole.

- Vous passez des appels privés depuis votre bureau maintenant?

- Non, c'était...le Docteur Ogden, je lui demandais des conseils pour une enquête.

- Mais oui, bien sûr, répondit Brakenreid en lui faisant un clin d´oeil.

- Vous vouliez me voir pour quelque chose, Monsieur? Lança William le plus innocement du monde.

- On vous attend sur Younge Street et Bloor, un cambriolage dans un bijouterie, un type est mort et le principal suspect se dit être Sherlock Holmes.

- Sherlock Holmes? Lança William en fronçant les sourcils. Le héro du roman d'Arthur Conan Doyle?

- Lui-même, cette ville est remplie de barjots, grommela Brakenreid avant de quitter le bureau de William sans ajouter un mot.

* * *

Cette nouvelle affaire prenait beaucoup de temps à l'inspecteur Murdoch et le déconcertait totalement. Il était une fois encore confronté à un cas atypique, comme si il semblait les attirer. Un homme, David Kinsley, se prenait pour Sherlock Holmes et tentait par tous les moyens d'interférer dans l'enquête de vol de bijoux. Ce dédoublement de personnalité était tout à fait fascinant et bien plus grave que tout les cas qu'il avait pu voir auparavant dans sa carrière. Ainsi, le poste de police piétinait dans cette affaire et le psychologue et profiler de l'équipe ne trouvait aucune explication.

William regrettait amèrement de ne pouvoir rendre visite à Julia pour lui demander conseil.

-Rentrez vous reposer Murdoch, lui lança son supérieur ce soir là, vous y verrez plus clair demain.

William ne se fit pas prier pour quitter les bureaux et se pour se rendre au domicile du Docteur Ogden. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il en avait prit le chemin, enfin, si, il refusait simplement de se l'avouer; il mourrait d'envie de la voir.

* * *

_Il se trouvait devant la maison, regardant attentivement la façade, les briques rouges,le péron en bois peint en blanc, la grille en fer forgé, le jardin boisé. William soupira profondément, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix et il s'en félicitait. Perdu Dans ses pensées, il ne prêta pas attention au bruit des roues du fiacre dans la rue lorsque des bras se glissèrent autour de sa taille, qu'un corps se pressa contre le sien dans son dos, qu'un souffle voyagea sur sa peau en dessous de son oreille. Il ferma les yeux en souriant. Il connaissait si bien ce parfum et la douceur de ces mains qui voyageaient sur son torse. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur celles de la femme qui se trouvait contre lui.  
_

_-A quoi penses-tu mon amour ? Murmura-t-elle en posant son menton sur son épaule._

_- Que nous allons être heureux ici ensembles, dit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour y déposer de doux baisers, cette maison est parfaite._

_-Mmh, pas tout à fait, rétorqua la jeune femme en souriant. _

_Il se retourna alors pour la regarder et ancra son regard dans le sien. Il aimait par-dessus tout sonder ses yeux bleus, y voir cette petite étincelle de malice y danser. Il aimait tout cet amour qu'elle avait dans le regard. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique se soit, elle glissa ses mains sur lui pour venir les poser dans sa nuque et approcher son visage du sien. _

_-Il manque des fleurs, des roses, rouges, soupira-t-elle sur ses lèvres, et peut être des blanches aussi. _

_-Tes préférées, murmura William._

_Elle acquiesça en souriant et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres._

_-Nous pourrions en mettre quelques buissons devant la maison, le long de l'allée, répondit William en se retournant pour regarder la bâtisse à nouveau, qu'en dis-tu? _

_La jeune femme laissa sa main dans le dos du jeune homme et posa sa tête contre lui alors qu'il l'attira plus près en la tenant par la taille._

_- J'en dis que c'est une merveilleuse idée et que cette maison sera parfaite._

_-Il manque encore quelque chose pourtant._

_-Quoi? Lança la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils et en s'éloignant un peu de lui pour croiser son regard. _

_Il ne lui répondit pas et se pencha vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha aussitôt à lui en riant et il la porta jusqu'a l'entrée, ne quittant pas son regard jusqu'au moment de la poser sur le sol, une fois la porte passée. Il la tint contre lui en serrant son corps contre le sien, laissant une main dans le creux de ses reins et l'autre sur sa joue. _

_-Toi, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres, il y manquait la femme de ma vie. _

_Elle lui sourit largement et il en fit autant._

_-Je t'aime mon ange, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement pendant un long moment. _

_-Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime tellement William, dit-elle avant de renouveler leur étreinte._

* * *

-William?

Il se trouvait devant sa maison depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il avait sonné mais personne n'était venu lui ouvrir. Et depuis, il se tenait là, regardant avec intérêt cette façade, le jardin où fleurissaient quelques roses rouges et blanches le long de l'allée, le porche en bois et la grille sombre. Il avait le sentiment de connaître cet endroit dans les moindres détails. Son coeur lui disait qu'il était déjà venu ici, qu'il se trouvait à sa place, chez lui, comme si il était enfin de retour d'un long et interminable voyage.

-William, qu'est ce qUe vous faites ici?

Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser tendrement sur son bras. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et croisa son regard bleu. Il s'apaisa aussitôt, sentant cette agréable chaleur gagner son coeur et son corps tout entier. Il lui sourit tendrement et elle en fit autant en enlevant doucement sa main.

-Je...j'étais venu vous voir, dit-il simplement, bonjour.

-Bonjour, répondit Julia en souriant mais un peu déboussolée, je suis ravie de vous voir, mais croyez-moi vous ne devriez pas traîner devant chez moi de cette façon, les voisins sont à deux doigts d'appeler la police.

-Ai-je l'air d'un dangereux psychopathe? Ajouta le jeune homme en riant doucement.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne vous connais pas encore assez, dit-elle doucement.

-Peut être qu'on devrait changer ça ?

-Peut être, répondit Julia en rougissant, mais en attendant´ suivez-moi, je suis sérieuse Madame Kitchen a emménagé en face il y a six mois et c'est une vraie commère. Elle trouve tout le monde louche et elle se fera une joie de raconter à tout le quartier que je vois des hommes alors que Monsieur Garland ne vient plus.

-DES hommes?

-Vous m'avez compris.

William acquiesça simplement en souriant et la suivit vers la maison lorsqu'il remarqua ce qui suivait la jeune femme.

-Vous vous occupez du chien de l'institut? Demanda-t-il en regardant l'animal au pelage beige.

-Je vous ai dis qu'il appartenait à un Docteur, je ne vous ai pas dis lequel.

-Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un chien.

-C'est une chienne en réalité, et je ne l'ai que depuis quelques mois, la solitude me pesait un peu trop. Ca demande plus d'énergie qUe des poissons rouges, mais ça apporte plus de vie également.

-Je vois, murmura William en se mettant à genoux pour caresser l'animal, et comment s'appelle-t-elle?

-Les enfants l'on baptisé Joy, je trouve que ça lui va bien.

-Parce qu'elle leur apporte la joie?

Julia n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la chienne lécha goulument le visage du jeune homme, la faisant rire aux éclats.

-Oui, c'est ça, dit-elle en riant toujours, je vois qu'elle vous a déjà adopté.

-J´en ai aussi l'impression, répondit William en se redressant et en essuyant son visage.

-Je vais vous donner de quoi vous nettoyer.

Il acquiesça et Julia ouvrit la porte de la maison pour y entrer.

-Mais dites-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir William?

-J'ai besoin de votre aide, je travaille sur une affaire déroutante. Un jeune homme est persuadé d'être Sherlock Holmes et n´en démords pas une seule seconde. Pour lui, c'est sa véritable identité. C'est un homme brillant et perspicace mais il s'est enfermé dans un monde totalement imaginaire. Je voulais en parler avec vous, pour voir ce que vous en pensiez.

-Sherlock Holmes? C'est fascinant, lança Julia avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

* * *

Les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient dans le salon depuis de longues minutes déja. Il n'avaient pas cessé de parler de cette affaire qu'ils trouvaient tous les deux fascinante.

-Je serai vraiment curieuse de le rencontrer, avait lancé Julia, et de m'entretenir avec le Docteur Francis.

-Croyez-moi, vous voudriez tout, sauf vous entretenir avec lui, c'est un bon profiler ces états de service l'attestent, mais cet homme m'énerve au plus au point.

-Pour quelle raison?

-Il n'a aucune ouverture d'esprit, aucun humour, aucune douceur avec les victimes, il ne se soucie guère des cas qu'il traite, pour lui ce ne sont que des numéros, il n'est pas compréhensif, il...

-Je crois avoir compris, répondit Julia en riant doucement, vous n'êtes pas très amis.

-Loin de là, nous gagnerons tellement à avoir un autre psychologue, croyez-moi. Quelqu'un de sensible, qui prend à coeur de soulager la peine des victimes, une personne curieuse et intelligente.

Julia ne répondit pas mais croisa son regard intense, elle croyait avoir compris ce qu'il essayait de lui et cela la flattait, le Docteur Francis n'était tout simplement, pas elle. Elle sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie à l'idée que William voulait l'avoir auprès de lui dans son travail, et peut être même davantage.

Elle quitta son regard et prit la parole en changeant de sujet.

-Vous avez faim? Je peux commander un repas chinois et nous pourrions faire plus...ample connaissance, dit-elle timidement, comme nous avions envisagé de le faire Afin d'éviter que mes voisins n'appellent les commandos lorsque vous me rendez visite.

-Oui, oui ça me plairait en effet, acquiesça William, le chinois, pas les commandos.

Elle rit timidement.

-Parfait, dit-elle avant de quitter le canapé et de se diriger vers le téléphone.

Elle commanda un repas pour deux, puis se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer la vaiselle et les boissons. William la regarrda un long moment s'afférer avant de venir l'aider, la voyant pester contre son évier.

-Vous avez des soucis?

-Oui, soupira le jeune femme, cette maison tombe en ruine, dit-elle d'un ton las, et pourtant je ne peux me résoudre à m'en séparer.

-Je peux le comprendre, elle est superbe et vous y avez fait d'importantes restaurations déjà.

-Oui mais je ne suis pas douée pour la tuyauterie, mon évier est complètement bouché et l'eau ne s'écoule que de temps en temps par le robinet, et je ne veux pas engager d'entreprise pour cela.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que, cette maison, c'est...je ne peux pas l'expliquer, elle a une âme et j'ai le sentiment que je me dois d'y rester et d'y vivre, que je dois lui redonner la beauté qu'elle avait.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de William et elle baissa les yeux en riant doucement.

-Je passe pour une folle à vos yeux, je le sais mais...

-Non Julia, la coupa tendrement William, loin de là, je comprends ce que vous ressentez. C'est comme si vous même vous êtes liée à cette bâtisse, comme si vous ressentiez tous les souvenirs des personnes qui y ont vécu avant vous et que vous leur êtes lié à eux aussi.

-Je suis tombée amoureuse de cette bâtisse un jour où je passais à vélo,comme si je rentrais chez moi après des années d'exil. Vous éprouvez la même chose pour votre appartement dites-moi?

-Je vis dans une tour de verre et d'acier, la vue est superbe, mais il n'y a pas la moindre âme en ces murs, ici, c'est très différent.

-Vous êtes bien le seul à comprendre, Darcy n'y parvenait jamais, dit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond, il disait toujours qu'on ferait mieux de la vendre et de s'acheter une belle maison à Rosedale, je ne voulais pas vivre à Rosedale.

-Je ne suis pas Darcy, Julia, murmura doucement William.

-Non, en effet, répondit-elle de la même façon en souriant.

-Je jeterai un oeil à cela après si vous le souhaitez.

-Vous vous y connaissez? Lança la jeune femme avec étonnement.

-J'ai des talents cachés, répondit William avec un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

Cette phrase déstabilisa la jeune femme, mais elle ne répondit pas, on venait de sonner à la porte et elle s'y dirigea aussitôt pour payer le livreur qui était arrivé avec leur commande.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	22. Collègues

Le couple ne passait que peu de temps ensembles. Ils avaient tous les deux un travail très prenant et n'avaient guère de temps à s'accorder. Pourtant ils passaient de nombreuses minutes accrochés au téléphone lorsque l'un ou l'autre avait quelques minutes devant lui. Il leur arrivait de s'appeller plusieurs fois par jour et même parfois tard dans la nuit, reprenant une conversation qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de terminer car le temps leur manquait. Et puis, un samedi qu´aucun des deux n'était pris par son travail, le jeune homme rejoignit la jeune femme chez elle pour lui apporter son aide dans ses travaux de plomberie.

* * *

Il se trouvait dans la petite demeure depuis de longues heures, couché sous l'évier, vêtu d'un jeans délavé et d'un T-shirt noir. Julia souriait depuis longtemps déjà, une tasse de café dans la main, adossée au plan de travail.

-Putin de bordel de merde, tu vas pas me faire chier toi, grommela William dans sa barbe.

Julia qui n'avait de loin pas l'habitude de l'entendre parler avec un vocabulaire aussi fleuri, explosa de rire un peu plus loin. A ce doux son, le jeune homme se redressa et croisa son regard, il émit un autre juron en se cognant au meuble, ce qui fit rire encore de plus belle la jeune femme.

-Des talents cachés William, parfois il faudrait mieux les garder cachės.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre à coté de lui et que de l'eau jaillit abondement du tuyaux. Il jura une fois encore et accorda toute son attention au problème. En quelques secondes à peine, il était trempé, les cheveux, le visage, le torse.

-Julia, au lieu de rire, pouvez-vous m'aider?

Elle s'approcha en riant toujours et s'agenouilla auprès de William.

-Mettez vos mains à la place des miennes.

Elle s'exécuta en sentant un frisson parcourir son corps tout entier lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur celles du jeune homme. A ce moment là, ils échangèrent un regard, à peine à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, sentant leur souffle se mêler.

-Surtout, tenez bien le tuyau avec vos deux mains, murmura William.

Julia acquiesça simplement en riant encore, ce qui déconcerta William quelques instants en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle?

-Non, non William, répondit aussitôt Julia en se retenant de rire de plus belle, mais votre expresson est très...enfin, elle peut être sujette à plusieurs interprétations, dit-elle en rougissant doucement.

William ne répondit pas, ne comprenant sans doute pas ce qu'elle voulut dire lorsqu'il vit cette petite étincelle de malice dans son regard et son sourire s'étirer encore un peu plus. Les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il sembla très gêné, avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol.

-Pouvons-nous reprendre s'il vous plait, j'ai peur que ma cuisine ne soit inondée dans quelques secondes sinon, murmura Julia en souriant timidement.

Il acquiesça et se leva rapidement pour chercher les outils qu'il avait un peu plus loin. Il s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde pour la regarder. Ses cheveux commençaient à être humide, tout comme son débardeur blanc et le haut de sa poitrine.

-William, qu'est ce que vous faites? Lança Julia sans le regarder.

-J´essayais de trouver le bon outil, répondit timidement William avant de la rejoindre et de continuer son travail.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes tous les deux sous l'évier, avant que finalement le problème ne soit reglé. Ils se relevèrent d'un même mouvement et jettèrent juste un regard de fierté vers le travail accompli. Avant de se sourir tendrement.

-Merci William, murmura Julia.

-Je vous en prie, répondit celui-ci en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Elle ne bougea pas, sentant ce regard la sonder une fois encore, comme si il pouvait lire en elle son âme, comme si son coeur lui était totalement accéssible, comme si elle était à lui, totalement.

Doucement, William avança vers elle, glissant une main dans son dos pour l'attirer contre lui comme il l'avait fait dans le parc pour leur premier et unique baiser. Il quitta son regard des yeux quelques instants pour la regarder presser son corps contre le sien. Il remarqua à cet instant précis que son débardeur blanc ne cachait rien de sa féminité et qu'elle ne s'était pas donnée la peine de passer des sous-vêtements ce matin là. Il déglutit difficilement à cette vue, à cette sensation qui se faisait de plus en plus grandissante en lui et doucement, il leva les yeux vers elle à nouveau, prêt à venir déposer un langoureux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-William, murmura Julia en posant son index sur ses lèvres, je ne souhaite pas brûler les étapes, apprenons à nous connaître avant.

-Nous nous connaissons, nous l'avons toujours fait.

-Je ne veux pas commettre deux fois les mêmes erreurs. Je me suis jetée dans les bras de Darcy bien trop brusquement, je ne veux pas vous perdre parce que nous avons voulu laisser parler notre désir. Je tiens beaucoup trop à vous pour prendre un tel risque.

-Je comprends, soupira William.

Elle lui sourit et s'approcha de lui pour venir se blottir dans ses bras. William l'étreignit aussitôt et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

-Nous prendrons le temps qu'il vous faudra, murmura-t-il, mais une chose est certaine, vous ne me perdrez pas Julia, je vous le promets.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et ressera son étreinte. Elle savait à quel point la vie était fragile et qu'un malentendu pouvoir briser une vie, voire plusieurs.

* * *

Le sort semblait vouloir s'acharner sur eux. Car depuis une semaine ils ne s'étaient plus revu et l'absence leur était encore trop douloureuse. L'un comme l'autre mourrait d'envie de se voir, de se parler, de se sourire. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'avoir un appel téléphonique. Une nouvelle enquête prenait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie à l'Inspecteur Murdoch et même s'il voulait penser à elle à chaque seconde du jour et de la nuit, fort était de constater qu'il devait chasser Julia de ses pensées le temps de cette dure enquête. Il y parvint difficilement, car il n'avait qu'une envie, la retrouver, la prendre dans ses bras et sentir le parfum qui se dégageait de ses cheveux. Mais il voulait également la retrouver pour lui parler de cette enquête et avoir son avis sur la question. Charlotte Reynolds avait tué de sang froid son père à l'aide d'une hache et elle avait été retrouvée dans sa chambre, couverte de sang, l'arme du crime à la main. Tout aurait été réglé simplement si la jeune femme ne souffrait pas de skizophrénie. Deux personnalités totalement différentes se cotoyaient dans ce même corps de jeune femme en apparence innocente. William doutait qu'elle soit coupable, mais il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi s'en était une certitude pour lui. Son instinct lui criait qu'il avait raison, qu'il devait écouter son coeur et non les conseils de ses collègues. Il devait encore moins se fier au Docteur Francis, qui, une fois encore l'avait mis dans tous ses états.

- J'ai les plus hauts diplômes de Grande-Bretagne Murdoch, j'ai aidé à résoudre des dizaines de cas et soigné des centaines de patients avant celà, quand me ferez-vous une fois pour toute confiance?!

William ne remettait pas en cause ses capacités, il ne le supportait pas, voilà tout.

* * *

Il avançait d'un pas lourd, l'esprit occupé par toute cette affaire, vers son bureau. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'y rentrer, son collègue l'interpella sur le plateau central.

-Inspecteur, lança George, l'Inspecteur Brakenreid veut vous voir dans son bureau et...

-Murdoch ! Fit la voix de leur supérieur.

William grimaça, se demandant une fois encore ce qu'il allait lui reprocher, avant de se diriger vers lui et de le suivre dans la pièce. ll se tenait, là, debout au centre de la pièce, voyant son supérieur faire des allés et retours devant son bureau, lui lançant un regard noir.

-Pour quoi vous vouliez me voir?

-Docteur Francis. Cette fois-ci vous êtes allez trop loin Murdoch. Il a posé sa démission et refuse de travailler sur le cas Reynolds, alors on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Nous pouvons nous passer de lui.

- Vous êtes psychologue?

- Non, je…je connais une personne en revanche qui…pourrait nous aider.

-Qui?

-Le…Docteur Ogden a fait un travail…

-OH bien sûr, le fameux Docteur Ogden, coupa Brakenreid encore plus fort, alors vous avez poussé à bout Francis dans le seul but de faire embaucher votre petite amie, c'est très professionnel de votre part.

-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, grommela William entre ses dents.

Son supérieur ne répondit pas, le regardant en silence pendant un bon moment avant de se diriger vers son bureau et de se laisser tomber sur son siège en soupirant profondément.

-C'est un excellent psychologue à ce que j'ai entendu et elle a déjà travaillé avec nous sur une enquê -la. Je vais faire une demande pour qu'elle soit rattachée à notre poste le temps de l'enquête. Mais je vous préviens Murdoch, lança Brakenreid en pointant son doigt vers lui, au moindre faux pas je la vire sur le champ et vous aussi. Je vais avoir assez de problèmes comme ça, alors pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-Bien, murmura William en tentant de cacher sa joie.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit avant d'entendre son supérieur prendre la parole une fois encore.

-Gardez vos distances avec elle, car si Gilles apprenait tout ça, vous êtes morts tous les deux.

-Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir Monsieur, murmura William avant de quitter le bureau et laissant un timide sourire sur les lèvres de son supérieur.

* * *

L'enquête avait nettement avancé et le Docteur Ogden avait été d'une aide très précieuse. Elle avait su faire revivre une autre personnalité de Charlotte, Lolotte, la petite fille qu'elle avait été à trois ans. Julia avait été le portrait craché de sa mère décédée et grâce à elle, l'enquête avait pu être bouclée et le coupable arrêté.

Julia et William se trouvaient dans le bureau de celui-ci, parlant des détails de cette affaire avec passion.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu vivre tant de souffrances, lança William.

-Le cerveau humain est très complexe, répondit Julia, Charlotte s'en est sortie en se construisant différentes personnalités qui chacune veille sur l'autre. Il faut avoir une très grande force de caractère pour y parvenir.

-Que va-t-il lui arriver maintenant?

-Elle va intégrer l'institut et sera suivit par des Docteurs et des chercheurs également. Elle guérira peut être mais il faudra le temps.

-Vous vous chargerez d'elle?

-Non, j'en doute, murmura Julia, son cas est bien trop complexe pour moi. Je tâcherai de venir la voir de temps à autre, mais je ne me fais que peu d'espoir à son sujet William, elle vit dans son monde depuis bien trop longtemps déjà.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et doucement, elle approcha de lui. Elle ne pû s'empêcher de laisser glisser ses mains sur son torse, pour venir les passer autour de sa nuque et se presser contre lui.

William la regarda faire, en silence avant qu'elle n'approche son visage du sien.

-Et si nous parlions d'autre chose Inspecteur?

-De quoi Docteur?

-Ca fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons plus passé quelques heures ensembles, rien que vous et moi.

-Avez-vous encore des problèmes de plomberie? Lança William avec un sourire taquin.

Elle rit de bon cœur avant de plonger son regard dans le sien et de reprendre la parole.

-Que diriez-vous de venir le découvrir par vous-même?

Il ne répondit pas et il sentit le souffle chaud de Julia se glisser sur ses lèvres, elle lui sourit une fois encore et ferma les yeux, se pressant un peu plus contre lui pour venir l'embrasser. Mais William se figea sur place, se reculant légèrement pour ne pas sentir les lèvres de la jeune femme effleurer les siennes.

-Non Julia, murmura-t-il à contre cœur alors qu'elle ouvrit déjà les yeux, nous ne pouvons pas. Nous…nous sommes collègues à présent et, je tiens beaucoup trop à vous pour vous faire risquer de perdre ce poste.

-Nous n'avons travaillé ensembles que pour cette enquête, s'offusqua la jeune femme en rompant tout contact avec lui, et l'affaire est terminée que je saches.

-J'ai donné ma parole que je garderai mes distances vous concernant et si nous sommes amenés à retravailler ensembles à l'avenir, je crois qu'il en est mieux ainsi. Vous l'avez dit par le passé, vous ne voulez pas refaire les mêmes erreurs et je crois que se serait une erreur.

-Alors vous…vous me rejetez, ni plus ni moins.

-Je ne vous rejettes pas Julia, je…

Il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée sur l'Officier Higgins. Le couple se tourna vers lui en silence et il prit la parole, comprenant qu'il était arrivé à un moment peu opportun.

-Inspecteur…oh, excusez-moi, je…ne savais pas, je vais attendre.

-Non, c'est bon Officier, rétorqua la jeune femme brusquement, je m'en allais, l'Inspecteur Murdoch en a terminé avec moi, dit-elle avec amertume.

Elle lança un regard noir à William, un regard empli de colère et de tristesse, puis, elle quitta le bureau sans même se retourner, lui laissant tout à loisir de mesure la portée de son erreur alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

* * *

_ à suivre..._


	23. Pardon

**Plus de 100 reviews ! MERCI **

**Bon allez, je vous ai fâché avec le chapitre précédent? Bah ma foi, je m'en excuse, mais tout arrive pour une raison ;) **

**Voici la suite, vous comprendrez un peu mieux! **

**Biz**

* * *

Elle avait terminé tard ce soir là. Elle avait pris le chemin de son domicile l'esprit embrumé et le cœur lourd. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Julia doutait, elle doutait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Ses interventions comme psychologues au poste de police où travaillait l'Inspecteur Murdoch avaient été couronnées de succès. Elle s'était ainsi vu proposer de devenir le nouveau psychologue, remplaçant le Docteur Francis repartit en Grande-Bretagne. Julia avait hésité et finalement, après deux jours de réflexion, elle avait accepté le poste. Elle savait que cela allait être un grand tournant pour sa carrière et qu'une opportunité telle que celle-là ne se serait pas représentée de si tôt. Mais il y avait William. Il y avait les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à son égard, il y avait cet amour, cette colère, cette tristesse. Elle avait besoin de le voir, d'être auprès de lui, pour se sentir vivante et à sa place. Mais elle redoutait plus que tout croiser son regard après qu'il l'ait rejeté comme il l'avait fait. Elle ne supportait plus d'éprouver tant d'amour pour un homme qui, de toute évidence, n'en ressentait pas tant pour elle. Elle savait que la bataille serait dure pour elle de le croiser dans les couloirs, de lui parler d'une affaire, sans pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras, l'embrasser et sentir ses mains voyager sur son corps.

C'est en pensant à cette délicieuse sensation qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore avec lui qu'elle quitta sa voiture et se dirigea vers sa maison. Elle poussa la lourde grille noire et emprunta l'allée où poussaient de chaque côté des rosiers, puis, elle monta les marches en bois du perron et se figea sur place en voyant ce qu'il se trouvait devant sa porte, sur le sol. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine avant de se baisser et de prendre le bouquet de roses entre ses mains. Elle en huma le parfum qui s'en dégageait et retira une petite pancarte blanche sur laquelle se trouvait juste son prénom. Elle la déplia et lut rapidement les mots qu'ils s'y trouvaient.

_« Je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser. Pardonnez-moi. _

_William. » _

Julia secoua la tête de gauche à droite doucement. Oui il l'avait blessé, oui, elle lui en voulait, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle était capable de lui pardonner sans la moindre hésitation. Elle soupira profondément et ferma les yeux en plongeant une fois encore son visage dans les fleurs rouges. Lorsqu'une timide voix la fit sursauter.

-Julia?

Elle se tourna vers son origine et croisa le regard de William qui se tenait en bas des marches, immobile. Elle sentit alors son cœur battre la chamade, elle mourrait d'envie de se jeter dans ses bras, elle ne savait juste pas si c'était pour l'embrasser ou l'étrangler.

-William, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Lança-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu moins dure qu'elle ne l'avait été.

-Je devais vous parler.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire, répondit-elle en se tournant vers sa porte et l'ouvrir.

Mais à peine avait-elle tourné la poignée que le jeune homme s'approcha en un bond pour venir se tenir derrière elle et poser sa main sur la sienne.

-William, laissez-moi, dit-elle la voix pourtant tremblante.

-Pas avant de m'être expliqué.

-Faites-le vite dans ce cas si vous ne voulez pas que mes voisins alertent la police.

-Je suis Inspecteur de police, rétorqua William, s'il vous plait, accordez-moi quelques minutes, je me dois de vous expliquer ma réaction et de vous faire mes excuses.

Il la vit hésiter quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'acquiesce timidement et n'entre dans la demeure, suivit de près par William qui ferma la porte derrière eux.

* * *

Julia se dirigea en silence vers la cuisine pour mettre de l'eau dans un vase et y tremper les fleurs.

-Votre évier n'a plus de problème? Lança timidement William dans son dos.

Il la vit rejeter la tête en arrière avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui, un éclair de colère dans son regard d'habitude si doux.

-Si vous êtes venu juste pour me parler de mon évier, autant téléphoner William, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour ce genres de choses. Alors, allez droit au but et ne vous gênez pas d'employer des mots simples, je pourrais être bien trop stupide pour les comprendre sinon.

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement et fit un pas de plus vers elle avant de reprendre la parole.

-Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, je ne vous ai pas rejeté, Julia. Je vous connais bien plus que vous ne le croyez et je sais que votre carrière vous est très importante. Je savais que le poste de psychologue se libérait et qu'ils allaient vous le proposer et je savais que vous alliez l'accepter. Voila pourquoi j'ai agis ainsi.

-C'est grâce à vous que j'ai eu cette proposition? S'offusqua la jeune femme. Vous croyez que j'ai eu besoin de vous pour l'obtenir? Alors, vous aussi vous vous permettez de régir ma vie comme vous le souhaitez?

-Non, reprit William avec calme en prenant doucement sa main.

Mais Julia se recula aussitôt sans quitter son regard.

-Sachez que je n'ai pas accepté ce poste pour travailler avec vous, je l'ai fait car la criminologie m'a toujours fasciné et que c'est une belle opportunité pour moi.

-Je sais, approuva William en souriant timidement, et c'est pour cette raison que je vous ai dit que nous devions prendre nos distances. Je connais le Chef Gilles et s'il apprenait que…que je tiens à vous alors que nous sommes collègues, il fera tout pour vous renvoyer et pour que se soit noté dans votre dossier. Je tiens beaucoup trop à vous pour que cela arrive.

-Alors vous tenez assez à moi pour être mon collègue mais pas davantage? Vous préférez cette situation à…à…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, sentant une larme glisser sur sa joue. Elle quitta alors son regard et se retourna pour essuyer la larme sans qu'il ne le remarque. William approcha un peu plus pour venir se tenir dans son dos. Elle sentit ses doigts effleurer sa peau dans sa nuque et son souffle se perdre au creux de son oreille.

-Je vous aime, dit-il simplement, et voila pourquoi je sacrifie notre relation…pour l'instant. Parce que je veux vous protéger, qu'importe que cela puisse me coûter.

La jeune femme se retourna doucement pour croiser son regard, à peine à quelques millimètres de son visage.

-Je ne comprends pas William.

-Nous nous sommes retrouvés, deux fois, et nous le ferons encore. J'ai assez confiance en vous, et en nous. Mais Julia, ce n'est pas encore le moment. Je suis près à sacrifier tout ce que je ressens pour vous, afin de vous voir heureuse.

-Et si c'était vous qui me rendait heureuse?

-J'en serai ravi, dit-il en souriant timidement, mais la femme que j'aime est une femme indépendante, battante, avec des convictions et des objectifs. Je sais au combien votre carrière vous est importante, et je ne veux pas être un obstacle pour vous. Nous devons faire un choix Julia.

-Vous semblez l'avoir fait pour nous, dit-elle avec regret en regardant le sol.

Il ne répondit pas et glissa ses doigts sous son menton pour monter doucement son visage et croiser son regard encore une fois. Il s'approcha d'elle un peu plus pour sentir son corps se presser contre le sien et son souffle se mêler au sien. Sa main se glissa alors dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre l'approcha un peu plus de lui en la tenant par la hanche.

-Je meurs d'envie de vous embrasser, de laisser glisser mes doigts dans vos cheveux, de caresser votre peau, dit-il d'une voix grave, je rêve de pouvoir vous faire l'amour, pendant des heures.

En entendant ces mots, Julia sentit un frisson de plaisir parcourir son corps tout entier et elle passa ses bras autour du cou de William avant de fermer les yeux.

-Alors embrassez-moi William, supplia-t-elle sur ses lèvres.

-Si je le faisais je perdrais toute raison et je ne souhaiterai faire que ça encore et encore. Il m'a fallut des mois pour me remettre de notre baiser, je ne pourrais m'en remettre cette fois.

Julia ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoique se soit, il reprit la parole.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, dit-il doucement, laissez-nous du temps.

Elle acquiesça et elle referma les yeux en sentant William caresser tendrement son nez avec le sien. Elle sourit à l'inattendu caresse, sentant son souffle se mêler au sien pendant de longues secondes comme si il leur était totalement impossible de toucher les lèvres de l'autre. Eh puis, sans crier gare, le jeune homme se saisit de la lèvre inférieur de la jeune femme et la mordilla délicatement. Il s'éloigna alors enfin, par peur de vouloir goûter sa bouche et sa langue et de ne pouvoir revenir en arrière. Il craignait de se laisser emporter par son désir et de lui faire l'amour dans la seconde. Alors, il déposa un baiser sur son front, un autre sur sa tempe avant de nicher son visage dans sa nuque et d'y laisser un baiser humide.

-Vous ne me perdrez pas, je vous le promets, souffla William dans le creux de son oreille, qu'importe le temps que cela prendra.

-Vous ne perdrez pas non plus William, jamais, répondit Julia en se blottissant dans ses bras, mais maintenant partez. Sinon je risque de ne plus répondre de rien.

-Je suis à deux doigts de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il me reste.

-J'ai déjà perdu le mien, soupira Julia.

Elle le sentit rire contre sa peau et ils brisèrent leur étreinte. Puis, après un dernier long et intense regard, William s'éloigna d'elle.

-Nous nous verrons bientôt Docteur, dit-il timidement.

-En effet Inspecteur, répondit Julia en souriant, il me tarde de prendre mes nouvelles fonctions.

-Il me tarde à moi également, dit-il de la même façon, à bientôt.

-A bientôt, dit-elle simplement en le regardant partir.

Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur le bouquet de roses. Elle quitta la pièce en courant, rattrapant William sur le perron.

-William? Merci pour les roses, ce sont mes fleurs préférées.

-Je le savais, dit-il en souriant.

-Comment est-ce possible?

-Je vous connais Julia, je l'ai toujours fait.

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire et s'en alla sans attendre de réponse de sa part, la laissant seule sur le perron alors que la nuit s'assombrissait encore davantage.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	24. Absence

La nuit était noire. Elle s'était levée depuis une bonne heure déjà, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Elle avait enchainé cigarette sur cigarette mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Les évènements récents tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, encore et encore. Elle revivait les mêmes scènes, elle ressentait les mêmes sensations, elle revoyait les mêmes regards, elle entendait les mêmes mots, cette voix qui ne quittait pas ses souvenirs. Elle sentait sa gorge se serrer, incapable de respirer correctement, son estomac était noué, son cœur semblait à peine battre pour sa survie. Elle ressentait cet immense vide en elle, ce vide que rien, ni personne ne pouvait combler. Si ce n'était lui. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant profondément. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ce poste? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression une fois encore qu'elle avait fait les mauvais choix? Pourquoi une voix dans sa tête ne lui disait tout simplement pas quoi faire? Quel serait son avenir? Allait-il en faire partie? Devait-elle simplement se faire une raison et l'oublier?

Julia ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et regarda le ciel où quelques étoiles apparaissaient entre les nuages. Elle refusait de croire que leur relation allait se terminer de cette façon, même pour « l'instant ». Elle avait toujours été une femme patiente et compréhensive, mais aujourd'hui, elle voulait croire que le bonheur allait enfin être pour elle, qu'elle ne verrait plus la vie des autres à l'écart, seule. Elle voulait croire qu'elle aussi allait être la priorité de quelqu'un, d'un homme qui saurait l'aimer comme elle, elle savait aimer. Elle aurait voulu que William soit cet homme. Et au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que c'était bien lui. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompée à ce point, certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas, elles se vivent simplement.

La jeune femme sourit tendrement en pensant aux mots de l'Inspecteur. Il avait assez confiance en eux, en leur amour pour savoir qu'ils se retrouveraient un jour, comme ils l'avaient fait par le passé. Julia devait avouer qu'il avait peut être raison. Elle commençait à croire à ces histoires d'âmes sœurs. Et elle remercia le ciel à cet instant pour avoir eu a chance de rencontrer la sienne, car même si elle devait la perdre à l'avenir, rien ne pourrait jamais remplacer ce qu'elle avait ressenti auprès de lui, ce qui, ce soir là, la rongeait de l'intérieur. L'absence.

* * *

_Il la serrait dans ses bras avec force, de peur qu'elle ne s'en échappe. Il ignorait pourquoi il tenait encore debout, il ne savait pas comment, dans son état il était arrivé si vite à la prison. Mais il était là, et elle aussi. En vie. Jamais William n'avait vu autant de tristesse et de peur dans le regard de la femme qu'il aimait. Lui, il avait déjà ressenti cette peur une fois, lorsqu'il cru l'avoir perdu pour toujours, lorsque son ennemi juré l'avait condamné à mourir dans un cercueil. Il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux décoiffés, glissant une main dans son dos, murmurant au creux de son oreille que tout était terminé, qu'il était là, que plus personne ne lui ferait du mal. Il la sentait s'accrocher désespérément à lui. Il l'entendit lancer des sanglots qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir. Cette femme qu'il avait toujours connu si forte et si courageuse, se laissait totalement aller dans ses bras. Il avait compris qu'elle n'était plus en mesure de lutter, qu'elle avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette tension et il était là pour l'aider. Il était là pour la soutenir, la consoler, la rassurer alors qu'il se remettait lui aussi à peine de tout ce qui s'était passé. Il aurait voulu la garder contre lui pendant des heures, simplement à caresser son dos pour l'apaiser, à murmurer des mots doux au creux de son oreille, à sentir son corps s'appuyer sur le sien. William voulait passer sa vie à la tenir contre lui, il ne voulait rien de plus que cela, juste elle. _

_La voix du Commissaire Gilles se fit entendre un peu plus loin et il se figea sur place. Que faisait cet homme ici? Comment osait-il venir alors que par sa faute la femme qu'il aimait avait failli perdre la vie? _

_William s'éloigna à peine d'elle pour se tourner vers cet homme qu'il détestait et qui avançait vers eux. De toute sa stature, les lèvres pincées et le regard noir, il ordonna à quatre hommes d'approcher. Deux d'entres eux se saisir de la jeune femme qui cria aussitôt. _

_-William, William, ne les laissez pas, non….non._

_-Lâchez-la, cria-t-il en sentant des bras forts le retenir pour l'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle. _

_-Elle est coupable Inspecteur Murdoch, et les coupables on les pend. _

_-Noooooon. _

_Il sentit les larmes brûler ses yeux, la colère le gagner totalement, mais il était incapable de bouger. Il tentait par tous les moyens de se débattre mais rien n'y faisait, il était incapable de faire quoique se soit. Il la voyait un peu plus loin, pleurant à chaudes larmes, le suppliant de venir la sauver. _

_-William, s'il vous plait…William, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. _

_Le jeune homme fut maintenu de force, les genoux au sol, ne pouvant détacher son regard d'elle, de celle à qui on passait la corde au cou une fois encore. Il vit une ombre se mettre devant lui et il leva les yeux vers celui qui se tenait là, immobile et souriant. _

_-Je vous avez dit que si je ne pouvais l'avoir, personne ne l'aurait, murmura avec calme celui qu'il avait cru mort depuis longtemps, elle reste ma femme, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Et la mort est venue la chercher, dit-il en riant. _

_William ne répondit pas alors que l'image de l'homme s'effaça. Il croisa une fois encore le regard bleu de celle qu'il aimait. Il la vit lui sourire tendrement. _

_-Nous nous retrouverons dans une autre vie William, dans une autre vie. _

_La lourde cloche sonna et il ferma les yeux. Il sentit un homme le heurter et il fut ébloui une seconde. Il se trouvait dans la rue, entendant les cloches de l'église la plus proche. Cette vision d'horreur ne quittait que rarement son esprit. Il se demanda une fois encore ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps, si le Commissaire Gilles avait obtenu ce qu'il avait demandé. Si elle avait été pendu. Aujourd'hui, elle l'avait rejeté une fois encore sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Mais aujourd'hui, il savait qu'ils avaient encore un espoir, car après tout, elle était en vie, ils s'aimaient et même s'ils ne pouvaient vivre leur amour au grand jour après les tragiques évènements, pour William, c'était tout ce qui comptait._

* * *

Le jeune homme se trouvait dans sa douche depuis de longues minutes déjà. Il n'avait pas pu se rendormir après ce terrible cauchemar. Comme bien souvent, il s'était perdu à regarder la ville, un verre à la main. Il regardait l'eau dégouliner le long de son corps. Une main posé sur le carrelage sombre, il ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait était le visage ravagé par les larmes de Julia. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone. A une heure aussi tardive, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il éteignit l'eau, quitta la douche et se saisit du téléphone sans même regarder le nom qui s'affichait.

-William Murdoch?

_-William…c'est…hum…Julia…Le Docteur Ogden. _

Il fut tout d'abords surpris de l'entendre à l'autre bout du fil, mais il sourit largement. D'une main, il se saisit d'une serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille en calant le téléphone entre sa joue et son épaule.

-Bonsoir Julia.

_-Hum…bonsoir, je ne vous dérange pas? Je sais qu'il est tard mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je…enfin, je pensais à vous et…_

-Vous ne me dérangez pas, je ne dormais pas.

_-Oh tan mieux. Enfin, non je veux dire c'est ennuyeux que vous ne dormiez pas mais enfin, si tel était le cas je vous aurai réveillé. _

Il rit doucement, en entendant que la jeune femme devait se sentir gênée à l'autre bout du fil, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il s'imagina la voir lever les yeux au plafond en se disant que sa phrase était idiote.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel? Demanda-t-il timidement après un long moment passé dans le silence.

_-J'avais juste très envie de…vous parler, murmura Julia si bas qu'il eu de la peine à l'entendre. _

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit avant de reprendre.

-Eh bien, je suis ravi que vous m'ayez appelé, moi aussi j'en avais très envie. Comment vous sentez-vous avant demain?

_-Très nerveuse, soupira Julia. _

-Eh bien, vous m'en voyez étonné, lança William en riant doucement, ce n'est vraiment pas votre genre d'être nerveuse pour quoique se soit.

_-Détrompez-vous Inspecteur, dit Julia en souriant, il m'arrive d'être nerveuse moi aussi, je sais juste bien le cacher. _

-Bien, alors dites-moi quand se fut la dernière fois que vous avez perdu vos moyens en ce qui concerne votre travail.

_-Lorsque j'ai soigné un Détective de police blessé par balle. Il est venu aux Urgences très mal en point et il m'a donné du fil à retordre, dit-elle en riant suivit aussitôt par William, j'ai été inquiète pendant des jours et des semaines. Pourtant, il n'en a jamais rien su. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il ne s'en sorte pas. _

-Comptez-vous le lui dire un jour?

_-Je ne sais pas, peut être un jour oui, si j'en trouve la force. Car se serait admettre que je tenais à lui dès notre première rencontre et j'ai peur que cela ne flatte un peu trop son égo. _

-Oooh, il a de l'égo alors?

_-Non, pas tant que ça, avoua Julia, mais il pourrait en avoir en connaissant mes sentiments. Et voyez-vous dès demain je vais travailler avec lui, je ne peux décemment pas lui avouer ce que j'éprouve pour lui. _

-En effet, je comprends.

_-Avez-vous un conseil à me donner? _

-Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genres de conseils.

_-Bien, il me faudra faire confiance à mon instinct alors. _

-Je crois bien, mais surtout si votre instinct vous crie de vous jeter dans ses bras et de lui arracher ses vêtements, ne luttez pas.

_-Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez William ! S'offusqua la jeune femme qui mit un terme à leur petit jeu. _

Il rit doucement et reprit la parole.

-Il semblerait que j'ai gagné .

_-Si je vous avais en face de moi à cet instant, vous auriez affaire à moi. _

-Dommage que je ne le suis pas, murmura doucement William avec amertume.

_-En effet, soupira Julia, mais il en est mieux ainsi. _

Ils restèrent silencieux encore quelques instants avant que William n'entendit la jeune femme soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

_-Il va falloir que je vous laisse, dit-elle à contre cœur, il se fait tard et je devrais vraiment essayer de dormir. J'avais juste envie de parler avec vous. _

-Moi aussi.

_-Nous nous verrons demain? _

-Oui, je serai là.

_-Bien, je me sentirais rassurée si vous êtes présent. _

-Je suis flatté que vous ressentiez ceci à mon égard, mais je sais que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, vous serez parfaite.

_-Merci William. A demain dans ce cas. Bonne nuit. _

-Bonne nuit à vous aussi et à demain.

_-Au revoir._

-Au revoir Julia.

William l'entendit raccrocher et il en fit de même. Il ferma les yeux, rassuré d'avoir entendu sa voix ce soir là. Il pourrait dormir tranquillement à présent. Il savait qu'elle était en sécurité là où elle se trouvait et que dès le lendemain il pourrait à nouveau la voir, lui parler, lui sourire car elle était en vie.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	25. Policiers

**Chers lecteurs , **

**Après avoir fait le point je remarque que cette fiction est vraiment très très longue, car j'ai encore tellement à dire! Vous n'imaginez pas ce qu'il me reste encore comme nombre de chapitres. Aussi, je m'excuse de m'étaler tellement sur le sujet. Sachez cependant qu'il y ait de fortes chances que ce soit la dernière. Peut être est-ce la raison pou laquelle elle se trouve être si longue. Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que cela ne vus dérange pas (bah si, ca arrive quand c'est trop long) et c'est pourquoi je poste régulièrement et pour vous faire oublier un peu que je suis emporté dans mon truc...Je ne souhaite juste pas bâcler le travail. **

**Bo sur ce, j'espère que la suite vous plaira. A bientôt**

**Julia**

* * *

La jeune femme s'était levée tôt ce matin là. Elle avait pris une longue douche, s'était habillée, coiffée et maquillée avec soin. Lorsqu'elle estima le résultat satisfaisant, elle prit ses affaires et quitta son domicile. Elle s'arrêta au café le plus proche et emporta une tasse qu'elle but tout en roulant dans les rues de Toronto, la musique résonnant dans sa voiture. Même à cette heure encore matinale, la ville était un vrai enfer à faire en voiture, mais Julia ne pesta pas, elle était de bonne humeur et se surprit à chanter à tue-tête sur la musique, remarquant au dernier moment le regard d'un homme dans la voiture arrêtée au même feu rouge que le sien.

Elle rit toute seule quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa route et de garer sa voiture dans le parking de l'immeuble de la police. Elle prit ensuite l'ascenseur et se rendit à l'étage où se trouvaient les bureaux du poste où travaillait William. Elle inspira profondément, resserrant ses doigts sur son sac lorsque la sonnerie indiqua qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Elle entra sur le plateau central et se dirigea aussitôt vers le premier bureau.

-Bonjour Officier, Hodge, dit-elle en lisant sa plaque, je suis le Docteur Ogden, je suis attendue par le Commissaire Gilles et l'Inspecteur Brakenreid.

-Bien Madame, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Julia acquiesça simplement et le suivit en silence à travers le plateau. Puis, il la laissa à l'entrée du bureau de l'Inspecteur. Elle lui adressa un simple sourire de remerciement et remarqua le jeune homme qui se tenait un peu plus loin et qui l'avait vu depuis son entrée. Il n'avait pas bougé mais il l'avait observé dans les moindres détails. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait en voyant que cette femme le rendait fou simplement par sa présence. Il remarqua à quel point il la trouvait belle dans cet ensemble noir qui mettait sa silhouette élancée en valeur. Il ne pouvait que s'imaginer glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds qui reposaient sur ses épaules. Jamais auparavant il ne l'avait vu avec les cheveux détachés et cette vue le ravi au plus haut point. Il plongea son regard dans le sien avant de le glisser vers ses lèvres à peine rosies qui lui accordaient un timide sourire. William ne pu s'empêcher d'en faire autant et une seconde après, elle avait disparu, laissant la porte du bureau de son collègue se fermer derrière elle.

* * *

-Le Docteur Ogden a d'excellents états de service, lança Brakenreid après quelques minutes de discussion, elle nous a aidé sur plusieurs enquêtes déjà en tant que psychologue externe au poste.

-Connaissez-vous personnellement certains policiers Docteur? Lança Gilles sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

-Eh bien oui, avoua Julia, j'ai rencontré l'Inspecteur Brakenreid et l'Officier Crabtree l'année dernière et il m'est été possible de croiser plusieurs d'entres eux lors de mes précédentes interventions.

-L'Inspecteur Murdoch?

-Oui, il était mon patient lorsque je travaillais aux Urgences. C'est un peu grâce à lui que j'ai découverts mon intérêt pour la criminologie.

-Et vous n'avez aucun problème avec le fait de travailler avec l'un de vos ancien patient?

-Pourquoi serait-ce le cas? Lança Julia avec étonnement. J'ai également été la collègue du Docteur Grace, votre médecin légiste, pendant des années. Cela ne me pose pas le moindre problème.

-Votre dossier est excellent Docteur, mais je me dois de vous mettre en garde, ce poste de police est l'un des meilleurs de la ville et j'entends à ce qu'il le reste. Je ne tolérerais aucune réaction déplacée envers vos collègues, aucun, jamais.

-Je comprends, murmura Julia en sentant sa gorge se nouer et comprenant à présent pourquoi William l'avait mise en garde contre cet homme, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien avant qu'il n'acquiesce et ne lui tende la main.

-Bienvenue parmi nous Docteur Ogden, dit-il alors qu'elle serra sa main, mettez-vous au travail dès maintenant.

-Bien Monsieur, répondit Julia poliment alors que l'homme s'éloigna déjà et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce.

-A toute à l'heure Thomas, dit-il à l'intention de l'Inspecteur Brakenreid avant de quitter la pièce.

Julia respira enfin à nouveau et lui sourit tendrement.

-Ravi de vous avoir ici, dit-il doucement, Murdoch prendra moins de risques à présent si quelqu'un est là pour veiller sur lui.

-Je…je ne comprends pas, bredouilla Julia.

-Bien sûr que si, mais vous souhaitez simplement que cela ne se saches pas. Restez discrets, faites votre travail, ne vous étripez pas au milieu des bureaux et tout ira pour le mieux, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, pour ce que vous faites en-dehors de vos heures je ne veux pas le savoir. Et je vous conseille de tout faire pour que Gilles ne l'apprenne jamais.

-Message reçu, murmura Julia en riant doucement.

Il lui indiqua la sortie et se pencha dans l'embrasure de la porte avant de prendre la parole.

-MURDOCH, beugle-t-il, comme vous n'avez rien à faire, conduisez le Docteur Ogden à son bureau et veillez à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Je vous fais confiance.

Bien trop heureux de pouvoir le faire lui-même, William acquiesça et se dirigea vers elle aussitôt.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre Docteur Ogden, dit-il doucement en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Julia lui sourit et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur à nouveau. Ils y entrèrent et remarquèrent avec déception qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. William appuya sur le bouton et se plaça à ses côtés. Ils ne se regardaient pas et restaient simplement silencieux l'un à coté de l'autre, lorsque doucement tous deux bougèrent leur main au même instant. Ils effleurèrent leurs doigts, très doucement, sentant à peine la peau de l'autre, entremêlant leurs doigts qui ne cessaient de danser l'un à l'autre, leur laissant un timide sourire sur les lèvres. Puis, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et ils rompirent tout contact avant d'en sortir. William conduisit Julia au bureau qui se trouvait au fond du couloir. Il lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer. La jeune femme regarda tout autour d'elle. Le bureau était spacieux et lumineux mais impersonnel, elle entendait bien changer cela très prochainement. Lorsqu'elle finit de faire le tour du lieu en un regard, ses yeux se posèrent sur un bouquet qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle caressa du bout des doigts les fleurs quelques instants.

-Je pensais qu'elles égaieraient votre bureau, murmura timidement William.

-J'apprécie l'attention, répondit Julia en s'approchant de lui, merci.

-Comment s'est passé votre entretien?

-Très bien, je pense avoir cerné la personnalité du Commissaire. Il n'est pas commode n'est-ce pas?

-Non, en effet.

Ils se sourirent doucement et elle posa ses mains sur son torse quelques instants avant d'ancrer son regard dans le sien.

-Julia je…je vous trouve particulièrement superbe aujourd'hui, vos cheveux…Je désespérais de les voir détachés un jour, avoua timidement William.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers le sol et rougit doucement.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Alors doucement, William glissa sa main sur sa hanche et il la sentit frémir l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux vers lui à nouveau. Il y vit cette petite étincelle si particulière qu'elle n'accordait qu'à lui.

-Votre instinct vous dit quoi Julia?

-A cet instant précis, il me supplie de me jeter sur vous et de vous embrasser.

-Mais?

-Mais, j'ai rencontré le Commissaire Gilles, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, et je crois que je comprends enfin pourquoi vous teniez tant à ce que notre relation ne se concrétise pas.

-Pour l'instant, précisa William, pour l'instant. Je ne supporterai pas de vivre sans vous. Vous le savez.

Elle lui sourit et caressa sa joue l'espace d'un instant.

-Oui, je le sais, dit-elle avant de venir déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Je ferai mieux de partir si je ne veux pas succomber à votre charme dans la seconde Docteur, murmura William qui avait gardé les yeux fermés, venez nous retrouver au bar au coin de la rue à 6 p.m ce soir, nous fêterons votre arrivée avec les collègues.

-Je viendrai, répondit Julia qui avait également les yeux fermés et se tenait tout contre lui.

Ils se séparèrent un peu et croisèrent leur regard.

-Bonne journée, murmura William avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue mais un baiser bien plus long qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

-Bonne journée, répondit simplement Julia en sentant son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

Elle le regarda quitter la pièce et soupira de plaisir avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise de son bureau. Elle avait fait le bon choix, elle le savait. Elle devait juste apprendre à faire taire ce désir qui la consumait à chaque seconde où elle se trouvait auprès de lui. Et cette tâche s'avèrerait bien difficile.

* * *

Le bar était bondé, que des policiers. Emily s'avança vers Julia qui venait de rentrer. Elle la prit tendrement dans ses bras et la lâcha presque aussitôt, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je suis tellement contente que tu sois venue, et je suis heureuse qu'on soit collègues à nouveau, tu m'as tellement manqué, c'est trop cool.

Julia rit doucement.

-Moi aussi je suis contente Emily, c'est génial.

-Oh et tu vas pouvoir fréquenter ton Inspecteur très souvent maintenant, dit-elle beaucoup plus bas.

-Nous sommes collègues.

-George et moi aussi et ça n'empêche pas.

-Tu sors avec l'Officier Crabtree?

-N'en parle a personne, c'est secret, et ça rajoute un peu de piment à notre relation si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je ne vois que trop bien, murmura Julia en faisant une grimace.

-Viens, reprit Emily en la prenant par la main pour la mener vers le fond du bar, tout le monde est là.

Julia la suivit docilement et croisa le regard de William qui lui adressa aussitôt un tendre sourire. Chacun voulait parler avec la nouvelle venue et elle apprécia leur sympathie et leur gentillesse à son égard.

-Je vous sers quoi Docteur? Lança la jeune femme blonde de l'autre côté du bar.

-Une bière ce sera parfait, répondit Julia, et pas de « Docteur » s'il vous plait, je ne l'ai que trop entendu dans ma vie. Appelez-moi Julia.

Elle lui tendit la main par-dessus le bar qu'elle serra aussitôt.

-Anna Fulford, la patronne de ce bar. Julia vous dites? Comme Julia Ogden?

-Oui, c'est ça. Nous nous connaissons?

-Disons que j'ai entendu parlé de vous, murmura Anna en jetant un regard vers William que Julia remarqua, William n'est pas très bavard mais il a évoqué votre nom un soir.

-Oh, j'espère que c'était en de thermes élogieux, lança Julia en riant.

-Vous n'avez pas idée, grommela Anna avant de lui tendre sa boisson.

-Merci, répondit la jeune femme pour ensuite rejoindre ses nouveaux collègues et amis qui se trouvaient un peu loin.

Ainsi, la soirée se termina tard et tous se séparèrent en riant. William avait très peu eu l'occasion de se trouver près d'elle, mais il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux toute la soirée. Elle devait admettre qu'elle non plus n'avait su regarder quelqu'un d'autre que lui et qu'il lui avait été bien difficile de se concentrer sur n'importe quelle conversation. Ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux, échangeant deux ou trois messages sur leur téléphone avant de se coucher, un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	26. Séduction

L'enquête avait été bien compliquée pour le poste de police. Un homme mort dans une cage d'ascenseur de l'Eaton Center, LE centre commercial du centre de Toronto. Les hommes avaient mis des jours pour faire avancer l'enquête et malgré tout, le suspect principal n'arrivait pas être confondu. L'Inspecteur Murdoch s'y employait ardemment, et même son supérieur avait procédé à des interrogatoires, mais rien n'y faisait. Ils étaient dans une impasse. William soupçonnait une vendeuse d'une des boutiques, Eva. C'était plutôt une jolie jeune femme, il ne pouvait le nier, l'Inspecteur Brakenreid non plus d'ailleurs, mais quelque chose le chiffonnait à propos de cette femme. Il l'avait donc convoqué au poste et se trouvait avec elle depuis plusieurs minutes dans la salle d'interrogatoire. De l'autre côté de la vitre, se tenaient l'Inspecteur Brakenreid et le Docteur Ogden qui assistait très régulièrement aux interrogatoires que pouvait faire le jeune homme.

La jeune femme avait remarqué depuis longtemps déjà que la suspecte usait clairement de son charme pour amadouer l'Inspecteur. Elle sentait son cœur bruler dans sa poitrine, la tension monter, la colère faire son apparition. Mais pourtant, elle ne disait rien, elle restait immobile derrière cette glace à regarder l'interrogatoire d'un œil aussi professionnel qu'il lui été donné d'avoir. La jalousie la rongeait de l'intérieur, mais elle se concentrait sur les réactions de William. Il semblait sensible au charme de la jeune femme et elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer, ni lui, ni elle.

Lorsque Mademoiselle Pierce posa tendrement sa main sur celle de William, Julia se tendit un peu et inspira profondément. Elle avait une totale confiance en lui, ainsi qu'une grande maitrise de soi et de ses émotions, une immense conscience professionnelle et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne se précipita dans la pièce pour venir étrangler la jeune femme qui s'était permis une telle familiarité avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pourtant, l'Inspecteur Brakenreid avait remarqué la réaction du Docteur Ogden et avait levé les yeux vers elle quelques instants. Il avait bien compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. La tension était si électrique lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais Brakenreid pariait sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais franchis le pas. Il se demandait même s'ils s'étaient souvent embrassés, car la tension était si forte lorsqu'ils plongeaient leur regard l'un dans l'autre qu'il jurerait que leurs pensées étaient toutes sauf professionnelles. Il avait remarqué de quelle manière son collègue et ami dévorait des yeux la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds. Il avait compris que l'étincelle de malice qui brillait au fond des yeux du Docteur n'était adressé qu'à l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Il avait vu les nombreuses fois où ils ne faisaient que s'effleurer timidement la main, les doigts, leurs corps lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans un endroit exigu et Dieu sait qu'il y en avait peu mais qu'ils semblaient les rechercher tous les deux. Il avait remarqué les sourires et les regards appuyés. Oui, l'Inspecteur Brakenreid ne se trompait pas, il en était persuadé, ces deux là étaient follement amoureux et faisaient tout pour le cacher aux yeux de tous.

* * *

L'interrogatoire se termina et la jeune femme fut escortée jusqu'à la sortie. Le Docteur Ogden et l'Inspecteur Brakenreid attendirent William sur le plateau central avant de se diriger dans le bureau de celui-ci d'un même pas.

-Je ne pense pas qu'Eva soit coupable, lança William avant de fermer la porter derrière eux.

-Moi non plus, grommela Brakenreid.

Julia rit doucement et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle avec un regard d'incompréhension.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Julia? Demanda timidement William.

-Vous êtes tous les deux sous son charme, lança aussitôt la jeune femme en levant les yeux au plafond, bien entendu que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer coupable, elle vous a séduit.

-Bien sûr que non, se défendit William aussitôt alors que Brakenreid fronça les sourcils en se perdant dans ses pensées.

-Vous refusez de l'admettre, rétorqua la jeune femme pourtant sans colère, je suis une femme je sais ce que je vous dis, je connais les signes, ajouta Julia en s'avançant doucement vers William sans quitter son regard, et elle les a tous utilisé que ce soit avec George, l'Inspecteur Brakenreid et vous William, finit-elle tout proche de lui, ne me faites pas croire que vous n'avez rien remarqué?

-Les sourires en coin, murmura Brakenreid, les regards insistants, les compliments à peine voilés sur une douce et suave voix, les effleurements de mains, les rapprochements plus que nécessaire. Bien sûr! Le Docteur à raison Murdoch, elle a essayé de nous mettre dans sa poche.

-C'est ridicule, persista William.

-C'est peut être parce que vous voyez cela bien trop souvent que vous ne remarquez plus quand une jeune femme tente de vous séduire, lança Brakenreid en riant, ça doit être bien difficile parfois pour vous Docteur, ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

Julia ne répondit pas et quitta aussitôt le regard de William. Il remarqua la teinte rosée que prenaient ses joues et il comprit que dès le premier jour Julia avait usé de ses charmes pour tenter de le séduire. Depuis tout ce temps.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre quoique se soit, Julia s'éloigna de lui et reprit la parole.

-Vous avez affaire à une manipulatrice, une séductrice et une narcissique. Ne prenez pas pour argent comptant ce qu'elle vous dira. Sur ce, Messieurs, si vous me cherchez je serai dans mon bureau, dit-elle en souriant poliment avant de quitter la pièce après leur avoir accordé un dernier regard.

William la regarda s'éloigner vers les ascenseurs en silence, la bouche entrouverte, encore perdu dans ses souvenirs, lorsque son ami arriva et posa sa main sur son épaule quelques secondes.

-C'est une forte tête Murdoch je vous l'accorde, mais je crois que cette femme est follement amoureuse de vous. N'attendez pas que l'oiseau trouve un autre nid, vous le regretteriez. Et ouvrez un peu plus les yeux de temps en temps.

Il quitta le bureau sans ajouter un mot, laissant William perdu dans ses pensées quelques instants avant de tenter de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'enquête mais ne pouvant oublier tous ces signes qu'il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt et qui lui semblaient si évident à présent.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, courbaturé d'avoir passé la nuit sur sa chaise de son bureau. Le rêve qu'il venait de faire le perturba au plus haut point. Pour la première fois depuis des mois il n'avait pas rêvé de Julia, de cette vie qu'il semblait avoir connu à une autre époque. Il n'avait pas entendu sa voix, caressé son sourire, embrassé son corps, sentit le parfum de ses cheveux, serré ses bras autour de sa taille, vu ses plus délicats mouvements. Il avait rêvé d'une autre femme, Eva Pierce. Le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné avait été sensuel, mais sans amour, sans passion, sans tendresse, sans complicité, sans douceur, comme tous ceux qu'il avait rêvé de partager avec Julia.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite doucement pour chasser toutes ces idées de sa tête et remarqua enfin l'Officier Crabtree qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Monsieur? Tout va bien?

-Oui George, répondit timidement William en sentant son corps se réveiller douloureusement, vous avez du nouveau?

-En effet, un suicide sur l'affaire Eaton.

William soupira profondément et se leva aussitôt, se dirigeant vers le porte-manteau pour passer sa veste au-dessus de sa chemise et de son arme de service. Il quitta le bâtiment au pas de course sans se retourner, sans remarquer la jeune femme buvant une tasse de café brulant à la fenêtre de son bureau et qui le reconnut malgré la distance.

-Faites attention à vous William, murmura-t-elle doucement en le regardant monter dans une voiture de police qui partit presque aussitôt après.

* * *

_à suivre... ( attention deux suites aujourd'hui)_


	27. Rêves

Julia se trouvait à son bureau et rassemblait ses affaires lorsqu'elle entendit deux petits coups portés à la porte restée ouverte. Elle se retourna et croisa aussitôt le regard de William qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle lui sourit tendrement, l'invitant ainsi à entrer.

-Bonsoir William, dit-elle doucement.

-Bonsoir Julia, je ne vous dérange pas?

-J'allais partir, donc je suis toute à vous, que puis-je pour vous?

-J'avais besoin de…vous voir pour vous parler.

-Je vous écoute.

-Hum, tout d'abords, tenez, dit-il en lui tendant une rose, pour me faire pardonner.

-Vous faire pardonner? Dit-elle en la prenant mais pourtant avec incompréhension. De quoi?

-L'affaire Eaton, Eva Pierce.

-Vous n'avez rien fait de mal William, c'est elle la…garce, dit-elle avec amertume en levant les yeux aux ciel.

-Je me suis laissé embobiner par son charme, ses manières, ses mots doux.

-Vous êtes un homme, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin, dans des cas pareils vous ne réfléchissez plus avec votre cerveau.

-J'admets avoir eu des pensées déplacées.

-Les pensées ne se commandent pas.

-Des rêves aussi.

-Les rêves non plus, ajouta Julia sur le même ton, mais dites-moi, cela vous arrive souvent de rêver de femmes?

-Julia, lança William en venant prendre ses mains, je suis un crétin je…je n'avais pas compris que vous me faisiez du charme depuis tout ce temps. Vous teniez vraiment à moi depuis notre rencontre?

-Peut être bien, avoua Julia en baissant les yeux, mais vous étiez fiancé, j'étais mariée et je le suis toujours d'ailleurs le jugement n'a pas encore été prononcé. Alors qu'aurais-je pu faire?

-J'aurai dû comprendre depuis longtemps.

-Le faites-vous aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

* * *

Il ne répondit pas et lui sourit tendrement avant de s'approcher un peu plus d'elle.

_-_Laissez-moi vous montrer, fermez les yeux, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il la vit froncer les sourcils.

-William que faites-vous?

-Faites-moi confiance, dit-il en glissant une main sur sa joue pour venir l'échouer derrière son oreille.

Elle inspira profondément et s'exécuta simplement, laissant un large sourire sur les lèvres de l'Inspecteur. Doucement, elle sentit les doigts de William effleurer les siens et prendre la rose, puis, elle sentit la douceur des pétales sur sa peau. Ses doigts, l'arête de son nez, ses paupières, ses lèvres, sa joue, son menton, son cou, le haut de sa poitrine. Elle gardait les yeux fermés et souriait à la douce caresse, savourant le plaisir qu'il pouvait lui procurer par ce simple geste.

Puis, elle ne sentit plus la rose mais le souffle chaud du jeune homme dans sa nuque. Il laissa un baiser humide en-dessous de son oreille.

-Je ne rêve que de vous, dit-il d'une voix rauque au creux de son oreille, de votre sourire, dit-il avant de déposer un autre baiser, de votre parfum, de vos yeux, de votre corps.

Il déposa un autre baiser avant de s'emparer tendrement du lobe de son oreille entre ses dents lui arrachant un délicieux soupir de plaisir. Julia noua ses bras autour de son cou sans ouvrir les yeux, sans ajouter un mot.

Il s'éloigna un peu pour la regarder quelques secondes, voyant sa respiration se faire plus saccadée gardant ce sourire de désir sur ses lèvres. Puis, doucement, il s'en empara. Il la plaqua contre lui et glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de venir la gouter. Les doigts de Julia se glissèrent dans ses cheveux sombres alors que leur lente lutte ne faisait que commencer. Ce baiser avait été le premier après celui qu'ils avaient partagés dans le parc de l'hôpital et il avait été tout aussi intense, langoureux et amoureux. Ils se séparèrent un peu pour reprendre leur souffle de longues minutes plus tard, se souriant l'un à l'autre encore étroitement enlacés.

Julia ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole mais avant qu'elle n'en ai eu le temps de dire quoique se soit un bruit attira leur attention. Un jeune homme se tenait là, dans l'embrasure de la porte et les regardait d'un air aussi gêné et fautif qu'ils ne l'étaient. Ils se séparèrent brutalement. Julia regarda aussitôt le sol et William se racla la gorge en se frottant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

-Euh…Docteur, dit-il pour la saluer, je suis navré de…vous interrompre mais on doit repartir Inspecteur.

-J'arrive George, je…une minute.

Le jeune homme acquiesça sans ajouter un mot et s'éclipsa aussitôt sans en demander davantage.

Le couple échangea un regard.

-Je dois y aller, murmura William.

-Oui je comprends, répondit Julia de la même façon.

-Bonsoir, lança simplement William avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle soupira profondément afin de reprendre ses esprits et avant même qu'elle ne le remarque, William se précipita vers elle à nouveau et l'attira contre lui pour venir presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-Je vous aime Docteur Ogden, murmura-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

-Le faites-vous aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

-Je…quoi? Bredouilla William qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il la vit soupirer profondément et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoique se soit un bruit attira leur attention.

Un jeune homme se tenait là, dans l'embrasure de la porte et les regardait d'un air gêné.

-Euh…Docteur, dit-il pour la saluer, je suis navré de…vous interrompre mais on doit repartir Inspecteur.

-J'arrive George, je…une minute.

Le jeune homme acquiesça sans ajouter un mot et s'éclipsa aussitôt sans en demander davantage.

Le couple échangea un regard.

-Je dois y aller, murmura William.

-Oui je comprends, répondit Julia de la même façon.

-Bonsoir, lança simplement William avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Bonsoir William, répondit-elle en souriant.

* * *

Elle était en retard. Déjà une demi-heure qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Emily en bas de l'immeuble pour aller dîner au restaurant toutes les deux. Mais Julia avait été débordée ces derniers jours et le peu d'heures de sommeil qu'elle avait n'arrangeaient rien. Elle regagna son bureau pour passer rapidement une autre chemise et récupérer ses affaires personnelles. Elle se changea rapidement, rassembla ses affaires et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose sur ses dossiers qui attira son attention. Elle se figea sur place. Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle prit la rose et la fit glisser sur ses lèvres en fermant les yeux. Cela faisait des jours déjà qu'elle trouvait régulièrement une fleur sur son bureau accompagnée d'une simple pancarte avec écrit un horaire. Julia savait ce que cela voulait dire. William était passé par là et lui donnait rendez-vous à 10.38 p.m précise ce soir là, à son téléphone. Elle aurait préféré un vrai rendez-vous, pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras, sentir ses baisers se perdre dans ses cheveux et ses mains sur sa peau, mais elle s'estimait heureuse de pouvoir passer chaque nuit « auprès » de lui de cette façon. C'était « mieux que rien » se disait-elle.

Elle resta de longues secondes immobile, caressant simplement la fleur du bout des lèvres, le regard perdu dans le vide, en pensant à lui, encore et encore.

-Julia tu es prête, je t'attends? Lança la jeune femme.

Elle sursauta en voyant entrer son amie comme une bombe dans son bureau. Elle reprit aussitôt ses esprits et se dirigea vers un meuble qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, un meuble sur lequel se trouvait un vase avec des roses rouges, toutes celles qu'il lui offrait une par une au fil des jours.

-Dis, tu en avais pas autant en début de semaine je me trompes? Demanda Emily en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien sûr que si, répondit le plus innocemment du monde Julia avant de mettre la dernière avec les autres, allons-y je ne veux pas rentrer tard ce soir.

-Pourquoi? Tu ne travailles pas demain.

-J'ai des tas de dossiers à boucler, répondit simplement Julia en l'entrainant hors du bureau et sachant pertinemment que le dossier le plus important portait le nom de « William Murdoch. »

* * *

_à suivre... _

_Eeeeh oui un daydream...méchante auteure hum? Love you :)_


	28. Femme

_Le jeune homme se posait une quantité une question sur sa collègue. Ils travaillaient depuis deux ans ensembles et pourtant, une fois encore il réalisa qu'il ne savait presque rien sur elle. Il savait quel Docteur doué elle était, quelle femme bornée et pleine de principes et de convictions elle était. Il savait qu'ils ne venaient pas du même monde, qu'elle suscitait l'intérêt des hommes et que beaucoup succombaient à son charme. Il savait qu'elle avait une place particulière dans son cœur. Il savait qu'il l'admirait, la respectait, la désirait, l'aimait sans doute également. Mais William ne savait rien de sa famille, de sa vie avant le poste numéro quatre, de cette sœur qu'il rencontra un soir de la manière la plus improbable qu'il soit. _

_William devait admettre qu'il la trouvait plutôt jolie, presque toute autant que sa grande sœur. Mais Ruby l'énervait toujours au plus haut point. Dès leur rencontre il l'avait trouvé impertinente et mal élevée. Il ne pouvait croire que les deux femmes étaient sœurs, car elles ne se ressemblaient en rien. Si ce n'était pour un point peut être; défendre leurs convictions. _

_Il avait souffert d'être allé dîner un soir avec la jeune sœur de son amie, voyant débouler celle-ci au restaurant, apparemment en colère. Il lui avait proposé de rester, par politesse, car il trouvait cela tout à fait normal de l'inclure dans leur discussion. Mais William avait très vite déchanté en voyant la bataille rangée que les deux femmes s'étaient livrées sous ses yeux. Prit entre deux feux, il lui avait difficile de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir sans y laisser des plumes. Et pour la toute première fois de sa vie, et sans doute la dernière, William remercia le ciel de lui avoir envoyé George, lui permettant ainsi d'avoir une excellente excuse pour fuir au plus vite le champ de bataille. _

_Mais William devait aussi avouer que Ruby Ogden avait un esprit perspicace. Elle l'énervait oui, mais elle touchait toujours juste. La jeune femme avait compris les sentiments qu'il éprouvait depuis si longtemps pour sa sœur. Il avait appris bien des années après le premier mariage de la jeune femme que ce jour là, Ruby l'avait poussé à écrire la lettre qui aurait pu changer leur avenir. William avait d'abords été vexé de savoir qu'elle avait eu l'audace de fouiller son bureau, de mettre son nez dans ses affaires, mais au fond, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait eu affaire à l'une des Miss Ogden, il leur pardonnait._

* * *

La jeune femme était d'humeur maussade. Elle avait eu un appel de sa sœur le matin même au réveil. Elle débarquait en ville pour le déjeuner, effondrée par sa récente rupture. « Encore une, pensa Julia avec amertume, elle devrait avoir l'habitude depuis le temps! » Mais Ruby était sa petite sœur et même si sa venue ne l'enchantait guère, elle se devait de l'accueillir, de lui remonter le moral et de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Elle avait pris le chemin du bureau et se trouvait seule dans la pièce pendant des heures. Elle n'avait pas croisé William ce matin là, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son humeur déjà massacrante. Julia se plongea pleinement dans son travail jusqu'au moment où elle entendit deux petits coups à sa porte qu'elle avait ouverte une fois encore, ne la fermant que lorsqu'elle se trouvait en consultation ou à l'un des autres étages du bâtiment.

Elle leva à peine les yeux de son ordinateur et aussitôt un immense sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour, murmura la jeune homme.

-Bonjour William, répondit-elle en se levant alors qu'il entra.

-J'avais un peu de temps pour venir vous voir, vous allez bien?

-C'est gentil de votre part, dit-elle en souriant avant de s'avancer vers lui pour déposer un long baiser sur sa joue, je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant, murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant doucement de lui, et vous?

-J'avoue que vous voir améliore ma journée, mais je suis épuisé.

-Nous aurions dû raccrocher avant trois heures hier soir, ria Julia.

-Nos rendez-vous ne me laissent que peu d'heures de sommeil, mais je ne les raterai pour rien au monde.

Elle lui sourit largement et il reprit la parole aussitôt.

-Julia, que diriez-vous d'aller déjeuner ensemble?

-Avec George, Emily, Higgins, Clark, Ti…

-Juste vous et moi, coupa William en glissant sa main sur sa joue, j'ai besoin d'être juste avec vous, et vous seule. Nous n'avons jamais de temps pour être ensembles.

-Je croyais que nous n'étions pas « ensembles »? Insista Julia en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Changeons cela dès aujourd'hui.

-William? Lança la jeune femme avec une totale incompréhension alors qu'il l'attira doucement vers lui.

Deux coups violents furent donnés à la porte et ils se séparèrent aussitôt. Lorsque Julia reconnut la jeune femme blonde dans l'embrassure de la porte, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Coucou Jules ! Dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

-Ruby, soupira Julia, comment es-tu entrée dans ce bâtiment et venue jusqu'ici sans que personne ne m'ait annoncé ton arrivée?

-Douterais-tu de mes charmes?

-Pas le moins du monde, grommela avec sarcasme Julia pour elle-même.

-Tu ne me présente pas?

-Si, bien sûr, Ruby voici l'Inspecteur Murdoch, Inspecteur, Ruby Ogden, ma sœur.

-Sa jeune sœur, ajouta celle-ci en lui tendant la main, je pense que vous avez un prénom Inspecteur?

-William, répondit celui-ci en lui serrant la main en souriant.

-Oh, c'est charmant.

Julia ne répondit pas pendant leur échange et William la vit soupirer d'exaspération en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

-Hum, veuillez m'excuser, lança William en lâchant sa main, je me dois de vous laisser pour…une enquête. J'étais juste passer saluer le Docteur.

Il vit une pointe de tristesse traverser le regard de Julia, mais il lui accorda un tendre sourire auquel elle répondit aussitôt.

-Nous aurons sans doute encore l'occasion de nous voir, lança Ruby, je reste en ville deux semaines au moins.

-Deux semaines! S'emporta sa sœur. Je croyais que tu repartais vendredi.

-J'ai changé d'avis, j'ai l'impression que Toronto a beaucoup à m'offrir, dit-elle en souriant à William.

Celui-ci le fit en retour d'un air gêné et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Bonne journée Mesdames.

-A vous aussi William, répondit avec tendresse Ruby.

-Tu l'a appelé William?

-C'est bien son prénom, non?

William tenta de retenir un rire en voyant alors la réaction de Julia. Elle était jalouse, il en était persuadé et ravi. Il la regarda en silence quelques instants, la trouvant très séduisante lorsqu'elle pinçait simplement les lèvres et que son regard lançait des éclairs à la jeune femme qu'elle avait devant elle.

-Nous nous verrons sans doute plus tard pour l'affaire, continua-t-il à l'intention de son amie.

-Oui sans doute, murmura Julia.

-Au revoir Docteur, Miss Ogden.

-Au revoir Inspecteur, répondit Julia.

-Au revoir William, ajouta Ruby.

Il plongea son regard une dernière fois dans celui de Julia et quitta la pièce. Il avait fait à peine quelques pas qu'il entendit la voix du Docteur et celle de sa sœur s'élever dans les airs.

-Dis-moi ton Inspecteur est célibataire?

-Ruby, tu es gonflée quand même, tu ne le connais que depuis cinq minutes et d'ailleurs tu viens de rompre.

-Justement, il me faut trouver un autre étalon et tout me laisse penser que William…

-Ne l'appelle pas par son prénom! Gronda Julia.

-Parce que tu es la seule qui t'autorise ce droit là? Tu es amoouureeuuse, lança Ruby comme une petite fille de six ans.

-Non, tu….rho tu m'énerves Ruby. Allons déjeuner.

Sur ces mots, William quitta le couloir au pas de course pour ne pas être vu, mais avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Ruby venait de repartir à New-York et enfin le cœur de Julia s'apaisait. Sa sœur lui avait donné bien du fil à retordre. Bien plus que d'habitude, elle regrettait de ne pouvoir se réfugier auprès de William. Ils ne se croisaient qu'au bureau, et leurs rendez-vous téléphoniques avaient été bien moins nombreux depuis que la jeune sœur du Docteur avait été en ville. Julia devait admettre que le jeune homme lui manquait, terriblement et qu'elle aurait donné tout, y compris Ruby, pour se retrouver seule avec William, dans un endroit où personne ne risquait de venir les déranger, ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Une seule petite heure.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, regardant le vase rempli de roses un peu plus loin lorsque son téléphone la fit sursauter. Elle soupira profondément et décrocha.

-Docteur Ogden?

-C'est l'Officier Crabtree Madame, l'Inspecteur Brakenreid vous attend dans son bureau immédiatement.

-J'arrive George, répondit Julia avant de raccrocher et de prendre le chemin du bureau.

Elle arriva quelques courtes minutes plus tard. Elle vit l'Inspecteur Brakenreid, William et un autre homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas à travers la vitre. Elle toqua doucement et son collègue lui fit signe d'entrer.

-Fermez la porte derrière vous Docteur, lança Brakenreid.

Julia s'exécuta et s'avança vers le bureau.

-Vous m'avez fait appeler?

-Docteur Ogden, voici l'Agent Meyers des services secrets Canadien.

Julia lui tendit la main qu'il prit délicatement pour y déposer un baiser.

-Terrence, dit-il doucement, ravit de vous rencontrer Docteur.

-Merci, bredouilla celle-ci en rougissant.

-Si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est pour une affaire un peu spéciale, reprit son supérieur, l'Agent Meyers est là parce qu'il a besoin de nous sur une enquête. Nous avons l'habitude de collaborer. Un de nos homme sera sous couverture pour les biens d'une enquête et comme vous êtes psychologue, un Docteur et la femme la mieux placée pour ce rôle, nous avons décidé de vous choisir pour enquêter à ces côtés.

-De quelle nature est cette enquête? Et quel sera mon rôle?

Les hommes restèrent silencieux quelques instants et elle croisa le regard de William qui était resté muet jusque là, une seconde à peine avant qu'il ne plante son regard au sol.

-Nous enquêtons sur une entreprise bien connue en ville, reprit Meyers, et plus particulièrement sur son PDG. Pendrick Corporation possède un grand nombre d'entreprises et gère un patrimoine financier très important à Toronto.

-Vous enquêtez sur James Pendrick? S'exclama Julia. Vous vous êtes attaqué à un gros poisson. Il possède la moitié de la ville et il a ses entrées chez tous les magistrats.

-C'est pour cette raison que mes hommes ne suffisent plus, soupira Meyers, j'ai…besoin de l'aide de l'Inspecteur Brakenreid et de ses hommes.

-Heureux de vous l'entendre dire, sourit largement celui-ci.

-Que dois-je faire? Reprit Julia.

-Mettre votre talent, ou plutôt vos talents, à notre service.

-Concrètement?

-Concrètement, vous serez sous couverture également, l'épouse d'un riche PDG souhaitant s'installer en ville. Vous vivrez dans une maison luxuriante, tenterez d'entrer en contact avec Madame Pendrick et bien entendu enquêtez le plus finement possible.

-Epouse?

Meyers acquiesça et sortit un écrin de sa poche qu'il ouvrit et où se trouvaient deux alliances de différentes tailles que Julia jugea hors de prix.

-Et vous serez mon « mari »? Demanda-t-elle à l'Agent.

-Ooh non, bien que l'idée ne me plairait pas, ce sera l'Inspecteur Murdoch qui se chargera de jouer ce rôle. C'est lui qui enquêtera sur Pendrick.

A cet instant, William leva les yeux vers la jeune et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Le souffle vint à lui manquer, ses jambes tremblaient. Elle allait devoir jouer son épouse, vivre avec lui chaque jour, chaque nuit, montrer au monde entier qu'ils étaient amoureux.

-Docteur Ogden? Murmura doucement Meyers.

-Je…euh…

-Alors vous acceptez?

Elle regarda les trois hommes tour à tour et acquiesça simplement.

-Oui, dit-elle doucement en regardant William.

-Bien, parfait, Murdoch je crois que c'est à vous de passer la bague au doigt du Docteur.

Il inspira profondément et se saisit de la boite pour prendre la plus petite bague tout en continuant sa progression vers la jeune femme. Il lui prit délicatement la main dans la sienne et sans quitter son regard lui passa délicatement la bague au doigt. Julia ne pu s'empêcher de sourire très discrètement. Meyers et Brakenreid ne le remarquèrent pas, mais William si, et il remarquait à quel point sa main tremblait ainsi que le fait qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration quelques secondes. Il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme caresser les siens pour prendre l'autre bague. Elle prit sa main à son tour et lui passa également l'alliance.

-Je vous déclare mari et femme, lança Meyers d'un ton enjoué, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses.

Ils se séparèrent un peu mais ne remarquèrent pas les paroles des deux autres personnes. Pour l'instant, ils se contrefichaient des détails sur les entreprises de l'homme sur qui ils allaient devoir enquêter. Il n'y avait que la perspective de devoir vivre comme un couple qui persistait dans leur esprit. Ils allaient partager des journées entières ensembles, des nuits tous les deux, une maison, un lit, une vie, même si cela allait être de courte durée et un « mensonge. »

* * *

_à suivre..._


	29. Première Fois

**Chers lecteurs, **

**Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier assez pour vos commentaires et vos messages. Merci infiniment pour votre soutient et tout...j'ai même pas les mots qu'il faut. Merci, un auteur ne serait rien sans les lecteurs.**

* * *

L'air s'était nettement rafraichi ces derniers jours. L'été s'en était bien allé à présent et les arbres se paraient de leurs plus belles couleurs or et orangés. Le camion de déménagement s'engageait dans la rue bordée par des arbres. Il passa devant de nombreuses maisons toutes plus grandes les unes que les autres, pour venir s'arrêter devant l'une d'entre elle où un large escalier montait à travers d'immenses piliers peints en blanc. Quelques secondes plus tard, une autre voiture s'arrêta et un couple en sortit presque aussitôt. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers la demeure, le temps pour que le jeune homme ne fasse le tour de la voiture et ne vienne à côté d'elle.

-William cette maison est immense, soupira Julia sans le regarder.

-Mais il parait que rien n'est assez beau pour Madame Penphrew.

-Eh bien heureusement que Monsieur Penphrew a assez d'argent pour l'entretenir.

-Monsieur Murdoch n'en aurait jamais autant.

-Peut être que Madame Murdoch n'en demanderait pas tant, répondit aussitôt Julia sans se rendre compte de la portée de cette phrase.

Ils échangèrent alors un regard lourd de sens et une voix brisa leur lien si particulier. Une jeune femme avança vers eux en souriant, traversant la pelouse parfaitement bien tondue.

-Bonjour, dit-elle sur un ton enjoué, je suis Rebecca Pernel votre voisine.

-William Mu…Penphrew, lança celui-ci en lui serrant la main, et mon épouse Julia.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, répondit Julia en lui serrant la main également.

-Vous êtes nouveau dans le quartier. Vous venez d'où?

-De New-York, répondit William, nous avions une demeure dans les Hamptons mais Julia est originaire de Toronto et nous avons décidez de venir vivre ici.

-Oh c'est adorable de votre part, lança la jeune femme.

-Je ferai tout pour que mon épouse soit heureuse, lança William avec tendresse en plongeant son regard dans celui de Julia et l'attirant doucement contre lui.

Julia ne répondit pas et lui sourit en posant sa main sur son épaule, ne se souciant plus une seule seconde de la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face d'eux et les regardait tendrement.

-Je vais vous laisser vous installer tranquillement et je passerai vous voir dans quelques jours. Nous pourrons boire un thé pour faire plus ample connaissance Julia.

-J'en serai ravie, répondit celle-ci en détachant son regard de William mais sans pour autant quitter son étreinte.

-A bientôt.

-A bientôt, répondirent-ils à l'unisson avant de la regarder partir.

-Et maintenant que diriez-vous d'entrer dans notre nouvelle maison Madame Penphrew? Murmura William au creux de l'oreille de Julia.

-Avec plaisir Monsieur Penphrew.

Ils se séparèrent à peine et doucement la main de William se saisit de celle de Julia pour y entrelacer ses doigts. La jeune femme ouvrit la portière de la voiture pour y faire descendre la chienne et tous trois se dirigèrent vers la demeure dont-ils laissèrent la porte ouverte derrière eux pour laisser les déménageurs amener les meubles à l'intérieur.

* * *

Le camion et les hommes qui en étaient descendus étaient partis depuis quelques minutes déjà et le ciel s'assombrissait doucement. William se trouvait dans l'immense salon à regarder les livres parfaitement ordonnés sur la bibliothèque lorsque la jeune femme entra.

-Mon Dieu William, cette maison est vraiment immense. Il y a tellement de pièces qu'il nous faudrait presque un plan pour ne pas nous y perdre.

-Je crois que je ne vais pas passer beaucoup de temps ici, je me contenterai de l'essentiel; la cuisine, la salle de bain, le salon et la chambre.

-Il y a huit chambres.

-La notre me suffira, dit-il en riant.

-La notre? Lança Julia en s'approchant vers lui.

-Je crois que nous sommes mariés, non? Peut être devenons-nous agir comme tel, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

-Vous croyez certainement que quelqu'un se trouve derrière les fenêtres pour nous observer?

-Bien, si vous ne voulez pas partager ma chambre, c'est très bien, après tout, il en reste sept autres.

-Ne soyez pas idiot William, murmura Julia en passant ses mains dans sa nuque, je meurs d'envie de partager votre chambre et vous le savez.

-Ah oui?

Elle ne répondit pas et sourit simplement pour venir déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner aussitôt de lui.

-Le repas sera prêt dans quelques minutes, dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

-Vous cuisinez?

-J'ai réchauffé des pizza, j'espère que ça vous ira.

-Ce sera parfait, acquiesça le jeune homme.

Julia lui sourit et le laissa seul quelques minutes. Puis, il rejoignit la cuisine et la regarda quelques instants s'afférer à sortir les pizzas du four et les mettre sur les assiettes. Il prit place sur le tabouret du bar et elle s'assit à côté de lui pour manger tranquillement tous les deux, Joy à leurs pieds et demandant de ses yeux amoureux d'avoir sa part également.

* * *

Ils allèrent se coucher de nombreuses minutes plus tard ce soir là. Il leur avait été difficile de se mettre d'accord sur la chambre qu'ils voulaient occuper et finalement, ils décidèrent de chacun prendre celle qu'il souhaitait, bien trop fatigués pour lutter pour une telle broutille. Julia se trouvait dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait le mieux. Elle passait doucement sa main dans ses cheveux défaits tout en se brossant les dents, à peine vêtue d'une fine nuisette blanche en soie et dentelles. Elle cracha dans l'évier et s'essuya la bouche avant d'éteindre la lumière et de quitter la pièce. Elle se figea sur le pas de la porte en voyant le jeune homme torse nu se trouvant en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du lit.

-C'est la chambre que vous avez choisi ? Lança William.

-En effet, et vous?

-Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes en silence avant que Julia ne se dirige vers le lit et ne l'ouvre. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur et se tourna sur le côté pour ne plus voir William.

-Je devrais peut être…

-Venez, coupa la jeune femme sans pour autant le regarder, venez vous coucher William.

Il ne répondit pas et quelques secondes plus tard, elle le sentit se coucher à ses côtés. Elle sentit sa main effleurer son épaule et glisser sur son bras alors que son souffle se perdit dans sa nuque.

-J'ai tellement envie de vous prendre dans mes bras, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Julia sourit et se tourna vers lui doucement. Elle caressa sa joue et remarqua qu'il avait passé un T-shirt. Elle lui sourit de plus belle et prit la parole.

-J'ai tellement envie que vous le fassiez.

Une seconde après, elle sentit son corps se presser contre celui de William qui bascula doucement sur le dos. Elle se blottit contre son torse, calant son visage dans sa nuque alors que les bras forts du jeune homme se refermèrent autour de sa taille.

-Bonne nuit Julia, murmura William contre sa peau.

-Bonne nuit William, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux et savourant l'agréable parfum qui l'enveloppait totalement.

Ainsi, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, pour la toute première fois.

* * *

_L'Inspecteur Murdoch avait eu beaucoup à faire au poste de police ces derniers temps. Il n'avait plus eu beaucoup de temps pour lui et pour la jeune femme avec qui il voulait être à chaque instant. Mais ce jour, là, il avait une chose importante à faire. Il avait quitté les lieux tôt, s'était rendu sur Queen Street et avait pris le chemin de l'asile où travaillait la jeune femme. Il était entré aussi discrètement que possible et avait remarqué avec soulagement qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans son bureau. Alors, il plaça là ce qu'il avait apporté avec lui et s'éclipsa rapidement, attendant qu'elle n'arrive. Il n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant de la voir s'engouffrer par la porte de son bureau. Et doucement, il s'en approcha également. Il se tentait derrière la vitre et la regardait en silence. Elle avait trouvé son présent dont elle caressait les pétales rouges du bout des lèvres en souriant. Elle avait le regard fixé sur la petite pancarte qui l'accompagnait et semblait être perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne le remarqua pas, jusqu'au moment où il fit un pas dans la pièce. Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme et elle se précipita dans ses bras. _

_-William, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille, oui. _

_Il rit et la serra contre lui alors qu'elle laissa tomber au sol le mot qu'il avait écrit de ses mains et où se trouvait simplement noté ceci : « Epouse-moi »._

_Il éloigna légèrement la jeune femme de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. _

_-Suis-moi, dit-il en prenant sa main avant de l'entrainer hors de la pièce et du bâtiment. _

_Ils marchèrent jusqu'au fiacre qui les attendait, puis, celui-ci prit le chemin du centre ville. _

_-William que…_

_Il la coupa en posant son index sur ses lèvres._

_-Aucune question, attends et tu verras. _

_-Bien, dit-elle un peu à contre cœur. _

_Ils restèrent silencieux tout le long du chemin, simplement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Une fois aux abords du parc, le fiacre s'arrêta et ils en descendirent. Ils se dirigèrent vers George qui les attendait en souriant. _

_-Docteur, Inspecteur, tout est prêt, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, dit-il simplement avant de s'éclipser. _

_Le jeune homme croisa une fois encore le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme et l'attira derrière des bosquets. Il la vit se figer sur place et sourire largement. Cet endroit, ils le connaissaient bien, ils y avaient fait un pique-nique il y a bien longtemps. Une couverture se trouvait au sol, entourée de dizaines de bougies, de nourriture, de vin et de fleurs. William se tourna vers la jeune femme et la prit par les hanches pour venir l'embrasser langoureusement. Il sortit un écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Puis, très doucement, il lui passa la bague au doigt. _

_-Je t'aime. _

_-Moi aussi je t'aime. _

_Ils échangèrent un autre regard et doucement s'embrassèrent une fois encore. Ils glissèrent au sol sans briser leur étreinte. La jeune femme s'allongea en sentant le jeune homme gouter sa peau. Ses doigts voyagèrent sur elle pour défaire doucement les boutons de sa chemise qu'il retira d'une main sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il en fit autant de son corset et de sa jupe. Elle soupirait déjà de plaisir, les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière, les doigts se glissant sur le torse du jeune homme. _

_-William…William attends…nous ne sommes pas mariés tu…_

_-Shhhttt, dit-il sur ses lèvres, je ne veux peux plus perdre une seule seconde. Je ne veux plus te perdre toi. _

_-Mais tes principes et ta foi? _

_-Tu vaux milles fois plus que tout cela mon ange, milles fois plus que tout le reste, dit-il au creux de son oreille avant de venir déposer de brulants baisers sur sa peau. _

_A ce moment là, il comprit qu'elle ne luttait plus. Elle était devenue totalement sienne. Leurs vêtements disparurent au fur et à mesure que les soupirs se faisaient plus profonds et irréguliers. Il la regarda un long moment simplement vêtue d'une fine robe blanche presque transparente. Il embrassa et caressa un long moment sa poitrine qui se dessinait nettement sous le tissu et dans un dernier mouvement d'impatience, il le lui retira. Elle se trouvait là, dans son plus simple appareil, soupirant de désir et de plaisir son prénom du bout des lèvres. _

_-William, s'il te plait…s'il te plait mon amour, le suppliait-elle. _

_Il ne résista plus, posant une main de chaque côté de son visage, pressant son corps nu contre le sien. _

_-Je t'aime, dit-il sur ses lèvres. _

_Il la vit sourire et aussitôt fit les derniers millimètres qui séparaient son intimité de la sienne, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir qui tendit son corps tout entier sous le sien. Il tentait de se contrôler, mais il ne le pouvait, ni ne le voulait plus. Les mouvements des hanches de la femme qu'il aimait l'emmenèrent dans un état qui ne lui permettait plus de raisonner et il s'abandonna totalement. Pour la toute première fois, la première fois où il lui fit l'amour._

* * *

Julia se réveilla. Elle sentit la main de William sur sa cuisse, remonter très doucement sur sa hanche et se perdre sous son nombril. Il grommela dans son sommeil. Couché dans son dos, William avait la respiration saccadée. Soudain, elle sentit la main du jeune homme l'attirer contre lui, son souffle dans sa nuque et son excitation contre ses fesses. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus.

-Oooh Julia, grommela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier ce qu'il se passait et ce à quoi il devait rêver.

-Demain nous ne partagerons plus le même lit William, dit-elle doucement, je crois qu'il en vaut mieux ainsi.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	30. Couple

Le jeune homme se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Il s'habitua doucement à la luminosité venant de l'extérieur. Puis, sa main glissa doucement sous le drap. Alors qu'il s'attendait à sentir un corps tiède à côté de lui, il remarqua qu'il était seul. Les couvertures étaient déjà froides et ce fut avec un grognement de mécontentement qu'il se redressa. Il se frotta le visage quelques instants. Il devait avoir rêvé, il ne pouvait être possible qu'il ait passé la nuit avec la femme qu'il aimait, qu'il l'ait tenu dans ses bras et sentit son parfum. William sourit. Il se souvenait pourtant parfaitement du rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit là, son sourire, sa voix, son corps, ses caresses, ses baisers, ses soupirs. En y repensant, il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite et il décida de se lever pour prendre une douche froide et retrouver ses esprits. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bains adjacente à la chambre, son sourire s'agrandit. Se trouvait, posée sur une chaise à l'entrée, une fine nuisette blanche, celle que Julia avait porté la nuit dernière. Peut être qu'il n'avait pas tout rêvé finalement…

* * *

Une douce odeur de café lui arriva aux narines lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers, terminant de boutonner sa chemise. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et croisa Joy qui lui fit la fête en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Hey bonjour ma belle, dit-il en la caressant tendrement, où est ta maitresse?

Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine suivit par la chienne. Il sourit en voyant la jeune femme un peu plus loin, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre avec des écouteurs sur les oreille. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et William se délecta de la vue qu'il pouvait avoir. Elle se trouvait en tenue de sport, des baskets, un short très court et qu'il jugea bien trop moulant pour oser le porter en public, un débardeur serré et qui couvrait juste sa poitrine laissant voir la moitié de son ventre et de son dos. Il vit de la sueur perler sur le haut de sa poitrine et se perdre dans le creux entre ses seins, puis, ne pouvant plus se contrôler à cette vue, il leva les yeux vers son visage. Quelques mèches rebelles se baladaient dans sa nuque et sur ses joues et lorsque William arriva à ses yeux, il eut un immense sourire en croisant son regard. Elle lui sourit en retour et retira les écouteurs.

-Bonjour William.

-Bonjour Julia, dit-il doucement en avançant vers elle.

-Je vous ai fait du café, dit-elle en sortant une tasse du placard.

-Merci, vous avez bien dormi?

-Euh, oui, répondit Julia pourtant en rougissant en se souvenant des gestes qu'il avait eu à son égard dans son sommeil, et vous?

-C'était…parfait, soupira William en regardant la tasse qu'il avait pris entre ses mains.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants tous les deux, sans s'accorder un seul regard, tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées respectives mais qui se trouvaient être les mêmes.

-Je…je devrai y aller, lança alors William après avoir bu une gorgée.

-Oui, acquiesça Julia, en ce qui me concerne, je vais aller prendre une douche.

-Vous êtes allé courir tôt et dans cette tenue?

-Eh bien oui, répondit Julia en fronçant les sourcils, cela vous pose-t-il un problème?

-Non, non j'ai juste été étonné de ne pas vous voir à mes côté à mon réveil.

Il se racla brièvement la gorge, puis but une fois encore avant de finalement se lever et de s'approcher d'elle. Il la regarda encore en détails et doucement se pencha vers elle pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Bonne journée, dit-il tendrement.

-Bonne journée, répondit la jeune femme de la même façon, tenez-moi au courant de ce que vous aurez appris aujourd'hui. Faites attention à vous William.

-Bien entendu, lança William en se dirigeant vers la sortie, et toi ma belle prends bien soin d'elle, murmura-t-il au chien en lui accordant une caresse.

Il lança un regard et un sourire à Julia qui en fit autant, puis, il quitta la demeure le cœur léger, prêt à endosser le rôle de Mr Penphrew pour les besoins de son enquête.

* * *

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils étaient « mari et femme », quatre jours qu'ils s'endormaient chaque soir dans les bras l'un de l'autre et qu'ils se réveillaient dans le même lit aux premières lueurs du jour. Malgré tous ses efforts, Julia n'avait pas osé dire à William à quel point ses nuits étaient tourmentées. Elle l'entendait souvent murmurer son prénom du bout des lèvres avant qu'il ne la serre contre lui un peu plus fort. Elle aimait ses étreintes, sentir ses bras forts l'encercler et ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle ne lui parla pas. William était cent fois plus passionné et entreprenant lorsqu'il dormait et elle ne voulait pas gâcher cela. Elle ne voulait pas non plus en profiter, même si plus d'une fois elle aurait voulu le réveiller et partager la passion qui semblait l'habiter. Elle se levait chaque matin avant lui, par peur de succomber à son désir pour cet homme. Elle allait courir avec Joy, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes et de tenter d'oublier la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle rentrait, lui préparait le café et se douchait. William et elle ne se voyaient que très peu et lorsque c'était le cas, ils ne faisaient que parler de l'enquête, ils discutaient via webcam en direct avec leur supérieur et Terrence Meyers. Julia passait ses journées auprès de ses nouvelles voisines, aux instituts de beauté, au cours de tennis, dans les boutique chics et elle s'ennuyait à mourir.

-Cette vie n'est pas faite pour moi, soupirait-elle chaque soir, une semaine à peine et je connais tous les ragots du quartier, pitié William, dites-moi que cet enfer va bientôt se terminer.

Il la rassurait toujours, se demandant pourtant si elle parlait seulement du rôle de bourgeoise qu'elle devait jouer ou du fait d'être également sa femme. Mais lorsqu'ils se couchaient et qu'elle n'hésitait pas une seule seconde pour venir se blottir dans ses bras, il était rassuré. « Peut être qu'être Madame Murdoch lui conviendrait mieux que Madame Penphrew » pensa-t-il alors qu'il regardait le visage paisible de la jeune femme qui s'endormait contre lui.

* * *

Ce soir là, il se préparait depuis des heures.

-Rho, bon sang!

-William? Lança la voix de Julia de l'autre côté de la porte. Est-ce que tout va bien? Nous allons être en retard.

-Oui, oui j'arrive.

Il soupira profondément et quitta la salle de bains pour rejoindre la chambre. Il y trouva la jeune femme accrochant un boucle d'oreille avant de remettre sa coiffure en place. Depuis qu'il lui avait dit aimer particulièrement le fait qu'elle laisse ses cheveux détachés, elle le faisait régulièrement. Il la regarda avec attention. Elle portait une longue robe noire à bustier arrondi où s'entrelaçaient des rubans gris autour de sa taille et de sa poitrine. Il voulut lui dire à quel point il la trouvait belle dans cette tenue, mais elle rit aux éclats avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire ou dire quoique se soit.

-Vous n'avez pas l'habitude des cravates dites-moi, lança-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, besoin d'un coup de main?

-S'il vous plait, répondit William désespérément.

Elle approcha ses mains de lui et doucement releva le col de sa chemise pour y glisser la cravate qu'il essayait de nouer depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle restait concentrée sur sa tâche, ne remarquant pas à quel point il la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Une fois le nœud terminé, elle la glissa entre la chemise blanche et la veste de costume noir qu'il portait. Elle ne se priva pas pour laisser ses mains là, sur son torse quelques instants avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

-Et voila Monsieur Penphrew.

-Merci Madame Penphrew, répondit-il en souriant.

Julia en fit de même et s'éloigna de lui. Mais elle le sentit lui prendre la main et elle s'arrêta aussitôt pour croiser son regard.

-Julia, dit-il doucement en sortant un écrin sombre de sa poche, tenez.

Elle le prit et l'ouvrit, se figeant sur place en voyant le pendentif en or, où une perle blanche et une pierre noire se trouvaient serties.

-William, il est magnifique.

-Rien n'est assez beau pour mon épouse, dit-il avec fierté, retournez-vous.

Elle s'exécuta et il prit le bijou qu'il passa autour de son cou. Il écarta ses cheveux du bout des doigts, ce qui la fit tressaillir, puis, il déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres sur sa peau, ne remarquant pas qu'elle ferma les yeux de plaisir. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.

-Merci, je pense qu'il me faudra remercier Meyers également et le lui rendre lorsque tout cela sera fini, il doit être aux frais de l'agence.

-Non, il est à vous, je l'ai payé avec mon argent.

-Oh William vous n'auriez pas dû je…

Il posa son index sur ses lèvres pour la couper et il reprit la parole.

-Allons-y maintenant si nous ne voulons pas être en retard, nous reparlerons de cela une autre fois.

-Bien, soupira Julia, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec vous.

-Mais j'espère bien, répondit le jeune homme avec un éclair de malice dans le regard.

Ils quittèrent la pièce rapidement, main dans la main, ils descendirent, prirent leurs affaires et montèrent en voiture pour se rendre à un bal de charité organisé par le couple Pendrick.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	31. Bal

Ils se trouvaient au bal depuis de longues heures déjà. William présenta son « épouse » à tous les hommes qu'il fréquentait et à Monsieur Pendrick avec qui Julia eu une longue conversation sur Paris, une ville que tous deux aimaient beaucoup mais que William n'avait jamais eu la chance de visiter.

-Mais dites-moi où êtes-vous donc allé pour votre lune de miel? Lança Sally Pendrick d'un ton moqueur. Tout le monde va à Paris.

Le couple échangea un regard. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé et le premier qui prendrait la parole serait soutenu par le second.

-Vienne, lança William, Julia est fascinée par cette ville et y a passé son adolescence. Je souhaitais qu'elle me fasse découvrir la ville et comment pouvais-je tomber sous le charme de mon épouse si je ne connaissais pas tout d'elle et des endroits qu'elle aimait.

-Oh, vous êtes tellement romantique William, lança Sally en posant sa main sur le bras du jeune homme.

Celui-ci vit Julia se pincer les lèvres quelques instants, avant de se saisir de son autre bras et de s'approcher de lui.

-Oui, William est romantique et tellement adorable avec moi. Il n'a pas besoin de m'emmener à Paris, il me comble de joie chaque jour, n'est-ce pas mon amour? Dit-elle en s'approchant si près de lui qu'il sentit sa main effleurer sa cuisse.

Il se figea sur place en voyant le jeu de séduction que lui jouait Julia et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique se soit, James Pendrick rit aux éclats devant eux.

-Je crois que nous allons vous laisser, Sally? Dit-il en tendant le bras à son épouse.

Celle-ci sourit à William et lança un regard noir à Julia avant de s'accrocher au bras de son époux et de s'éloigner vers d'autres invités.

-Mais quelle…garce, grommela Julia dans sa barbe.

-Jalouse, Madame Penprhew? Murmura William au creux de son oreille en glissant la main dans le dos de la jeune femme.

-Non, c'est juste que son attitude est détestable, vous faire du rentre dedans alors que nous sommes mariés, en ma présence et en la présence de son mari, c'est…c'est juste…je ne trouve même pas mes mots!

-Calmez-vous Julia, répondit William en riant doucement, Pendrick aussi vous a fait du charme.

-Vraiment? S'étonna la jeune femme.

-Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué mais moi si.

Elle ne répondit pas et regarda le couple un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'elle accorda son attention à William à nouveau; elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, deux jeunes hommes se tenaient là, devant eux et le premier tendait la main à William.

-James Gillies, lança-t-il, je vous admire Monsieur Penprhew.

-Robert Perry, fit le second, moi aussi je suis votre plus grand fan.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer Messieurs, lança William en leur serrant la main, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Chérie, dit-il en se tournant vers Julia, ces messieurs sont responsables du département de recherches en développement, de brillants chercheurs à ce que j'ai entendu.

-Tout à fait, répondit Perry.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, lança Julia poliment.

-Nous admirons le travail de votre époux, reprit Gillies, nous avons tant de choses à lui demander.

-Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre, mais cela ne peut il pas attendre demain? Lança timidement la jeune femme. Je souhaiterai profiter de mon époux ce soir.

-Oh, bien entendu, répondit Perry, bonne soirée Madame, Monsieur.

-Bonsoir, répondit William en souriant, dites-moi, reprit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme une fois seuls, pourquoi les congédier de cette façon?

-J'ai envie de danser.

-Je ne sais pas danser, grommela William en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien, alors j'irai chercher Monsieur Pendrick, rétorqua Julia en voulant s'éloigner.

Mais il la retint une fois encore par la main et l'attira contre lui pour venir perdre son visage dans ses cheveux.

-D'accord, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, dansons, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si je vous ai marché sur les pieds.

-Vous changez si vite d'avis? Pourquoi?

-Je préfère me ridiculiser que vous voir danser au bras de cet homme, et de tout autre homme d'ailleurs.

-Alors qu'attendez-vous William?

Ils se séparèrent et échangèrent un regard avant que le jeune homme ne l'amène sur la piste de danse. Doucement il glissa une main dans son dos, se doutant bien qu'elle devait être trop basse pour une danse dites conventionnelle. Mais Julia ne broncha pas, bien au contraire, il la sentit tressaillir sous ses doigts. Il l'attira tout contre lui, sentant sa poitrine se presser contre son torse, puis il lui prit l'autre main dans la sienne et cala sa joue contre celle de la jeune femme pendant quelques secondes. Julia s'accrocha à lui et nicha son visage dans son cou, lui laissant un simple baiser sur sa peau ce qui les fit sourire tous les deux. Ils se balançaient doucement au rythme lent de la musique. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et finalement, William s'éloigna un peu de la jeune femme de longues minutes plus tard. Elle leva aussitôt son visage vers lui et lui sourit tendrement. Il ne résista plus. Malgré tout ses efforts pour ne pas se montrer plus intime avec elle, cette danse avait eu raison de lui. Il avait sentit chacun de ses plus petit mouvements, tout son corps contre le sien, tellement proche qu'il avait pu entendre les battements de son cœur contre son torse.

Pourtant déjà si proche d'elle qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau, il s'avança encore, effleurant son nez avec le sien. Elle ferma les yeux en souriant, lui accordant toute sa confiance. Il se saisit alors de ses lèvres, pendant un long moment. Il se sépara à peine d'elle quelques secondes avant de renouveler son baiser. Il lâcha la main qui tenait la sienne pour venir la glisser derrière son oreille. Sa langue caressa ses lèvres sucrée, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir et aussitôt après, elle ouvrit la bouche. Il ne se fit pas plus attendre pour venir goûter sa langue qui l'avait tant manqué. Julia s'accrocha désespérément à son cou de toutes ses forces alors que la lutte se faisait tendre et sensuelle. Elle sentait l'air lui manquer, mais pour rien au monde elle ne voulait qu'il s'arrête. Tout son corps trembla, une délicieuse vague brulante déferla sur elle, son esprit était totalement déconnecté de la réalité. William se montrait incroyablement audacieux et gagna le combat, lui laissant un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Ils prirent une seconde pour reprendre leur souffle et ce fut son tour à elle d'aller explorer sa bouche avec sensualité tout en laissant ses doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux sombres. Elle dû malheureusement briser leur étreinte par manque d'air et se souvenant subitement où ils se trouvaient. Il la fit pousser un autre soupir de plaisir et aussitôt après, elle quitta sa bouche. Leurs lèvres restèrent en contact encore quelques instants, le temps pour eux de reprendre leur souffle et leurs esprits. Puis, ils s'éloignèrent un peu et échangèrent un regard.

-Je…je crois que nous devrions rentrer, murmura Julia en caressant son col.

-Moi aussi, répondit William en laissant glisser son pouce sur ses lèvres.

Ils soupirèrent profondément et se séparèrent, quittant la piste de danse main dans la main, ne se souciant pas des quelques regards en biais que certains pouvaient leur accorder.

* * *

Le retour à la maison se fit dans le silence le plus total. William gara la voiture devant le garage et Julia en sortit aussitôt. Il en fit autant et ne lui laissa pas le temps de rentrer dans la maison pour venir se presser contre elle dans son dos.

-William, vous me déconcentrez, dit-elle en tentant de tourner la clé dans la porte alors qu'il embrassait sa nuque et laissait voyager ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Ah oui? Grommela-t-il contre sa peau avant de l'embrasser de plus belle.

-William, soupira Julia de plaisir.

Il ne répondit pas et s'éloigna légèrement, lui laissant la possibilité de se retourner. Mais cette tentative d'échappatoire voua à l'échec à l'instant où il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se laissa aller dans son étreinte, le laissant jouer avec elle comme bon lui semblait.

-William, arrêtez, dit-elle en quittant sa bouche mais pourtant sans conviction avant qu'il ne l'embrasse à nouveau, ce n'est pas…sage.

-Peut être est-il temps de ne plus être sage?

-Alors rentrons, imaginez si les voisins nous voyaient?

-Un homme qui est aussi éprit de son épouse ça doit être normal non? Surtout quand elle est aussi belle.

-Je préfère que vous me montriez à quel point Monsieur Penphrew est éprit de Madame Penphrew à l'intérieur.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, dit-il en souriant.

Il déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres et tous deux s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils ne purent faire qu'un pas lorsque Joy glapit de joie en les voyant.

-Oh je dois aller la sortir, murmura Julia à contre cœur, vous me laissez quelques minutes? Ce sera rapide.

-Vous comptez sortir dans cette tenue?

-Je n'irai qu'au coin de la rue William, en attendant peut être pourriez-vous nous servir du vin? Et m'attendre au salon? Dit-elle amoureusement sur ses lèvres.

-Avec joie, répondit William tout aussi amoureusement.

Elle fit volte face et prit la laisse de la chienne avant de ressortir avec elle. William soupira profondément en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il prit un vin rouge, deux verres et se dirigea vers le salon où il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il attendait patiemment que la jeune femme ne revienne. Et cela mit près d'un quart d'heure pour qu'elle referme la porte derrière elle à nouveau. La chienne alla se coucher dans son panier, alors que la jeune femme lui adressa une tendre caresse. Puis, elle se dirigea vers le salon. Elle avança vers le canapé et se figea sur place quelques instants, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

William se trouvait là, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête reposant sur l'accoudoir. Il avait les yeux fermés et au son de sa lente et paisible respiration, il dormait profondément. Julia prit alors une couverture et le recouvrit tendrement. Elle le regarda un long moment, avant de se pencher vers lui, laissant glisser ses doigts sur sa tempe.

-Bonne nuit William, murmura-t-elle doucement contre son oreille, que vos rêves vous soient doux.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, le voyant bouger un peu, puis, elle s'éloigna et quitta la pièce en lui lançant un dernier regard. Ce soir, elle ne dormirait pas avec lui, et finalement, elle se demandait s'il n'en était pas mieux ainsi.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	32. Mr Penphrew

Ce matin là, William s'était réveillé le corps endolori. Il avait très mal dormi sur ce canapé inconfortable. Il avait l'humeur moribonde en se souvenant pourquoi il était là, pourquoi les deux verres sur la table basse un peu plus loin étaient vides et propres. L'espace d'une seconde il s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Julia, mais la couverture qui le recouvrait ne pouvait que manifester de sa présence hier soir. Il s'en voulait. Terriblement. Comment avait-il pu s'endormir un soir pareil? Comment avait-il pu seulement faire ça alors qu'il avait été sur le point de faire l'amour à la femme de sa vie pour la première fois? Oh, bien sûr, il avait rêvé d'elle, une fois encore et une fois encore leurs étreintes étaient passionnées et tendres. Mais William était en colère, en colère contre lui-même pour avoir été aussi idiot. Il espérait ne pas l'avoir blessé, avoir encore une chance dans le futur de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Et il se jurait à cet instant que si le cas se représentait un jour, il ne laisserait pas sa chance passer, plus jamais.

Il jeta un regard à sa montre et se leva d'un bond. Il monta l'escalier au pas de course, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Il se glissa dans leur chambre discrètement et lança un regard vers le lit. Tout ce qu'il y vu, fut la forme d'un corps sous les draps et des cheveux blonds emmêlés dépasser des couvertures. Il sourit doucement, mais ne s'approcha pas par peur de la réveiller. Il se glissa dans la salle de bains, prit une douche, se changea et lui adressa un dernier regard avant de refermer la porter derrière lui et de descendre dans la cuisine. Il fit un café qu'il avala rapidement. Puis, il prit un morceau de papier et écrit un mot à la va-vite et quitta la demeure silencieusement pour se rendre au centre ville.

* * *

William entra dans la haute tour, glacé par le vent s'engouffrant entre les buildings. Il faisait bon encore à l'extérieur de la ville, mais ici, le vent était mordant et sifflait entre les tours de verre et d'acier. Le jeune homme marchait d'un pas pressé, le regard cloué au sol. Une fois dans le bâtiment où le plafond trônait de nombreux mètres plus haut, il se détendit un peu. Il se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil et sortit son badge en adressant un tendre sourire au vieil homme qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir.

-Bonjour Clarck, dit-il doucement.

-Bonjour Monsieur Penphrew, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?

-Ca va, un peu fatigué et quelques courbatures, répondit poliment William.

-Oooh, je vois, rétorqua l'homme en souriant, Madame Penphrew est débordante d'énergie.

-Vous n'avez pas idée, murmura William en riant, bonne journée, dit-il en continuant son chemin, passez le bonjour à Lucile.

-Je n'y manquerai pas Monsieur, bonne journée.

William continua sa route jusqu'aux ascenseurs où il s'engouffra. Il attendit de se trouver au vingt-septième étage pour en descendre et marcher dans l'immense open-space afin de se rendre à son bureau qui se trouvait au fond du couloir et qui avait avoir la plus belle vue sur la ville et le lac. Il salua simplement ses « collègues » d'un mouvement de tête avant d'entrer dans son bureau et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Pourtant, cela ne le gardait pas des regards des autres, car trois murs sur les quatre étaient en verre. Il enleva sa veste et s'assit à son bureau avant d'allumer son ordinateur et de vérifier ses e-mails. Il n'y avait rien d'alarmant, si ce n'était un mail pour une commande d'aspirateurs qu'il avait passé et il devait contacter rapidement le service après vente s'il ne voulait pas recevoir dix aspirateurs révolutionnaires fabriqués en Tunisie.

-Meyers, soupira William.

Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de téléphone de l'Agent. Il attendit quelques sonneries, le regard perdu sur une photo de Julia qui trônait fièrement sur son bureau. Il avait fallu n'omettre aucun détail, et William se félicitait d'avoir eu l'idée de la photo car il était très fréquent qu'il se perdait à la regarder, perdu dans ses pensées.

_-Murdoch? C__'__est vous? _

Bien trop absorbé par sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas que son collègue avait décroché et il reprit pieds dans la réalité.

-Des aspirateurs? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux?

_-Ca paraissait crédible avec une épouse qui passe son temps à la maison et peut se payer ce qu__'__elle souhaite. _

-Pas avec elle, grommela William en riant doucement dans sa barbe, alors c'est pour quoi?

_-Votre rapport Murdoch, votre rapport, comment était le bal des Pendrick hier soir? _

-Eh bien, très enrichissant, sourit William.

_-Qu__'__avez-vous pu apprendre sur la société, les acheteurs, qui blanchit l__'__argent, combien de personnes sont impliquées? _

-Je gagne la confiance de Pendrick en premier lieu, laissez-moi le temps.

_-Le temps? Vous vous foutez de moi? Je savais que cette idée était stupide, vous voyez ? J__'__avais raison, c__'__était une mauvaise idée. _

-A qui parlez-vous Monsieur?

_-Je suis là Murdoch, fit la voix de son supérieur un peu plus lointaine que celle de Meyers._

_-Nous n__'__aurions pas dû les marier, ils se paient du bon temps au lieux d__'__enquêter, grommela l__'__autre homme un peu plus loin. _

_-Ca suffit Meyers, Murdoch est le mieux placé pour ce genre de boulot et Ogden est psychologue, nous n__'__aurions pas pu trouver mieux. _

_-Ogden n__'__est pas assez expérimentée et elle__…__elle est beaucoup trop jolie pour être crédible et pour que Murdoch souhaite boucler cette affaire rapidement et je__…_

William ne l'écoutait plus. Il leva les yeux aux ciel et soupira profondément.

_-Ne vous permettez pas de juger mes hommes, fit la voix de Brakenreid, eux, au moins ils ne se tirent pas en Nouvelle-Calédonie pour cueillir des bananes. _

-Messieurs, coupa William avec exaspération, je suis toujours au bout du fil et si vous n'avez rien de plus à me dire je vais couper. J'ai rendez-vous dans dix minutes avec Pendrick au labo, deux de ses assistants souhaitent nous voir pour tester une nouvelle molécule qu'il veut mettre sur la marché.

Il y eu un moment qui se passa dans le silence avant que Meyers ne reprenne la parole d'une voix plus calme.

_-Bon, allez-y, dit-il doucement, mais bougez-vous un peu Murdoch, on a pas dix ans pour boucler cette affaire. _

-Bien Monsieur, répondit William sur un ton las alors que l'autre homme avait déjà raccroché.

* * *

William avait rejoins James Pendrick un étage plus bas, avant de descendre avec lui au labo où travaillaient James Gillies et Robert Perry, deux des meilleurs chercheurs de l'entreprise. Pendrick les avait en haute estime et William devait admettre qu'il avait en face de lui de vrais petits génies.

-Si nous arrivons à faire se stabiliser la matière à un degrés de densité assez élevé, peut être que nous pourrions…

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot James Gillies, on ne peut donc pas charger davantage la substance en chlorure si…

-A moins d'ajouter du sodium, reprit l'autre, tu es un génie James Gillies.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers William et James qui les écoutaient depuis de nombreuses minutes déjà. Ils échangèrent à peine un regard et Pendrick se tourna vers eux à nouveau.

-Eh bien, continuez de chercher Messieurs, je crois que vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

Les deux jeunes hommes lui sourirent largement et William en fit autant.

-Bon boulot, dit-il doucement avant de suivre Pendrick qui s'éloignait déjà.

-Dites-moi Penphrew, comment s'est passé la soirée d'hier? Avez-vous aimé la fête?

-Mmh, bien, grommela William en regarda son téléphone qui venait de vibrer dans sa poche, c'était une très belle réception.

Il ouvrit le message et lut à toute vitesse.

_« Merci pour le café William, dommage que vous n__'__étiez plus là pour le boire avec moi à mon réveil, je vous aurai préparé un délicieux petit déjeuné. »_

-Penphrew?

-Je…quoi? Bredouilla William qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées en lisant le message et imaginant quel pouvait être ce petit déjeuné.

-Vous descendez? Dit-il devant l'ascenseur.

-Oui, oui, répondit William en le suivant.

Puis, il continua de lire le message.

_« J__'__espère que vous avez bien dormi. Je suis au club de tennis toute la matinée, histoire de mettre une raclée à cette charmante Sally. Je vous embrasse. Tendrement. Julia. » _

Il eut un petit rire que l'homme à côté de lui remarqua aussitôt.

-Votre femme?

-Oui, répondit William en rangeant son téléphone.

-Vous semblez très proches et très amoureux.

-Comme de nombreux couples je suppose, répondit simplement William.

-Pas comme de nombreux couples, vous c'est très différent. J'ai vu de quelle manière elle semble veiller sur vous et comment elle vous regarde. J'ai aussi remarqué la façon que vous avez de vous comporter avec elle, de l'attirer vers vous lorsqu'un homme s'en approche de trop près. Vous semblez la protéger constamment. Et puis, j'ai vu la façon dont vous dansiez et votre baiser. A dire vrai, celui-là tout le monde l'a vu, dit-il en riant, je n'imagine pas quelle nuit vous avez passé, mais je vous envie. J'aimerai connaitre encore tant de passion, de tendresse et d'amour avec Sally mais hélas, pour nous s'en est terminé.

William ne répondit pas et leva les yeux vers lui d'un air navré. Il avait vraiment le sentiment qu'il était triste et blasé l'espace d'un instant.

-Vous savez, Julia n'est pas toujours facile à vivre. Elle est entêtée, rancunière parfois, elle veut toujours avoir raison, je la soupçonne un peu jalouse et elle n'écoute jamais ce que je peux lui dire, elle est bien trop indépendante pour cela.

-Vous semblez parler de ses défauts avec amour, pourtant.

-Parce qu'ils font partie d'elle et que je l'aime, infiniment. Je ne voudrai changer quoique se soit en elle, même ses défauts.

-Je vous admire, soupira Pendrick, vraiment.

Une autre vibration secoua la poche de William et il lut une fois encore le message.

_« William, retenez-moi ou je vais la tuer, cette femme est une vraie garce. J__'__ai hâte que vous rentriez ce soir chez nous, car je crois qu__'__elle va mettre mes nerfs à rude épreuve ! » _

Il soupira doucement et lui répondit aussitôt.

_« Gardez votre calme s__'__il vous plait. Je tâcherai de trouver quelque chose pour vous détendre ce soir. Je vous embrasse. William» _

-Je pense que Sally ressemble beaucoup à Julia, murmura Pendrick alors que William rangea une fois encore son téléphone, je crois qu'elles deviendront de bonnes amies, vous ne pensez pas?

William ne répondit pas. Sur ce point, il était loin d'être certain.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	33. Meurtre

Le jeune homme avait passé sa journée aux bureaux de Pendrick Corporation. Il avait également eu Julia au téléphone et lorsque la nuit menaçait de tomber et qu'il voulut prendre le chemin de la demeure Penphrew, son supérieur lui ordonna de se rendre au poste de police. Ils avaient du nouveau et il devait en être tenu informé. Ce fut d'un pas las qu'il s'y rendit, prévenant la jeune femme de ne pas l'attendre car cela risquait d'être long. Et il avait raison. William quitta enfin le poste de police alors que le jour se levait déjà. Il était épuisé après une nuit blanche, il n'avait aspiré qu'à dormir comme une souche. Mais toute sa fatigue s'envola lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre où dormait encore la jeune femme. Il regarda un rayon de soleil caresser ses cheveux couleur or, il observa dans les moindres détails les courbes de son corps se dessinant sous les draps. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et sourit timidement en regardant son visage serein. Julia occupait son côté du lit à lui, elle avait enfoui la tête dans son oreiller et portait une de ses chemises. Le drap arrivant à sa taille, William regarda pendant un long moment sa poitrine se soulever au rythme lent de sa respiration. La jeune femme bougea un peu dans son sommeil. La chemise bien trop grande pour elle glissa sur sa peau, révélant une bonne partie de son sein à la vue de William. Il perdit pieds à cette seconde même. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se pencha vers elle. Sa main glissa sur sa cuisse et sa hanche, son ventre avant d'effleurer du bout des doigts sa poitrine. La jeune femme émit un grognement de plaisir et il la vit sourire. Ne sachant pas si elle dormait encore ou pas, il s'arrêta une seconde pour regarder son visage. Mis à part ce tendre sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, elle semblait encore parfaitement endormie. William se pencha vers elle un peu plus pour laisser son souffle effleurer ses lèvres. Son pouce joua quelques instants avec son mamelon à travers le tissu.

-Will…iam, soupira Julia sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il sourit, et quelques secondes plus tard s'empara de ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Il fut ravi et surpris de voir qu'elle répondit immédiatement à son baiser, sentant la main de la jeune femme l'attirer un peu plus contre elle. Il se sépara à peine d'elle et caressa son visage du bout des doigts. Julia consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, plongeant aussitôt son regard dans le sien en souriant.

-Bonjour, dit-elle tendrement.

-Bonjour, répondit le jeune homme de la même façon, bien dormie?

-J'avais un peu froid sans vous, avoua Julia.

-Voila pourquoi vous portez ma chemise?

Elle ne répondit pas et rougit doucement. Alors William s'écarta un peu d'elle et retira doucement le drap, pour révéler un peu plus son corps. Il la regarda un instant avant de glisser sa main sur sa cuisse nue quelques secondes en la voyant tressaillir.

-Je suis là pour vous tenir chaud maintenant, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa cuisse ce qui fit rire Julia.

-Dites-moi William, où étiez-vous?

-Au poste de police, répondit William en déposant d'autres baisers sur sa peau, mais nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Elle ne répondit pas et le jeune homme approcha à nouveau son visage du sien. Il lui sourit et Julia se redressa un peu pour se trouver assise, William à demi allongé entre ses jambes.

-Vous m'avez manqué, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser, j'ai rêvé de vous.

-Et que faisais-je dans votre rêve? Demanda-t-il avant de déposer de brulants baisers dans sa nuque en faisant glisser la chemise sur ses épaules, révélant le haut de sa poitrine.

-Ce que vous faites maintenant, soupira Julia les yeux fermés et la tête sur le côté pour le laisser libre de l'embrasser où bon lui semblait, et bien plus encore.

William revint à son visage en souriant et l'embrassa lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner, les figeant sur place tous les deux. Ils échangèrent un regard et le jeune homme se saisit de son téléphone.

-Brakenreid, murmura-t-il avant de lever les yeux vers la jeune femme.

Ils se sentaient subitement coupables tous les deux et à peine avaient-ils croisé leur regard, que le jeune homme s'éloigna d'elle et décrocha en se raclant la gorge.

_-Murdoch? Fit la voix de son supérieur. _

-Monsieur, répondit simplement William en se levant et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour ne plus être tenté par la vue de Julia.

_-Murdoch on vous attend au bureau, on a un cadavre. _

-Qui monsieur?

_-Robert Perry, enfin il semblerait selon les constatations de Grace._

-Vous n'êtes pas certains? Le corps est endommagé?

_-Disons qu__'__il__…__.a perdu la tête. _

-Oh, je vois, soupira William.

_-Je vous attends. _

-J'arrive monsieur, répondit simplement le jeune homme avant d'entendre son supérieur raccrocher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? Demanda timidement Julia qui se trouvait à présent derrière lui.

-Robert Perry a été retrouvé mort, décapité, répondit William en se tournant vers elle.

-Oh mon Dieu, soupira Julia.

-Je dois aller au poste de police.

La jeune femme acquiesça et il passa à côté d'elle pour se diriger vers la sortie. Mais il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte et fit brusquement demi-tour sous le regard interrogateur de Julia. Il glissa sa main dans le creux de ses reins et l'attira contre lui avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Puis, il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Ce n'est que partie remise, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Une fois encore, soupira Julia en fermant les yeux.

Il s'éloigna d'elle pour prendre tendrement son visage entre ses mains.

-Je suis désolé.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien, murmura-t-elle, allez-y maintenant et faites attention à vous William.

Il acquiesça et l'embrassa une fois encore.

-Oh et permettez-moi de vous dire que cette chemise vous va à ravir Julia, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres en riant, vous êtes superbe, vous devriez porter mes affaires plus souvent.

-Lorsque je vois l'effet que cela vous fait, j'y songe bien, dit-elle avec un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

Ils se sourirent et échangèrent un dernier baiser avant que le jeune homme ne quitte la pièce pour de bon cette fois et ne laisse Julia débordante de bonheur…et de frustration, une fois encore.

* * *

La jeune femme se trouvait assise sur un amoncellement de coussins et de couvertures devant le feu de cheminée. Elle se trouvait là depuis des heures, vérifiant à tout bout de champ son téléphone si William tentait de la contacter. Mais il n'y avait jamais aucun message de sa part. Elle s'était alors plongée dans son travail, relisant des notes, faisant ses rapports sur l'avancement de l'enquête et en particulier sur la personnalité de Sally Pendrick. Elle surveillait le feu, faisant quelques pauses de temps à autres pour boire un peu de vin ou accorder une caresse à Joy qui se trouvait près d'elle. Mais elle avait beau essayé de se concentrer, elle n'y parvenait que rarement. Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir l'Inspecteur Murdoch de sa tête. Il lui manquait terriblement et elle s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Alors quand son téléphone émit une brève sonnerie pour lui signaler un nouveau message, elle se précipita pour le prendre. Elle sourit largement en voyant ce qu'il lui avait écris.

_« Tout va bien, je serai là dans quelques minutes. Je vous embrasse. William. » _

Julia ne répondit pas et soupira profondément. Elle se remit à son travail en attendant son arrivée. Les lunettes noires sur le nez, un crayon entre ses doigts, elle chantonnait doucement lorsque le jeune homme arriva dans la pièce. Il la regarda quelques instants avant de s'avancer vers elle.

-Bonsoir Julia, dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-William, je ne vous avais pas entendu, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui, bonsoir.

Il lui sourit et reprit la parole.

-La maison est bien assez grande et possède assez de fauteuils il me semble, pourquoi être assise ici?

-Le lieux me plaisait, dit-elle simplement, et j'avais envie de faire un feu de cheminée.

-Vous aviez froid?

-Vous n'étiez pas là, dit-elle aussitôt en souriant.

Il lui accorda un tendre regard et s'accroupit pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Mais maintenant, je suis là, dit-il sur ses lèvres.

-Alors que diriez-vous de rester avec moi? Murmura-t-elle de la même façon.

-Avec joie, seulement, je crains devoir vous annoncer que nous allons devoir parler de l'enquête, soupira William en s'asseyant à ses côtés et reposant son dos contre le fauteuil.

-Du nouveau?

-Perry est mort, assassiné. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé la tête et la labo où il travaillait à fait le sujet d'une perquisition, il manque des substances, assez pour élaborer un cocktail mortel. La formule qu'il a élaboré avec Gillies pourrait être reproduite à grande échelle et cela pourrait être terrible si elle venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

-Telles que? Des terroristes?

William acquiesça simplement sans répondre pendant quelques instants.

-On a interrogé Gillies, il semblait profondément choqué mais…

-Mais vous ne le croyez pas.

-Quelque chose me chiffonne à propos de cet homme, Julia. J'aurai voulu que vous assistiez au prochain interrogatoire car bien entendu nous n'avions pas pu le garder au poste, faute de preuves. Mais il est impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Vous pensez que c'est Gillies qui a vendu les substances et exécuté Perry?

-Il est malin mais il aurait besoin d'un complice, quelqu'un qui connait tous les rouages de l'entreprise, le marché, les clients potentiels. Une personne ayant de l'influence, un leader ayant de l'ambition mais qui travaille dans l'ombre.

-Ce portrait correspond à une personne que je connais, murmura Julia.

William leva les yeux vers elle et elle reprit la parole.

-Sally Pendrick.

-Voyons Julia, Sally, vraiment? Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas mais tout de même.

-Et une fois encore vous n'êtes plus en mesure de réfléchir comme il se doit lorsqu'une belle femme est impliquée.

-Une belle femme?

-Le niez vous? Niez-vous qu'elle a du charme et qu'elle vous fascine?

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Julia et il ne put mentir. Oui, Sally Pendrick était une belle femme et elle le fascinait, il aurait voulu que Julia ne le remarque pas.

Celle-ci rit doucement et le quitta des yeux pour rassembler ses affaires. Mais le jeune homme l'arrêta en lui prenant doucement la main.

-Vous êtes jalouse?

-William, soupira Julia sans le regarder, c'est la psychologue qui vous parle et non la femme. Méfiez-vous d'elle.

Il porta sa main à son visage et le leva doucement.

-Etes-vous jalouse? Répéta le jeune homme.

-Je…eh bien oui, dit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond, oui William je suis jalouse. Je suis jalouse parce que je tiens beaucoup trop à vous, je vous veux pour moi toute seule, je suis jalouse des personnes qui peuvent vous voir chaque jour alors que je ne fais que vous croiser le matin et le soir, je suis jalouse de ceux qui sont dans vos pensées quand ce n'est pas moi, je suis jalouse des femmes à qui vous souriez. Je tente de me contrôler, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je vous aime trop pour ne pas ressentir cela.

Elle se figea sur place en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, qu'il continuait de sourire simplement, son regard plongé dans le sien.

-Vous m'aimez, murmura-t-il simplement, vous ne l'aviez jamais avoué avant.

-Voila chose faite Inspecteur, souffla Julia du bout des lèvres.

Il se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

-Redites-le moi, soupira-t-il sur ses lèvres.

-Je vous aime Inspecteur, répondit Julia en riant avant qu'il ne l'embrasse à nouveau.

Doucement, ils s'allongèrent sur le sol sans briser leur étreinte. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Julia caressa tendrement la joue de William.

-Vous êtes épuisé, dit-elle doucement, vous devriez vraiment passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours.

-Eh bien dans ce cas, reposez-vous William.

-Mais vous…

-Je souhaite avoir un amant en forme, dit-elle aussitôt pour le couper, et ce soir vous ne l'êtes pas.

Ils rirent doucement tous les deux et William acquiesça.

-Vous avez raison. Nous pourrons encore attendre un peu après tout.

Elle l'embrassa une fois encore avant que le jeune homme ne s'allonge à côté d'elle, gardant une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur sa poitrine. Il vint poser sa tête sur son sein et ferma les yeux. Julia sourit tendrement en le voyant se lover contre elle. Elle caressa tendrement sa tempe et déposa un baiser sur sa tête avant de les recouvrir d'une épaisse couverture. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle tiède de William sur sa peau et ses doigts effleurer son corps quelques instants, juste quelques instants avant qu'il ne s'endorme profondément.

-Bonne nuit William, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille, je vous aime, ajouta-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux à son tour en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	34. Risques

**Je rappelle que cette fiction est classée T ;)**

* * *

L'enquête sur la mort de Robert Perry avançait doucement. Pourtant, l'Inspecteur Murdoch avait eu l'autorisation de son supérieur de prendre un jour de « congé ».

-Vous avez une mine affreuse Murdoch, lui avait-il lancé la veille, je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites de vos nuits, mais le Docteur Ogden devrait bien savoir qu'un homme a besoin de repos de temps en temps.

-Le Docteur n'a rien à voir là-dedans, avait grommelé William en levant les yeux au plafond et à regrets.

-Reposez-vous, on vous appelle si on a du nouveau.

Ainsi William était rentré tôt la veille et avait eu le bonheur de trouver Julia, assise dans leur salon devant la cheminée. Ils avaient discuté de l'enquête, bien entendu, et il avait été bien trop exténué pour profiter de la situation, mais William avait savouré chaque seconde de cette soirée. Il avait aimé l'entendre dire qu'elle était jalouse et qu'elle l'aimait, il avait aimé l'embrasser, sentir ses mains sur lui, gouter ses lèvres sucrées. Plus que tout, il avait infiniment aimé s'endormir contre elle, dans ses bras.

Il avait été bercé par le rythme lent de sa respiration, par sa poitrine sur laquelle il avait posé son visage et qui se soulevait à peine, par les battements de son cœur, par son parfum, par ses doigts se glissant dans ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin là, elle n'avait plus été là. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un immense bien être. Chaque nuit précédente, il les avait passé à la tenir dans ses bras et aucune n'avait été aussi douce pour lui que celle où se fut elle qui l'avait serré contre elle.

Il mit quelques minutes à se réveiller parfaitement, encore entouré du parfum de la jeune femme qui embaumait la couverture dans laquelle il se trouvait lové. Puis, il consentit à se lever. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et la trouva vide. Il ne croisa ni Julia, ni Joy sur son chemin, supposant qu'elles étaient sorties pour courir. Il prit alors le chemin de la salle de bains et se fit couler une longue douche. Il y resta un long moment, savourant l'eau brulante couler sur son corps, se replongeant dans ses pensées qui s'orientèrent toutes vers la jeune femme. William ferma les yeux quelques instants, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne voyant que son visage, son sourire, son corps. Il sentit qu'il perdait une fois encore le contrôle. Alors il arrêta aussitôt l'eau et quitta la douche, faisant deux pas dans la salle de bains pour se saisir d'une serviette. Il la porta à son visage qu'il essuya avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Elle se tenait là, face à lui, figée sur place. Il aurait voulu croiser son regard mais Julia semblait hypnotiser par autre chose, beaucoup plus bas que son visage. William baissa les yeux un instant et remarqua enfin dans quel état il se présentait à elle et que son corps n'avait pas encore oublié les pensées qu'il avait eu sous la douche. Il plaça rapidement la serviette devant sa nudité et leva les yeux vers elle à nouveau en rougissant. Elle était aussi écarlate que lui, la bouche entrouverte. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi gênante pour lui, il aurait rit de la voir aussi perturbée.

-Je…euh, je, excusez-moi, dit-elle avant de quitter a pièce et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

William resta là quelques instants et ferma les yeux, incapable de bouger, ni même de parler. Pourquoi le sort semblait-il vouloir s'acharner sur lui de cette façon? Pourquoi était-elle rentrée à cet instant précis? Pourquoi l'avait-il vu dans un moment pareil? Pourquoi étai-elle aussi belle et désirable alors qu'elle ruisselait de sueur? Il n'avait qu'une envie, la rattraper, la déshabiller et lui faire l'amour dans la seconde.

« Calme-toi William, calme toi et penses à autre chose » Se répétait inlassablement le jeune homme dans sa tête.

De l'autre côté de la porte, la jeune femme avait les yeux fermés et tentait d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle devait reprendre ses esprits pour ne pas succomber et ouvrir cette porte à nouveau. Elle devait lutter pour ne pas entrer, lui arracher cette serviette et lui sauter dessus dans la seconde. Elle savait qu'elle l'aurait fait si elle ne l'avait pas trouvé si gêné. Elle sourit doucement. « Et il y avait de quoi être gêné, pensa-t-elle, pauvre William, nous les femmes nous savons si bien cacher notre désir ». Mais à cet instant, Julia savait que si elle avait été un homme, elle n'aurait rien pu cacher et heureusement que William s'était tenu à bonne distance, sinon peut être aurait-il remarqué ce qu'il avait provoqué en elle.

* * *

Le couple s'était méthodiquement évité toute la matinée. Ils s'évitaient du regard au déjeuné, pourtant assis l'un en face de l'autre. Lorsque Julia débarrassa la table et qu'elle sentit William effleurer sa main en l'aidant, elle se figea sur place, laissant tomber l'assiette au sol. Ils n'échangèrent pas un regard et le jeune homme quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Elle ne le revit que de longues minutes plus tard, alors qu'il se trouvait devant le garage.

-William? Dit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. Vous avez une moto? Continua-t-elle abasourdie en regardant l'engin noir.

-En effet, je n'en fais que très rarement, mais j'avais prévu d'aller faire une balade au bord du lac.

-Oh, je vois, murmura Julia avant de s'éloigner, bonne balade alors.

Elle fit quelques pas avant qu'il n'arrive à sa hauteur et ne lui prenne doucement la main pour l'arrêter.

-Avec vous Julia, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, venez avec moi.

-J'ai vu tellement de blessés d'accident de moto William que jamais, j'ai bien dis jamais, je ne monterai sur un engin pareil. Et je vous déconseille d'en faire de même.

-Je sais être prudent.

-Ils disaient tous cela, rétorqua la jeune femme en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-J'ai beaucoup trop peur qu'il vous arrive quoique se soit, si vous venez avec moi je vous promets qu'il ne nous arrivera aucun accident. Mon ange veillera sur nous.

-Votre ange? Lança Julia.

-Faites-moi confiance, ajouta William avant de déposer un baiser dans sa nuque.

-Vous savez comment me convaincre, grommela Julia en fermant les yeux, mais ça ne marchera pas toujours vous savez.

-Oh, dommage, grommela-t-il contre sa peau.

-Laissez-moi dix minutes pour passer d'autres vêtements et je suis à vous.

-Toute à moi? Lança William en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Eh bien, nous verrons, dit-elle sur ses lèvres avant de déposer un baiser et de se rendre à l'intérieur pour passer d'autres vêtements.

Julia revint dix minutes plus tard, changée. William resta immobile quelques secondes en la voyant approcher vers elle, la démarque chaloupée, les cheveux détachés et un immense sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Elle terminait de fermer son blouson en cuir et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Je ne regrettes pas avoir attendu, murmura William.

-Le fameux fantasme de la femme en cuir sur une moto, hum? Dit-elle en riant.

-Je ne suis qu'un homme, dit-il de la même façon.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard et Julia prit place sur la moto derrière lui. Il lui tendit un casque qu'elle passa aussitôt et il en fit de même avec le sien. Puis, il démarra alors qu'elle se cala tout contre lui dans son dos et resserrant ses bras autour de son torse.

* * *

Ils avaient roulé pendant de nombreuses minutes avant de s'arrêter au bord du lac, dans une petite crique déserte entourée d'arbres. William avait entrainé Julia derrière les bosquets et la regardait simplement du coin de l'œil. Elle avait le regard perdu au loin, vers Toronto qui se profilait à l'horizon et qui semblait flotter sur l'eau. Le vent emmenait avec lui quelques mèches de ses cheveux, les faisant danser dans les airs.

-William, c'est magnifique comme endroit, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui pour lui sourire, merci de m'avoir amené ici.

-J'y venais souvent autrefois.

-Avec Liza, ne pu s'empêcher de lancer Julia avec amertume.

-Non, jamais avec Liza, répondit aussitôt William, je venais seul. Je venais pour oublier mon quotidien, mon travail, ma vie et pour réfléchir.

-Réfléchir à quoi? Au sens profond de la vie?

-Julia, murmura William en lui prenant tendrement ses mains dans les siennes, j'ai un aveu à vous faire. Je…j'aurai dû vous le dire depuis longtemps déjà, je…Je venais ici pour penser à vous, dit-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien, est-ce que vous me croyez si je vous disais que je vous connais depuis des années ? Que j'ai le sentiment de vous avoir toujours connu?

-Eh bien, cela arrive parfois quand on est amoureux et…

-Je vous aime Julia, coupa William, mais ce n'est pas ça, c'est beaucoup plus fort. Comme si, je vous avais toujours connu, comme si vous étiez une part de moi-même que j'ai retrouvé, comme si je vous avais cherché toute ma vie. Comme si vous rencontrer était me découvrir tel que j'étais vraiment. J'ai rêvé de vous, des centaines de nuits avant notre rencontre, je…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et regarda le sol. Alors, la jeune femme fit un pas de plus vers lui et caressa tendrement sa joue pour l'obliger à croiser son regard.

-Comme si vous vous voyez par mon regard, comme si les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, continua-t-elle doucement, comme si nous étions des âmes sœurs.

Il ne répondit pas et acquiesça simplement. Julia lui sourit et il en fit autant. Puis, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre un peu plus pour partager une tendre étreinte.

-Je ne peux pas expliquer ce qu'il se passe Julia, murmura-t-il en plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne le peux pas non plus, avoua-t-elle contre sa peau, mais William je ne veux plus passer une seule seconde loin de vous, plus une seule petite seconde.

Il se sépara un peu d'elle et la regarda intensément en caressant ses lèvres quelques instants. Puis, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa pendant un long moment.

-Rentrons, murmura-t-elle dans un soupir de plaisir contre ses lèvres, maintenant William, maintenant, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour avec passion.

* * *

Ils firent le retour à la maison rapidement. William gara la moto dans le garage et ils y laissèrent les casques avant de se diriger vers la maison. Une fois encore Julia n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte que William pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour lui arracher un soupir de plaisir en jouant avec sa langue. Mais cette fois Julia ne le repoussa pas. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui, l'embrassant avec autant de passion que lui, approchant son corps si près du sien qu'ils faillirent tomber sur le sol par le choc de l'impact. D'une main, et sans quitter l'étreinte de la jeune femme, William ouvrit la porte et les guida tous les deux à l'intérieur. Il se déplaça vers l'escalier, mais Julia l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus.

-Le salon, soupira-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Il ne répondit pas et l'embrassa encore. Ils firent le chemin jusqu'au canapé sans se lâcher une seule seconde, laissant tomber leur veste sur le sol, ne se souciant pas de la chienne qui voulut venir vers eux mais fit rapidement demi-tour. Leurs chaussures furent enlevées également et une fois devant le canapé, ils s'éloignèrent enfin. Leur désir était plus qu'évident, il se lisait dans leurs yeux, dans leurs gestes et s'entendait dans leur respiration saccadées et leurs soupirs de plaisir. Julia lança un sourire taquin à William et le poussa gentiment sur le canapé. Elle se retrouva debout entre ses jambes. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour venir poser ses mains sur elle, les remonter doucement de ses cuisses à ses fesses. La jeune femme soupira une fois encore et sentit les doigts de William se glisser sous son T-shirt pour venir caresser sa peau. Aussitôt, elle le retira et fut attirée tout contre William, venant s'assoir à califourchon sur ses genoux pour échanger un autre baiser passionné. Il glissa son souffle dans sa nuque et elle rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux.

-Oh William, soupira-t-elle.

Mais la douce torture ne faisait que commencer. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui et lui ouvrit sa chemise, un bouton après l'autre, très doucement, venant déposer un baiser humide sur son torse à chaque fois. Il se laissa faire simplement, laissant ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Et lorsqu'il se trouvait torse nu, il l'attira violement contre lui pour venir sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Elle avait une main dans la nuque de William, caressant ses cheveux tendrement alors qu'il explora sa bouche une fois encore, et son autre main voyageait sur son torse. Elle la laissa sur sa ceinture qu'elle ouvrit rapidement. Vint le tour des boutons de son jeans et de sa braguette. Elle sentait une fois encore l'effet qu'elle pouvait lui faire et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Pourquoi ce sourire, grommela William en croisant son regard alors que son souffle ne faisait que s'accélérer.

-Je vous fait un sacré effet Inspecteur.

-Vous n'avez pas idée Docteur, rétorqua William en souriant.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoique se soit, elle sentit ses doigts se glisser dans son pantalon déjà ouvert et caresser les dentelles de son dessous.

-Mais apparemment moi aussi je vous fais de l'effet, dit-il en riant alors qu'elle rejeta une fois encore la tête en arrière dans un soupir de plaisir.

Elle revint à sa bouche pour l'embrasser encore lorsqu'ils sentirent une vibration dans la poche du pantalon de William. Le jeune homme se figea sur place et tenta d'attraper le téléphone mais Julia l'en empêcha en posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Julia, grommela William alors qu'elle déposait des baisers dans sa nuque, je dois décrocher.

-Pas maintenant William, pas maintenant.

Elle laissa sa langue voyager sur sa peau pour venir embrasser son torse.

-Julia, c'est peut être important.

-Ca aussi c'est important William.

Il croisa son regard et elle se saisit de sa main qu'elle posa sur son sein. Il la vit se mordre les lèvres et il ne put résister plus longtemps. Il y fourra le visage et gouta sa peau, lui laissant un sourire de satisfaction alors que la sonnerie cessa.

Mais hélas, cela ne dura quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se fasse entendre une fois encore.

-William, je t'en prie, grommela la jeune femme en le sentant quitter sa peau et diriger sa main vers son pantalon.

Il ne répondit pas et se saisit du téléphone.

-C'est Meyers, s'il insiste c'est que c'est important. Laisse-moi décrocher.

Il vit un éclair de colère mais aussi de tristesse traverser son regard et elle acquiesça. William reprit son souffle et décrocha sans quitter le regard de la jeune femme qui s'était un peu éloigné de lui mais qui se trouvait toujours assise sur ses genoux.

_-BONG SANG MURDOCH VOUS FOUTEZ QUOI ? Beugla l__'__agent au bout du fil. _

-Bonsoir, murmura simplement le jeune homme.

_-Ramenez vos fesses au poste dans la seconde, on a assez de preuves pour arrêter Gillies. Il a projeté de prendre un avion pour la Jamaïque on doit l__'__intercepter avant. _

-Quand part-il?

_-Dans une heure, alors bougez-vous, vous avez vingt minutes ou je fais tout pour que vous soyez viré. _

-Message reçu Monsieur.

Meyers raccrocha et William en fit autant.

-Tu dois partir? Grommela Julia.

-Sur le champ, soupira William.

Elle ne répondit pas et se leva aussitôt. Elle se dirigea vers le T-shirt qui s'était échoué au sol et le passa rapidement.

-Julia, écoute, je…

-Pas la peine, coupa la jeune femme sans le regarder et en boutonnant son pantalon à nouveau, j'ai compris.

-Non tu ne comprends pas, continua William en s'approchant d'elle, Julia écoute-moi, ajouta-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

-Lâche-moi, soupira la jeune femme sans le regarder.

-Je suis désolé, murmura William en tentant d'accrocher son regard, mais je suis policier et je me dois de faire mon devoir. Tu le sais.

-Eh bien vas-y, répondit-elle d'une voix amère sans le regarder.

-Je t'appellerai pour que tu assiste à l'interrogatoire.

Il soupira profondément et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Je ferai attention, murmura-t-il tendrement avant de s'éloigner.

Ils échangèrent un regard mais Julia ne répondit pas, le regardant ramasser ses affaires et quitter la pièce sans se retourner.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt William, grommela-t-elle pour elle-même.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	35. Piège

L'Inspecteur Murdoch mit quelques courtes minutes pour arriver au poste de police, pour monter à l'étage où se trouvait son bureau et pour retrouver ses collègues dans le bureau de son supérieur.

-Ah enfin, Murdoch, soupira Meyers en se tournant vers lui.

-J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu Meyers, alors ne commencez pas, grommela-t-il d'un ton sec.

-De mauvaise humeur en plus de cela?

William ne répondit pas et lui lança un regard noir. Oui, il était de mauvaise humeur. Il préférait se trouver avec Julia à cet instant qu'avec ses collègues dans ce bureau. Il était en colère en pensant ce qu'il ferait sans doute à cette seconde même si Meyers ne l'avait pas appelé, s'il avait été capable de régler cette affaire sans lui. Mais plus encore, William était en colère contre lui-même, à cause de tout cela, Julia était en colère contre lui. Il allait lui être difficile de se faire pardonner après cela et il le savait.

Il tentait de chasser de son esprit la jeune femme et il se concentra sur l'enquête. Ils se trouvaient autour de la table et discutaient stratégie.

-Il prendra un petit jet, voici son plan de vol, lança Meyers en tendant le papier sur la table, vos hommes resteront à l'extérieur du hangar, et nous l'intercepterons à l'intérieur.

-Bien entendu, lança Brakenreid, que la gloire revienne aux agents spéciaux et pas aux petits policiers.

-Nous sommes habitué à ce genre de situations, répondit aussitôt Meyers piqué au vif.

-Bien allons-y, murmura Brakenreid, Crabtree, Murdoch, vous passez par l'armurerie, on se retrouve en bas.

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et tous les quatre quittèrent la pièce. Alors que William se chargea de vérifier son chargeur et que George ferma son gilet par balles, il prit timidement la parole.

-Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien Monsieur? Demanda-t-il à son supérieur.

-Oui, George.

-Monsieur, je vous ai vu dans un tel état une fois par le passé et vous avez pris une balle, alors si vous voulez parler de ce qu'il vous tracasse, je…

-Merci George, mais ça ira, répondit William en souriant avant de quitter la pièce.

Le jeune homme le suivit presque aussitôt et ils se mirent en route pour l'aéroport de Toronto Island. Les hommes se déployèrent rapidement et silencieusement tout autour du bâtiment et attendirent simplement. Ils virent arriver une voiture sombre, en descendre un homme blond, grand et apparemment pressé et sur ses gardes.

Les hommes du poste numéro quatre ne bougèrent pas, attendant que l'homme ne rentre dans le bâtiment.

-Murdoch, c'est lui? Grommela Brakenreid à ses cotés.

-Je crois, oui, je ne pourrais en être certain, mais je crois que c'est lui.

-Bien, alors on fonce.

-Mais Meyers?

-Rien à foutre de ce crétin, on a plus fait pour l'enquête que lui, alors pas question qu'il récolte toute la gloire. On entre et on serre Gillies.

William acquiesça simplement et une seconde après ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment à leur tour. Ils pointèrent leurs armes en direction de l'homme qui continuait sa route vers l'avion. Mais le jeune homme laissa la mallette qu'il avait avec lui sur la table avant de vouloir monter dans l'avion.

-POLICE, cria William en approchant de lui, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Le jeune homme voulut monter dans l'avion mais Meyers en sortit en pointant son arme sur le fugitif.

-Pas par là mon grand, dit-il en souriant.

Il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et William continua sa route vers lui, toujours son arme pointée vers lui.

-Je croyais vous avoir demandé d'attendre dehors, grommela Meyers.

-J'ai dû mal comprendre, répondit aussitôt William, retournez-vous très doucement ordonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta dans la seconde. Et lorsque William croisa son regard, il se figea sur place. Cet homme n'était pas James Gillies.

-Qui êtes-vous? Vous n'êtes pas Gillies.

-Non, un gars m'a payé pour venir ici et prendre cet avion.

Personne n'eut le temps de faire quoique se soit qu'un autre homme s'avança dans la pièce, armé et furieux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de ma femme pourriture? Lança James Pendrick en se dirigeant vers l'inconnu.

-Pendrick?

-Penphrew?

-Ok, les gars, on va tous poser nos armes et causer je crois, lança Meyers.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard et l'Agent arrêta l'inconnu avant que les autres policiers rangent leurs armes.

-Je vais d'abords tuer cet homme.

-Vous n'allez tuer personne, reprit William, posez votre arme et nous allons discuter. Vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

-Vous foutez pas de moi Penphrew, si c'était votre femme qui avait disparu vous feriez tout pour la retrouver et faire payer celui qui est responsable de sa disparition.

-Sally a disparu ? Et vous croyez que cet homme l'a enlevé?

-C'est évident, non? Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Je vous croyais en croisière avec votre épouse.

-Je ne suis pas Monsieur Penphrew, répondit William, je suis Inspecteur de police

-Et ce n'est pas sa femme, ajouta Meyers en arrivant à leur hauteur.

-Ecoutez, je m'en contre fiche de qui vous êtes, soupira James, cet homme a enlevé Sally et me réclame une rançon que je devais venir déposer ici à vingt heures précises.

-De qui vous vient cette information?

-Une enveloppe laissé à la secrétaire, elle contenait une photo de Sally.

-Il me faudra voir cette enveloppe, murmura William.

-Monsieur? Appela George un peu plus loin. Vous devriez venir voir ça.

William échangea un regard avec James et se dirigea vers la table sur laquelle se trouvait différentes poudres, une tablette et un mot.

_« Essayez de m__'__attraper Inspecteur Murdoch, avant qu__'__il ne soit trop tard. »_

James se pencha lui aussi sur le mot et sur les poudres qui se trouvaient sur la table. Un des sac fuyait doucement et lorsque les deux hommes le virent ils se figèrent sur place.

-QUITTEZ LE BATIMENT IMMEDIATEMENT ! Hurla William. Vite, vite, vite.

-Bon sang Murdoch, vous…

Meyers n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage que William l'entraina avec lui. Ils ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrepôt que celui-ci vola en éclats dans une énorme explosion. Les hommes se protégèrent comme ils le purent mais de nombreux débris tombèrent autour d'eux et les blessèrent à plusieurs endroits.

Il se passa quelques minutes avant que les secours n'arrivent et n'éteignent l'incendie, prenant en charge les blessés. William regardait le bâtiment brûler quelques instants avant d'entendre une fois encore la voix de George à côté de lui.

-Inspecteur, j'ai pris la tablette qui se trouvait sur la table avant de sortir.

-Vous avez pu en tirer quelque chose? Demanda William en se tournant vers lui.

Son collègue ne répondit pas, mais il croisa son regard inquiet, juste avant qu'il ne fixe le sol.

-Oui Monsieur, murmura-t-il doucement, il y a un message pour vous.

Il lui tendit la tablette et l'alluma. Aussitôt le visage souriant de Gillies s'afficha à l'écran.

_-Bonjour Inspecteur Murdoch , dit-il en souriant, j__'__espère que vous avez aimé mon petit cocktail explosif ? Si vous voyez ceci c__'__est que vous avez survécu après tout. Dites-moi, on ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas mentir Inspecteur? Parce que les mensonges peuvent avoir de lourdes conséquences, très, très lourdes. Enfin, quoiqu__'__il en soit, il semblerait que vous ne m__'__ayez pas attrapé et que le jeu ne fait que commencer. D__'__ailleurs j__'__ai avec moi une joueuse forte intéressante. Elle est fascinante. Dès la première fois que je l__'__ai vu j__'__ai su que nous étions fait pour nous entendre tous les deux, je sais enfin ce que vous lui trouvez. Tenez, elle a un petit mot pour vous. _

A ce moment là, il tourna la caméra et la dirigea vers une jeune femme qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, assise sur une chaise, attachée aux jambes et aux poignets. Gillies s'en approcha et laissa glisser ses doigts sur la peau de son cou pour écarter quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

_-Dites bonjour Docteur, l__'__Inspecteur serait tellement heureux d__'__entendre votre voix. _

Mais Julia ne répondit pas, laissant une larme glisser sur sa joue.

_-Dites bonjour, répéta Gillies en lui tirant les cheveux en arrière un instant. _

_-William, murmura Julia au bord des larmes, je vous en prie aidez moi, dit-elle simplement. _

Gillies s'éloigna d'elle et revint à la caméra.

_-Et elle est très belle en plus de cela. On va tellement s__'__amuser tous les deux, dit-il en riant avant de couper la vidéo. _

William resta là, le souffle court, la tablette entre les mains. Il leva les yeux vers George et sentit la panique l'envahir totalement.

-George, il a Julia, Gillies a Julia, répéta-t-il inlassablement comme si cela allait le faire se réveiller de cet horrible cauchemar.

Mais cela n'eut que pour seul effet de le faire vaciller. Son ami le rattrapa et le conduisit vers un brancard où il le fit s'asseoir. William n'était plus en mesure de lutter, il sentait son cœur saigner dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait tellement impuissant, tellement vide. Il ne remarqua pas le sang couler de son front, ni même ses jambes trembler. Tout ce qu'il voyait était le visage de Julia, ses mains attachées, les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues, son regard effrayé et triste.

William refusa de se rendre à l'hôpital et il reprit le chemin du poste de police, en silence, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se haïssait tellement, il détestait qui il était. Il allait retrouver James Gillies, il allait lui faire payer le mal qu'il faisait à la femme qu'il aimait. Eh puis, s'il s'en trouverait digne, il tenterait de se faire pardonner par elle et il veillerait à ce que jamais plus elle ne soit mise dans une telle situation, plus jamais. Si seulement il était capable de la sauver à temps.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	36. Ange

La jeune femme se trouvait dans la salle de bains depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle regardait l'eau couler dans la baignoire d'un air absent. Elle ne cessait de penser à lui, à William. Elle ne pouvait chasser de son esprit ce qu'ils avaient été sur le point de faire avant que le téléphone ne sonne. Elle avait cru pendant une seconde qu'il allait rester avec elle, qu'il n'allait pas se précipiter au poste de police. Mais non, l'Inspecteur Murdoch était un homme droit et dévoué à sa tâche. Elle se sentait bien idiote de croire qu'il préférait la choisir elle plutôt que son travail. Malgré ce qu'ils s'étaient avoués ce jour là, Julia réalisa qu'elle passerait toujours après son travail, comme cela avait été le cas Darcy. Décidément, elle ne comptait jamais assez pour personne pour en devenir une priorité. Elle regarda la mousse se former sur l'eau et éteignit les robinets. Puis, elle retira son t-shirt, lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention.

-Joy? Lança-t-elle simplement vêtue d'un jean et de son soutient gorge en quittant la pièce.

La chienne ne vint pas et Julia quitta la chambre pour emprunter le long couloir et l'immense escalier.

-Joy, tu es où ma belle?

Elle entendit alors un léger gémissement et accéléra le pas pour trouver l'animal allongé sur le sol de l'entrée, les yeux mi-clos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Murmura Julia en se mettant à sa hauteur et en la caressant tendrement.

Inquiète de voir l'animal dans cet état, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'homme qui avançait vers elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit le cliquetis de l'arme qu'il avait entre les mains qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle se figea alors immédiatement sur place.

-Bonsoir Madame Penphrew, lança Gillies en souriant, ou devrais-je dire Docteur Ogden?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

-Je vous rendais une petite visite de courtoisie pendant que votre cher époux tente de m'arrêter. J'étais loin de m'imaginer que vous pourriez m'accueillir dans cette tenue. Et bien que cette vue me plait au plus haut point, je vous demanderai de vous habiller Madame, nous sortons.

-Comment osez-vous ? Je…

-Je ne ferai pas d'histoire si j'étais vous, coupa Gillies en pointant son arme vers l'animal, ou je serais contraint d'abattre votre gentil toutou.

Julia ne répondit pas et se redressa en lui lançant un regard noir. Puis le jeune homme s'éloigna d'elle sans la quitter des yeux ou baisser son arme. Il se saisit d'un pull qui se trouvait non loin de lui et lui jeta sans remarquer qu'il appartenait à William et non à elle.

-Mettez-ça, ordonna-t-il.

Julia s'exécuta et une fois habillée, il s'approcha d'elle pour lui prendre le bras et pointer son arme dans son dos.

-Et si j'étais vous je ne me débâterais pas, sachez que vous n'avez aucune valeur pour moi, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Il va vous coincer Gillies, surtout s'il apprend ce que vous êtes en train de faire.

-Oh mais je compte bien à ce qu'il le saches, dit-il en riant doucement, voyez-vous je compte voir à quel point il aime sa charmante épouse.

-Nous ne sommes pas mariés, répondit Julia alors qu'ils commençaient leur route vers la porte, je ne suis rien pour lui. Ce n'était qu'une comédie.

-Pas de ça avec moi Docteur, je ne suis pas idiot. L'Inspecteur est fou de vous et il donnerait sa vie pour vous sauver. Nous allons voir jusqu'où il est capable d'aller pour vous le prouver.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela?

-Parce que c'est amusant, non?

Julia ne répondit pas et Gillies rit de bon cœur dans son dos. Puis, ils quittèrent la maison d'un pas lent. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une fourgonnette noire et un homme en sortit. Il plaqua Julia contre la tôle et lui attacha les mains dans le dos avant de passer un bâillon sur sa bouche. Il lui lia les jambes également et la jeta sans ménagement dans la fourgonnette avant de fermer la porte.

Ils montèrent à leur tour et partirent sur les chapeaux de roues, direction un entrepôt désaffecté sur les docks.

* * *

Ils n'avaient mis que quelques courtes minutes pour arriver à destination. Julia fut éblouis par la lumière qui entra violement dans le vanne lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Elle fut tiré par les pieds et conduite vers une chaise au centre de la pièce, où ils l'attachèrent. Il n'y avait que trois projecteurs autour d'eux et elle ne vit pas davantage que le sol sombre et le vanne garé un peu plus loin. Elle sentit l'odeur d'humidité caresser ses narines. Elle tentait de rassembler des indices sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais il n'y en avait aucun. Gillies arriva vers elle à nouveau en souriant.

-Et si nous allions faire un petit coucou à l'Inspecteur Murdoch? Murmura-t-il en lui retirant son bâillon.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une pourriture, murmura-t-elle.

-Je sais.

Il se dirigea vers l'autre homme et commença à parler à la tablette qu'il avait entre les mains et qui devait filmer.

-Bonjour Inspecteur Murdoch , dit-il en souriant, j'espère que vous avez aimé mon petit cocktail explosif ? Si vous voyez ceci c'est que vous avez survécu après tout. Dites-moi, on ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas mentir Inspecteur? Parce que les mensonges peuvent avoir de lourdes conséquences, très, très lourdes. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, il semblerait que vous ne m'ayez pas attrapé et que le jeu ne fait que commencer. D'ailleurs j'ai avec moi une joueuse forte intéressante. Elle est fascinante. Dès la première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai su que nous étions fait pour nous entendre tous les deux, je sais enfin ce que vous lui trouvez. Tenez, elle a un petit mot pour vous.

A ce moment là, il tourna la caméra et la dirigea vers Julia. Gillies s'en approcha et laissa glisser ses doigts sur la peau de son cou pour écarter quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

-Dites bonjour Docteur, l'Inspecteur serait tellement heureux d'entendre votre voix.

Mais Julia ne répondit pas, laissant une larme glisser sur sa joue.

-Dites bonjour, répéta Gillies en lui tirant les cheveux en arrière un instant.

-William, murmura Julia au bord des larmes, je vous en prie aidez moi, dit-elle simplement.

Gillies s'éloigna d'elle et revint à la caméra.

-Et elle est très belle en plus de cela. On va tellement s'amuser tous les deux, dit-il en riant avant de couper la vidéo.

Il sourit largement.

-Apporte-ça à Clarck, qu'il la dépose sur la table, avec un peu de chance il va crever avec les autres.

-Et Murdoch?

-Il se croit être un génie, si c'est le cas, il ne va pas se trouver dans l'entrepôt au moment de l'explosion, ça dépendra de l'amour que porte ce cher Pendrick à son épouse adorée.

-C'est compliqué comme plan James.

-Je te demande pas de comprendre, fais ce que je te demande et reviens ici immédiatement.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et remonta dans le vanne avant de redémarrer et de s'éclipser rapidement. Gillies se tourna vers Julia et lui sourit tendrement.

-Alors Docteur, il semblerait qu'il n'y ai plus que vous et moi maintenant. Dans moins de trente minutes votre cher William va avoir notre petit message. Oh, j'aimerai être là pour voir la tête qu'il fera lorsqu'il vous verra. Enfin, cela dépendra s'il est assez intelligent pour échapper à une explosion dévastatrice. Dites-moi, est-il si intelligent?

-Vous êtes malade, murmura Julia.

-Vous n'avez pas idée, répondit Gillies en approchant l'arme de sa gorge, c'est effrayant n'est-ce pas? De se trouver avec un malade qui pointe une arme vers vous?

Julia ne répondit pas, sentant la peur la gagner totalement, ce qui fit rire de plus belle le jeune homme. Elle sentit alors une seringue le piquer le bras et la substance gagner ses veines. Elle commençait déjà à ne plus sentir son corps et sa tête se fit lourde.

Gillies s'éloigna d'elle et à quelques mètres de là appuya sur un bouton qui éteignit les lumières en une seule seconde, la laissant dans le noir total, la peur au ventre, attachée sur cette chaise, sentant les liens lui brûler la peau et l'air humide la glacer jusqu'aux os. Seule.

* * *

_Il avait été totalement déboussolé. Jamais dans toute sa vie il n__'__avait éprouvé un si grand désespoir. Savoir la femme qu__'__il aimait entre les mains de son pire ennemi l__'__avait détruit. Il avait été anéanti de savoir que tout cela avait été de sa faute. Elle avait risqué sa vie par sa faute. Il l__'__avait mis en danger, un danger si grand qu__'__il avait faillit la perdre. Et William ne se remettrait jamais de sa perte. Il préférait affronter cent morts plutôt que de la voir souffrir elle, plutôt que de la perdre pour toujours, plutôt que de la voir mourir, elle. Le destin avait finalement été clément avec eux. Jamais il n__'__avait été aussi soulagé et heureux que lorsqu__'__il la sortit de ce cercueil. Que l__'__instant où il la sentit s__'__agripper de toutes ses forces à lui, que l__'__instant où elle fit une blague, dans ses bras, en vie. Il n__'__avait pas voulu la lâcher, il avait voulu la tenir pendant des heures contre lui, sentir son cœur battre contre son torse. Sentir son souffle dans sa nuque, ses bras autour de lui, le parfum de ses cheveux. Jamais avant ce jour là, il n__'__avait compris à quel point il l__'__aimait, à quel point la perdre pouvait le détruire. Mais pourtant, il demeurait incroyable mal. Tout avait été de sa faute après tout. L__'__amour qu__'__il avait pour cette femme était destructeur et il ne pouvait vivre avec cette réalité. _

_Elle était venu ce soir là dans son bureau. Elle lui avait dit à quel point elle lui était reconnaissante. _

_-Vous savez pourquoi je n__'__ai pas craqué William? Parce que je savais que vous viendrez, même si vous aviez à remuer ciel et terre pour cela. Je savais que vous viendriez. _

_Elle lui avait pris les mains et il s__'__était senti un peu apaisé à ce simple touché. _

_-Je suis tellement désolé, dit-il timidement, je m__'__en veux tellement. _

_Elle fit alors un pas de plus vers lui et caressa tendrement sa joue. _

_-Quoiqu__'__il arrive William, ne vous en voulez pas. Ce qui est arrivé n__'__était pas de votre faute et jamais je ne vous en voudrais, jamais. Comment pourrais-je en vouloir à l__'__homme qui m__'__a sauvé la vie? A celui qui a toujours veillé sur moi? _

_-Mais si Gillies__…_

_-Je vous en prie, coupa le jeune femme en faisant un pas de plus vers lui, je vous en prie cessez de ressasser tout cela. S__'__il y a bien une personne qui peut me sauver c__'__est vous William. Et qu__'__on l__'__admette ou nous, il n__'__y aura jamais que vous qui pourrez le faire. Je sais que quoiqu__'__il puisse m__'__arriver dans ma vie, quoique puissent être mes épreuves, il y aura toujours un ange qui veillera sur moi._

_Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il la trouvait si proche qu__'__il lui aurait été facile de l__'__attirer contre lui pour l__'__embrasser. Mais il la trouvait aussi tellement fragile à cet instant qu__'__il ne bougea pas. Eh puis, il y avait son mari. Qui était-il pour se donner le droit d__'__une telle familiarité à son égard? Il sourit. Son ange, il était tout simplement son ange. La jeune femme lui sourit également et retira la main de son visage avant de regarder le sol et de prendre une profonde inspiration. _

_-Je ferai mieux de rentrer maintenant, bonne soirée Inspecteur. _

_-Bonne soirée Docteur, répondit-il timidement. _

_Elle se dirigea vers la porte et avant de la passer lui lança un dernier regard. _

_-N__'__oubliez pas William, commença-t-elle timidement, un ange gardien ne fera jamais de mal à son protégé et il le trouvera toujours où qu__'__il puisse s__'__être égaré._

* * *

Deux coups furent portés à sa porte et le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées. Il croisa le regard de George qui avança doucement dans la pièce.

-Alors George? Lança William en se frottant le front. Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé?

-Aucune trace d'effraction Monsieur, apparemment le Docteur s'était fait couler un bain et Gillies est arrivé à ce moment là. Mais il n'y a aucune trace de lutte nulle part.

-Rien n'indique sur la vidéo que Julia est blessée, murmura William.

-Il n'aurait aucun intérêt à lui faire du mal Monsieur, répondit George.

-Joy, est-ce que, la chienne était là?

-Oui, il ne lui a pas fait de mal, je l'ai ramené au Docteur Grace pour l'examiner, apparemment elle a juste été droguée. Un moyen pour qu'elle ne protège pas le Docteur.

-En effet, soupira William, si seulement j'avais été là, bon sang !

-Je crains que cela aurait été encore plus dramatique Inspecteur, continua le jeune homme, vous seriez peut être morts tous les deux à cette heure si. Si Gillies veut vous faire du mal et « jouer » comme il dit, il gardera le Docteur en vie et nous laissera le temps de le trouver.

-Mais à quel prix George? Soupira William. J'ai bien trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

-Je comprends, je me remets tout de suite au travail.

-Merci, soupira William en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier en pensant dans quelle situation se trouvait la femme qu'il aimait, le temps est précieux et nous devons la retrouver au plus vite.

George acquiesça et quitta la pièce sans répondre, laissant William perdu dans son silence pendant quelques minutes. Puis, après quelques temps, il se leva d'un bond. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il devait faire, mais il devait agir. Lui seul pouvait la retrouver et la sauver, lui seul, son ange gardien.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	37. Interrogatoire

_**Merci pour vos messages, je préviens, la suite risque de ne pas trop vous plaire, je me suis préparée psychologiquement à lire vos messages de mécontentements ! **_

_**Bonne lecture quand même.** _

* * *

L'Inspecteur Murdoch ouvrit violement la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, faisant sursauter l'homme qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, les mains menottées. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et tira brusquement la chaise pour s'assoir, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Votre nom? Lança l'Inspecteur d'un ton froid.

-Clarck.

-Clarck comment?

-Ecoutez, je sais rien moi, un type…

-Clarck comment? Coupa William sur un ton plus fort.

-Lordal, Clarck Lordal.

-Bien, Monsieur Lordal, maintenant vous allez me dire ce que vous faisiez dans cet entrepôt et qui vous a donné la mallette que vous aviez avec vous.

-Un type m'a accosté y a deux jours.

-Quand vous vendiez de la drogue? Coupa une fois encore William. On sait tout de votre petit trafic et vous pouvez plonger pour des années, alors vous avez plutôt intérêt à coopérer.

-Ok, ok, c'est bon, je vous dis la vérité. Ce type je le connais pas, je connais pas son nom, ni rien. Il devait me filer un paquet de fric si je me pointais au hangar ce soir et que je montais dans cet avion. Je l'ai vu un quart d'heure avant et il m'a donné une mallette que je devais déposer sur la table avant de partir. Je vous jure que je sais rien de plus. Je savais pas que tout allait péter et que l'autre cinglé allait croire que j'avais enlevé sa nana, je supporte déjà ma greluche je vais pas me prendre la tête avec une deuxième.

-De quoi avait l'air cet homme?

-Petit, brun, rien de spécial.

-Il avait un nom?

-Bobby.

-Evidement, murmura William, une fois dans l'avion que deviez-vous faire?

-Il devait y avoir les nouvelles instructions à l'intérieur. Je devais y monter et attendre. Hey mais cette bombe m'aurai tué !

-Je crois que c'était le but, lança William avec calme, vous n'auriez jamais rien vu de votre « fric ».

-Quel enfoiré !

William resta silencieux quelques instants, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis, sans un mot, il se leva et quitta la pièce.

-Hey attendez, je vous ai dis tout ce que je savais, vous allez me relâcher et me mettre sous protection si ce mec a voulu me buter.

-Je ne crois pas non, murmura William avant de fermer la porte et de l'entendre hurler de l'autre côté.

Il resta immobile quelques instants pour voir arriver son supérieur et Meyers auprès de lui, ayant suivi l'interrogatoire de l'autre côté de la vitre.

-Alors? Lança Brakenreid. Vous le croyez?

-Oui, soupira William, Gillies est bien trop malin pour nous mettre dans les pattes un de ses complices. Ce n'est qu'un intermédiaire, une perte négligeable. Qui se soucierait d'un petit dealer?

-Vous croyez que Gillies agit seul?

-Non, pas non plus, mais je crois savoir qui l'aide.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux et le regardèrent simplement. Alors il reprit la parole doucement.

-Sally Pendrick.

-Elle a été enlevée Murdoch.

-C'est-ce qu'on veut nous faire croire, mais Gillies avait besoin d'une personne influente et ayant une bonne connaissance de l'entreprise pour opérer et Sally est bien placée. De plus, c'est une manipulatrice et je me suis laissé avoir par son charme, comme tout le monde, ou presque.

-Et vous avez eu un éclair de lucidité? Lança Meyers.

-Julia m'a dit de me méfier d'elle. J'aurai dû l'écouter.

-Ca pourrait aussi être James Pendrick qui aurait fait disparaitre sa femme pour lui faire porter le chapeau.

-Je ne crois pas, soupira William.

-Et vous vous basez sur quoi? Continua l'Agent.

-Mon intuition. Pendrick est amoureux de Sally et cet amour l'a rendu aveugle. Il n'a pas vu ce qu'elle manigançait sans doute depuis des années.

-Bien, et on fait quoi maintenant? Murmura Brakenreid.

-Je dois parler à Monsieur Pendrick, George continue de travailler sur la vidéo pour essayer de savoir où elle a été tournée et si il peut localiser le Docteur Ogden.

-Mes hommes vont remonter la piste de l'argent, continua Meyers.

-Ah l'argent, soupira Brakenreid, je le dis toujours, suivez l'argent !

William ne répondit pas et acquiesça simplement avant de prendre le chemin de son bureau où se trouvait James Pendrick.

* * *

Il ouvrit la porte et adressa un simple signe de la tête à Higgins qui quitta la pièce aussitôt. James se leva en un bond et s'approcha de lui aussitôt.

-Inspecteur, vous avez du nouveau pour Sally?

-Pas pour l'instant Monsieur Pendrick, asseyez-vous je vous prie.

Le jeune homme reprit sa place et William s'assit derrière le bureau. Il noua ses doigts devant lui et prit doucement la parole.

-Je comprends votre inquiétude, dit-il doucement.

-A ce que j'ai compris votre femme aussi a disparu, murmura-t-il à son tour.

-Elle a été effectivement enlevée, avoua William, mais comme tout le reste mon mariage est un mensonge et ce n'est pas le but de notre conversation. Il m'en faut savoir davantage sur votre épouse. Nous la soupçonnons d'être la complice de James Gillies.

-Voyons, vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites, s'emporta Pendrick, Sally associée à cet homme? Pour quelle raison? Elle n'a pas besoin de ça, elle a toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait.

-Nous enquêtons actuellement sur votre épouse et je pense que nous trouverons quelque chose sur elle.

-C'est idiot, soupira Pendrick en prenant son visage entre ses mains, Sally n'est pas capable de me nuire et d'enlever une jeune femme.

-Peut être ne la connaissez-vous pas tant que ça.

-Inspecteur Murdoch, lança Pendrick en le regardant à nouveau, je ne suis pas idiot et même si notre couple battait de l'aile je sais que Sally ne serait pas capable d'un telle chose.

-D'après notre psychologue, votre épouse est une femme de caractère, ambitieuse, manipulatrice et…

-Je veux voir votre psychologue et je vais lui dire ce que j'en pense.

-Malheureusement, c'est impossible, murmura William en sentant sa gorge se nouer.

-Pourquoi? Où est-il? Je veux le voir et je vais lui dire qui est vraiment Sally.

William ne répondit pas et il croisa son regard avant que James ne reprenne la parole doucement.

-C'est elle n'est-ce pas? C'est Julia.

-Le Docteur Ogden, acquiesça William.

-Je vous comprends alors, je comprends que vous êtes prêt à tout pour la retrouver et veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Vous avez beau me dire que vous n'êtes pas mariés, vous l'aimez sincèrement. Certaines choses sont évidentes Inspecteur. Et il est évident que Sally n'est pas partie de son plein gré.

William soupira profondément. Il ne servait à rien qu'il tente de le convaincre et il le savait. Alors, avec délicatesse et doigté, il le questionna sur son épouse et sur leur couple pendant de nombreuses minutes, histoire de faire avancer l'enquête et de trouver un indice qui pourrait lui dire où se trouvait Julia à cet instant.

* * *

Elle se réveillait péniblement en sentant sa chaise être régulièrement secouée par des coups brefs mais violents. Julia peinait à ouvrir les yeux, tout son corps était endolori, elle avait froid. La tête penchée en avant, une légère odeur d'une eau de toilette qu'elle connaissait bien lui chatouilla les narines. Le parfum de William. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et redressa la tête. Il n'était pas là, c'était le pull qu'elle portait qui gardait des traces de lui. Elle croisa alors le regard de l'homme qui continuait de taper avec son pied dans la chaise pour la faire se réveiller.

-Bien dormie princesse? Lança Gillies en souriant. C'est peut être moins bien que les réveils de l'Inspecteur Murdoch, non? Mais si vous voulez, je peux être plus gentil.

Il approcha doucement d'elle et elle lui lança aussitôt un regard noir.

-Ne me touchez pas, grommela-t-elle.

-Sinon quoi? Vous allez le dire à l'Inspecteur? Comme j'ai peur.

-Laisse-là James, fit une voix féminine et autoritaire un peu plus loin.

Julia vit approcher une silhouette féminine, élégante et à la démarche sûre.

-Sally Pendrick, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait à leur hauteur.

-En effet ma chère, répondit celle-ci en souriant, comment allez-vous? Pas trop courbaturée?

Julia ne répondit pas et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je savais que vous étiez dans le coup, murmura-t-elle, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas vous faire confiance.

-Seulement votre très cher William était bien trop fasciné par moi pour le voir, lui, quel dommage.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela? S'emporta Julia. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

-Oh mais rien de spécial, votre cher époux, enfin faux époux à ce que j'ai compris, a tenté de me mettre des battons dans les roues et je n'aime pas ça.

-Vous auriez encore eu le temps de fuir.

-Mais je vais partir, c'est juste que avant cela, je voulais lui laisser un souvenir, un souvenir qu'il n'oubliera jamais; comment, par sa faute la femme de sa vie est malheureusement morte.

La peur gagna le regard de Julia, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle vit Gillies s'approcher d'elles à nouveau.

-C'est prêt Sally, dit-il doucement.

-Bien, alors allons-y, ajouta-t-elle en souriant avant de s'éloigner.

Elle prit la place du jeune homme la veille et approcha une tablette d'eux.

-Deux jours Inspecteur Murdoch, commença Gillies, deux jours sans avoir de vos nouvelles, la pauvre Docteur Ogden s'ennui de vous.

_-Gillies laissez-là en dehors de ça, fit la voix de William. _

Julia se redressa alors subitement et accorda plus d'importance à la caméra qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Elle cru rêver. Elle voyait son visage, à peine les contours, mais elle était certaine que c'était lui.

-William? Lança-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

_-Julia, tout va bien se passer, tenez bon je vous en supplie. _

-Comme c'est touchant, lança Gillies en riant, tout ceci me retourne le cœur. Et si nous passions aux choses sérieuses maintenant. Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé?

_-On ne peut pas vous l__'__accorder et vous le savez, s__'__emporta William. _

-Dommage, répondit Gillies en s'approchant de Julia une fois encore, n'est-ce pas que c'est dommage Docteur? Tout comme abimer ce si beau visage, c'est dommage.

A peine avait-il terminer sa phrase que Julia sentit la lame d'un couteau effleurer sa joue et le sang en couler doucement.

_-Gillies, arrêtez! Je__…__je vais trouver un moyen. _

-Non et nous le savons tous les deux. On ne vous laisserait pas mettre en danger un pays tout entier juste pour sauver votre petite amie. Alors nous allons cesser de se voiler la face. Nous savons tous les deux que le Docteur ne m'est d'aucune utilité et d'aucune valeur quelconque. Dites-moi, que préférez-vous chez elle? Ses yeux? Ses lèvres? Sa poitrine? Ses jambes? Ses cheveux?

En énumérant toutes ces parties de son corps, Julia sentit la lame du couteau l'effleurer à ces dit endroits. Elle fermait les yeux, tentant de ne pas fondre en larmes. Elle savait qu'elle devait rester forte, pour elle, pour lui.

_-Gillies, écoutez, le Docteur Ogden n__'__a rien à voir là-dedans. C__'__est à moi que vous en voulez et avec moi que vous voulez jouer. Relâchez-là et nous pourrons parler. Vous l__'__avez dit, elle ne vous est d__'__aucune utilité alors pourquoi aggraver votre cas? _

-Oooh, mauvaise réponse Inspecteur, soupira Gillies en sortant une arme à feu de sa veste, je n'attendais vraiment pas ça de vous. Vous admettez qu'elle ne me sert à rien. Dommage.

_-GILLIES NON. _

Il pointa l'arme vers la tête de Julia et croisa son regard. Il lui sourit de ce sourire malsain.

-Je vous en prie, supplia Julia qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes.

Il ne répondit pas et le coup partit. William hurla. Julia avait fermé les yeux et sentait la douleur la paralyser. Elle cria de douleur, ne pouvant pas bouger. Elle pleurait et criait, la tête en arrière, toujours attachée à cette chaise. Elle reprit son souffle et regarda sa cuisse droite s'imbiber de sang.

-Vous avez une heure Murdoch, lança Gillies à la caméra, dans une heure, se sera l'autre jambe, ou le bras, qui sait? Si, bien sûr, elle ne s'est pas totalement vidée de son sang d'ici là, je ne suis pas Docteur, je n'y connais rien après tout. Une heure Murdoch.

Puis, Sally coupa la vidéo et le regarda avec colère.

-James ce n'était pas prévu, dit-elle en jetant un regard vers Julia qui continuait de pleurer un peu plus loin.

-J'improvise, c'est plus amusant comme ça.

-Et moi je n'aime pas l'improvisation. On termine les transferts et on s'en va, ne joue pas avec Murdoch ou il aura ta peau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire qu'il va m'attraper? Tu n'as plus confiance en moi mon amour?

-Tu as besoin de moi James, alors tu vas bien m'écouter; laisse cette femme crever ici lentement, si tu le veux tue la immédiatement, je m'en contre fiche, mais dans une heure tu ne refera pas ce petit jeu à l'inspecteur. Parce que moi je serai déjà loin, avec ou sans toi, c'est clair ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et la regarda partir en colère, simplement avant de lancer un autre regard Julia qui se calmait doucement. Il leva l'arme vers elle une seconde, puis, dans un soupir, la descendit et s'éloigna à son tour, la laissant seule une fois encore.

* * *

William s'était écroulé sur une chaise. George lui avait apporté un verre d'eau, mais il s'en contrefichait. Le monde s'était effondré autour de lui. Il ne retenait plus ses larmes. Tout ce que les hommes disaient autour de lui ne comptait plus. Il était anéanti après ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Il faut la retrouver, murmura-t-il en levant les yeux emplis de larmes vers Brakenreid, je vous en prie aidez moi à la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Nous sommes sur le coup depuis deux jours Murdoch, on fait tout ce qu'on peut.

-Je…je ne peux pas la perdre Monsieur, je…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, sentant sa voix s'étrangler dans sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux, voyant le visage de la jeune femme encore et encore, son sourire, son regard. Il sentit alors quelque chose effleurer sa main et sa cuisse. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la chienne poser sa tête sur lui, lui arrachant un timide sourire. Il la caressa tendrement mais resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes alors que le poste de police s'agitait autour de lui. Il était tout bonnement incapable de bouger, incapable de faire quoique se soit si ce n'était prier, prier sans cesse pour elle.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	38. Urgences

Lorsque George était venu dans son bureau en courant, l'espoir l'avait gagné à nouveau. Un entrepôt sur le docks. Il n'avait pas eu à en entendre davantage pour se lever en un bond et quitter le bureau en courant, Joy sur ses talons. La voiture de police se frayait un chemin dans les avenues bondées de Toronto et William crut devenir fou. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit supposé où se trouvait Julia. William quitta la voiture en un bond, mais fut rapidement rattrapé par son supérieur.

-Murdoch, attendez.

-Julia est sans doute là, je dois…

-Vous devez vous calmer, coupa Brakenreid, si effectivement le Docteur Ogden est dans ce bâtiment, il y a de fortes chances que Gillies y soit aussi et qui sait ce qu'il nous réserve. Alors on va entrer, mais reprenez vos esprits. Oubliez qui elle est pendant quelques minutes. Elle n'est qu'un otage, c'est clair?

William acquiesça. Il savait que son supérieur avait raison. Il devait oublier que la femme de sa vie était en danger, elle ne devait être considérer comme n'importe qui d'autre s'il voulait garder son calme. Il était déjà assez reconnaissant pour avoir la permission de participer à l'opération et il était hors de question qu'il soit mit à l'écart pour s'être montré trop imprudent.

* * *

Les hommes se déployèrent autour du bâtiment. L'Inspecteur Brakenreid, l'Inspecteur Murdoch et les Officiers Crabtree, Higgins et Hodge furent les premiers à y entrer. George tenait Joy en laisse, car si Julia était là, peut être que l'animal pourrait retrouver sa trace. Tout était plongé dans le noir alors que le soleil brillait à l'extérieur. Ils trouvèrent des caisses en bois, vides, rongées par les rats et la pourriture. L'humidité des murs dégageait une odeur nauséabonde, de l'eau coulait du plafond, comme étant le seul son qu'ils pouvaient entendre. William retenait sa respiration parfois, au détour d'un coin de mur. La progression fut lente, mais calme. Le bâtiment était vide.

-Elle n'est pas là, soupira Brakenreid.

-Nous n'avons pas tout regardé, répondit William en sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

-Murdoch…

-Je vous en prie, je…je sais qu'elle est ici, je le sens.

-Le chien n'a rien trouvé.

-Il n'est pas infaible, mon intuition, elle…je sais que j'ai raison Monsieur.

-Prenez Crabtree avec vous, répondit Brakenreid après quelques secondes passées en silence.

William acquiesça et George le suivit aussitôt, s'enfonçant tous les deux un peu plus au cœur du bâtiment, plissant les yeux pour tenter de voir quelque chose. Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes lorsque George leva les yeux vers William.

-Monsieur, je crois qu'elle n'est pas ici.

-Chut George, murmura William, vous entendez?

-Non.

William ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il avait l'impression d'entendre son prénom murmuré très bas, à peine plus fort qu'un soupir.

-Par ici.

Ils firent quelques pas et George trébucha, s'écroulant de tout son poids sur le sol.

-George, ca va?

-Oui, je…attendez Monsieur, il y a un câble.

Le jeune homme suivit le câble pour arriver à une prise électrique. Il le brancha et aussitôt une lumière aveuglante se fit. Ils fermèrent les yeux quelques instants, puis, doucement, regardèrent tout autour d'eux ce que les trois projecteurs éclairaient.

-Oh mon Dieu, Julia, lança William en sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

Il ne réfléchit pas et se précipita vers elle en courant. Elle ne bougeait pas, assise sur cette chaise, la tête baissée, les mains et les pieds liés, une énorme marre de sang sous sa jambe droite, décoiffée. William laissa tomber son arme sur le sol à côté d'elle et lui redressa aussitôt la tête. Il se glaça d'effroi. Elle était blanche, glacée, ses lèvres ne se réduisaient plus qu'à une toute petite marque à peine rosie. Elle gardait les yeux fermés, elle souffrait de déshydratation.

-Julia, murmura William en sentant les larmes naitre dans ses yeux, je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas.

Il laissa une main voyager sur sa joue et la glissa derrière son oreille en approchant son visage du sien.

-J'ai besoin de toi, soupira-t-il sur ses lèvres en fermant les yeux.

-Will…iam.

Il ouvrit les yeux en l'entendant prononcer son prénom. Julia avait la bouche à peine ouverte, mais restait immobile et avec les yeux fermés.

-Je suis là mon amour, je suis là.

Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle pour lui libérer les mains et en faire de même avec ses jambes. Puis, il lui releva une fois encore le visage, bien trop faible pour tenir encore seule. Il la vit à peine entrouvrir les yeux.

-J'ai froid, tell…ement..fr..oid, articula difficilement la jeune femme qui tremblait alors de la tête aux pieds.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage à William pour qu'il enlève sa veste et la lui passe sur les épaules, sentant ainsi la jeune femme se mettre contre lui de tout son poids.

-Je suis là maintenant, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte, ça va aller Julia, je suis là. Tout est terminé, tout est terminé, répéta William en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux et en la serrant encore davantage contre lui.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras totalement, fourrant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. Elle ne savait pas si tout ceci était une réalité, une vision, sa mort. Mais elle était en paix à cet instant précis. Le parfum de William l'entourait totalement, la chaleur qui s'émanait de lui commençait à la réchauffer, les bras qu'il avait autour d'elle la rassurait et la protégeait contre tous les dangers. Elle ne sentait plus son corps depuis bien longtemps, plus de douleur, plus de brulures, et elle savait que le temps allait être venu pour partir, se laisser aller dans les bras de la mort. Et si sa mort était William, elle la suivrait sans la moindre hésitation. Mais elle se répétait inlassablement le prénom de l'homme qu'elle aimait, encore et encore, comme si toute sa vie ne se résumait qu'à lui.

* * *

Lorsque l'Inspecteur Brakenreid vit sortir l'Inspecteur Murdoch tenant dans ses bras le corps du Docteur Ogden et tous deux suivis par l'Officier Crabtree à la mine sombre, il crut que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner l'espace d'un instant.

-Oh bordel !

William avançait doucement, accordant de réguliers coups d'œil à la jeune femme qu'il gardait contre lui. Julia était très faible et il le savait. Ses forces menaçaient de la quitter à chaque seconde. Et s'il ne sentait pas son faible souffle sur sa peau, il jurerait qu'elle était morte.

Il avança jusqu'à l'ambulance et la posa délicatement sur le brancard. Mais les doigts de la jeune femme se refermèrent sur sa chemise brusquement. Il croisa son regard apeuré.

-Ne me laisse pas, dit-elle à bout de souffle.

-Je reste avec toi, répondit William doucement, mais ils doivent te soigner tu le sais.

Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau et desserra son étreinte. Alors, William l'allongea et s'éloigna un peu pour voir les ambulanciers lui apporter les premiers soins.

-Bon sang Murdoch, comment vous…Bredouilla Brakenreid sans savoir quoi rajouter de plus.

-Nous sommes liés, répondit simplement le jeune homme, elle est dans un état grave Inspecteur, je souhaiterai rester avec elle.

Son supérieur lança un regard vers la jeune femme qui était prise en charge et qu'ils envisageaient de mettre dans l'ambulance pour l'amener au plus vite à l'hôpital.

-Prenez soin d'elle Murdoch, on se voit plus tard au bureau.

-Merci Monsieur, répondit timidement William.

-Crabtree, on bouge, on a une enquête à boucler, dit-il plus fort, allez les gars au boulot.

William le regarda s'éloigner et croisa le regard de George une fois encore.

-Dites-lui qu'on lui souhaite bonne chance, dit-il doucement en souriant et que je m'occupe de Joy en attendant votre retour.

-Je le ferai, merci George.

Il lui lança encore un regard et un sourire et s'éloigna.

Le brancard où se trouvait la jeune femme fut mis dans l'ambulance et William sauta aussitôt à l'intérieur. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit tendrement la main. Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.

-William, je…il…

-Shhhttt mon amour, dit-il en posant son index sur ses lèvres, garde tes forces. Repose-toi. Il ne te fera plus de mal maintenant.

-Je sais, souffla Julia en fermant les yeux, mon ange…mon ange est…là.

William sourit tendrement et ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle.

-Je suis là, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, et je ne te quittes plus.

Il caressa son front alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés à nouveau. Il passa tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital à la regarder tendrement, une main tenant la sienne et l'autre dans ses cheveux, laissant juste son pouce caresser sa peau. Rien ne faisait croire que Julia était encore consciente ou non. Il n'y avait que les battements de son cœur qui indiquaient au jeune homme et à l'ambulancier en face de lui qu'elle vivait encore. Mais William ne voulait se concentrer que sur une seule et unique chose, son visage pourtant abimé par la lame du couteau de Gillies. Malgré la marque rouge qui barrait sa joue, malgré ses lèvres déshydratées, malgré la pâleur de sa peau, ses cheveux défaits tombant sur son front et ses joues, malgré les poches de fatigue sous ses yeux, il la trouvait belle, incroyablement belle. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine de la voir en si mauvais point, mais il ne prêtait pas attention à toutes ces marques. Ce qui comptait était qu'il puisse la regarder, sans la moindre retenue, car elle était en vie.

* * *

Arrivés à l'hôpital, il dû lui lâcher la main et s'éloigner du brancard. Elle fut emmenée rapidement à l'intérieur et déposée sur un autre lit. A ce moment là, elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et tendit la main vers le jeune homme qui la prit aussitôt.

-William.

-Je suis là, dit-il en portant sa main à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser.

-Je veux…que…tu saches que je..t'aime, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-il en souriant, ils vont prendre soin de toi et ensuite, quand tu iras mieux nous…nous irons faire un tour en moto, d'accord?

-La moto, soupira Julia en souriant, c'est dang…ereux William.

Il rit doucement et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique se soit, des bras forts l'écartèrent de la jeune femme.

-Vous devez rester ici Monsieur. On doit l'emmener au bloc immédiatement.

William acquiesça et lutta encore pour venir se pencher sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Bats-toi mon ange, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres, je serai là à ton réveil je te le promets.

Elle lui sourit difficilement et il n'hésita plus une seule seconde pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'être définitivement écarté d'elle.

Le lit fut emmené rapidement et les portes battantes se fermèrent derrière lui, laissant William, seul dans le couloir, remarquant enfin l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les Urgences, où quelques mois plus tôt il était arrivé dans un état tout aussi critique que la jeune femme. Le jour où il fit sa connaissance. Le jour où elle l'avait sauvé. Le jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés.

* * *

_à suivre ... ;)_


	39. Prières

_Il avait veillé sur elle pendant des heures. William se trouvait dans la chambre d__'__hôpital depuis qu__'__on avait emmené la jeune femme de l__'__église. Une fois encore le sort semblait s__'__acharner sur eux. Une fois encore alors qu__'__il croyait qu__'__ils pourraient être heureux une bonne fois pour toute ensembles, un fantôme du passé avait refait surface. William était rongé par les remords, la culpabilité, le chagrin et la peur. La femme qu__'__il aimait tant avait tellement souffert dans sa vie qu__'__il n__'__avait qu__'__une seule et unique chose qu__'__il souhaitait faire, la rendre heureuse. Et aujourd__'__hui, le jour qui aurait dû être le plus beau de toute leur vie, elle souffrait une fois encore. Par sa faute. Il ne cessait de se répéter cela dans sa tête « Tout est de ta faute William, cela l__'__a toujours été. Et si tu l__'__aimais vraiment tu saurais que tu ne te dois pas de rester auprès d__'__elle car c__'__est toi qui la détruit ». Mais William ne pouvait s__'__empêcher d__'__être auprès d__'__elle, elle était tout, elle était sa vie. Il voulait croire encore au plus profond de son cœur qu__'__un jour tout se terminerait, qu__'__il serait simplement heureux avec elle. Qu__'__il pourrait l__'__aimer au grand jour, lui prouver chaque nuit. Il rêvait de lui offrir une maison. Peut être ne serait-elle pas bien grande, mais une maison où son sourire l__'__illuminerait, où son rire résonnerait, où il pourrait la prendre dans ses bras devant un feu de cheminée et lui murmurer au creux de l__'__oreille qu__'__il n__'__aimait qu__'__elle. Il voulait lui offrir une maison avec un jardin, y planter des fleurs, peut être des roses, ses fleurs préférés. Il voulait une maison et elle, rien qu__'__elle. « Si elle se réveille, je lui offrirait la maison et la vie qu__'__elle mérite, je lui offrirais bien plus encore. Je vous en supplie, sauvez-la. » _

_William continuait inlassablement de jouer avec la main de celle qui était devenue son épouse quelques heures auparavant. Mais celle-ci ne semblait même pas se préoccuper de ses caresses et des prières qui s__'__échappaient de ses lèves de temps à autres. Elle était pâle comme les draps, immobile comme la mort. Il ne voyait que sa poitrine se soulever doucement au rythme lent de sa respiration. Il se remémorait le drame terrible qui s__'__était joué devant l__'__autel. Et doucement les larmes gagnèrent ses yeux. Il ne pu s__'__empêcher de s__'__approcher du lit et de se pencher sur son visage. Il caressa tendrement son front avec son pouce et déposa un autre baiser sur sa main. _

_-Mon amour, murmura-t-il en regardant son visage, je t__'__en prie réveille-toi. Je te promets que nous allons être heureux tous les deux. Tu__…__tu ne peux pas me faire ça, pas aujourd__'__hui, s__'__il te plait, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres avant de déposer un tendre baiser._

* * *

William tenait tendrement la main de Julia dans la sienne. Il se trouvait assit sur le bord du lit, laissant son pouce caresser tendrement son front. La machine à côté du lit indiquait que son cœur battait. Elle dormait, simplement, se remettant de l'intervention qu'elle avait subi quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle depuis qu'ils l'avaient mis dans cette chambre. Elle était en vie, l'opération s'était bien passée, mais il savait qu'elle allait avoir besoin de temps pour s'en remettre. La balle qu'elle avait eu dans la jambe avait causé de sérieux dommages, ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient nettement brulés, la coupure qu'elle avait sur la joue avait été soignée mais était encore bien visible. Et William pensa à son cœur, à son âme. Il savait que les blessures physiques étaient plus ou moins graves, mais il savait que la blessure psychologique était tout autant, voir davantage dévastatrice. Il s'en voulait, terriblement. Jamais il n'aurait voulu la voir souffrir et pourtant c'était le cas, et par sa faute.

Il soupira profondément et se pencha sur son visage.

-Pardonnes-moi mon amour, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres avant de déposer un doux baiser.

Il s'éloigna un peu et sentit la main libre de la jeune femme se glisser sur la main qui se trouvait sur sa joue.

-Tu es là, dit-elle simplement sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il sourit et l'embrassa une fois encore mais bien plus longtemps et plus passionnément. Ces tous petits mots qu'elle avait prononcé avaient été ceux qu'il avait lui-même dit à son réveil quelques mois plus tôt.

Il se sépara alors un peu d'elle et croisa son regard, lui lançant un immense sourire.

-Je suis là, dit-il doucement, je t'avais dis que ce serait le cas, non?

Elle acquiesça simplement et regarda tout autour d'elle avant d'accorder son attention à William à nouveau.

-Je suis à l'hôpital, murmura-t-elle, celui de mon père.

-Tu as dû être opérée pour retirer la balle. C'était l'hôpital le plus proche.

-J'ai été inconsciente combien de temps?

-Six heures.

-Qui était le chirurgien?

-Dr. Spencer.

En entendant ce nom, Julia soupira profondément et ferma les yeux. William comprit qu'elle avait été soulagée d'entendre que ce n'était pas son ex-mari qui avait pratiqué l'opération. Il voulut prendre la parole à nouveau, mais avant que se soit le cas, Julia le fit.

-Gillies, qu'est-ce….est-ce que vous l'avez arrêté?

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de William qui se pinça les lèvres avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

-Ni lui, ni Sally Pendrick. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Julia retint son souffle à nouveau et lança un bref regard vers la porte de la chambre. Alors William caressa une fois encore sa peau pour l'obliger à le regarder, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.

-Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets. Ils ont fuient la ville, j'en suis persuadé.

-Je le sais, soupira Julia, je ne représentais rien pour eux. William? Est-ce que…est-ce que tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras s'il te plait? J'ai froid.

-Tu es blessée, j'ai peur de te faire mal.

-Ca n'arrivera jamais, répondit Julia en caressant sa joue, jamais tu ne pourrais me faire de mal.

-Bien, dans ce cas, fais-moi un peu de place, dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et bougea difficilement pour se mettre un peu plus sur le côté du lit et permettre à William de s'allonger à côté d'elle. Le lit n'était pas bien grand, et ainsi, ils se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Julia se blottit tout contre son torse et il la serra dans ses bras forts. Il remarqua qu'elle se tendit une fois encore et il s'éloigna un peu, de peur de lui avoir fait mal.

-William, murmura-t-elle, garde-moi dans tes bras.

-Tu souffres et…

-Ca va, je souffre davantage quand tu ne me tiens pas contre toi.

Il acquiesça simplement et la prit contre lui à nouveau. Elle nicha son visage sur son torse et ferma les yeux, appréciant son parfum, sa chaleur et son souffle tiède sur sa peau.

-Pardonne-moi, dit-il doucement, c'est à cause de moi qu'il t'est arrivé tout cela et je m'en veux, j'aurai dû rester avec toi ce soir là.

Il la sentit rire contre lui et baissa les yeux vers elle pour croiser son regard.

-Tu aurai dû rester avec moi, en effet, mais pas pour empêcher Gillies de m'enlever, pour que tu puisses voir ce que je te réservais comme soirée.

-J'en ai eu une vague idée, répondit William avec un sourire taquin.

-Oh, mais tu étais encore bien loin d'avoir tout vu, répondit-elle de la même façon.

-J'ai hâte qu'on puisse quitter cet endroit, que je puisse en découvrir davantage sur tes intentions.

Il se pencha doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser lorsque son téléphone sonna. Ils soupirèrent et le jeune homme regarda le nom qui s'y affichait.

-Meyers.

-Tu devrais décrocher dans ce cas.

-Non, répondit William en coupant la sonnerie, je suis dans un hôpital après tout. Et j'ai beaucoup plus important à faire. Il attendra.

Il lui adressa un dernier regard avant de l'embrasser langoureusement pendant un long moment, jouant avec sa langue, laissant ses doigts se glisser sous sa blouse ouverte dans son dos, sentant le désir monter doucement et son souffle lui manquer. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à peine pour le reprendre, William remarqua à quelle vitesse le cœur de la jeune femme battait. Elle ne pouvait pas le cacher, la machine semblait s'être affolée au-dessus d'eux. Ils échangèrent alors un regard et rirent aux éclats. Puis, William la prit contre lui à nouveau et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime mon amour, dit-il simplement.

-Je t'aime, murmura Julia en sentant la fatigue la gagner doucement, mon ange, ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes après en souriant.

Il sourit un instant et ferma les yeux à son tour, soulagé de sentir la jeune femme dans ses bras, heureux de savoir qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il était en paix, là, dans ce lit d'hôpital, avec elle. Et doucement, sans s'en rendre compte, lui aussi s'endormit, bien trop épuisé pour lutter contre toute cette fatigue qu'il avait accumulé au fil des jours.

* * *

_à suivre... Il y aura peut être une petite pause prochainement._


	40. Message

Elle se réveillait doucement, encore assommée par les médicaments qui pénétraient son corps à chaque seconde. Julia avait une horrible migraine et la luminosité l'éblouit. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour regarder ce qui l'entourait. Elle se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières heures, pourquoi elle était là. Elle se souvint s'être endormie dans les bras de William. William. Il n'était plus là et pourtant elle pouvait sentir son parfum tout proche de ses narines. Elle baissa la tête et vit ce qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses mains, son pull. Elle sourit alors timidement et y enfouit le visage. Il avait sans doute dû partir et le lui avait laissé pour qu'elle se sente rassurée. Et cela fonctionnait. Elle apprécia la douce attention.

Elle se redressa alors un peu, sentant son corps endolori. Elle vit une feuille à côté de son lit et la déplia doucement.

_« Mon amour, _

_J__'__ai dû me rendre au poste de police pour boucler cette affaire mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller avant mon départ. Cela m__'__a permis pour la première fois de te regarder dormir longuement. Et bon sang que tu es belle quand tu dors, tu n__'__imagines pas à quel point j__'__ai envie de te regarder dormir chaque matin comme ça. »_

Julia sourit largement et continua sa lecture.

_« Je t__'__ai laissé mon pull, car je sais que tu aimes particulièrement voler mes affaires. J__'__espère qu__'__il te tiendra bonne « compagnie » en attendant mon retour. Je vais faire aussi vite que je le peux pour être auprès de toi à nouveau. Tu me manques déjà._

_Repose-toi bien. Je t__'__aime. _

_William. »_

Julia replia la lettre doucement et ferma les yeux en prenant le pull contre elle à nouveau.

-Moi aussi je t'aime William, murmura-t-elle doucement, et tu me manques.

Elle sursauta alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsque deux coups furent portés à sa porte. Elle se figea sur place, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Elle craignait de voir entrer James Gillies. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était tellement effrayée à cette idée alors qu'elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'être glissé dans cet hôpital, mais elle était terrifiée l'espace d'une seconde. Et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme grand, à la stature fine et élancée, aux cheveux gris. Le Docteur Ogden. Son père. Julia sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis le jour de son renvoi. Elle n'avait même plus eu aucune nouvelle de lui et elle ne lui en avait pas donné non plus.

Il avança doucement vers le lit alors qu'elle restait immobile et silencieuse.

-Tu…tu vas bien? Demanda timidement son père en croisant à peine son regard.

-Un peu assommée et une migraine, répondit Julia sur un ton bas en regardant les draps du lit, et toi? Est-ce que ça va?

-Je ne me suis pas fait enlevé, torturé, laissé pour mort avec une balle dans la cuisse. Ca va.

Julia ne répondit pas et se pinça simplement les lèvres, comme si elle avait fait une énorme bêtise et qu'elle était réprimandée pour cela. Elle n'osait même pas croiser son regard bleu de peur d'y voir la colère où les réprimandes.

-Oh bon sang, Julia, soupira son père avant de se pencher vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, j'ai eu tellement peur en apprenant que tu avais été admise si mal en point.

-Papa, sanglota Julia contre lui.

Il resserra son étreinte et elle se laissa totalement aller.

Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait plus serré contre lui de cette façon et des années qu'elle n'avait plus senti l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Mais lorsqu'il avait appris que sa fille se trouvait à l'hôpital et ce qu'elle avait subi, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour venir la voir dans sa chambre et la prendre dans ses bras comme lorsqu'elle avait été enfant. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir été informé de son état plus tôt. Le Docteur Ogden n'avait jamais été très démonstratif avec ses filles, laissant sa femme s'occuper d'elles et de leur chagrin. Mais ce n'était que lorsqu'il était sur le point de les perdre qu'il réalisait à quel point il les aimait.

Il se sépara un peu d'elle après quelques minutes et la regarda avec intérêt en séchant une de ses larmes, puis, ils se quittèrent du regard à nouveau et il s'éloigna.

-Darcy est venu te rendre visite? Demanda son père.

-Non, pas que je saches, mais nous sommes divorcés aujourd'hui, tu sais, il n'a pas à le faire.

-Je croyais que le jugement n'avait pas encore été prononcé.

-C'est tout comme, en ce qui me concerne, murmura Julia, je…j'aime un autre homme.

-Le Détective Murdoch?

-Il est Inspecteur, corrigea la jeune femme en le regardant à nouveau, oui en effet c'est lui. Il est l'homme qui est fait pour moi, papa. Il me respecte, il prend soin de moi et il m'aime.

-N'est-ce pas à cause de lui que tu as été blessée?

-Ecoutes, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler maintenant, soupira Julia en levant les yeux au ciel, j'aime William que cela te plaise ou non. Il n'est en rien responsable de ce qu'il m'est arrivé et j'entends à ce que tous le saches et ne le calomnie pas pour quoique se soit.

-Il est pourtant la cause de ton divorce avec Darcy et de ton renvoi que je saches. Tu ne peux donc pas le nier.

-Darcy et moi, nous sommes les seuls responsables de notre divorce et mon renvoi, je crois que tu y es pour beaucoup. Si tu m'avais soutenu à l'époque, je n'aurai pas perdu mon poste.

Son père lui lança un regard mais ne répondit pas avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Prends soin de toi Julia, dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Merci, toi aussi papa, répondit-elle timidement avant de le voir sortir et fermer la porte derrière lui.

Elle soupira profondément et son regard se posa une fois encore sur le vêtement de William qu'elle tenait toujours inconsciemment contre elle. Elle se laissa glisser non sans peine dans les draps et porta le tissu à son visage, regardant le soleil donner de la couleur aux arbres du parc tout proche. Elle se sentait incroyablement seule à cet instant et elle n'espérait qu'une chose, que le jeune homme revienne vite et la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il la couvre de baisers, qu'il laisse ses doigts glisser sur sa peau et dans ses cheveux et qu'il lui murmure de sa voix grave au creux de l'oreille qu'il l'aimait. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormie à nouveau, un sourire aux lèvres, en pensant à lui, une fois encore.

* * *

L'Inspecteur Murdoch avait rarement autant détesté faire la paperasse pour classer le dossier de cette affaire. Toutes les substances avaient été retrouvées. La menace chimique ne pesait plus sur eux, mais Sally Pendrick et James Gillies n'avaient pu être arrêtés. Il avait ainsi fallu demander un mandat d'arrêt international, travailler avec les Agents Secrets, régler la situation de William et de Julia, commencer à débarrasser les affaires de la maison de Rosedale à présent à l'Etat à nouveau. Il avait fait mettre toutes ses affaires et celles de Julia chez lui. Il s'était pris à sourire en voyant sa nuisette reposer sur son lit. L'espace d'un instant, il l'avait prise entre ses doigts et l'avait porté à son visage pour en humer le parfum de la jeune femme. Puis, il s'était imaginé la voir sortir de sa salle de bains, à peine enveloppée d'une serviette de bain. Son imagination avait rapidement fait le reste et il avait dû quitter l'appartement rapidement pour ne pas succomber à ses divagations.

William avait alors pris le chemin de l'hôpital, ne supportant plus d'être loin d'elle une seule seconde. Il s'arrêta pour faire une course et rejoignit rapidement l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de la jeune femme.

-Murdoch! Lança une voix grave derrière lui au bout du couloir.

William sursauta et se tourna vers son origine, voyant le Docteur Garland arriver rapidement vers lui, apparemment en colère.

-Mais vous êtes malade ou quoi? Gronda-t-il.

-Je vous demande pardon? Lança William avec incompréhension.

-Vous osez venir voir Julia après ce que vous lui avez fait? Vous êtes un malade et je vais demander à ce que vous ne l'approchiez plus, c'est clair?

-D'une je ne sais pas de quoi vous me parler Docteur, lança William plus fort, et de deux, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de m'autoriser ou de m'interdire quoique se soit, c'est clair?

-Vous avez oublié que je suis encore son mari? Le jugement n'a pas encore été prononcé.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien changer?

-Je prends soin de ma femme, alors que vous, vous la mettez en danger. Elle a failli mourir vous vous en rendez compte? Vous êtes incapable de réaliser le danger auquel elle a été exposée par votre faute.

-Docteur Garland, lança William en s'approchant doucement de lui avec un éclair de colère dans le regard, j'étais dans cet entrepôt lorsque Julia était mourante. J'ai vu les blessures qu'elle avait, j'ai senti son corps glacé, j'ai vu la vie la quitter et j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait mourir dans mes bras. Vous, vous n'étiez pas là, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.

-La mettre en danger pour la sauver ensuite? C'est très malin.

-Julia a fait ses propres choix et jamais je ne me permettrais de les contester comme il semble que vous l'ayez fait.

-Vous ne la connaissez pas.

-Je la connais bien mieux que vous Docteur Garland, maintenant je vous prierai de ne plus VOUS approcher d'elle, c'est clair?

-Sinon quoi? Vous allez me mettre votre point dans la figure?

-J'en meurs d'envie.

-Messieurs !

Ils se figèrent tous les deux sur place alors qu'un homme grand et fin avança vers eux.

-Darcy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

-Rien Docteur, je m'expliquais simplement avec l'Inspecteur.

-L'inspecteur, répéta doucement l'autre homme, Murdoch?

-En effet, acquiesça William.

-Oh voila donc le fameux Inspecteur William Murdoch, murmura l'homme en plongeant son regard bleu dans le sien, cet homme pose-t-il le moindre problème Docteur Garland?

-Non Docteur Ogden, je lui disais simplement qu'il n'avait pas à rendre visite à votre fille qui a besoin de repos. Et pourtant il a insisté, je vais faire demander à la sécurité d'intervenir.

-Je vois, Julia a surtout besoin de quelqu'un qui veille sur elle, murmura Monsieur Ogden, et elle a demandé à le voir. Allez-y Inspecteur et prenez-soin d'elle ou vous aurez affaire à moi.

William acquiesça et ne prononça pas un seul mot, croisant une fois encore le regard de Darcy avant d'emprunter le couloir pour se rendre dans la chambre de Julia. Il entendit encore les hommes discuter dans son dos, mais il ne comprit pas leurs mots et d'ailleurs, il s'en fichait. La perspective de voir Julia et de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras avec l'accord de son père, lui réchauffait le cœur et rien n'avait davantage d'importance à ses yeux.

* * *

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et la referma avec tout autant de douceur en voyant qu'elle dormait. Il s'approcha du lit et sourit largement. Elle semblait paisible, allongée sur le côté, serrant contre elle le pull qu'il lui avait laissé. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et laissa une main voyager dans ses cheveux et sur sa joue pour venir déposer un baiser sur son front.

La jeune femme bougea un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Alors, comme il l'avait fait ce matin là, il la regarda simplement. Il mourrait d'envie de s'approcher d'elle, de l'embrasser, de la caresser, de la réveiller de la plus douce des tortures qui soit, mais la vue qu'il avait d'elle à cet instant valait bien plus que tout le reste. Il la regarda pendant de longues minutes avant de la voir s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il craignait qu'elle soit en proie à des cauchemars et doucement, il entreprit de la réveiller.

Il laissa glisser la rose qu'il avait apporté sur sa joue, sa main, l'arête de son nez, ses paupières et ses lèvres. Il les vit s'étirer en un long sourire et il ne résista pas à son envie de venir y déposer un baiser.

-William, soupira-t-elle sur ses lèvres.

Il s'éloigna à peine d'elle pour caresser son visage et croiser son regard.

-Tu m'as manqué mon ange, dit-elle en caressant sa joue, heureusement que tu m'as laissé ton pull, dit-elle en riant doucement.

-J'avais peur que tu aie froid.

-J'ai toujours froid quand tu n'es pas là.

-Alors laisse-moi te réchauffer, ajouta-t-il en s'allongeant doucement.

Elle l'accueillit contre elle, et une fois encore se blottit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne prenne doucement la parole.

-Julia?

-Mmh.

-J'ai rencontré ton père aujourd'hui.

-Il t'a plaqué contre un mur? Demandé ton cv complet? Si tu buvais souvent de l'alcool?

-Euh, non, bredouilla William, il m'a dit que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un et que je devais venir te voir. Je devais prendre soin de toi.

-Alors c'est qu'il t'aime bien, murmura Julia, tu en as de la chance, ça n'est quasiment jamais arrivé, dit-elle en riant doucement.

William ne répondit pas, tentant de savoir ce que le Docteur Ogden pouvait bien penser de lui. Après tout, il savait que Darcy avait raison, que Julia avait été blessé par sa faute. Mais il n'avait pu l'admettre.

-William?

-Oui?

-L'affaire, qu'en est-il ?

-Ce n'est peut être pas le moment d'en parler, tu dois te reposer.

-Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'en parler avec toi.

-Et je t'écouterai mon cœur. Ce que tu as vécu…je, je serai là pour t'écouter et te soutenir.

-Merci, murmura Julia en fermant les yeux.

-Tu sais, j'ai été obligé de vider notre maison de Rosedale, tes affaires sont chez moi puisque je n'avais pas les clés de ta maison et Joy est chez George le temps que tu sortes de l'hôpital. Je ne pouvais pas m'en occuper, je compte passer le plus clair de mon temps avec toi.

-Je ne te le demande pas, dit-elle simplement.

-Je le fais simplement parce que je le veux, tu n'as pas d'objection à cela? Continua-t-il en laissant ses doigts jouer avec les boucles de ses cheveux.

-Non William, je te fais confiance et j'aime que tu sois avec moi.

Il ne répondit pas et resserra son étreinte un peu plus autour d'elle avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Oui, il allait prendre soin d'elle. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait être en sécurité que dans ses bras, là, et nul par ailleurs. Et il comptait bien ne pas la lâcher, jamais.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	41. Combat

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps déjà lorsque le jeune homme s'éloigna enfin un peu de celle qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras pendant des heures. Il fut surpris de croiser aussitôt son regard, car il avait été persuadé qu'elle dormait encore. Il lui sourit et caressa tendrement ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser. Elle lui sourit de plus belle et laissa glisser sa main sur son torse, lui procurant de délicieux frissons dans son corps tout entier. Il bougea un peu pour venir la surplomber. La main du jeune homme prit le chemin de sa taille, puis de sa hanche et de sa cuisse. Il la remonta doucement, veillant à lisser glisser ses doigts sous sa blouse, effleurant à peine sa peau.

-William, soupira de plaisir Julia, nous sommes dans un hôpital.

-Ah oui, grommela-t-il au creux de son oreille, moi je vois surtout une femme superbe, très peu habillée, dans un lit.

-Superbe? Lança Julia en riant. William j'arrive à peine à bouger et j'ai une énorme cicatrice sur la joue, je ne suis pas superbe, dit-elle avec plus de sérieux.

Il cessa dès lors de la caresser et de déposer des baisers dans sa nuque pour venir ancrer son regard dans le sien.

-Julia, TU ES superbe, même dans cette horrible blouse, même avec cette blessure, dit-il en l'effleurant à peine, tu es en vie et rien ne compte davantage pour moi que cela. Je te trouverai toujours magnifique, il déposa un baiser dans son cou, incroyablement belle, continua-t-il avant d'en déposer un autre, merveilleusement sexy, passionnément envoutante.

Elle ne répondit pas et rit doucement en sentant le jeune homme continuer sa douce torture, laisser ses doigts sur sa hanche, son ventre et son dos et sa langue danser sur la fine peau de sa nuque. Elle laissa ses doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux sombres, savourant avec délice ce lui infligeait. Eh puis, il arriva à son visage à nouveau et l'embrassa passionnément, langoureusement, profondément, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre au fond de la pièce et qu'ils se séparèrent rapidement, honteux.

Ils croisèrent le regard réprobateur de l'infirmière et William quitta alors les bras de la jeune femme, veillant à replacer sa blouse sur son corps.

-Vous êtes bien conscient que le Docteur Ogden a besoin de repos monsieur Murdoch.

-Euh oui, répondit William en rougissant avant de regarder le sol ce qui fit timidement rire Julia.

-Bien dans ce cas, je vous demanderai de quitter cette chambre, les visites sont finies et bien que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à vous réveiller hier soir pour vous demander de partir, ce soir j'insiste, pour le repos de la patiente.

-Je comprends, répondit William.

L'infirmière acquiesça et l'Inspecteur se tourna une fois encore vers Julia pour venir se pencher vers elle.

-Ce n'est que partie remise mon amour, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, un jour je te ferai l'amour et tu ne pourras pas m'échapper.

-Mais j'y comptes bien mon ange, répondit Julia tendrement.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et il ne pu résister à l'envie de l'embrasser une fois encore un long moment.

-Ne me forcez pas à vous sortir avec un coup de pied aux fesses, lança la femme au fond de la pièce.

Le couple rit doucement.

-Je viendrais demain, murmura William sur ses lèvres, et cette nuit tu seras dans mes rêves.

-Profites-en bien dans ce cas.

-Bonne nuit Julia.

-Bonne nuit William.

Ils échangèrent encore un dernier sourire et un dernier baiser et le jeune homme s'éloigna enfin d'elle. Il prit ses affaires et quitta la pièce sans la quitter des yeux. Une fois que la porte fut fermée, Julia soupira profondément. L'Infirmière vérifia son état et prit la parole en souriant timidement.

-Il semble très amoureux, n'est-ce pas?

-Je crois, répondit Julia en souriant largement.

-Ca se voit Docteur, eh puis, il est plutôt sexy, non? Vous en avez de la chance.

-Oh oui, soupira la jeune femme, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point.

Elles échangèrent un regard et rirent aux éclats toutes les deux quelques instants.

* * *

Le jeune homme avait rapidement fait le chemin jusqu'au parking où il avait sa voiture. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un homme apparut devant lui. Il n'eut que le temps de croiser son regard une fraction de seconde avant de sentir le poing de celui-ci le frapper en plein visage. Prit au dépourvu, il tomba au sol. Il tenta de se relever et remarqua le sang couler de sa lèvre. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoique se soit, l'autre homme le frappant violement avec son pied dans les cotes, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. William se retrouva couché sur le dos, sur le sol. Il vit Darcy se pencher au dessus de lui, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-On verra si elle voudra toujours de vous après ça.

Il lui donna un autre coup et William roula sur lui-même. Il se releva difficilement pour venir se tenir devant lui.

-Vous croyez que c'est comme ça que vous allez la récupérer? Murmura William. En me passant à tabacs dans un parking?

-Je me bats pour elle, pour la garder.

-Elle ne vous aime plus Darcy, lança William, elle a hâte que le divorce soit prononcer pour enfin être libérée de vous. Vous pouvez me tabasser autant que vous voudrez, jamais elle ne sera à vous à nouveau. Elle m'aime. Elle aime que je l'embrasse, que je la caresse et que je lui fasse l'amour pendant des heures.

-Pourriture, gronda Darcy en se jetant sur lui, c'est ma femme.

-Oh non elle ne l'est plus, rétorqua William en riant avant d'éviter le coup de Darcy.

Puis, s'ensuivit une bagarre acharnée entre les deux hommes. Ils se frappaient violement, l'un comme l'autre. Et finalement, après quelques minutes, William prit l'avantage. Le souffle court, il maintenait Darcy sur le sol et lui fourra son poing dans la figure une fois encore.

-Vous baiser une pute, lança Darcy en riant, vous le savez ça? Elle ne vaut pas mieux que cela.

William voulut le frapper une fois encore avec violence lorsqu'il sentit deux bras forts le retenir et l'éloigner du Docteur. William ne se débattait pas. Il savait qu'il avait salement amoché Darcy, mais il n'éprouvait aucun remords. Il aurait continué de le frapper encore pendant des minutes entières.

Il se retourna vers l'homme qu'il l'avait fait se lever et croisa son regard.

-Monsieur Murdoch?

-Bonsoir Docteur Tash, répondit simplement William.

Il ne lui répondit pas et s'éloigna de lui pour aider Darcy à se lever.

-Darcy, ça va?

-Ouais, ouais ça va, grommela-t-il en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur son menton, ça n'est pas fini Murdoch, dit-il en pointant son doigt vers lui, je ne permettrais pas qu'elle soit à vous. Si moi je ne peux pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aura.

William ne répondit pas et le regarda partir vers sa voiture. Puis, Isaac se pencha vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

-Venez Inspecteur, je vais vous soigner ces blessures.

-Ca ira, grommela William.

-Suivez-moi et arrêtez de faire la forte tête, vous avez besoin de point de suture.

William soupira profondément et acquiesça. Puis, il le suivit à nouveau dans le bâtiment, sans un mot.

* * *

Comme promis, William rendit visite à Julia le lendemain matin. Mais il n'avait pas voulu l'affronter seul après ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit passée. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas approuver ce qu'il avait fait. Et même s'il n'avait fait que se défendre, il savait qu'elle serait en colère contre lui. Ainsi, il avait proposé à ses collègues de venir avec lui, pour lui rendre visite et lui faire une surprise.

Le jeune homme se tenait dans le couloir, perdu dans ses pensées lorsque son supérieur arriva à sa hauteur.

-Alors Murdoch? Encore en train de rêvasser? C'est Garland qui vous a secoué le cocotier?

-Monsieur à propos de ça…

-Ca ne me regarde pas, coupa Brakenreid, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai fini aux Urgences pour avoir voulu sauver mon honneur ou celui de ma petite copine ou de Margaret. Garland a déposé plainte, mais on va vite la classer, ne vous en faites pas.

-Je souhaiterai que Julia ne l'apprenne pas.

-Vous lui direz quoi alors pour expliquer votre état ?

-Une arrestation musclée.

-Si je peux vous donner un conseil Murdoch, ne commencez pas à lui mentir alors que vous n'êtes même pas encore mariés, sinon dans quelques années vous pourriez bien vous retrouver célibataire à nouveau.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoique se soit, Brakenreid entra dans la chambre de Julia. William soupira profondément et lui suivit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Julia se trouvait rayonnante, embrassant Emily qui lui avait apporté une boite de chocolats. George se tenait de l'autre côté du lit et lui montrait les livres qu'il avait pris pour elle.

-Docteur Ogden, lança Brakenreid avec enthousiasme en se dirigeant vers elle, mais vous êtes rayonnante dites-moi, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa main.

-Merci, répondit Julia en rougissant.

Elle croisa alors le regard de William qui le fuit aussitôt pour regarder le sol.

-William? Dit-elle avec inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ai arrivé?

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et leva les yeux vers elle à nouveau. Il voulait le lui dire, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il savait qu'elle serait furieuse et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le soit, pas maintenant.

Avant qu'il n'est le temps de répondre, George prit la parole.

-Il s'est fait agresser par le Docteur Garland et celui-ci a encore eu le culot de venir au poste pour porter plainte contre lui.

-Darcy?

-Mais ne vous en faites pas Docteur, reprit George, l'Inspecteur l'a bien amoché aussi, il a lui aussi l'arcade cassé et les lèvres fendues ainsi qu'un énooorme coquard.

-William? Répéta Julia sur un ton du reproche alors qu'il vit un éclair de colère traverser son regard.

-Je n'ai fait que me défendre, répondit timidement celui-ci.

-Bon et si on parlait d'autre chose? Lança Brakenreid alors que le couple ne se quittait pas du regard. Meyers vous salue Docteur et je suis sûr qu'il voudra vous voir à votre sortie de l'hôpital. Il a réglé cette affaire et il nous est redevable, à vous également, il ne peux pas le nier et…

Brakenreid continuait de parler, mais ni Julia, ni William ne l'écoutaient. Ils ne pouvaient se quitter des yeux. A cet instant précis, William n'arrivait pas à lire en elle, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois. Il remercia le ciel qu'ils ne soient pas seuls dans cette pièce, et pourtant, il n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras et déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Ainsi les minutes passèrent où ils discutèrent de l'enquête. William parlait peu, ne quittant que rarement des yeux la jeune femme. Et puis, vint le temps pour eux de quitter la chambre. Il le fit en dernier, sans un mot lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme l'interpeller.

-William, reste une minute s'il te plait.

Il se tourna vers elle et elle lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Il s'exécuta un peu à contre cœur glissant ses doigts autour des siens. Elle l'attira contre lui et posa une main sur sa joue.

-Oh William, pourquoi tu as fait ça? Dit-elle tendrement.

-Pour toi, répondit-il honteux, il a salis ton honneur, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

-Tu ne connais pas Darcy, il ne supporte pas qu'on lui résiste, les choses ne vont faire qu'empirer maintenant.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

-C'était vraiment idiot Inspecteur.

Il sentit le souffle tiède de la jeune femme sur ses lèvres et ses doigts effleurer son arcade blessée.

-Mais en tout cas, même si ça me fait mal au cœur de te voir blessé de la sorte, je trouve que cela te rend encore plus …sexy, soupira-t-elle avant de l'embrasser, tu voulais me faire concurrence c'est ça?

-Docteur Ogden vous êtes vraiment une étrange femme vous savez?

-Oui, dit-elle en riant, mais vous êtes tout aussi étrange Inspecteur Murdoch. C'est pour ça que je vous aime tellement.

Ils échangèrent un regard et s'embrassèrent une fois encore avant qu'ils ne se saluent qu'il ne quitte lui aussi la pièce et ne retourne au poste de police pour reprendre son travail.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	42. Cauchemars

La jeune femme terminait de préparer ses affaires. Elle sortait enfin de l'hôpital. Elle aurait voulu que William soit là, avec elle, pour la ramener chez elle, mais hélas il lui avait téléphoné pour lui dire qu'une nouvelle enquête lui était dévolue et qu'il ne pouvait pas se libérer. Il avait donc fait appeler un taxi pour elle, un taxi qui l'attendait en bas du bâtiment. Elle ferma son sac de voyage et aidée de sa canne qu'elle devait garder le temps que sa jambe ne guérisse totalement, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle emprunta le couloir lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

-Julia.

Elle se retourna pour voir arriver vers elle Darcy.

-Tu quittes l'hôpital? Demanda-t-il doucement en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Oui, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

-Ecoute je…

-Je sais ce que tu as fait à William, Darcy, et tu dois comprendre que je ne reviendrai pas auprès de toi. C'est définitivement terminé, je l'aime.

-Tu vas l'épouser ?

-Après notre mariage désastreux, je n'en suis pas encore là, dit-elle en riant, mais nous deux c'est du passé. Laisse-moi partir, laisse-moi vivre et fais-en tout autant.

Darcy ne répondit pas et elle lui tourna le dos, simplement, rejoignant l'entrée du bâtiment où l'attendait le taxi.

-Docteur Ogden, lança le chauffeur alors qu'elle avançait vers lui, l'Inspecteur Murdoch m'a remis ceci pour vous.

Il lui tendit un bouquet de roses que Julia prit en souriant. Puis, il l'aida à prendre son sac et à monter dans la voiture. Elle le gratifia de son plus beau sourire et passa le trajet en silence, le sourire aux lèvres en tenant le bouquet contre elle, en pensant à lui, l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

La jeune femme bougeait dans son sommeil. Le cauchemar qu'elle faisait était récurrent. Un entrepôt, un couteau, un cercueil, un cimetière, une pendaison, un coup de feu, le silence, le noir, la mort, son regard mauvais.

Julia se réveilla dans un sursaut, le souffle court, le visage en sueur. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et elle alluma aussitôt la lampe qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Elle avait froid, elle était effrayée. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer, mais cela aggrava les choses. Ainsi, elle se leva, prit un gilet au passage et quitta la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bains et passer un peu d'eau sur son visage. Ensuite, elle prit le chemin des escaliers et descendit dans la cuisine. Elle sortit une bouteille et un verre et se servit abondement. Elle regarda pendant un long moment la couleur ambrée qui se trouvait dans son verre, puis, elle le dirigea à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée. Le liquide lui brula la gorge, mais elle émit un soupire de délice. Elle reposa le verre et ses yeux allèrent vers le téléphone qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Elle regarda l'heure, 01.26 a.m. Ce n'était pas une heure pour lui téléphoner et pourtant, elle n'avait envie que de cela, d'entendre sa voix, de lui parler à défaut de pouvoir être dans ses bras.

Julia soupira profondément et se saisit de l'appareil. Elle composa le numéro de William et attendit quelques sonneries avant d'entendre sa voix à l'autre bout du fil. Elle se détendit aussitôt et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

_-Julia? Julia est-ce que tout va bien? _

-Oui, oui, je…j'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix, je…je ne te dérange pas? Tu…

_-Je suis encore au bureau, répondit William, cette affaire est bien plus compliquée que nous le pensions, mais j'ai quelques minutes à t'accorder. _

-Oh je comprends, murmura Julia timidement.

_-Tu as fais des cauchemars c'est ça? Lança la voix de William avec tendresse._

-Oui, avoua la jeune femme.

_-Oh chérie, j'aimerai tellement être avec toi. _

-J'aimerai aussi, mais je ne suis pas vraiment seule, George m'a ramené Joy, dit-elle en lançant un regard à la chienne qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

_-Je suis ravi d'entendre que tu peux te passer de moi si tu as Joy, rit William. _

-Idiot, fit Julia de la même façon, ce n'est pas pareil et tu le sais. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Tu me manques.

_-Tu me manques aussi. _

Il se passa quelques secondes en silence, avant que William ne reprenne la parole.

_-Tu sais ce que tu vas faire? Tu vas retourner dans ton lit, laisser ce verre que tu t'apprêtais à boire et tu vas passer le pull que j'ai mis dans ton sac. _

-William, comment…

_-Fais ce que je te demande, coupa le jeune homme, s'il te plait. _

-Bien, lança Julia en se levant, mais je ne vois pas bien où tout cela mène.

_-Tu verras. _

Elle sourit et quitta la pièce, la chienne sur ses talons. Elle rejoignit la chambre et fit ce que William lui avait demandé.

-Voila, et maintenant? Dit-elle alors qu'elle se glissait dans les couvertures et que l'animal se coucha au pied du lit.

_-Maintenant, ferme les yeux. _

Elle le fit.

_-Ecoute ma voix._

-Tu essaie de m'hypnotiser? Dit-elle en riant.

_-Julia._

-D'accord, d'accord.

_-Imagine que je suis là, dans ce lit juste à côté de toi, imagine que je te prends dans mes bras. Je suis si près que tu entends les battements de mon cœur et mon souffle chaud sur ta peau, je glisse ma main dans tes cheveux et je dépose un baiser dans ta nuque. Ma main glisse sur ta joue, tes lèvres, ton cou. Je te dis que tout ira bien, que personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal, je te murmure dans l'oreille que je t'aime et que maintenant il faut que tu dormes. Endors-toi mon amour, je veille sur toi. _

La voix de William n'était qu'un doux murmure et Julia se laissa aller doucement, sentant tout son corps se détendre et la tension s'évaporer. Eh puis, doucement, le sommeil prit le dessus.

-Merci William, grommela-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

_-Dors maintenant Julia, je vais raccrocher. Appelles-moi s'il y a quoique se soit. _

-Je le ferai.

_-Je t'aime. _

-Moi aussi, soupira la jeune femme avant d'entendre la tonalité du téléphone.

Elle en fit de même et poussa l'objet un peu plus loin, serrant dans ses bras son oreiller, fourrant son visage dans le pull de William qui gardait son odeur. Elle n'éteignit pourtant pas la petite lumière, de peur d'être une fois encore gagnée par les ténèbres.

* * *

Il se passa cinq jours, cinq longs et interminables jours où Julia resta chez elle. Elle ne sortait que pour faire quelques courses à l'épicerie du coin de la rue, ou pour promener Joy dans le quartier. Mais elle ne s'éloignait jamais. Elle était encore bien trop traumatisée par ce qu'elle avait vécu pour vivre normalement. Elle sursautait au moindre bruit, s'enfermait chez elle à peine la nuit tombée, ne s'éloignait jamais de sa chienne et attendait jour et nuit que son téléphone sonne. Elle n'avait pas vu William depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital mais il tâchait de lui téléphoner chaque soir, lui murmurant des mots doux au bout du fil afin de l'apaiser. Julia jurait toujours que grâce à lui, elle dormait mieux, mais la voix de William ne suffisait à la calmer que pendant quelques temps et très vite la peur et la solitude reprenaient le dessus. Elle se refusait de le lui avouer car elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle n'était qu'une ombre sans lui. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il n'y avait que ses bras qui pouvaient la rassurer et la protéger. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache que la force et l'indépendance qui la caractérisaient n'étaient qu'une façade et qu'elle était tout simplement, terrifiée de se retrouver face à James Gillies une fois encore.

* * *

Elle s'était préparée avec soin ce matin là. Elle n'avait plus besoin de canne pour marcher, même si ses pas étaient encore un peu hésitants. Elle s'était à peine maquillée, remarquant la cicatrice sur sa joue disparaitre de jour en jour. Il n'y aurait bientôt plus que le cercle qui se trouvait sur sa cuisse qui resterait la seule trace visible de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Bientôt, elle pourrait oublier tout ceci, bientôt, dès qu'elle aurait trouvé la force d'en parler.

La jeune femme soupira profondément et s'humidifia les lèvres quelques instants avant de quitter sa salle de bains et de descendre dans l'entrée. Elle prit son manteau et son sac et adressa une tendre caresse à la chienne avant de sortir et de verrouiller la porte derrière elle. Elle inspira profondément, debout sur son perron, regardant les dernières feuilles des arbres tomber sur le sol. L'hiver arrivait et avec lui le froid. Il ne restait que peu de répits aux habitants avant de voir les rues, les trottoirs et les parcs être envahis par la neige. Quelques semaines avant l'hiver et les fêtes de fin d'années, déjà. Julia frémit l'espace d'une seconde et se mit en route vers sa voiture garée dans la rue. Elle s'y engouffra rapidement et démarra, puis, elle prit le chemin du poste de police.

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, quittant l'ascenseur à l'étage où travaillaient ses amis policiers. Elle avança sur le plateau central et se dirigea naturellement vers le bureau de William lorsqu'elle se figea sur place. Ils étaient tous là, en dessous d'une énorme banderole.

_**« Bon retour Dr. Ogden » **_

Un immense sourire illumina son visage et les applaudissements résonnèrent. Elle avança vers eux et William fit aussitôt un pas vers elle.

-Bonjour Docteur, murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Bonjour Inspecteur, mais qu'est-ce que…

-Vous croyez certainement que nous n'allions pas fêter votre sortie d'hôpital et votre retour parmi nous? Lança Brakenreid. Même Crabtree a fait un gâteau, mais si vous voulez mon avis, dit-il sur un ton plus bas, je m'y risquerais pas.

Julia rit timidement et acquiesça.

-Merci beaucoup, à vous tous, je suis ravie d'être de retour parmi vous, vous m'avez manqueé.

George lui tendit une part de gâteau qu'elle prit simplement.

-La recette me vient de ma tante Primevère, vous m'en direz des nouvelles, dit-il avec enthousiasme.

-Merci George, répondit poliment Julia alors qu'elle vit Brakenreid mimer brièvement une mort atroce derrière lui.

Julia rit aux éclats et William la regarda avec intérêt.

-Vous en voulez un bout Inspecteur? Lança George en se tournant vers Brakenreid.

-Oui, oui bien sûr Crabtree, répondit-il à contre cœur.

Il le servit et avant que Julia ne le remarque, elle sentit la main de William se glisser dans son dos.

-Ca va? Murmura-t-il discrètement au creux de son oreille.

-Oui, soupira Julia en se tournant vers lui, je suis touchée de l'attention que vous me portez tous. C'est très gentil de votre part.

Elle lui sourit timidement, tentant de cacher tout mal être, mais William le remarqua et caressa doucement sa main.

-Docteur Ogden, fit la voix du Commissaire Gilles un peu plus loin rompant ainsi tout contact entre William et elle, je tiens à vous féliciter particulièrement pour votre aide dans l'affaire Gillies. Même si le suspect nous a échappé, les Inspecteurs Murdoch et Brakenreid m'ont affirmé que vous aviez été d'une aide très précieuse dans cette affaire. Et que vous aviez été particulièrement efficace pour votre rôle sous couverture.

-Merci Monsieur, répondit simplement Julia.

-Qui sait, nous aurons peut être encore besoin de vous à l'avenir pour ce genre de mission?

-Oui, qui sait ? Murmura Julia. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser Messieurs, je suis encore un peu fragile sur mes jambes, je souhaiterai rejoindre mon bureau et m'y asseoir pour me mettre au travail au plus vite.

-Faites, faites, lança Gilles, je vais moi-même retourner au mien, je tenais juste à vous féliciter une fois encore.

-Pas de gâteau Monsieur? Lança George.

-Non Officier, répondit brusquement le Commissaire avant de s'éloigner.

Ils le regardèrent tous partir et Julia se tourna vers ses amis à nouveau.

-Merci encore, dit-elle timidement, et merci George pour ce morceau de gâteau, je vais le manger un peu plus tard.

Elle leur sourit et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs elle aussi sans un mot de plus.

-Murdoch, accompagnez-la, murmura Brakenreid en se penchant vers lui, mais pas de bêtises, dans dix minutes je vous veux sur le pont à nouveau.

-Bien Monsieur, murmura William avant de se diriger au pas de course vers la jeune femme qu'il rattrapa.

Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle prit aussitôt et ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur d'un même pas. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'étage où travaillait la jeune femme, faisant le chemin jusqu'à son bureau en silence. Elle posa le morceau de gâteau de George sur son bureau et soupira profondément. Alors William arriva à sa hauteur. Il resta dans son dos, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre lui, laissant son souffle voyager au-dessus de son oreille.

-William, soupira Julia en fermant les yeux tout en plaçant ses mains sur les siennes qui se trouvaient sur son ventre.

-Tu as l'air épuisée mon amour, murmura-t-il.

-Je ne dors pas très bien, avoua Julia sans se retourner.

-Je vais essayer de venir ce soir.

-Non, non William, dit Julia en se tournant vers lui mais pourtant dans ses bras, j'ai besoin de régler ça moi-même.

-Tu as besoin d'aide, tu ne peux pas régler ça toute seule, tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'il faut que tu en parles.

-Je le ferai, je te le promets. Mais avant que je ne t'en parle à toi, ou à qui que se soit d'autre, je dois savoir où j'en suis. J'ai toujours dû me débrouiller seule, même lorsque j'étais mariée à Darcy, depuis que ma mère est morte j'ai eu à tout affronter seule et…

-Tu n'es plus seule, coupa William, je suis là.

-Tu ne comprends pas, insista Julia, je t'aime William et je veux te protéger de tout cela. Je veux être une femme heureuse auprès de toi, je veux te rendre heureux mais pour cela je dois soigner mes cicatrices.

-Je peux t'aider.

-Je t'en prie, soupira Julia en fermant les yeux.

-Moi aussi je veux te rendre heureuse, dit-il en posant son front contre le sien, et nous arriverons au bout de cette épreuve, tous les deux, ensembles, d'accord?

-D'accord, soupira Julia, mais en attendant William, bien que je meurs d'envie de m'endormir dans tes bras et de me réveiller auprès de toi chaque matin en sentant tes baisers, je te demande de ne pas venir.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux, je peux quand même t'appeler ? Déjeuner avec toi ? Venir te voir ici pour t'embrasser et te dire à quel point tu es belle?

-Mais tu as plutôt intérêt, rétorqua Julia en riant.

Il en fit autant et une seconde plus tard, il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser qui dura un long moment et qu'ils durent briser par manque d'air.

-Je dois retourner au bureau, murmura William sur ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un autre baiser.

-Vas-y, répondit Julia avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

-Je viendrai te chercher pour le déjeuner.

-Je t'attendrai, dit-elle en sentant ses lèvres faites prisonnières par celles du jeune homme.

-Je dois vraiment y aller, grommela William sans la lâcher.

-Je ne te retiens pas, soupira Julia avant de renouveler leur étreinte.

Il la sépara un peu de lui à contre cœur et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Vous me rendez fou Docteur Ogden.

-Je serai ravie de traiter votre cas Inspecteur Murdoch.

Ils rirent doucement et il brisa enfin leur étreinte avant de venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-A toute à l'heure, glissa-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-A plus tard, répondit Julia alors qu'il s'éloignait vers la porte, lâchant sa main qu'il avait tenu jusque là avant de disparaitre.

Oui, il avait été très dur pour Julia de lui demander de ne pas la rejoindre chez elle. Mais elle savait qu'il en était mieux ainsi. Elle ne le rejetait pas, bien au contraire. Elle espérait passer de nombreux moments comme celui qu'elle venait de passer avec lui dans ce bureau. Leur amour était bien plus grand et plus fort que tout le reste, qu'une simple affaire de sexe. Et à chaque fois leurs étreintes étaient plus fortes et intenses, à chaque fois son amour grandissait pour lui. Elle savait que le jour où elle se donnerait pour la première fois, totalement et complètement à William, ce jour là serait le plus beau de toute sa vie. Et elle savait qu'il allait arriver, tôt ou tard. Car elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne auparavant, infiniment. Elle avait juste besoin de redevenir elle-même avant d'être totalement à lui.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	43. Alcool

**Cette fiction est classée T...**

* * *

_I__ls avaient dîné dans ce parc. Il avait apporté le pique-nique mais n'avait pas oser lui proposer de boire la bouteille d'absinthe qu'il avait avec lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu penser de tout cela. Il lui avait juré qu'il ne buvait jamais, comment expliquer qu'il était venu dans ce parc avec elle avec une bouteille d'alcool sans qu'elle n'arrive à ses propres conclusions? _

_William prit alors son courage à deux mains, et lui proposa de tenter l'expérience, qualifiant ce dîner comme étant une « grande occasion » de se laisser aller à ce vice. _

_Et elle avait accepté, avec joie. Il n'en avait été que plus heureux, se demandant si, finalement, elle n'était pas aussi amoureuse de lui. Peut être pas autant que lui était amoureux d'elle, mais quand même un peu. _

_Les minutes passèrent et les verres se vidèrent. Il apprécia chaque minute de cette soirée, avec elle. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien et riaient de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait et que l'alcool gagnait leur corps et leur esprit. Il ne remarqua pas à quel point elle se rapprochait de lui toujours un peu plus, riant aux éclats, elle posa sa main sur son genou. Ce geste lui procura une délicieuse décharge électrique dans son corps tout entier. Il la regarda avec attention, son rire, ses yeux qui pétillaient, ses joues qui rougissaient. Il mourrait d'envie de prendre entre ses doigts la mèche de cheveux qui bouclait sur sa joue, il mourrait d'envie de vérifier si l'alcool avait le même gout sur ses lèvres, si elles étaient douces et sucrées. Il mourrait d'envie de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser encore et encore, mais il n'osait pas. _

_-Vous savez, je dois dire que je suis déçu. Je n'ai pas vu la Fée Verte. _

_-Comment ça déçu? Voyons William, on est pas bien là? Tout les deux? _

_Il lui sourit et la vit porter sa main à sa joue, une seconde avant qu'elle ne la glisse dans ses cheveux et ne les fassent danser entre ses doigts. Eh puis, elle fit les derniers centimètres qui séparaient son visage du sien. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, dans ce regard où il vit naître du désir, de l'amour. Elle déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour le plus tendre et le plus pur baiser qu'il soit, leur premier baiser. Elle s'éloignait déjà et ils échangèrent un sourire. Elle avait fait le premier pas et il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer sa chance. A son tour il glissa sa main sur son visage, effleurant enfin cette mèche rebelle qui l'avait tant fasciné et il se saisit de ses lèvres. Elles étaient sucrées et incroyablement douces. Sans s'en rendre compte, il lui demanda la permission d'approfondir ce baiser. Sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres, sur ses dents et elle ouvrit la bouche. Lorsqu'il sentit sa langue toucher celle de la jeune femme, il quitta la terre ferme. Il ignorait si ce qu'il ressentait était dû à l'alcool, à son parfum, à la danse de leur deux langues liées, aux soupirs qu'elle tentait de contenir ou à la sensation de son corps frôlant le sien, mais il aimait cet instant d'ivresse et il voulait le prolonger encore et encore. L'air vint à leur manquer et ils se séparèrent une fois encore, reprenant leur souffle. William profita alors de cet instant pour l'attirer à lui et doucement la basculer sur le sol. Elle se laissa faire simplement, ne quittant pas son regard. Il la surplomba et la regarda quelques secondes, laissant une main derrière sa tête et l'autre caresser son visage. Il la vit fermer les yeux et sourire et cela lui suffit pour venir gouter sa peau, celle de sa nuque, juste en-dessous de son oreille. _

_-William, soupira-t-elle de plaisir au creux de son oreille. _

_Il ne lui en fallut pas davantage pour continuer sa douce torture, laissant ses doigts ouvrit sa chemise, révélant les dentelles de son corset. Il sentit les longs et fins doigts de la jeune femme glisser sur son torse alors qu'il ne cessait de l'embrasser et de nicher son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle défit le nœud de sa cravate et l'envoya plus loin et elle s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise. Il pouvait sentit son souffle saccadé contre sa joue. Il savoura ses brulants baisers, il apprécia la sentir être gagné par le désir, tendant son corps par de petits spasmes sous le sien. Il ne pouvait pas nier que son corps à lui ne réagissait pas, se sentant de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Et ce détail, elle ne pouvait que l'avoir remarqué également tant il était proche d'elle. _

_-William, dit-elle avec détermination le laissant pourtant déposer de doux baisers contre sa peau, il faut que l'on parle, où allons nous? _

_-Je suis très bien où je suis. _

_-William, dit-elle entre deux baisers, non, vers où nous allons? _

_-Ooh, soupira-t-il en comprenant enfin de quoi elle parlait, Madame Kitchen n'aime pas que je reçoive. _

_-William, je parlais de précautions. _

_Ils arrêtèrent enfin de s'embrasser pour plonger son regard dans le sien. _

_-Des précautions? _

_-Oui, est-ce que vous avez…_

_-Oh vous voulez dire._

_-Oui des préservatifs. _

_-Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin ce soir, dit-il avant de l'embrasser encore ne pouvant s'empêcher de gouter ses lèvres. _

_-Eh bien, c'est une condition essentielle. _

_-Oh vous êtes vraiment une femme moderne, rétorqua William en comprenant à quel point cet aspect d'elle ne faisait que renforcer son amour pour elle, j'aime ça. _

_-Nous aurons une autre occasion, mais pour ce soir, c'est plus sage. _

_-Ce soir, alors, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave avant de se pencher vers elle à nouveau et de l'embrasser avec davantage de retenue._

* * *

L'enquête venait d'être bouclée et comme il le faisait souvent, le personnel du poste de police ayant participé à cette enquête, passait une soirée au bar au coin de la rue pour fêter ça. Le bar était bondé lorsque Julia s'y engouffra. Elle se fraya difficilement un chemin jusqu'à Emily qui se trouvait au comptoir et elle retira son manteau blanc, révélant une robe noire au décolleté arrondi et se terminant à mi-cuisse.

-Eh bien, tu es superbe ce soir, murmura son amie avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, c'est pour quelle occasion?

-Merci, j'avais besoin de prendre un peu soin de moi, répondit Julia en prenant place sur le tabouret à côté d'elle.

-Mmh, n'est pas pour un certain Inspecteur? Taquina Emily.

-Non, bredouilla Julia en jetant pourtant un regard dans la salle pour tenter de le voir.

-Près du billard, lança Anna en arrivant devant elle, il vous a remarqué dès votre entrée.

Julia se tourna dans cette direction et croisa aussitôt le regard de William qui lui sourit tendrement. Elle lui accorda un timide signe de la main et se retourna rapidement pour accorder son attention aux deux femmes qui se trouvaient avec elle.

-Cet homme est totalement sous votre charme Julia, lança Anna en souriant, alors, dites-moi; qu'est-ce que je vous sers? Avant qu'on puisse parler de lui.

-Je…euh…une tequila, répondit Julia en rougissant.

La jeune femme la servit et se pencha vers elle et Emily à nouveau.

-Alors, dites-nous, comment il est?

-Comment-ca, comment il est? Vous le connaissez.

-Julia, soupira Emily en levant les yeux au plafond, au lit.

La jeune femme manqua de s'étouffer en buvant une gorgée et les regarda avec étonnement alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux suspendues à ses lèvres.

-Nous, nous ne couchons pas ensembles, se défendit la jeune femme.

-A d'autres, lança Anna en riant, il y a une telle tension sexuelle entre vous que j'ai peur de voir exploser mon bar d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Vous étiez « mariés », tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, murmura Julia.

-Alors? Lancèrent les deux femmes en même temps.

-Je…l'ai vu nu lorsqu'il est sortit de sa douche, murmura Julia, et nous avons « failli » passer la nuit ensemble, mais je me suis fait enlever par un malade.

-Et? C'était comment de le voir dans son plus simple appareil? Insista Emily. Tu as regardé au moins?

-Bien sûr que j'ai regardé, murmura Julia en rougissant, et c'était, intéressant, ajouta-t-elle en souriant largement, vraiment très intéressant.

-Je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il est gâté par la nature, lança Anna en riant.

-Vous n'avez pas idée, répondit Julia en buvant une autre gorgée avant qu'elles ne rirent toutes les trois à nouveau.

Plus loin, William ne quittait pas des yeux Julia et il avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur la partie de billard qu'il faisait.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, lança George en arrivant à sa hauteur, elles parlent de nous.

William le regarda en levant un sourcil et George reprit la parole aussitôt.

-Je prends des cours du soir pour analyser les réactions des gens et en particulier des suspects. Là, vous voyez le Docteur Ogden plonge son regard dans le verre, elle doit être gênée, elle cache quelque chose et Emily tente de lui faire avouer son secret. Mais elles rient comme des adolescentes, signent qu'elles parlent d'hommes.

-Et vous voyez ça d'aussi loin George?

-Ca et le fait qu'elles se sont toutes les trois tournées vers vous et qu'elles ont rient aux éclats Monsieur, répondit simplement le jeune homme avant de retourner au jeu.

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien entamée lorsque Julia quitta le tabouret du comptoir. Une fois sur ses jambes, elle sentit sa tête lui tourner et elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits.

-Le réveil de demain sera difficile, murmura Emily.

-La ferme, grommela Julia en riant, je vais aux toilettes, en attendant demande à Anna un autre verre pour moi.

Emily acquiesça et Julia se dirigea vers l'arrière du bar, adressant des sourires aux hommes qui la regardèrent passer. Elle emprunta le couloir sombre et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte des toilettes pour femmes lorsqu'un homme sortit de celui des hommes et la heurta violement. Bien trop instable avec tout l'alcool qu'elle avait consommé et perchée sur ses hauts talons, elle vacilla. Une main se glissa alors aussitôt dans son dos et l'empêcha de tomber, attirant son corps contre celui du jeune homme.

-Eh bien, je vous fait de l'effet Docteur, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave au creux de son oreille.

-Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point Inspecteur, soupira-t-elle contre sa peau.

Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle pour croiser son regard et laisser son autre main caresser son visage, sa nuque, son cou, le haut de sa poitrine.

-Tu es tellement belle ce soir, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa peau.

Elle ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux dans un soupir de plaisir. Elle sentit alors le jeune homme la serrer encore davantage contre lui et mordre tendrement le lobe de son oreille.

-William, soupira-t-elle en encerclant sa nuque de ses bras.

-J'ai envie de toi, dit-il en glissant sa main sur ses fesses.

-Pas dans ce couloir, n'importe qui peut arriver.

Il se sépara alors d'elle et rapidement l'attira vers une porte close. Il l'ouvrit et ils s'y engouffrèrent, voyant qu'ils se trouvaient dans un placard à peine assez grand pour contenir quelques étagères, des balais et des produits d'entretiens. Ils échangèrent un large sourire et William ferma la porte derrière eux, n'hésitant pas une seconde pour venir plaquer contre celle-ci la jeune femme qui émit un autre soupir. Il plaça ses mains sur son visage et l'embrassa avec fougue et passion avant de glisser une main sur son corps, remontant en une douce caresse le bas de sa robe. Il laissa sa langue danser dans sa nuque, ses dents mordre tendrement sa fine peau. Il sentit les doigts de Julia se glisser dans ses cheveux et son autre main ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise. Une main prit place sur sa poitrine et il comprit à quel point elle y était sensible lorsqu'elle émit un grognement et qu'elle se tendit l'espace d'une seconde. De ses deux mains, il remonta le tissu noir jusque sur ses hanches. Il la souleva doucement du sol et vint se placer entre ses jambes, la tenant avec son corps contre le bois de la porte. Il leva alors les yeux vers elle et croisa son regard, sentant son souffle saccadé sur ses lèvres.

-Embrasse-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Il le fit dans la seconde avec passion pendant un long moment. Lorsque le souffle vint à leur manquer, il quitta son visage et déposa de brulants baisers sur sa poitrine. Il entreprit d'ouvrir sa robe pour la faire glisser au sol et enfin pouvoir admirer ce corps qu'il désirait tant mais la jeune femme l'arrêta.

-William, William, grommela-t-elle à contre cœur alors que ses dents avaient repris possession de son oreille, on ne devrait pas, pas…pas comme ça.

-Tu connais d'autres façon de faire? Dit-il d'un air taquin avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres à nouveau.

-Oui, je…des tas, soupira Julia avant un nouveau baiser.

Il sourit contre sa peau et elle sentit nettement contre son intimité à quel point il était serré dans son pantalon. Elle devait agir maintenant si elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit trop tard et qu'ils le regrettent tous les deux.

-William, des préservatifs, articula difficilement Julia en sentant le désir se faire plus fort, tu as des préservatifs?

-Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin ce soir.

Elle se saisit alors de son visage et ancra son regard dans le sien, reprenant sa respiration.

-C'est une condition essentielle, dit-elle sérieusement.

-Oh, je vois, répondit William un peu déçu.

-Nous aurons d'autres occasions, continua Julia doucement.

-Que nous gâcherons de la même façon, grommela le jeune homme, je n'en peux plus de ce petit jeu, Julia.

-Non, je…je te le promets, mais William, je suis complètement bourrée, dit-elle en riant, et je ne veux pas coucher avec toi.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa joue.

-Je veux que tu me fasse l'amour, dit-elle sur ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un chaste baiser, ce qu'il y a entre nous est beaucoup trop fort pour que nous nous contentions d'un placard à balais et pour que demain nous ayons tout oublié.

-Je crois que je comprends, soupira William en posant son front contre le sien, mais j'ai tellement besoin de toi. J'ai besoin qu'enfin tu sois…à moi.

-Et je veux être à toi, pour toujours. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de passer une nuit à sentir tes caresses, tes baisers, à sentir encore bien plus que cela, murmura-t-elle contre sa peau, mais ce moment je le veux parfait et jusqu'à maintenant à chaque fois que nous avions tenté, autre chose s'est mis sur notre route.

-Ce soir c'est la téquila, répondit William en riant doucement.

-Je ne boirai plus jamais de téquila, répondit Julia en riant de la même façon, pardonne-moi William.

-Tu n'as pas être pardonnée, je sais que tu as raison, c'est juste que…je t'aime et c'est de plus en plus dur d'attendre.

-Je sais, soupira Julia, je sais William.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, le temps pour eux de se calmer et de reprendre leur souffle. Puis, très doucement, William s'éloigna d'elle, la laissant glisser le long de son corps afin qu'elle puisse reposer les pieds au sol. Il lui replaça le bas de sa robe et laissa pourtant ses doigts effleurer sa peau, la voyant trembler quelques instants. Il croisa son regard une fois encore et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je vais rentrer, murmura-t-il, est-ce que je peux te téléphoner?

-J'attends ton appel avec impatience Inspecteur, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Julia s'éloigna de la porte et lui sourit avant de le voir sortir. Elle mit quelques courtes minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, puis, elle quitta le placard à son tour, rejoignant ses amies au comptoir.

-T'en as mis du temps, lança Emily.

-Oui, désolée, je…je vais rentrer finalement. J'ai trop bu ce soir.

-Oooh, s'exclama la jeune femme.

-Quoi?

-Je comprends vu le suçon que tu as dans la nuque. Et après tu dis que vous ne couchez pas ensembles?

Julia rougit aussitôt et plaça sa main à l'endroit où William s'était montré si entreprenant.

-Bonne soirée, lança le Docteur Ogden avant de quitter au pas de course le bar et de s'engager dans la rue, voyant William monter dans un taxi un peu plus loin.

Elle en appela un à son tour et une fois assise à l'arrière, son téléphone sonna.

_-Bonsoir Docteur Ogden, fit cette voix qu'elle connaissait bien. _

-Bonsoir Inspecteur Murdoch, répondit Julia en souriant.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	44. Cadeau

L'hiver gagnait du terrain chaque jour. Les premiers flocons étaient tombés sur la ville. Le vent s'engouffrait entre les hauts immeubles faisant tourbillonner les flocons fragiles qui venaient s'écraser sur le sol. Le mois de décembre était déjà bien entamé.

La jeune femme se tenait à la fenêtre de son bureau, une tasse de café brulant entre les mains, le regard perdu dans la rue bien des étages en dessous. Elle venait de terminer son rapport qu'elle devait apporter à ses collègues policiers, mais elle voulait faire une pause avant cela, se perdant dans ses pensées. Elle était frigorifiée et savourait grandement ce moment où ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la tasse brulante. Elle sursauta en entendant deux coups être donnés à sa porte. Elle soupira profondément et quitta la fenêtre, posant sa tasse sur son bureau et ouvrant la porte doucement.

-Docteur Ogden, je dois vous voir pour une affaire urgente, lança le jeune homme qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Euh oui, c'est pour quoi?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique se soit, qu'elle le sentit la pousser dans le bureau et fermer la porte derrière lui. Elle croisa son regard et elle comprit dans la seconde. Elle n'eut pourtant pas l'occasion de prononcer un mot qu'il posa une main de chaque côté de son visage et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un langoureux baiser. Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à lui, savourant l'étreinte pendant un long moment, jusqu'au moment où ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.

-En effet c'est une urgence, murmura-t-elle en souriant contre les lèvres de William, je comprends que cela ne pouvait pas attendre Inspecteur. Mais vous êtes venu dans mon bureau dans le seul but de me sauter dessus?

-J'avais encore des tas d'autres idées, murmura William d'une voix grave au creux de son oreille.

Elle rit doucement et s'éloigna alors de lui. Il la laissa simplement s'éloigner et la regarda en silence. Elle prit le dossier qu'elle avait sur son bureau et le lui tendit.

-Comme tu es là, ça m'évite de descendre chez vous, le rapport psychiatrique qu'il te fallait.

Il le prit et l'ouvrit rapidement pour y jeter un regard.

-Très bien, merci, je vais l'étudier et en parler à Brakenreid.

Julia le regarda avec intérêt avant qu'il ne lève ses yeux du rapport et ne croise son regard.

-Il te fallait autre chose? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Non.

-Tu es vraiment venu me voir dans mon bureau dans le but de m'embrasser?

Il rit doucement et s'approcha d'elle à nouveau en plongeant sa main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

-En réalité je voulais te montrer quelque chose.

Elle acquiesça et il lui tendit un papier plié qu'elle prit aussitôt.

-Ce sont des résultats d'analyses? Dit-elle aussitôt. Tu es malade?

-Lis.

Julia ne répondit pas et s'exécuta en silence. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle leva les yeux vers lui à nouveau, la bouche bée.

-Tu…tu as fait des tests? Tu…

-Ils sont négatifs, lança timidement William en posant sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme.

-Oui j'ai été médecin, je vois bien qu'ils sont négatifs William, lança Julia avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

-Je voulais être certain, dit-il en posant son autre main sur elle, puisque entre nous c'est du sérieux, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de le faire même si nous n'avons jamais…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et Julia resta muette. Alors, il porta sa main à sa joue et la caressa tendrement avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je ne te demande rien en retour Julia, je ne veux pas te mettre la pression ou quoique se soit, je veux juste que tu saches que pour moi tout va bien et que je suis prêt.

Julia ferma les yeux doucement, puis, elle s'éloigna de lui. Elle fit le tour de son bureau et ouvrit le tiroir du meuble sombre avant d'en sortir une feuille. Elle la prit et vint se tenir face à William une fois encore.

-Lis ceci, dit-elle simplement.

Il prit le papier qu'elle lui tendait et s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il leva ses yeux vers elle à son tour. Il vit un immense sourire illuminer son visage.

-Tu as fait les tests toi aussi, dit-il simplement en souriant.

-Et ils sont négatifs également.

-Alors, nous n'aurons plus l'excuse du préservatif, plus rien ne nous arrête.

-Plus rien, répéta Julia avant de le sentir l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser une fois encore, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut qu'on bouscule les choses William, dit-elle entre deux baisers.

-On fera ça dans les règles, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser encore, on prendra notre temps et se sera merveilleux.

-Oui, merveilleux, répondit Julia avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes tous les deux dans ce bureau, à partager de tendres baisers, de doux sourires et de chastes caresses. Eh puis, vint le temps pour William de rejoindre son poste, à contre cœur.

-Que faites-vous ce soir Inspecteur Murdoch? Murmura Julia en caressant les cheveux qui se trouvaient dans la nuque de celui-ci.

-J'aimerai te dire que je dîne avec une femme superbe mais pas ce soir, avec ton rapport on a assez de preuves pour procéder aux arrestations et ca risque de me prendre pas mal de temps.

-Je comprends.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il en caressant son nez avec le sien.

-Ne t'en fais pas, soupira Julia en souriant, je te demande une seule chose. Si vous allez appréhender le suspect je t'en supplie fais très attention à toi, d'accord?

-Je ferai attention, je te le promets.

Elle acquiesça et il l'embrassa une fois encore avant de se séparer doucement d'elle et de se diriger vers la porte. Elle le regarda simplement sortir en souriant timidement, puis, une seconde plus tard, la porte se referma, la laissant seule.

* * *

Elle avait eu une note sur son bureau deux jours plus tôt. Un horaire, un lieu. En voyant la rose rouge qui l'accompagnait, elle avait tout de suite compris. Elle avait alors simplement prit son téléphone et lui avait envoyé un message.

_« Ok » _

Eh puis elle s'était remise à son travail, l'esprit en joie.

* * *

Ce samedi matin, Julia l'avait passé au lit, savourant un jour de congé bien mérité. Elle s'était levée tard, avait pris une longue et brulante douche et s'était habillée pour aller en ville. Elle rejoignit rapidement le restaurant et avertit le serveur qui arrivait à sa rencontre qu'une table était réservée au nom de Murdoch.

-Monsieur est déjà là, lui avait-il répondu avant de la guider vers la table au fond du restaurant.

Lorsque William la vit approcher, il se leva aussitôt et lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

-Merci, murmura Julia au jeune homme qui s'éloignait déjà avant de se tourner vers l'Inspecteur Murdoch.

Il se pencha vers elle et vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue, juste en-dessous de son oreille avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

-Bonjour Julia, dit-il doucement.

-Bonjour William, répondit-elle de la même façon, dis-moi pourquoi tant de mystères?

Il lui recula la chaise pour qu'elle puisse y prendre place et s'assit en face d'elle.

-J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas si je te disais pourquoi je voulais te voir aujourd'hui.

-William, murmura la jeune femme en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, refuser de te voir? Vraiment?

Il lui sourit timidement en haussant les épaules, ce qui la fit rire doucement. Elle se pencha alors sur la table et prit tendrement sa main.

-Dis-moi ce que tu manigance.

-Voila, je…je me disais que comme Noël approchait et que je n'avais pas encore fait le moindre de mes achats, si tu voulais, si toi aussi tu ne les avais pas fait, enfin si peut être on pourrait les faire ensembles? Je sais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment un couple, qu'on ne vit pas ensemble et qu'on…

-Qu'on ne couche pas ensembles, continua Julia dans un murmure en souriant.

-Eh bien…

-William, s'exclama Julia, c'est dingue comme tu peux être explicite à propos de sexe lorsque nous sommes seuls alors que là, tu es totalement coincé pour juste en parler. Dois-je te rappeler à quel point tu étais entreprenant ce soir là dans le bar?

-C'était différent, j'avais trop bu, grommela le jeune homme.

-Admettons, et tes appels le soir? Tes intrusions dans mon bureau? J'ai une bonne mémoire mon amour, et je me souviens de certains mots ou caresses plus qu'équivoques. Nous ne sommes peut être pas « vraiment » un couple, nous agissons comme tel. En tout cas, pour moi ça ne fait pas la moindre différence.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux vers la table quelques instants en rougissant. Elle rit alors de plus belle et serra ses doigts sur sa main.

-William, murmura-t-elle doucement pour croiser son regard à nouveau, je t'aime comme tu es et serai ravie de faire mes achats de Noël avec toi.

-Vraiment?

Elle acquiesça vigoureusement et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoique se soit, le serveur revint à leur table.

-Je peux vous servir quelque chose messieurs dames?

-Vous avez du champagne? Demanda William.

-Bien sûr Monsieur.

-Bien, alors deux coupes s'il vous plait.

-Du champagne? Lança Julia abasourdie alors que le jeune homme repartait. Nous fêtons quelque chose?

-Une nouvelle étape dans notre relation mon cœur, répondit William en plongeant son regard dans le sien, nous sommes officiellement un couple.

-Oh et quelle sera la prochaine Monsieur Murdoch?

-Tu ne devines pas? Ou dois-je peux être t'attirer dans les toilettes pour te faire un dessin?

-Toujours des promesses Inspecteur, murmura Julia sur ses lèvres, rien que des promesses, soupira-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

Ils marchaient d'un même pas dans la rue bondée. Julia se tenait fermement au bras de William. Le vent leur glaçait la peau. La jeune femme était emmitouflée dans son manteau, une écharpe avalant son visage et un bonnet bien calé sur sa tête, laissant échapper ses mèches blondes indisciplinées. William quant à lui avait les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée, tentant de ne plus sentir les flocons mordant la peau de sa nuque. Il sentit la jeune femme trembler à côté de lui et il posa sa main sur la sienne quelques instants.

-Tu es frigorifiée, tes mains sont glacées, dit-il doucement.

-Mon nez aussi, murmura Julia en souriant, je ne serai pas contre aller boire un café William.

-Parce que tu as froid ou parce que tu es en manque? Demanda-t-il en riant.

-Les deux.

-Je sors avec une droguée.

-Oh je t'en prie, lança la jeune femme en riant, dis-moi que tu n'as aucune addiction.

-J'en ai une, avoua William.

-Le travail?

-Oh non, beaucoup plus agréable et vitale.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du Tim Hortons et William lui ouvrit la porte pour la laisser passer.

-Ah oui, et quelle est elle?

Il se pencha alors vers elle alors qu'elle retirait son écharpe et il prit la parole sur ses lèvres.

-Toi, dit-il simplement avant d'y déposer un baiser et la laissant souriante au milieu du restaurant alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers le comptoir pour commander.

* * *

Ainsi la journée se termina dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Ils avaient fait de nombreux magasins, le plus souvent ensemble, hormis le moment où ils s'étaient séparés pour acheter le cadeau de l'autre. Ils s'étaient retrouvés devant une vitrine dans laquelle un petit ours jouait du tambour. William regarda pendant un long moment l'automate avant de sentir les bras de Julia se glisser autour de lui. Il plaça ses mains sur les siennes et il sentit son souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

-J'ai terminé William, on peut y aller.

Il ne répondit pas et elle resserra son étreinte, regardant elle aussi le petit ours, se souvenant qu'un an plus tôt, presque jour pour jour elle l'avait regardé avec autant d'intérêt. Le Noël précédent, elle l'avait passé seule, à son piano, devant sa cheminée à ruminer sa vie. Et aujourd'hui, elle se trouvait là, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, l'homme de sa vie. Elle sourit largement et William la regarda avec intérêt avant de caresser sa joue pour la faire retomber sur terre.

-Ca va? Demanda-t-il tendrement.

-Oh oui William, soupira la jeune femme, je suis heureuse grâce à toi.

-Eh bien, j'en suis ravi, répondit-il un peu pris au dépourvu.

-Et si tu me ramenais chez moi maintenant Inspecteur?

-Avec joie Docteur, dit-il en lui tendant son bras auquel elle s'accrocha à nouveau.

Ils marchèrent à nouveau côte à côte dans la rue bondée, chargés de paquets, heureux, sereins, ensembles.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	45. Noel

La jeune femme fixait son pendentif autour du cou lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Elle sourit alors largement, plaçant le bijou qu'il lui avait offert un jour sur le haut de sa poitrine avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Julia avait hésité pendant des minutes sur la tenue à porter ce soir là. Elle avait toujours l'habitude de s'habiller sagement et avec sérieux lorsqu'elle travaillait, toujours en pantalon ou jupe sombres et classiques. Lorsqu'elle était chez elle, faisait des ballades à pied ou à vélo, elle optait pour des habits plus détendus, des jeans, des shorts, des T-shirts et pull-over de toutes les couleurs, formes et tailles. En ville, elle était toujours vêtue avec classe sans pour autant en faire trop. Mais quand elle passait ses soirées avec William, elle mettait toujours des heures à choisir la bonne tenue à mettre, toujours des robes. Elle prenait le temps de discipliner ses cheveux qui pourtant n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Elle se maquillait un peu plus qu'à l'ordinaire et choisissait un bijou, un seul à chaque fois. Et ce soir de Noël ne dérogea pas à la règle. Hormis le fait qu'elle n'avait pas décidé de mettre une robe, mais une jupe à la taille haute et descendant juste au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle y avait glissé une fine chemise blanche, brodée. Elle savait à quel point ses longues et fines jambes et sa taille gracile rendaient fou les hommes et en particulier William et ce soir, elle comptait bien le rendre fou d'elle. Elle inspira profondément en mettant une mèche de ses cheveux qui ondulait sur sa joue derrière son oreille, tentant de la joindre au chignon lâche qu'elle avait mis des heures à faire tenir avec de toutes petites barrettes en métal.

Elle ouvrit la porte, accordant un immense sourire au jeune homme qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Bonsoir Inspecteur, murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave.

-Bonsoir Docteur, déglutit péniblement William en la regardant de la tête aux pieds.

Elle sourit de plus belle, elle avait réussi à lui faire tout oublier une fois encore. Puis, elle s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser entrer avant de refermer derrière lui.

-Tu es prête? Lança le jeune homme.

-Oui, j'ai juste à passer mon manteau et nous pouvons y aller.

William ne répondit et acquiesça. Elle approcha alors à nouveau de lui et il l'aida à passer son manteau, s'approchant si près d'elle qu'elle sentit son souffle dans sa nuque et ses doigts effleurer sa peau. Elle ne bougea alors dès lors plus lorsque le corps de William se pressa dans son dos.

-Tu es superbe ce soir, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave avant de déposer un baiser sur sa peau.

Elle se retourna en souriant et plaça ses mains dans sa nuque pour venir se tenir tout contre lui.

-Eh bien je dois dire que tu n'es pas mal non plus, surtout avec cette cravate, dit-elle en caressant le nœud.

-Mmh, tu aimes? Murmura William sur ses lèvres.

-Oui, ça me donne des tas d'idées, répondit Julia avec amour en tirant doucement sur le tissu pour approcher le visage du jeune homme contre le sien.

Ils échangèrent un timide sourire et s'embrassèrent quelques instants, sentant une fois encore le désir grandir en eux.

-On devrait y aller Julia, sinon nous risquons d'être en retard.

-Et ce serait dommage de rater ce si bon repas, dit-elle contre lui avant de l'embrasser une fois encore.

-Vraiment dommage, rétorqua William sans la laisser s'échapper de ses bras.

Ils se sourirent alors une fois encore et se séparèrent enfin. Julia prit son sac et ses cadeaux et ils quittèrent la maison, main dans la main, en route pour la soirée de réveillon à la résidence des Brakenreid, là où les hôtes, et leurs amis les attendaient déjà.

* * *

Lorsque William gara la voiture en face de la grande maison, Julia se figea sur place quelques instants en levant les yeux vers la grille sombre qui entourait le jardin. Elle sentit alors la main de William effleurer la sienne et la porter à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser.

-Tu es tendue? Demanda-t-il doucement en croisant son regard.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je te présentais à mes parents, murmura la jeune femme, ce sont mes collègues et amis que je vois chaque jour.

-Non, mais ce soir ils comprendront tous et si tu n'es pas prête je le comprendrais.

-Je suis prête William, je t'aime et je veux que le monde entier le sache. Je veux qu'ils sachent tous que tu es un homme merveilleux, que je te trouve intelligent, très charmant, et terriblement sexy, dit-elle sur ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un baiser.

-Sexy? Dit-il en s'éloignant.

-Non, tu as raison, je garde cette donnée en ma possession, ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir.

Ils rirent doucement et William déposa un autre baiser sur sa main avant de quitter la voiture et de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à en sortir. Puis, ils prirent le chemin de la maison, William gardant étroitement contre lui la jeune femme en ayant glissé sa main dans son dos. A peine avaient-ils sonné que la porte s'ouvrit sur une Madame Brakenreid sur son trente et un et folle de joie.

-Bonsoir Madame, murmura William en souriant.

-Inspecteur Murdoch, je suis ravie de vous voir, et vous devez être le Docteur Ogden, dit-elle a l'intention de Julia.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Madame Brakenreid, répondit la jeune femme poliment.

-Oh appelez-moi Margaret, soupira-t-elle, venez, entrez tous les deux et Joyeux Noel.

Le couple échangea un regard et William laissa passer Julia devant lui pour s'engouffrer dans la maison surchauffée et rempli de monde d'où la joie se faisait entendre.

* * *

La soirée s'était déroulée dans une agréable ambiance entre des collègues aujourd'hui devenus amis. Les rires avaient résonnés bien souvent et la jeune femme s'était même tenue quelques minutes à l'écart à tous les observer un par un. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait en paix et à sa place parmi toutes ces personnes. Elle les regarda tous, tour à tour pendant un long moment, se remémorant ses Noëls passés. Finalement, elle ne les connaissait pas tous depuis longtemps, hormis Emily, mais ils étaient presque devenus sa famille aujourd'hui.

-A quoi tu penses chérie? Murmura William en arrivant à côté d'elle.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, plongeant son regard dans le sien avant de caresser sa joue et de lui sourire tendrement.

-Je pensais à ma vie, à vous tous. Je me disais que j'étais enfin heureuse grâce à toi.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, murmura William en souriant largement, on va se mettre en route pour aller à l'église, je t'ai cherché ton manteau.

Il le lui tendit et l'aida à le passer doucement.

-Merci, murmura Julia avant de vouloir s'éloigner.

Mais il la retint par le bras et l'attira contre lui.

-Attends, soupira le jeune homme dans son oreille, lève la tête.

Elle s'exécuta et un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle croisa son regard à nouveau. Ils se trouvaient sous une branche de gui et il leur était hors de question de ne pas respecter la tradition. William se pencha alors vers elle et prit tendrement son visage entre ses mains pour venir presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-William, soupira pourtant Julia, tout le monde va nous voir, tu…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle ne pensait dès lors plus. Elle avait quitté la terre ferme, posant simplement ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme pour savourer son baiser. William savait toujours comment l'embrasser pour la surprendre et lui faire naitre ces petits papillons dans le ventre, mais ce baiser là était différent. Il était plein de promesse, d'amour, de passion. Il l'avait déjà embrassé de la sorte, lors du bal de Monsieur Pendrick. Julia sentait un flot d'émotions la gagner au fur et à mesure que son souffle se coupait, que sa langue luttait, que William se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant. Elle dû se retenir de ne pas laisser échapper les soupirs de plaisirs qu'il lui procurait et de ne pas laisser voyager ses mains sur lui. Il quitta avec une extrême lenteur sa bouche quelques minutes plus tard, s'attardant bien plus que nécessaire sur ses lèvres qu'il gardait prisonnières avec les siennes.

William se recula un peu pour la regarder. Julia avait les yeux encore fermés et respirait difficilement. Il sourit, satisfait de ce qu'il avait provoqué en elle et qu'elle tentait de cacher. Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoique se soit, des applaudissements et des cris d'encouragements se firent entendre un peu plus loin. Julia revint brutalement dans la réalité et regarda le sol en rougissant, honteuse d'avoir montré si ouvertement ce que William procurait en elle, honteuse de voir qu'à présent, leur couple était bien officiel aux yeux de tous.

Elle sentit alors la main de William prendre la sienne et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard était doux et tendre et rempli par un désir qu'elle n'avait que rarement vu dans ses yeux. Elle resserra ses doigts sur les siens et lui sourit simplement. Il comprit en voyant l'étincelle briller dans son regard bleu que cette nuit allait sans doute être encore longue. Il avait compris que ce soir là pour rien ne pourrai l'empêcher de lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait.

* * *

Ils quittèrent la demeure main dans la main et rejoignirent l'église en silence. Ils prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre. Après quelques minutes, William se tourna vers la jeune femme assise à côté de lui. Il la regarda avec intérêt pendant de longues minutes, perdu dans ses pensées, avant que finalement, elle ne le regarde.

-William? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je…rien, bredouilla-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

-Je te trouvais belle ce soir c'est tout, dit-il en baissant les yeux vers ses genoux.

-Tu me l'as déjà dis je crois, soupira-t-elle dans son oreille avant de prendre sa main et de venir mettre leurs deux mains liées sur sa cuisse.

William leva les yeux vers elle et vit une fois encore cette étincelle de malice y briller.

-J'ai hâte de t'offrir ton cadeau mon amour, murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle eut du mal à l'entendre.

-L'as-tu apporté avec toi?

-Je l'ai dans la voiture.

-Parfait, comme ça nous n'aurons pas besoin de retourner cher toi car ton cadeau t'attend sous mon sapin, dit-elle d'un air taquin, et je ne pourrai pas attendre demain pour te l'offrir.

Il ne répondit pas, s'imaginant ce qu'elle pouvait lui avoir réservé. Eh puis, rapidement ses pensées divaguèrent, et il imagina très bien quel pourrai être son cadeau. Ses yeux se posèrent sur leurs mains liées, sur sa cuisse, sur sa peau, sur le morceau de tissu qu'il s'imaginait déjà remonter doucement en lui procurant des tremblements qu'il ne pourrait calmer qu'en pressant son corps contre le sien. William la quitta aussitôt des yeux pour se concentrer sur le prête qui se tenait plus loin. Il devait chasser de son esprit l'idée qui y était née. _« William tu es dans une église, se sermonna-t-il, ce n'est pas le lieu pour imaginer ça. Oooh trop tard. » _

La jeune femme le regarda en fronçant les sourcils en l'ayant vu lever les yeux au plafond. Elle n'osait pas lui demander à quoi il pensait et elle préféra donc se taire. Elle accorda son attention au prête un peu plus loin, tentant d'écouter enfin plus de trois phrases d'affilée. Et sans s'en rendre compte, elle laissa sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de William tout en jouant avec les doigts du jeune homme qui s'entrelaçaient aux siens et qui parfois, caressaient sa cuisse, lui procurant quelques décharges électriques dans son corps tout entier.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	46. Danse

**Je rappelle, c'est une fiction T... ;) **

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

* * *

La messe terminée, les amis se séparèrent devant l'église, se souhaitant un joyeux Noel avant que chacun ne regagne leur véhicule pour rentrer chez eux.

William s'approcha alors tendrement de Julia et lui prit la main, se penchant à son oreille.

-Je te ramène chez toi, je crois qu'un cadeau m'y attend.

-Et j'ai hâte que tu le découvres, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage à William pour l'attirer vers sa voiture. Ils montèrent rapidement et il conduisit jusque chez elle. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant le trajet, mais ils se jetaient de réguliers coups d'œil. Tout les deux savaient ce qu'il allait se passer ce soir là, ils avaient pu le lire dans le regard de l'autre.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent ainsi rapidement devant la maison de la jeune femme. William arrêta le moteur et se tourna vers elle.

-Julia, es-tu certaine de ….

Elle le coupa en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

-Ce soir tu as deux choix William, dit-elle doucement, soit tu restes dans cette voiture et tu rentres chez toi seul, soit tu me suis dans cette maison et tu…

Elle ne termina pas non plus sa phrase en sentant les lèvres du jeune homme s'emparer des siennes pour un tendre baiser.

-Je te suis, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres, je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde.

Elle lui sourit et quitta la voiture. William en fit tout autant, prenant au passage un petit paquet, puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la modeste demeure, main dans la main. Julia ouvrit la porte et ils s'engouffrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur. Ils saluèrent brièvement la chienne qui vint à leur rencontre avant de retirer leur manteau. Julia se tourna alors vers William et lui adressa un tendre sourire.

-Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Non, murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Un thé, du vin, un…

-Non, répéta William en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer contre lui.

-Est-ce que tu veux…

-Non, grommela William en plongeant son visage dans sa nuque avant d'y déposer de brulants baisers.

-Mais William tu…soupira Julia qui commençait à perdre le contrôle.

-Shttt, arrêtes de parler, dit-il sur ses lèvres avant de s'en emparer pour l'empêcher de répondre, je te veux toi, ce soir et tous les autres soirs.

Elle ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux en sentant les mains de William voyager sur son corps. Il ouvrit les premiers boutons de son chemisier et déposa d'autres baisers sur sa peau tout en remontant doucement d'une main sa jupe, effleurant sa cuisse.

-William, la chambre…au premier étage.

Elle le sentit rire contre sa peau et une seconde plus tard il plongea son regard dans le sien avant de prendre la parole.

-Ton cadeau ne m'attends pas sous ton sapin?

-Une partie, murmura Julia en souriant, l'autre est dans ma chambre.

-Montres-moi alors, soupira-t-il sur ses lèvres.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Une fois arrivés, elle ferma la porte derrière eux et vint se blottir contre lui pour un langoureux baiser. Ils n'atteignirent pas le lit, bien trop impatients. Le jeune homme la plaqua contre la porte, la faisait soupirer de désir une fois encore. Il ouvrit totalement son chemiser alors qu'il la sentait faire glisser la veste de son costume sur le sol, alors que ses longs et fins doigts se glissaient sur sa chemise et qu'elle ouvrit avec rapidité les boutons pour révéler son torse nu. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu à bout de souffle. William fit glisser la chemise de Julia sur son épaule, veillant à la couvrir de baisers et lorsque le tissu s'échoua sur le sol ses doigts voyagèrent sur les dentelles de son soutien-gorge. Il voyait à quel point elle appréciait la caresse car son souffle s'accélérait et son corps se tendait toujours un peu plus. Il ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en sentant les doigts de Julia glisser sur son torse pour venir s'échouer sur sa ceinture. Elle l'ouvrit et glissa ses mains sur l'élastique de sous vêtement. Cette caresse le rendit fou et il dû reprendre son souffle, posant son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

-Julia, Julia, ton cadeau, il va falloir que tu me le donne maintenant, parce que je ne vais plus garder la tête froide encore très longtemps.

Il l'entendit rire et ouvrit les yeux pour croiser son regard alors qu'elle avait glissé une main dans sa nuque.

-William, tu es en train de le déballer, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille avant de mordre tendrement le lobe de son oreille.

-Oh, je vois, rit timidement le jeune homme avant de laisser glisser ses doigts dans son dos, je vais continuer dans ce cas.

Elle sentit sa jupe s'ouvrir et glisser le long de ses jambes, puis, le souffle chaud du jeune homme se perdit dans ses cheveux.

-Ce soir je vais te faire l'amour et tu ne pourras pas m'échapper.

-Des promesses, toujours des promesses, murmura Julia en riant les yeux pourtant fermés en sentant les mains du jeune homme se diriger vers son intimité.

Elle en fit autant et le pantalon de William s'échoua également au sol. Elle lui défit rapidement sa cravate qu'elle envoya plus loin et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire quoique se soit, elle le sentit la prendre dans ses bras et la diriger vers le lit. Après un dernier baiser et une autre caresse, il la fit doucement tomber sur le lit. Il resta là à la regarder quelques secondes en retirant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et lorsqu'il croisa son regard à nouveau, il la rejoignit, s'allongeant entre ses jambes. Il ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser langoureusement une fois encore, puis, il quitta son corps, se mettant à genoux entre ses jambes qu'il couvrit de baisers et de caresses pendant un long moment que la jeune femme passa à murmurer son prénom du bout des lèvres. Lorsqu'il arriva à ses cuisses, il accorda une attention particulière à la cicatrice circulaire qui s'y trouvait, y déposant des dizaines de baisers en jetant de réguliers coups d'œil vers la jeune femme dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée et les soupirs de plus en plus pressants. Il remonta doucement, accordant ses caresses et ses baisers à son intimité toujours recouverte de dentelles. Julia émit un autre soupir, s'offrant totalement à lui. Il ne résista plus longtemps avant de vouloir sentir son corps se presser contre le sien. Il arriva à son visage une fois encore pour l'embrasser avec passion, puis, il descendit doucement sur ses épaules, le haut de sa poitrine, ses seins. Julia se redressa un peu, lui permettant de lui retirer son soutien gorge qu'il envoya plus loin afin d'accorder toute son attention à ce corps qu'il avait tellement désiré et tant imaginé. Il la sentit perdre pieds un peu plus lorsque sa langue goutait sa peau, que ses mains s'approchaient de points sensibles et lorsqu'il la sentit une fois encore se cabrer sous ses caresses et baisers, il glissa doucement ses doigts sous la dentelles qui cachait son intimité pour lui retirer doucement son dessous, veillant à le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Il la regardant simplement, allongée sur son lit, le corps tremblant, les cheveux défaits, les yeux fermés, un sourire barrant son visage, nue.

-William, soupira Julia en le regardant enfin, j'ai froid.

Il rit doucement et vint se presser contre elle à nouveau.

-Je suis là pour te tenir chaud, dit-il en plaçant une main de chaque côté de son visage pour l'embrasser une fois encore.

Il sentit alors les jambes de la jeune femme se nouer autour de ses hanches, il sentit ses mains dans son dos l'attirer fermement contre elle. Il sentit sa poitrine se presser contre lui, son intimité effleurer la sienne alors qu'une dernière barrière de tissu le séparait encore d'elle. Il sentit une main de la jeune femme s'aventurer à cet endroit précis et doucement faire glisser le tissu. Il plaça une de ses main sur la sienne et s'éloigna d'elle. Il retira son boxer et reprit sa place sans pour autant faire ce qu'elle lui demandait ardemment.

-William…je t'en prie…soupira Julia gagnée par des spasmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir, fais-moi l'amour, j'ai besoin…de…toi.

-Attends mon amour, murmura-t-il dans sa nuque, je veux croiser ton regard, regarde moi.

Elle ouvrit dès lors les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien et très doucement, il se glissa en elle. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux jusqu'au moment où il leur était impossible d'être plus proche.

-Julia.

-William.

Dirent-ils au même moment dans un grognement de satisfaction et en fermant les yeux. La danse commença, toujours plus intense, plus ample, plus passionnée. Leurs soupirs de plaisirs se mêlaient depuis de longues minutes déjà, leurs caresses, leurs baisers, leurs prénoms qu'ils prononçaient du bout des lèvres. Lorsque la tension se fit plus forte, alors que leurs corps se touchaient complètement, alors que les ongles de Julia s'enfonçaient dans le dos de William, alors qu'il mordait avec passion la fine peau de sa nuque, alors que les mouvements étaient plus amples et puissant, Julia tenta de l'arrêter.

-Will…iam, att..ends, je…

Elle déglutit péniblement et l'obligea à la regarder.

-Je t'ai..fait mal? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude à bout de souffle.

-Non, non, je…laisse-moi faire, laisse-moi…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et il acquiesça simplement. Alors, elle posa ses pieds sur le lit à nouveau et les fit basculer doucement tous les deux pour venir se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Cette nouvelle position les fit frémir une fois encore et un grognement de plaisir s'échappa de leur gorge. Julia laissa ses mains glisser sur le torse de William, venant déposer de brulants baisers à leurs suite. Puis, elle reprit le mouvement de ses hanches, jetant sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. La main qu'elle avait laissé sur le bas du ventre de William lui procurait une délicieuse chaleur et il la regarda simplement bouger au même rythme que le sien, ses mains sur ses hanches pour accompagner et amplifier ses mouvements. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui et lui sourit largement.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce… que tu…es belle, dit-il à bout de souffle.

Elle rit doucement et continua ses mouvements avant qu'il ne se redresse, incapable de continuer à la regarder sans pouvoir la toucher, sans pouvoir sentir ses courbes contre lui. Il plaça une main dans le creux de ses reins et l'autre sur sa joue pour l'embrasser. Et une fois encore, il gouta sa peau à présent salée, celle de son cou, de sa poitrine, de son ventre. Sa langue et ses dents prirent le chemin de ses seins et jouèrent une fois encore avec sa peau charnue. Elle le maintenait contre elle en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Oh William.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant d'exploser dans un cri qu'elle n'avait pu retenir. A cet instant, elle semblait revoir des tonnes d'images de lui, de leur vie, de leur rencontre, de ses sourires, de son regard, mais il y avait bien plus que cela. Il y avait des lieux qu'elle ne connaissait pas, des images de William avec un chapeau, d'un mariage, d'une autre époque. Comme si en quelques secondes elle retrouvait les souvenirs d'une autre vie et que tout était enfin clair.

L'avoir entendu exploser de cette façon le mena lui aussi vers l'extase et quelques secondes après elle, William atteignit ce point de non-retour et explosa en elle, son visage calé dans son cou, laissant son nom franchir la barrière de ses dents. Ils cessèrent dès lors de bouger, le souffle court, les yeux fermés. Puis, William approcha son visage du sien et elle plongeant son regard dans le sien avant de caresser tendrement sa joue.

-Nous nous sommes…. retrouvés, dit-elle doucement en souriant prenant conscience de ce qu'elle avait toujours suspecté mais qu'elle l'avait jamais voulu croire jusqu'à ce t instant.

-Nous nous sommes retrouvés, répondit William en caressant sa joue également avant de lui donner un chaste baiser, et pas question…qu'on se perde…jamais.

Ils se sourirent et restèrent front contre front quelques instants avant que la jeune femme ne veuille s'éloigner, mais William l'en empêcha en plaçant sa main dans le creux de ses reins, reprenant sa place, pour la maintenir contre lui.

-Reste, soupira-t-il sur ses lèvres, reste encore.

Elle lui sourit et il s'embrassèrent une fois encore. Sans briser leurs baiser, William glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'entraina avec lui alors qu'il s'allongea, leur procurant une autre spasme de plaisir en changeant de position une fois encore. Ils échangèrent de nombreux baisers pour se calmer, puis, doucement la tension retomba et Julia le libéra de sa prison de douceur. Elle ramena les draps sur eux et vint se coucher tout contre lui, laissant ses doigts caresser son torse alors qu'une main du jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de voyager dans son dos. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment avant que William ne prenne la parole.

-Julia? Et ton autre cadeau?

Elle rit et leva les yeux vers lui pour croiser son regard.

-Il est vraiment sous le sapin, dit-elle doucement, j'espérais que celui-ci te contenterai jusqu'à demain.

-Oh, je ne m'en plains pas, dit-il en caressant sa joue, il était merveilleux.

-Je suis ravie de te l'entendre dire, et dis-moi où est le mien?

-En bas, mais je n'ai pas la force d'aller le chercher maintenant.

-Déjà fatigué? Dit-elle en riant. C'est dommage parce que j'ai encore quelques idées, dit-elle d'un air malicieux en laissant son index voyager sur le menton du jeune homme, laisse-moi te montrer.

Il ne répondit pas et elle écarta une fois encore le drap qui les recouvrait pour venir laisser voyager ses mains et ses lèvres sur sa peau.

-Laisse-moi cinq minutes, grommela William de désir en fermant les yeux et savourant ses gestes, cinq petites minutes mon amour et je suis à toi.

Elle ne l'écoutait pourtant pas et continua sa douce torture jusqu'au moment ou lui aussi ne pouvait plus lutter et répondit à ses assauts pour ce qui allait être une nouvelle danse.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	47. Promesse

_Il sentait la chaleur du feu de cheminée caresser sa peau. Il sentait la moiteur de la peau de la jeune femme contre la sienne, il sentait son souffle saccadé dans son cou et les spasmes qui l'animaient encore, il sentait sa douceur l'encercler, ses doigts danser dans ses cheveux et ses jambes nouées autour de ses hanches. _

_William avait les yeux fermés et reprenait son souffle doucement, le visage plongé dans les cheveux défaits de la jeune femme contre laquelle il était couché. Eh puis, doucement, il s'éloigna d'elle. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et il la vit sourire quelques secondes les yeux fermés avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Puis, il descendit doucement le long de son corps, goutant une fois encore sa peau, déposant de chastes baisers sur chaque parcelle de son corps, pour la quitter doucement, lui arrachant un dernier soupir de plaisir alors qu'il laissa ses doigts effleurer ses cuisses. Il s'éloigna d'elle et se saisit d'une couverture qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Il la regarda encore quelques secondes en silence, savourant la vue qu'il avait de son corps nu dont les courbes étaient nettement dessinées par la lumière des flammes. Il croisa son regard empli d'amour et il vint se coucher tout contre elle. Elle se tourna un peu sur le côté pour regarder le feu de cheminée qui brûlait à quelques mètres d'eux et il prit place dans son dos, amenant la couverture sur eux. Ses bras s'enroulèrent aussitôt autour d'elle pour venir presser son corps contre le sien. Il la vit fermer les yeux alors qu'il la sentit tout contre lui. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux défaits qu'il caressait tendrement alors que son autre main s'était glissée sur son ventre. Il sentit la main la jeune femme se poser sur la sienne et il déposa un doux baiser sur son épaule nue. _

_-Joyeux Noel madame Murdoch, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. _

_-Joyeux Noel monsieur Murdoch, répondit la jeune femme sans se retourner, tu te rends compte que c'est notre premier Noel ensembles? Et nous le passons sur le sol de notre salon, dit-elle en riant doucement. _

_-Je crois me souvenir t'avoir entendu dire que la chambre était trop loin et trop froide, répondit-il de la même façon, et j'ai appris à ne plus vouloir te contredire._

_-Le regrettes-tu? _

_-Pas le moins du monde mon ange, murmura William au creux de son oreille. _

_Il la sentit frémir et vint aussitôt l'encercler plus fermement. _

_-Ne me dis pas que tu as froid, grommela-t-il doucement. _

_-Pas après ça, répondit-elle en riant timidement, pas quand tu es là. _

_-Et je te promets d'être toujours là. _

_-Ne fais pas de telles promesses William, je sais que je risque de te perdre à chaque instant. _

_Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite et se redressa un peu, d'une main il la fit se retourner doucement pour croiser son regard. _

_-Tu ne me perdras jamais, dit-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi et je refuse de te laisser. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver aujourd'hui, demain, dans dix ans ou cinquante, tu ne me perdras jamais. Et s'il existe une vie après la mort, je la passerai avec toi. Si nous revenons sur cette Terre dans quelques années et que tu devais te trouver à des milliers de kilomètres de moi je te retrouverai._

_-Peut être est-ce moi qui te retrouverais ? Dit-elle en souriant. _

_-Peut être, avoua-t-il en souriant également, mais une chose est certaine; nous nous retrouverons toujours. Tu es mon âme sœur et tu le resteras, pour toujours. Parce que je t'aime comme jamais personne n'a jamais aimé. _

_-A part moi, dit-elle en caressant sa joue. _

_Elle lui sourit et il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent un peu pour reprendre leur souffle, la jeune femme bougea pour se retrouver allongée sous lui et laisser ses doigts glisser sur son torse. _

_-William, et si moi aussi je te remerciais pour le fabuleux cadeau que tu m'as offert ce soir? _

_-Tu as une idée? _

_Elle se redressa un peu pour venir approcher sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmurer sa réponse au creux de celle-ci. _

_-J'ai des tas d'idées Inspecteur Murdoch. _

_Elle s'éloigna de lui à nouveau et après un dernier regard, elle donna un violent coup de reins pour venir les faire rouler sur le sol et se retrouver couchée sur le corps du jeune homme. Elle lui sourit une fois encore alors qu'il glissait une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur ses fesses. Elle l'embrassa à son tour, prolongeant leur nuit de passion, de tendresse et d'amour._

* * *

La jeune femme était assise sur le bord du lit. Enveloppée dans un peignoir épais, les cheveux encore humides tombant dans son dos, elle regardait tendrement le jeune homme qui dormait encore à points fermés. La matinée était déjà bien entamée, mais elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. La nuit avait été très agitée, et elle savait qu'après les folies qu'ils avaient fait, il avait besoin de sommeil.

Julia ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un timide sourire sur les lèvres en repensant à cette nuit. William s'était montré doux, passionné, entreprenant, inventif et incroyablement amoureux. La nuit qu'elle avait passé à le sentir contre elle, à savourer ses baisers, ses caresses, ses mots doux, avait été la plus belle de toute sa vie. Pour la première fois elle s'était sentie vivante, aimée, désirée, respectée. William avait été le plus incroyable des amants, lui procurant des sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant. Et elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise en se voyant dans sa glace après sa douche, en voyant à quel point son corps était marqué de petites traces rouges. Dans sa nuque, sous son oreille, dans le creux entre ses seins, près de ses mamelons, sur son ventre, ses cuisses et juste au-dessus de son intimité. Elle frissonna l'espace d'une seconde en se souvenant les gestes de son amant. Elle retira doucement le drap qui le recouvrait pour le laisser reposer en-dessous de son nombril. Lui aussi était couvert de marques. De griffures qu'elle n'avait pu retenir et elle ne voulait pas imaginer dans quel état était son dos qu'elle avait malmené pendant des heures alors qu'il avait laisser glisser sa langue et ses dents sur sa peau. Les images de la veille, la fit perdre pieds et doucement, elle s'approcha de lui. Ses doigts glissèrent sur son visage, dans ses cheveux, le long de son cou, sur son torse. Ses lèvres les rejoignirent. Elle l'entendit alors pousser un faible grognement et elle se montra plus entreprenante. Julia vint le surplomber pour déposer des baisers humides sur chaque parcelle de sa peau et particulièrement à l'endroit où se trouvait encore la cicatrice de la balle qu'il avait reçu. Occupée à le réveiller de la plus douce des manières qu'il soit, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'il la regardait tendrement. Elle sentit la main du jeune homme se glisser sous son peignoir pour venir effleurer sa cuisse et sa hanche.

-Bonjour, soupira-t-elle sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

-Bonjour, répondit simplement William à la fin de ce baiser.

-Joyeux Noel, continua Julia sans cesser sa torture.

-Joyeux…Noel, répondit William en sentant son souffle se couper alors que la main de la jeune femme s'était glissée à un endroit bien trop sensible pour qu'il garde la tête froide.

Il ferma les yeux et la laissa faire quelques secondes avant qu'il ne sente plus rien et ne consente à ouvrir les yeux. Julia s'était levée et revenait déjà vers le lit, un immense sourire sur les lèvres et un paquet entre les mains. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et le lui tendit.

-Joyeux Noel mon ange, dit-elle avec entrain.

-Merci, répondit William en le prenant.

-Ouvres-le.

Il lui sourit en secouant la tête de gauche à droite doucement. Il avait l'impression d'être face à une petite fille. Il s'exécuta et ouvrit le paquet, révélant ce qu'elle avait acheté pour lui, une montre.

-Woaw, elle est superbe, lâcha-t-il avant de lever les yeux vers elle, merci.

Elle lui sourit et il glissa sa main derrière son oreille pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser.

-J'ai aussi remonté le paquet que tu as laissé dans l'entrée, dit-elle avant de le prendre, il est bien pour moi?

-Pour qui d'autre, répondit William en riant, ouvres-le.

Julia s'exécuta en souriant largement, déchirant sans ménagement le papier d'emballage. Il la vit froncer les sourcils en prenant ce qu'il se cachait à l'intérieur.

-Des…euh…des moufles, c'est…gentil. Merci William.

Il rit de plus belle face à sa mine déconfite qu'elle tentait de contenir.

-C'est pour que tu n'es pas froid aux mains quand je ne suis pas là, ajouta-t-il.

-C'est…génial chéri.

Elle lui sourit timidement et il se pencha vers son oreille.

-J'ai hâte de te voir les porter, mais porter juste ça.

-Eh bien, nous verrons, dit-elle aussitôt, si tu permets je meurs de faim je vais aller préparer quelque chose.

Elle se leva rapidement et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsqu'il l'interpella.

-Julia, attends, dit-il en riant.

Il quitta le lit, dans son plus simple appareil, et arriva à sa hauteur pour la prendre par la taille quelques instants.

-Regarde dans la poche de mon pantalon, il y a encore un cadeau pour toi.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se baissa pour ramasser le pantalon qui s'était échoué au sol le soir précédent. Elle y glissa la main et en sortit un petit écrin sombre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui à nouveau et il reprit la parole.

-Tu crois certainement que je me serais contenté de t'offrir des moufles?

Elle se sentit rougir doucement et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Alors il resserra son étreinte et Julia ouvrit le paquet.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour elle superbe, mais elles iront parfaitement avec ton pendentif, dit-il en caressant du bout des doigts le bijou qu'il lui avait offert des mois plus tôt et qui reposait sur sa poitrine.

-William, ces boucles d'oreilles sont hors de prix, s'offusqua la jeune femme.

-Rien n'est assez beau pour la femme de ma vie, dit-il sur ses lèvres.

-Oh William, merci, répondit-elle avant qu'il ne l'embrasse pendant un long moment, et que dirais-tu que j'essaie ces moufles? Dit-elle à la fin de leur baiser.

-Il ne tarde de te les voir porter, répondit William.

Ils rirent tendrement et doucement le jeune homme défit le nœud du peignoir pour l'ouvrir. Julia frémit en sentant ses doigts effleurer sa peau alors qu'il ouvrait l'habit. Il le fit glisser sur ses épaules qu'il couvrait de baisers et d'une main cala une jambe de Julia autour de ses hanches la mener vers le lit.

-William, grommela celle-ci, j'ai faim.

-Moi aussi, dit-il en prenant son autre jambe pour l'attirer dans ses bras et venir la poser sur le lit, moi aussi mon amour, répétât-t-il avant de prendre place entre ses jambes.

Elle ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, les ramenant dans la réalité.

-Tu attends quelqu'un?

-Mon amant, rétorqua Julia en se redressant, mais il devait venir dans une heure.

William leva un sourcil aux plafond et elle le poussa gentiment pour s'échapper de son étreinte.

-Laisse-moi voir qui c'est, dit-elle en se levant avant de replacer son peignoir sur elle et d'en fermer le nœud, tu n'auras qu'à prendre une douche et peut être que je te rejoindrais.

-Ce qu'on faisait me convenait parfaitement.

-Je reviens vite, murmura Julia sur ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un baiser et de quitter la pièce au pas de course.

William soupira profondément et se laissa tomber sur le lit dans un grognement de mécontentement.

La jeune femme arriva rapidement à la porte d'entrée derrière laquelle la personne semblait perdre patience à force de sonner sans arrêt.

-Oui, j'arrive.

Julia ouvrit la porte et vit qui était là. Une jeune femme blonde, entourée de valises, un large sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, au regard malicieux.

-Joyeux Noel Jules, lança-t-elle sur un ton enjoué.

-Ruby?

* * *

_**à suivre...** _


	48. Rupture

**_Note : Un immense MERCI pour toutes vos reviews qui ont dépassé le nombre de 200 ! C'est juste incroyable. Je sais que cette fiction est particulièrement longue et elle n'est de loin pas finie. J'espère donc vous voir encore tout au long des chapitres. J'espère que vous continuerez de l'apprécier aussi. _**

**_Je tenais également à m'excuser pour ne pas avoir mis à jour aussi souvent que les dernières semaines, mais pour raisons professionnelles, il fallait bien ;). _**

**_En tout cas encore merci et bonne lecture ! _**

**_Julia R._ **

* * *

La plus âgée des sœurs aida la seconde à rentrer ses valises dans la maison, puis, elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

-Oh tu as un chien, il est ado-raaaable, lança Ruby en se mettant à genoux au sol pour caresser l'animal, tu ne me l'avais pas dit.

-Je ne t'ai que rarement au téléphone, soupira Julia en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, tu as toujours des tas de choses plus importantes à faire.

-Salut mon grand, dis tu prends soin de ma petite grande sœur?

-C'est une chienne, grommela Julia, et dis-moi maintenant ce que tu fais ici Ruby.

La jeune femme se redressa et la regarda aussitôt.

-Eh bien je me disais que tu devais te sentir bien seule en ce jour de Noel et je voulais te tenir compagnie.

-Ruby, soupira Julia en plongeant son regard dans le sien, tu as débarqué avec des affaires pour au moins trois mois.

-Non, n'exagère pas; j'avais prévu de faire un peu de shopping, ça ne suffit que pour trois semaines. Mais Julia tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu te laisse aller, après le divorce c'est normal que tu te sente déprimée et que tu ne prends plus soin de toi, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Je suis sûre qu'en faisant quelques efforts, tu devrais pouvoir trouver un autre homme.

-Qui te dis que je ne suis pas bien comme je suis?

-Voyons ma belle, murmura Ruby en posant sa main sur son bras, tu es exténuée ça se voit et il est presque midi et tu es encore en peignoir. Tu as même des…taches bizarres, grommela Ruby plus pour elle-même en fronçant les sourcils et regardant avec intérêt le haut de la poitrine de Julia, mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait?

-Je vais très bien Ruby merci de t'inquiéter, lança Julia en fermant son peignoir jusqu'au cou d'une main avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, tu veux boire un café?

-Tu éludes mes questions, c'est que tu me caches quelque chose.

-Tu en fais de même, rétorqua Julia en sortant des tasses de son meuble pour préparer le café.

Ruby ne répondit pas et s'assit sur le tabouret haut qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du plan de travail. Occupée à préparer le café et se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir se débarrasser de Ruby pour retrouver William, Julia ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'attitude de sa sœur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit un sanglot qu'elle se retourna et croisa son regard.

-Ruby, dit-elle tendrement en approchant d'elle, qu'est-ce que tu as?

-C'est John, il m'a plaqué, il avait une espèce de poule à Vancouver qu'il voyait régulièrement.

-Oh je suis désolée ma puce, murmura Julia en la prenant dans ses bras, ça va s'arranger.

-Et j'ai perdu le boulot à New-York, je sais plus quoi faire Jules, je veux revenir à Toronto.

-Tu es…certaine que c'est une bonne idée? Grommela Julia. Tu disais tout le temps que cette ville n'était pas faite pour toi.

-Tu es tout ce qui me reste. A part papa, mais bon, si je pouvais l'éviter ça m'arrangerai.

-Et tes amis?

-Je m'en fiche, ce ne sont pas des amis.

Julia ne répondit pas et la garda dans ses bras quelques instants, puis une fois calmée, elle s'éloigna un peu d'elle.

-Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux, murmura-t-elle en essuyant une de ses larmes.

-C'est vrai?

-Tu es ma petite sœur Ruby, je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. Allez, sèches tes larmes, John est un crétin pour ne pas voir quelle fille super tu es.

Ruby lui sourit largement et elles restèrent silencieuses à boire leur café lorsqu'un bruit en haut de l'escalier attira leur attention. Des pas descendirent les marches et Ruby lança un long regard à sa sœur.

-Darcy est ici?

Julia n'eut pas le temps de répondre que William entra dans la pièce, à peine vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille.

-Je savais que tu avais faim mais tu…

Il se figea alors sur place et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en voyant que Julia n'était pas seule. Celle-ci ne pouvait détacher son regard de son torse nu où perlaient encore quelques goutes d'eau. Elle reprit pourtant brusquement pieds dans la réalité lorsque Ruby quitta son tabouret et s'approcha de lui en souriant.

-Bonjour, dit-elle doucement, j'ignorais que Jules avait de la compagnie, ça explique bien des choses, dit-elle en accordant un regard à sa sœur, je suis Ruby Ogden.

-Ma sœur, soupira Julia.

-Sa jeune sœur, ajouta celle-ci.

-Miss Ogden, murmura William en lui prenant la main qu'il serra quelques instants, ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Mais moi aussi, Monsieur?

-Murdoch, Inspecteur William Murdoch.

-Monsieur Murdoch, répéta Ruby en souriant largement, et Inspecteur.

William déglutit péniblement en voyant de quelle manière les deux jeunes femmes le regardaient, puis, il s'éclaircit brièvement la gorge et reprit la parole.

-Je devrai aller passer mes vêtements, je…je vais…je croyais que tu étais seule, je…

Il n'ajouta plus un mot et quitta la pièce au pas de course. Julia regarda pendant quelques secondes l'endroit où il s'était tenu et elle entendit rire sa sœur à ses côtés.

-Eh bien, je vois que Darcy a été remplacé, et tu as plutôt bien choisi, il est carrément sexy et…

-Ruby ça suffit.

-Bah quoi?

-William n'est pas….ce n'est pas juste un …bout de viande.

-Oh je n'en doute pas, dis-moi tu as passé la nuit à découvrir sa nature profonde?

-Oh Ruby, soupira Julia en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Ca explique le peignoir, les poches sous les yeux, les marques rouges que tu as dans le cou et les griffures qu'il a sur le torse.

-Tu as regardé son torse? S'offusqua Julia.

-Il n'y avait que ça à voir mais j'ose imaginer ce qu'il y a sous...

-Ne le fais pas, coupa brusquement sa sœur, sinon je…t'étrangle.

-Allez entres-nous Jules, dis-moi, murmura Ruby.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de rire doucement.

-Il est bien pourvu, dit-elle en rougissant, et maintenant fin de la discussion.

-Nous en reparlerons, je veux tout savoir sur ton Inspecteur Murdoch.

Julia secoua la tête de gauche à droite en souriant avant de boire une autre gorgée de café.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme apparut à nouveau, complètement vêtu.

-Julia, je vais y aller.

-Je te raccompagnes à la porte, murmura-t-elle en se déplaçant rapidement jusqu'à lui. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, elle se tourna vers lui et reprit la parole.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, je ne pensais pas que c'était Ruby et…

Il la coupa en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

-C'est ta sœur, je comprends. C'est moi qui aurait dû réfléchir avant de débarquer en serviette.

-J'avais vraiment envie de passer ce jour de Noel avec toi, dit-elle en faisant la moue, surtout après t'avoir vu dans cette serviette, trempé, ajouta-t-elle en posant ses mains sur la taille du jeune homme, j'ai eu très envie de toi à cet instant.

-Ah oui? Murmura William en se penchant à son oreille. Mais c'était un peu le but. Eh bien je tenterai de m'en souvenir quand nous serons seuls mon amour.

Elle sourit doucement et elle le sentit se serrer contre elle avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser dans sa nuque.

-William, soupira Julia, pars dans la seconde sinon je t'enferme dans ma chambre et j'en fais de même avec Ruby dans la cave.

-L'idée me plait, rit William contre sa peau avant de se redresser.

Elle lui sourit une fois encore et l'embrassa pendant un long moment.

-JULIA? Lança la voix de Ruby dans l'autre pièce.

-Tu m'aides à l'attirer dans la cave? Lança celle-ci en riant contre les lèvres de William.

-Si elle porte plainte, nous sommes foutus.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

Ils rirent doucement tous les deux et une fois encore William plongea son visage dans ses cheveux.

-J'ose espérer qu'après une nuit comme celle-là tu vas me rappeler?

-J'y réfléchis encore Inspecteur.

-Ne réfléchis pas trop, murmura William en croisant son regard, je crois avoir fait de l'effet à une autre Ogden.

Il vit un éclair traverser le regard de Julia et il comprit que cette simple phrase suffisait à la rendre jalouse. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue d'une main et glissa l'autre sur sa peau, à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, lui arrachant un soupir de surprise.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

-Moi aussi je t'aime William, répondit Julia en sentant les doigts de son amant remonter vers son ventre, pars maintenant ou je te jure que je risque de commettre un acte irréparable, murmura-t-elle les yeux clos.

Il rit et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, attrapant entre ses dents sa lèvre inférieure quelques secondes, puis, il brisa tout contact avec elle et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et un dernier sourire, promesse qu'ils se reverraient bientôt et qu'ils pourraient revivre de tendres moments tous les deux. Puis, William ferma la porte derrière lui et la voix de Ruby déchira une fois encore le silence.

-Julia bon sang, tu es tombée dans les vapes ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au plafond et se dirigea vers la cuisine à nouveau.

-J'arrive Ruby, j'arrive, dit-elle d'un ton las.

* * *

**_à suivre..._**


	49. Clé

La jeune femme vivait chez sa sœur depuis trois jours déjà. Elles avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps ensembles à bavarder, à faire du shopping à aller boire quelques verres. Julia appréciait ces moments passés avec sa sœur qu'elle ne voyait que rarement, mais pourtant, à chaque seconde de la journée elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, à William. A peine trois jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu et il lui manquait terriblement. Ils s'échangeaient des messages et se téléphonaient régulièrement, mais maintenant qu'elle avait connu ses baisers, ses caresses et ses mots d'amour murmurés au creux de son oreille, elle voulait passer chaque instant auprès de lui. L'entendre au téléphone ne lui suffisait pas, elle voulait sentir ses bras autour de son corps, ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue sur sa peau, ses dents attraper ses…

-Julia tu m'écoutes?

Celle-ci sursauta en entendant la voix de sa sœur la rappeler à la réalité. Penser à William lui jouait bien des tours ces derniers jours et elle se perdait très souvent dans les souvenirs qu'elle avait de cette seule et unique nuit qu'elle avait passé auprès de lui.

-Oui, je…euh, bredouilla-t-elle.

-A quoi tu pensais?

-Rien, je, une affaire, dit-elle timidement avant de boire une gorgée de café, d'ailleurs je vais devoir y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard.

-Je trouve ça incroyable de vous faire travailler entre Noël et Nouvel-An, ce n'est pas normal, vous avez quand même droit à des vacances.

-Les criminels ne s'arrêtent pas pendant les fêtes de fin d'année Ruby, bien au contraire, crois-moi.

-Mmh, grommela Ruby, tu passeras le bonjour à ton cher Inspecteur, ajouta-t-elle en souriant largement.

-Je le ferai, répondit simplement Julia en prenant son manteau, et toi n'oublie pas de sortir Joy.

-Oui, oui, on se voit pour huit heures ce soir?

Elle vit Julia froncer les sourcils et elle leva les yeux au plafond avant de reprendre la parole.

-Le cinéma, tu n'as pas oublié? Ou tu penses beaucoup trop à ton amoureux pour te souvenir de tout le reste.

-Non, je pensais à l'affaire sur laquelle je travaille tu sais, bon j'y vais, à ce soir.

-A ce soir, répondit simplement sa sœur.

Julia quitta la pièce, prit son sac dans l'entrée et adressa une tendre caresse à la chienne avant de quitter la maison, de prendre la voiture et de se diriger à toute allure vers le bâtiment du poste de police, bien trop impatiente de revoir l'Inspecteur de police William Murdoch.

* * *

La jeune femme ne rejoignit pas son bureau, préférant faire un crochet par celui de William. Elle salua les hommes et femmes qu'elle croisait sur son chemin et donna deux petits coups au chambranle de la porte restée ouverte. Lorsque William leva les yeux vers elle, il lui adressa un immense sourire avant de se lever d'un bond et de s'approcher d'elle alors qu'elle entrait.

-Bonjour Inspecteur, murmura-t-elle tendrement.

-Bonjour Docteur; répondit William de la même façon en venant prendre sa main, comment vas-tu?

-Bien, j'avais hâte de te voir.

-Ah oui? Lança William ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser sa main sur sa hanche.

-Tu me manques, souffla doucement la jeune femme.

-Toi aussi.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, simplement le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Julia resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de William qui caressait doucement de son autre main sa hanche. Il mourait d'envie de l'attirer contre lui et de lui voler un baiser, de sentir ses lèvres sucrées contre les siennes, de lui arracher un soupir de plaisir en laissant sa langue lutter avec la sienne. Il voulait sentir sa poitrine se presser contre lui et ses doigts voyager dans ses cheveux. Mais le bureau était entouré de vitres et le plateau central grouillait de monde.

-On se voit pour le déjeuné? Proposa-t-il après quelques minutes passées en silence.

-J'en serai ravie, répondit simplement Julia.

-Je passerai te prendre à ton bureau.

-Je t'attendrais avec impatience, répondit la jeune femme.

Et doucement, sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'approchèrent doucement l'un de l'autre. Julia laissa voyager son regard sur le visage de William, pour venir regarder avec gourmandise ses lèvres. Elle se trouvait si proche de lui qu'elle put sentir son souffle tiède contre sa peau. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour savourer un tendre baiser lorsqu'un homme entra dans la pièce et qu'ils se séparèrent aussitôt sans même avoir pu faire un millimètre de plus.

-Docteur Ogden, lança Brakenreid, comment allez-vous?

-Bien Monsieur, répondit Julia en se raclant la gorge après avoir rompu tout contact avec William.

-C'est ce que je constate, vous êtes rayonnante. J'ose espérer que l'Inspecteur Murdoch y est pour quelque chose.

William et Julia échangèrent un regard coupable et restèrent silencieux jusqu'au moment où le supérieur du jeune homme eut un éclat de rire.

-Murdoch, quand vous serez disponible, vous allez sur un braquage de magasin de jouets avec Crabtree. Au revoir Docteur, dit-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce.

Ils le regardèrent partir et Julia se tourna vers lui à nouveau.

-Je ferai bien d'y aller, murmura William à regrets.

-Oui, mais fais attention à toi, d'accord?

-Je te le promets, répondit William en se penchant vers elle avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue, on se voit plus tard mon amour.

-A plus tard, répondit simplement Julia alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà vers la sortie, lui accordant un tendre sourire auquel elle répondit aussitôt de la même façon.

Elle le regarda partir et prit le chemin de son bureau pour se mettre au travail, gardant cette petite point d'inquiétude au cœur en sachant que l'homme qu'elle aimait allait une fois encore prendre des risques.

* * *

Elle était déjà plongée dans son travail depuis des heures lorsque son téléphone sonna.

-Docteur Julia Ogden?

_-Julia, je…je suis désolé chérie. _

-Tu dois annuler notre déjeuné, murmura Julia en reconnaissant la voix de William à l'autre bout du fil.

_-L'affaire est plus compliquée que prévu. _

-Je comprends.

_-J'essaierai de passer te voir ce soir. _

-Non, je suis au cinéma avec Ruby.

_-Ah. _

-Nous nous verrons un autre jour, William, ce n'est pas grave. Fais attention à toi c'est tout ce que je te demande.

_-Je dois y retourner, je t'aime. _

-Moi aussi je t'aime, soupira la jeune femme avant de l'entendre raccrocher.

Elle en fit de même et soupira profondément avant de se remettre au travail. Elle n'avait pas faim de toute manière, alors pourquoi aller déjeuner finalement? Cela n'avait été qu'une excuse pour passer du temps avec lui.

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment lorsque la jeune femme éteignit la lumière de son bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle rejoignit une fois encore l'étage où travaillait l'homme qu'elle aimait. Beaucoup moins de personnes se pressaient autour d'elle. Elle prit le chemin de son bureau et attendit qu'il lui indique de rentrer.

-Bonsoir Docteur, lui lança George en souriant.

-Bonsoir George, répondit-elle en souriant, vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël?

-Oh oui, avec toutes mes tantes, je n'ai plus su où donner de la tête, la maison de mes parents était remplie à craquer.

-Ca a dû être un beau et grand repas, continua Julia.

-Et bon, rétorqua George en souriant largement, tante Pétunia fait les meilleures tartes au monde.

-George, vous pouvez nous laisser le Docteur et moi quelques minutes? Cherchez des information sur Mr. O'Conell.

-Bien Monsieur, acquiesça le jeune homme, Madame, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Julia.

Elle le salua et il ferma la porte derrière lui. Une seconde plus tard, William posa ses mains sur la jeune femme et se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je suppose que tu es trop occupé pour rentrer avec moi? Murmura Julia en posant ses mains sur son torse.

-J'irai au bout du monde avec toi chérie, mais pas ce soir, soupira-t-il à regret, j'ai un boulot monstre à faire.

-Je m'en doutais, je vais devoir affronter Ruby toute seule alors. Je me suis dis que finalement tu aurais pu venir avec nous. Mais je vais devoir supporter pendant des heures des questions à ton sujet.

Il rit doucement et elle en fit autant.

-Bon courage, soupira-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Elle ne répondit pas et glissa ses mains sur son torse pour venir les perdre dans sa nuque et ancrer son regard dans le sien.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi William, dit-elle doucement avant de glisser une main dans son sac pour en sortir une clé qu'elle lui mit sous le nez, la clé de chez moi.

Elle vit son regard interrogateur et surpris et doucement elle caressa son nez avec le sien en fermant les yeux.

-Rejoins-moi cette nuit, dit-elle affectueusement sur ses lèvres, qu'importe l'heure, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Julia, soupira William, je ne peux pas. On ne devrait pas aller si vite, bien que j'en suis ravi, je ne sais pas si je dois accepter d'avoir un double de tes clés.

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui en riant, ce qui le déstabilisa encore davantage.

-William, je me souviens de certaines choses, je me souviens de toi et de nous, de ce qu'on a vécu il y a de nombreuses années. Il m'arrive de rêver de certaines choses depuis ce soir de Noël. J'ai totalement confiance en toi. Je ne veux plus perdre une seule seconde loin de toi et je veux m'endormir dans tes bras. S'il te plait, finit-elle en faisant la moue, viens me retrouver cette nuit.

-Et Ruby? Tu va faire quoi d'elle? Hors de question qu'elle passe la nuit dans la cave, dit-il en riant.

-Elle dort dans la chambre à côté de la mienne, les autres sont encore en travaux, mais elle dormira tôt et ne remarquera même pas que tu es là. Il faudra juste que tu te montre discret.

-Huum je vois, souffla William, mais ce n'est pas moi qui fait le plus de bruit.

Il la vit rougir doucement en regardant le sol avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole tendrement.

-Bien, je tâcherai de faire mon possible pour venir.

Elle lui sourit et plongea son visage vers lui pour venir déposer un baiser sous son oreille.

-Je t'attendrai, murmura-t-elle au creux de celle-ci avant de s'emparer tendrement du lobe de son oreille entre ses dents, à ce soir mon ange.

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui à nouveau et croisa son regard empli de désir.

-A ce soir, répondit simplement William avant qu'elle ne brise leur étreinte et ne quitte le bureau, posant la clé sur un meuble sombre en lui lançant un regard empli de promesses qui le laissa sans voix pendant de longues secondes.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	50. Moufles

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé une soirée au restaurant et au cinéma et elles étaient rentrées chez Julia en riant. Celle-ci avait été soulagée de n'avoir pas entendu sa sœur la questionner toute la soirée sur l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Elle n'était pas du genre à vouloir parler de sa vie intime avec qui que se soit. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer, même à sa sœur, ce qu'elle ressentait pour William. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à quel point elle était proche de lui, à quel point il la déstabilisait, la rassurait et la rendait heureuse. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ce lien si particulier qui la liait à lui, et ainsi, elle évitait méthodiquement de parler trop de lui. Pourtant elle n'avait envie que de ça, ça et se blottir dans ses bras.

Elle passa ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée à penser à lui, à s'imaginer le voir la rejoindre dans son lit cette nuit là et passer des heures à succomber à ses tendres attentions.

Aussitôt rentrées, Ruby prit le chemin de sa chambre alors que Julia sortit encore quelques minutes avec la chienne. Puis, elle rejoignit la salle de bain, prit une longue et brulante douche avant de passer une fine nuisette et elle rejoignit sa chambre, se glissant bien au chaud sous les couvertures, un livre à la main.

Il se passa de longues et interminables minutes avant qu'elle n'entende de timides pas dans l'escalier. Elle posa son livre sur la table de nuit et mit en place son plan.

* * *

Le jeune homme avait eu hâte de quitter les bureaux. Et lorsqu'il put enfin le faire après une longue journée de travail, il réalisa à quel point il était fatigué. Mais ses doigts se glissèrent dans la poche de son pantalon. Il se saisit de la petite clé en métal avec laquelle il joua quelques instants. Il pensait à elle, à cette femme qui lui avait presque supplié de venir la rejoindre. Il se souvenait de son regard empli de désir et de promesses, il se souvenait de son corps nu contre le sien et de ses soupirs de plaisir lorsqu'il lui accordait les plus douces faveurs. Il ne lui fallut pas davantage pour oublier aussitôt toute fatigue et quitter le bâtiment rapidement, prenant le chemin de chez elle, se garant devant la maison et entrant aussi discrètement que possible. Il retira ses chaussures et son manteau dans le couloir. Il salua la chienne qui vint lui faire la fête avant de lever les yeux vers le premier étage. Elle était là, dans sa chambre, elle l'attendait. Il sentit alors un immense désir le gagner et il prit le chemin de la chambre. En arrivant dans le couloir, il vit un faible trait de lumière se glisser sous la porte. Elle l'avait réellement attendu.

William ouvrit doucement la porte et regarda immédiatement en direction du lit. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre l'espace d'une seconde. Elle était là, allongée, le regardant en souriant, les couvertures allant jusque sous son menton. Il referma la porte derrière lui et sans un mot il s'approcha du lit.

-Bonsoir Inspecteur, lança Julia d'une vois séductrice sans bouger, je vous attendais.

-Bonsoir Docteur, répondit William sans pour autant faire un pas de plus en ouvrant sa chemise.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et une seconde plus tard, elle retira doucement les couvertures. Elle se mit à quatre pattes et avança sur le lit très lentement sans quitter son regard pour venir au bout de celui-ci.

-Tu as mis mon cadeau? Murmura William en riant.

-Comment trouves-tu qu'elles m'aillent?

-Je te l'ai dis, je préférerai te voir porter juste ça.

Julia rit doucement et s'approcha plus près de lui pour venir glisser ses mains enveloppées dans les moufles sur son torse. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, bien trop hypnotisé par son corps à peine dissimulé par la nuisette si fine et si courte qu'elle n'en cachait presque rien. La jeune femme vint se coller contre lui et se redressa, venant déposer un langoureux baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui le fit enfin réagir. Il plaça ses mains sur elle, soulevant le fin tissu pour révéler sa féminité. Julia quitta son visage et se mit debout sur le lit, se retenant à lui en glissant ses mains dans sa nuque. Elle ferma alors les yeux et soupira de plaisir alors qu'il commençait sa douce torture, laissant voyager ses mains et sa langue aux endroits les plus sensibles de son corps.

-Oh William, ne put-elle s'empêcher de soupirer, tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Déshabille-toi, ordonna celui-ci le visage niché sous son nombril en laissant sa langue glisser sur sa peau et ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune femme pour la maintenir contre lui.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt sans un mot, retirant la nuisette qui se trouvait déjà au-dessus de son ventre. William leva alors les yeux vers son visage, savourant la vue qu'il avait d'elle, nue, portant simplement les moufles rouges qu'il lui avait offert, lui accordant un regard.

-Je savais qu'elles t'iraient à merveille, lança William d'une voix rauque.

Julia rit et il ne put résister à cette vue. Il glissa une main sur chacune de ses cuisses et les écarta pour venir les placer sur ses hanches. La jeune femme fut déstabiliser et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à lui en riant avant qu'il ne l'allonge doucement sur le lit et ne prenne place au-dessus d'elle.

-J'ai l'impression que tu as froid mon amour, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres alors qu'une de ses mains se dirigea vers sa poitrine.

Julia ne répondit pas et acquiesça simplement en souriant. Il lui sourit également et l'embrassa enfin, marquant ainsi le début d'une nouvelle nuit emplie de tendresse, de passion et d'amour.

* * *

Il fermait le dernier bouton de sa chemise lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement de tissu derrière lui. Assis sur le lit, William se retourna doucement pour voir celle qui se trouvait allongée près de lui, totalement engloutie par une masse de couverture. Il la regarda tendrement se réveiller et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il plongea aussitôt son regard dans le sien.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Bonjour, répondit Julia en souriant, tu pars déjà ? Demanda-t-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

-Il est presque six heures, répondit William en caressant sa joue.

-Restes encore.

-J'aimerai mon cœur, mais je dois rentrer chez moi, prendre une douche pour retourner travailler dans une heure.

-Tu peux prendre une douche ici, je serai ravie de te frotter le dos, dit-elle d'un air taquin.

-J'en meurs d'envie, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un baiser, mais je dois me changer aussi. Toi tu peux peut être porter mes vêtements, mais en ce qui me concerne ça risque d'être compliqué si j'en faisais pareil avec les tiens.

Ils rirent doucement tous les deux et la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de laisser glisser sa main sur sa joue.

-Il faudrait remédier à cela.

-Que je fasse un régime drastique pour porter une de tes robes?

-J'aimerai bien te voir en robe, dit-elle en riant.

-Même pas en rêve, répondit-il de la même façon.

-Mais tu ne sais pas de quoi sont fais mes rêves chéri, répondit Julia avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

-J'en ai une vague idée, d'ailleurs je crois qu'il faudra qu'on en parle.

-Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de parler en effet, mais nos autres activités de ne me déplaisent pas.

-A moi non plus, souffla William contre elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement une fois encore, je dois vraiment y aller, murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien, on se verra au bureau.

-Oui, avec joie, répondit Julia avant qu'il ne dépose un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Et chérie, penses à mettre un peu de fond de teint dans ta nuque, je crois que je me suis montré un peu trop entreprenant cette nuit.

-Tu as été parfait, lança la jeune femme, mais tu penseras à mettre un col roulé toi aussi.

Ils échangèrent un regard et rirent quelques secondes avant de s'embrasser une fois encore et que William ne quitte enfin le lit.

Il lui accorda un immense sourire et ouvrit la porte.

-A plus tard.

-A plus tard, répondit Julia avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui.

William descendit rapidement les escaliers et remit ses chaussures lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre à côté de lui. Il leva les yeux vers Ruby qui arrivait de la cuisine, une tasse en main, vêtue d'un large pyjama et d'un peignoir épais.

-Bonjour Miss Ogden, lança simplement William avec gêne.

-Inspecteur Murdoch, fit la jeune femme d'un ton dur, vous êtes bien matinal.

-Vous aussi.

-Moi je n'ai pas passé la nuit à…à tenir compagnie à ma sœur.

William se sentit rougir doucement. Il avait dis à Julia à plusieurs reprises lors de leurs ébats de faire moins de bruit, il avait tenté de faire taire ses gémissements en l'embrassant mais fort était de constater que cela n'avait pas suffit. Et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer car lui aussi avait bien du mal à se contenir lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour.

-Ecoutez Ruby…commença doucement William.

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites avec ma sœur William, dit-elle brusquement, j'en ai eu un avant gout et croyez-moi je préférais oublier, mais je vous demande une seule et unique chose. Je vous demande de ne pas la prendre pour une idiote. Même si Jules est ma grande sœur, je prends soin d'elle et je refuse qu'un homme la fasse souffrir. Alors si un jour je venais à apprendre que vous l'avez rendu triste, que vous lui avez fait du mal ou que vous vous contentez de coucher avec elle alors que vos sentiments ne sont pas profonds, je vous préviens je vous réduis en miettes. Est-ce bien clair?

-Je crois que ça l'est en effet, murmura William prit au dépourvu.

-Bien, dit-elle en souriant à nouveau, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne journée Inspecteur et j'espère à bientôt, ajouta Ruby avant de s'éclipser et le laissant seul et surpris au milieu du couloir tenant toujours une de ses chaussures dans la main.

* * *

Les jours se succédaient à une vitesse fulgurante. Le poste de police était pris dans un tourbillon sans fin et avant qu'ils ne le remarquent la semaine était passée. Nouvel-an était arrivé et avec lui, le bal de la police ce soir même.

Depuis que Julia avait donné sa clé à William, il passait chaque nuit chez elle. Elle l'attendait presque chaque soir. Parfois elle s'endormait avant son arrivée, mais le jeune homme appréciait aussi ces moments là, ces instants où il s'allongeait à ses côtés et où il la prenait dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne se réveille. Julia se lovait toujours étroitement contre lui et il passait parfois de longues minutes à la regarder. Il repensait à leur rencontre et à ce qu'il avait éprouvé en sachant qu'elle était mariée à un autre homme. Il se souvenait de ses remords d'aimer sans limites une femme qu'il connaissait à peine alors qu'il avait promis d'en épouser une autre quelques mois plus tard. Il se souvenait de la jalousie qu'il avait éprouvé en sachant que Darcy avait été en mesure de la prendre dans ses bras quand bon lui semblait, qu'il pouvait lui faire l'amour pendant des heures, qu'il savait qu'elle adressait son sourire à lui et à lui seul, alors que lui, William, n'était rien pour elle. Eh puis, les choses avaient changé. Ils avaient compris. Et aujourd'hui, il était celui qui veillait sur elle, il était celui à qui elle adressait ses sourires, ses baisers, ses mots doux. Il était celui à qui elle se donnait totalement et sans aucune retenue. Il était celui qui la comblait de bonheur, celui qui l'aimait plus que tout au monde et rien ne pouvait le rendre davantage heureux que de s'endormir contre elle chaque soir, en sentant son souffle tiède sur sa peau et son cœur battre sereinement contre sa poitrine.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	51. Nouvel an

_Il n'avait pas cru ses yeux en voyant arriver la jeune femme au bal ce soir là. Il n'avait pu croire ses yeux en voyant à quel point elle était belle dans cette robe rouge. Il n'avait pu croire entendre de sa bouche qu'elle se séparait de son époux. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il l'avait alors attiré contre lui pour l'embrasser passionnément devant tous ses collègues, il n'en revenait pas qu'elle s'était accrochée à lui aussi désespérément et qu'elle lui avait rendu son baiser. Il ne revenait pas de constater à quel point elle lui avait manqué, à quel point son sourire lui était vital, à quel point ses lèvres contre les siennes lui était nécessaire, à quel point son cœur battait la chamade lorsque ses doigts effleuraient sa peau douce. _

_Et maintenant, elle était là, en face de lui, son regard plongé dans le sien, ce regard qu'il aimait tant et ne voulait jamais quitter des yeux. Elle lui souriait simplement et il dû se racler la gorge pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. _

_-Souhaitez-vous une coupe de champagne? Demanda-t-il timidement. _

_-Oui, pourquoi pas. _

_Il lui prit alors la main et l'attira vers le buffet et un homme leur servit à chaque un verre. Ils entrechoquèrent les verres en souriant. _

_-Bonne année William, murmura la jeune femme. _

_-Bonne année, répondit-il sans quitter son regard alors qu'ils burent tous les deux une gorgée. _

_Ils furent ensuite rejoins par les collègues du jeune homme et ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter de choses et d'autres. Puis, un peu hésitant, William se pencha à son oreille et prit la parole tendrement. _

_-M'accorderez-vous cette danse Docteur? _

_-Avec joie Inspecteur, répondit-elle en rougissant. _

_Ils s'avancèrent sur la piste main dans la main, puis, doucement, prirent place, s'approchant un peu plus l'un de l'autre, avant de bouger au rythme lent de la valse, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. _

_Ils quittèrent le bâtiment ensembles ce soir là, la jeune femme étroitement accrochée au bras du jeune homme. Ils prirent un fiacre et donnèrent l'adresse du Docteur, puis, ils s'assirent confortablement l'un contre l'autre. La plupart du chemin se fit dans un silence total, pourtant, ils demeuraient étroitement enlacés. Elle pouvait sentir le cœur de l'Inspecteur battre contre sa tempe alors que son visage était posé sur son torse et que ses doigts jouaient tendrement avec les siens. Il humait le parfum qui s'émanait de ses cheveux et il fermait parfois les yeux pour savourer cet instant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, leurs gestes disaient tout. Eh puis le fiacre ralentit et s'arrêta enfin. _

_-Nous sommes arrivés chez vous, murmura William à regrets. _

_Elle se redressa doucement et croisa son regard. _

_-Merci pour cette soirée, dit-elle doucement. _

_-Merci d'être venue. _

_Ils se sourirent et la jeune femme baissa les yeux vers leurs mains liées avant de reprendre la parole. _

_-William, ça risque de prendre du temps mais, je ne veux pas renoncer à vous. Il vous faudra vous montrer patient. _

_-Je le serai, je refuse de renoncer à vous également. _

_Il glissa une main sous son menton pour lui faire lever son visage et plonger son regard dans le sien une fois encore. _

_-Vous m'avez manqué. _

_-Vous aussi, William, terriblement. _

_Ils se sourirent et s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre pour venir s'embrasser tendrement durant de longues minutes, ne voulant pas mettre un terme à ce moment. Ils se séparèrent une fois encore et la jeune femme ouvrit la porte du fiacre et en descendit le marche pied. _

_-A bientôt, dit-elle doucement en lui accorda un dernier regard._

_-Il me tarde de vous revoir, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa main ce qui la fit sourire encore plus largement. _

_Puis, elle quitta le fiacre et se dirigea vers le bâtiment, se retournant une dernière fois une fois sur le pas de la porte afin de lui adresser un timide signe de la main auquel il répondit aussitôt avant de la voir rentrer et qu'il ne demande au fiacre de reprendre sa route._

* * *

Le jeune homme se trouvait dans la salle richement décorée depuis de longues minutes déjà. Habillé pour l'occasion, il attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de sa cavalière. William était nerveux et il ignorait pourquoi. Il tenait entre ses mains depuis de nombreuses minutes la coupe de champagne qu'il n'avait pas touché, saluant simplement ses collègues qui passaient parfois à côté de lui, regardant ses amis sur la piste de danse. Il devait avouer que George était plutôt doué aux bras d'Emily et que son supérieur semblait s'amuser avec son épouse qu'il faisait danser un peu plus loin. Devant la porte fenêtre donnant sur un balcon surplombant le parc, William attendait, encore et encore.

-Dites-moi Murdoch, le Docteur vous a posé un lapin? Lança Brakenreid en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Je ne crois pas monsieur, bredouilla William, elle devrait arriver.

-Mmmh, d'après ce que j'ai compris à Noel, c'est plutôt sérieux entre vous.

-Eh bien, je l'espère, soupira William pourtant mal à l'aise de parler de sa vie privée avec son supérieur.

-Moi aussi Murdoch, parce que avant elle vous étiez une épave mon pauvre vieux.

William ne répondit pas et lui lança un regard hébété, puis son supérieur lui donna un coup de coude en regardant la porte qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-En tout cas, vous avez beaucoup de chance Murdoch, ne la gâchez pas, dit-il avant de boire une gorgé de sa coupe et de s'éloigner.

William regarda en direction de la porte et son cœur manqua un battement. Julia se trouvait dans son embrasure, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge au décolleté vertigineux, dont une énorme broche brillante reposait sur sa taille et une fente révélait sa longue et fine jambe. William la regarda un long moment de la tête au pieds avant de croiser son sourire et de voir son immense sourire. Elle approcha alors doucement de lui et il se racla la gorge, replaçant sa veste de costume et posant son verre alors que la jeune femme continuait sa progression vers lui. Il croisa son regard une fois encore lorsqu'elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Bonsoir William, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Bonsoir Julia, répondit celui-ci incapable de réfléchir.

-Je suis navrée, je suis terriblement en retard, je ne voulais pas te faire attendre mais Ruby…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il glissait déjà une main dans son dos nu pour l'attirer contre lui et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son autre main prit le chemin de ses cheveux et il la maintenait contre lui alors qu'elle posait une main de chaque côté de son visage. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, ardemment, avant qu'ils ne se séparent juste de quelques millimètres pour reprendre leur souffle et croiser leur regard.

-Tu es là maintenant, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres en souriant.

Elle acquiesça et il l'embrassa plus tendrement cette fois avant de nicher son visage dans ses cheveux.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu es belle ce soir, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave au creux de son oreille, j'ai hâte de me retrouver seul avec toi.

-Un peu de patience Inspecteur, dit-elle en riant, si tu me faisais danser avant ça?

Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle pour croiser son regard et il reprit la parole.

-C'était bien à une danse que je pensais mais sans cette robe.

-William, lança tendrement la jeune femme en lui prenant la main pour le mener vers la piste.

Ils se placèrent l'un contre l'autre et la musique se mit en route. Ils dansèrent ainsi de longues minutes, serrés l'un contre l'autre, leur front se touchant souvent, Julia fermait les yeux régulièrement, juste pour savourer cet instant dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Ils quittèrent la piste main dans la main et se servirent une coupe de champagne avant de discuter avec leurs amis. Pourtant, pendant la conversation, William remarqua un changement d'attitude chez Julia. Il la sentit se tendre à côté de lui, il vit son souffle s'accélérer, sa main trembler. Il passa alors sa main dans son dos et se pencha vers elle.

-Chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je…j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, dit-elle simplement avant de s'éloigner rapidement. William échangea un regard avec Emily qui s'était trouvée avec eux et il s'excusa, tentant de rattraper la jeune femme qui avait déjà transpercé la foule.

Il la retrouva quelques minutes plus tard, sur le balcon, le regard perdu sur la ville plus loin. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

-Julia?

Celle-ci sursauta et se tourna à peine vers lui en souriant.

-Tu m'as effrayé William, dit-elle simplement alors qu'il s'approcha encore d'elle.

Il vint se mettre dans son dos et lui passa doucement son manteau sur ses épaules.

-Tu vas être malade si tu reste dehors vêtue comme ça, dit-il avant de passer ses bras autour d'elle pour se serrer contre son corps dans son dos.

-Merci, soupira simplement Julia.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon cœur? Demanda-t-il toujours dans son dos.

-Je…c'est idiot William.

-Parles-moi.

-J'ai cru voir, j'ai cru…Gillies.

En entendant ce nom, William se raidit aussitôt et resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour d'elle.

-Je sais qu'il ne peut être là ce soir, pas au bal de la police, il doit être loin et il doit m'avoir oublié depuis longtemps et…

-Julia, Julia calme-toi.

William la fit se retourner doucement et plongea son regard dans le sien en caressant tendrement sa joue.

-William, j'ai peur de le voir resurgir dans ma vie.

-Ca n'arrivera pas.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Est-ce que tu continue tes séances avec le Docteur Simpson?

-Oui de temps à autres.

-De temps à autres? Répéta William en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as besoin de continuer d'en parler et…

-William je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi ce soir, soupira la jeune femme, je veux juste que…prends-moi dans tes bras s'il te plait, dit-elle d'un ton presque suppliant.

Il la regarda encore une seconde avant de s'exécuter, venant déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Tu as subis un grave traumatisme chérie, tu as besoin de temps, c'est tout à fait normal. Mais je suis là, d'accord?

-Je sais William, je sais, soupira Julia toujours lovée dans ses bras se sentant enfin rassurée par sa présence.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes en silence avant d'entendre les voix s'élever à l'unisson de la pièce dont la porte était restée entrouverte.

- .1 BONNE ANNEE.

Ils se séparèrent alors un peu et se sourirent.

-Bonne année mon amour, murmura William sur ses lèvres.

-Bonne année mon ange, répondit Julia de la même façon avant qu'ils ne partagèrent un long et interminable baiser qui les laissèrent le souffle coupé quelques instants.

-Et si on rentrait? Murmura William alors qu'ils regardaient les feux d'artifices crépiter au-dessus du lac. J'ai vraiment envie d'une autre danse avec toi.

-Moi aussi, soupira Julia en sentant les mains de William glisser sur son corps, mais chez toi nous serons plus tranquilles parce que si elle nous entend Ruby risque de te faire encore un sermon et de m'en parler pendant des heures.

-Chez moi alors, murmura William avant de déposer un baiser humide dans sa nuque.

Ils se sourirent une fois encore et main dans la main quittèrent discrètement la fête, prenant le chemin de l'appartement du jeune homme. Ils réussirent à garder leur calme jusqu'au moment où ils entrèrent dans sa chambre, jusqu'au moment où William se plaça dans le dos de la jeune femme pour écarter ses cheveux de sa nuque, jusqu'au moment où elle sentit ses doigts effleurer sa peau dans son dos et venir faire glisser au sol sa robe, juste avant qu'il ne laisse glisser ses mains, ses lèvres et sa langue sur elle.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	52. Fantôme

_**Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite ...**_

_**... Pas taper ... **_

* * *

Le couple dormait profondément depuis de longues minutes déjà. Leur nuit avait été exténuante, ponctuée par de nombreuses heures d'ébats torrides et de tendres moments. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, étroitement serrés. Mais au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient et qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans un sommeil profond, la jeune femme s'éloigna des bras de William, sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle passait toutes ses nuits depuis presque une semaine dans ses bras, se réveillant toujours contre lui, dans la position dans laquelle elle s'était endormie, tous les soirs sauf ce soir là. Elle s'agitait dans son sommeil, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec les quelques rêves qu'elle avait fait de lui, c'était des cauchemars. Des cauchemars qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis quelques temps déjà, mais des cauchemars qui la réveillèrent brutalement, le souffle court, en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, la peur la gagnant totalement.

-WILLIAM !

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut en entendant son nom hurlé par Julia. Il la vit alors tremblante à côté de lui, assise, à bout de souffle, la sueur glissant sur sa peau.

Il se redressa aussitôt et plaça tendrement sa main sur son épaule nue.

-Chérie?

Elle se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard.

-William, dit-elle dans un sanglot avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, sentant les larmes de la jeune femme déjà couler dans sa nuque où elle avait niché son visage. Il sentit ses doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux pour le maintenir contre elle avec force, il sentit ses sanglots secouer son corps. Il bougea alors un peu, recouvrant son corps nu pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid, caressant ses cheveux tendrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-il tendrement au creux de son oreille.

Mais Julia ne répondit pas et continua de pleurer doucement. Alors il la berça tendrement, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux, pendant de longues minutes, en silence.

-Gillies…dit-elle enfin, il m'a poussé dans un…un cercueil, j'étais sous terre, je ne pouvais plus respirer, je t'appelais…je frappais mais tu ne venais pas…tu étais…mort, une balle dans la tête et…tu…

-Shhttt, continua William en la berçant, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, je suis là, bien vivant et cet homme ne te fera plus jamais de mal.

-Ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar William, lança Julia en se redressant pour croiser son regard, c'est arrivé, je sais que c'est arrivé.

-Dans une autre vie, répondit William en caressant sa joue pour essuyer une de ses larmes, mais pas dans celle-là. Dans celle-là nous sommes vivants tous les deux, ensembles.

-Comme tu me l'avais promis, souffla Julia alors qu'il acquiesça, William as-tu fais des rêves de…notre passé?

-Quelques uns et le premier fut le même que le tien, mais à l'époque je ne t'avais pas encore rencontré, à l'époque je ne connaissais pas ton nom, je ne voyais que ton visage, ton sourire, dit-il en laissant son index glisser sur ses lèvres, je ne connaissais que ton parfum et ton regard.

-Parles-moi de nous, murmura Julia en se calmant doucement, parles-moi de tes rêves et de notre passé, j'ai besoin de savoir que tout ira bien.

-Tout ira bien, murmura William sur ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser, viens.

Il bougea une fois encore et s'adossa au montant du lit, attirant Julia sur son torse. Elle se blottit alors tout contre lui, dans le creux de ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule, tirant la couverture jusque sous son menton, tremblante de froid.

-Je ne me souviens que de ce que mes rêves me montrent, commença tendrement William alors qu'il sentait les doigts de Julia caresser son torse, et rien ne vient dans l'ordre. Je me dois de remettre bout à bout ces « souvenirs ». Mais ils sont presque tous très heureux et proches de ce que nous vivons chaque jour.

-Tu as un exemple? Demanda Julia timidement sans le regarder.

-Les roses, répondit William en riant doucement, je me souvenais avant que tu me le dise que c'était tes fleurs préférées et je crois que j'avais l'habitude de t'en poser sur ton bureau pour te dire que je t'aimais, je crois que…

-Que quoi?

-Je crois que je t'ai demandé de m'épouser de cette façon et que tu as dis « oui ».

Il sentit Julia sourire contre sa peau avant qu'elle ne dépose un baiser sur son torse, puis, il resserra son étreinte et continua.

-Ta maison aussi, je me souviens y être entré en te portant dans mes bras, tu portais une robe beige avec des fleurs roses et bleues, je me souviens de ton sourire, de la sensation de tes bras autour de mon cou, de la saveur de tes baisers.

-J'aimerai avoir tes souvenirs, je ne rêve que de certains instants que depuis notre nuit de Noel, avant je…je voyais ton visage parfois lorsque Darcy, lorsque nous… C'était ton visage que je voyais penché au-dessus de moi, je ne connaissais pas ton nom mais ton regard et ton sourire, je m'en souviens.

-Et maintenant que c'est moi qui te fais l'amour? Murmura William sur sa tempe avant d'y déposer un baiser.

-Maintenant je suis la plus heureuse des femmes, répondit Julia en levant le regard vers lui, je sais que j'ai retrouvé mon âme sœur, comme si je retrouvais toute la vie que nous avions avant, comme si tout était évident. Pourtant le fait que je ne me souvienne de quasiment rien me permet de vouloir vivre cette nouvelle vie autrement, pleinement.

-Alors je ne devrais pas te révéler à l'avenir ce que je sais? Lança William en caressant sa joue.

-Ca dépend, répondit Julia en faisant la moue, je suis quand même un peu curieuse.

-Ooh ça je sais, répondit William en riant doucement avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, comme ça tu pensais à moi quand tu faisais l'amour à Darcy.

-C'est tout ce que tu as écouté? Dit-elle doucement en souriant.

Il se sépara d'elle, la regardant quelques secondes, la voyant toujours les yeux clos humidifiant ses lèvres, lui demandant silencieusement de renouveler son baiser. Son pouce se glissa sur ses lèvres.

-Oh non, tu aussi dis que tu étais la plus heureuse des femmes grâce à moi, soupira-t-il avant que très doucement ses lèvres ne s'emparent des siennes une fois encore pour un long, tendre et langoureux baiser.

Un baiser plein de promesse et d'amour, un baiser qui la laissa le souffle coupé lorsqu'il quitta très lentement sa bouche.

-Ca va mieux? Demanda-t-il doucement en croisant son regard.

-Oui, acquiesça Julia.

-Alors rendors-toi mon amour, murmura William, je veille sur toi.

-Et je sais qu'il ne peux jamais rien m'arriver quand je suis dans tes bras, dans cette vie ou dans n'importe quelle autre d'ailleurs.

Ils se sourirent et Julia s'allongea étroitement contre lui, déposant un dernier baiser sur son torse avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir sereinement quelques minutes plus tard. Il la regarda un long moment, laissant juste ses doigts effleurer sa peau, savourant ce moment de calme avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux dont il huma le parfum.

-Je t'aime Julia, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours.

* * *

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sentant un rayon de soleil lui frapper le visage. Il émit un bref grognement et bougea un peu encore à moitié endormi. Les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il tenta de sentir le corps chaud de la jeune femme qu'il avait vu s'endormir dans ses bras, mais elle n'était plus dans le lit. William ouvrit alors les yeux et constata qu'il était bien seul et que le soleil devait s'être levé depuis bien longtemps tant il était haut dans le ciel. Il resta assis quelques instants en se frottant le visage pour se réveiller complètement avant de quitter le lit. Il se dirigea vers son armoire, se saisit d'un pantalon de jogging qu'il passa rapidement et il quitta la chambre.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans son salon il se figea sur place quelques instants. Elle était là, le regard perdu sur la ville devant l'immense baie vitrée, à peine vêtue de la chemise qu'il avait porté la veille. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient dans son dos et le soleil transperçant le fin tissu blanc dessinait nettement ses courbes. Elle porta une tasse dans laquelle se trouvait un liquide brulant jusqu'à ses lèvres et but une gorgée. William déglutit péniblement, puis, il approcha doucement d'elle pour venir se tenir dans son dos. Il ne pu s'empêcher de glisser une main sur sa peau, venant la poser sous son nombril alors que de l'autre, il écarta ses cheveux.

-William, soupira Julia en fermant les yeux, bonjour.

-Bonjour, murmura celui-ci en déposant un baiser dans sa nuque, décidément, encore à voler mes affaires il va falloir que je porte plainte.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois et Julia rit doucement.

-Quelle peine mériteriez-vous Miss Ogden? Dit-il en glissant sa main sur elle. Et en plus tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements quel scandale.

La jeune femme rit une fois encore en sentant la main de William effleurer sa hanche et sa cuisse.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à vous montrer inventif Inspecteur, soupira-t-elle en tournant enfin son visage vers lui.

-Ne me tentez pas Docteur, dit-il sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Elle se retourna sans briser leur étreinte et aussitôt William se serra un plus contre elle, la plaquant contre la vitre.

-William, lança Julia en brisant leur baiser, il va vraiment falloir qu'on se calme.

-Et si je n'en avais pas envie?

-Eh bien, il va falloir tout de même, je meurs de faim, dit-elle en riant sur ses lèvres, et je ne survivrais plus très longtemps à vivre simplement d'amour et de café.

-Tu as raison, tu devrais arrêter le café, rit William avant de déposer un autre baiser sur ses lèvres, et en attendant je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'éloigna d'elle rapidement pour rejoindre la cuisine, lui laissant un immense sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'elle le regardait partir.

Elle se plongea encore quelques minutes dans la contemplation de la ville et fini sa tasse avant de le rejoindre. Elle posa sa tasse sur le plan de travail et ne pu s'empêcher de venir enlacer le jeune homme, glissant ses mains autour de sa taille et se serrant tout contre lui. Elle déposa plusieurs doux baisers sur ses omoplates alors que ses doigts caressaient son torse nu.

-C'est bientôt prêt ? Murmura-t-elle en posant son menton sur son épaule.

-Deux petites minutes, répondit simplement William.

Elle regarda ce qu'il faisait et lorsqu'il mit le dernier pancake sur l'assiette et qu'il éteignit la plaque électrique, elle s'éloigna de lui.

-Tu as du sirop d'érable?

-Dans le placard à ta droite.

Julia se saisit de la bouteille et la posa sur le plan de travail. Une seconde plus tard, William s'approcha d'elle et la coinça entre son corps et le meuble.

-Et maintenant laissez-moi vous nourrir Miss Ogden.

Elle lui sourit et une seconde plus tard, il la souleva du sol pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Elle le regarda faire couler le sirop d'érable sur les pancakes, puis, il en prit un et se glissa entre ses jambes. Julia plongea son regard dans le sien et ouvrit la bouche pour en prendre une bouchée. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement, plaçant une main devant sa bouche.

-Ca te va? Demanda tendrement William.

-Parfait, répondit-elle après avoir avalé, tu es un merveilleux cuisinier.

Ils se sourirent et il approcha à nouveau la nourriture de sa bouche, s'occupant à la nourrir pendant de longues minutes. Elle lui donna elle aussi à manger à plusieurs reprises et lorsque les pancakes étaient terminés et que les doigts de William revêtaient encore le gout sucré du sirop, il voulut s'éloigner pour se laver les mains. Mais les doigts de Julia se refermèrent avec force sur l'élastique de son jogging et elle l'attira contre elle. Il la regarda avec incompréhension l'espace d'une seconde, juste avant qu'elle ne prenne sa main dans la sienne et ne l'approche de sa bouche. Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa peau, sa langue s'enroula autour de son doigt et il n'en fallut pas davantage pour William. Il caressa tendrement ses lèvres du bout des doigts avant de venir les gouter avec les siennes. Elles étaient incroyablement sucrées et il se délecta de leur gout pendant un long moment. Il sentit Julia nouer ses jambes autour de ses hanches et s'agripper à son cou sans même briser leur baiser. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le tissu de la chemise pour venir caresser son dos.

-Je croyais qu'on devait se calmer, soupira William à bout de souffle sur ses lèvres.

-Plus tard, grommela Julia avant de l'embrasser, tu as d'abord une revanche à prendre.

-Deux, corrigea William en souriant, je t'ai laissé gagner deux fois cette nuit.

-Alors tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre tout de suite, ordonna Julia avant de jouer avec sa langue dans sa bouche à nouveau.

Sans un mot et sans briser leur étreinte, William la souleva du plan de travail et il porta toujours à califourchon sur lui jusqu'à la chambre, jusque sur le lit, pour un autre round d'un combat qu'ils ne voulaient jamais se voir finir.

* * *

Le jeune homme quittait des yeux le télescope au moment où il avait vu la jeune femme quitter le salon dans l'immeuble en face du sien. Il prit place dans son large fauteuil, gardant un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il souffla doucement sur la fumée qui s'émanait de sa tasse de thé. Il avait bien cru l'espace d'une seconde que l'Inspecteur Murdoch allait faire l'amour au Docteur Ogden contre cette baie vitrée. Il avait aimé cette idée et il avait apprécié la vue qu'il avait eu de leur étreinte. Il souriait pourtant largement, ce qu'il avait vu avait suffit à le mettre en joie. Il l'avait retrouvé, celle qui occupait ses pensées depuis des mois déjà, celle qui avait survécu à sa torture. Celle à qui il allait montrer qui il était vraiment, celle qui n'oublierai jamais son nom; James Gillies.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	53. Plan

**_Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite :)_**

* * *

La voiture de l'Inspecteur Murdoch s'était garée devant la maison du Docteur Ogden depuis de longues minutes déjà. Mais personne n'en était descendu. William se trouvait penché sur le visage de Julia et goutait une fois encore sa bouche pour de nombreux et tendres baisers. Cela faisait déjà un long moment que des soupirs de plaisirs résonnaient dans le petit habitacle de la voiture et malgré leur manque de confort, ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter, laissant leur langue s'enrouler encore et encore l'une à l'autre.

-William, murmura Julia à bout de souffle en posant son front contre le sien alors que sa main caressait tendrement sa joue, nous avions pris une décision.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir, grommela le jeune homme avant de l'embrasser une fois encore, je ne supporte pas d'être loin de toi, continua-t-il en fourrant son visage dans son cou pour y déposer un tendre baiser alors que sa main remonta doucement sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.

Elle poussa un faible soupir de plaisir en fermant les yeux et elle reprit la parole.

-Dans ce cas, nous serions plus à l'aise à l'intérieur, j'aurai moins l'impression d'avoir dix-sept ans.

-Dix sept ans? Lança William en se redressant.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien avant d'éclater de rire.

-C'était mon premier petit copain, Peter, et nous avons eu notre première fois dans sa voiture, sur la banquette arrière. Je me souviens avoir trouvé le temps incroyablement long et il avait mis dix minutes, les sièges sentaient la menthe poivrée.

Julia avait le regard perdu à l'horizon alors que William la regardait en silence, avant de s'éloigner d'elle et d'émettre un bref raclement de gorge.

-Peter, grommela-t-il.

-Peter Eliott, répondit Julia en souriant, c'était un quater back et…

Elle se tourna vers William qui avait le regard sombre et gardait ses mains sur le volant et refusait de la regarder.

-William? Lança Julia en riant. J'avais dix sept ans et c'était mon premier petit ami, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es jaloux quand même?

-Non, bien sûr que non, grommela William ce qui fit rire Julia de plus belle.

Elle se pencha alors vers lui et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Tu mens très mal mon chéri, murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, tu sais que j'ai connu d'autres hommes avant toi.

William consentit alors enfin à tourner le visage vers elle et fit une petite grimace.

-Oui je sais. Mais c'est différent en ce qui nous concerne Julia. Tu étais ma femme autrefois.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça change quoique se soit, répondit simplement la jeune femme, même s'il était dans notre destin de nous retrouver ça n'empêche pas d'avoir eu une vie avant ça. Tu as bien connu d'autres femmes dans ta vie.

-Deux, répondit aussitôt William, il n'y avait que Liza et…toi.

-Oh, répondit Julia prise au dépourvu.

Un silence gênant régna dès lors dans la voiture et avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de reprendre la parole, le téléphone de la jeune femme sonna. Elle le regarda quelques secondes qui l'appelait et décrocha.

-Oui Ruby?

_-Dis, quand tu auras fini de te bécoter avec ton Inspecteur est-ce que tu pourrai rentrer s'il te plait? Ta sœur s'ennuie depuis deux jours toute seule. _

-Ruby je suis partie hier soir, soupira Julia en levant les yeux aux ciel.

_-Je me suis inquiétée de ne pas t'avoir vu ce matin. _

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre que je saches, lança Julia en sentant la colère monter doucement, je rentrerai quand j'en aurai envie.

Julia raccrocha aussitôt et William vit un éclair de colère traverser son regard.

-J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir dix-sept ans, je te jure.

Ce fut au tour de William de rire doucement en la voyant si énervée et il se pencha vers elle à nouveau pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Rentre, si tu ne veux pas que ton chaperon ne te prives de sortie.

-Je vais avoir une conversation avec elle William, elle dépasse les bornes.

Il ne lui répondit pas et continua de la regarder en souriant.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? Soupira Julia d'un ton las.

-Parce que tu es superbe quand tu es contrariée, dit-il en caressant sa joue, je t'aime.

Julia leva les yeux au ciel et William l'embrassa une dernière fois tout en ouvrant la portière de la voiture.

-Vas-t-en maintenant, dit-il sur ses lèvres.

-Tu me jettes dehors?

-Pour la bonne cause, murmura William en glissant son souffle vers son oreille, sinon je te fais l'amour dans la seconde et nous avons tous les deux besoin d'un peu de repos. Je crois que c'est ce que nous avions convenus, non?

-Tu as raison, admit Julia en souriant, dans ce cas, nous nous verrons lundi.

-A lundi.

-Deux jours entiers sans toi et deux nuits sans que tu me prennes dans tes bras, ce sera long.

-Je sais, mais je t'appelles dès que je suis chez moi.

Julia lui sourit et caressa une fois encore sa joue avant de déposer un denier baiser sur ses lèvres et de commencer à sortir de la voiture. Pourtant avant de fermer la porte, elle se pencha à l'intérieur une fois encore.

-Et saches que je n'ai eu que trois hommes dans ma vie, Peter, Darcy et toi William.

Il lui lança un immense sourire auquel elle répondit puis, elle ferma la portière pour rejoindre la maison. Il attendit de la voir disparaitre derrière la porte d'entrée, toujours vêtue de la magnifique robe rouge qu'elle avait porté au bal, avant de démarrer la voiture et de partir. Il se trouvait à peine au bout de la rue lorsqu'il eut un message.

_« Mais c'est toi que j'aime infiniment, que j'ai toujours aimé et que j'aimerai toujours. »_

* * *

Le couple riait aux éclats dans le salon de la demeure de la jeune femme. Assis sur le canapé, ils parlaient depuis de longues minutes déjà de tout et de rien, comme ils le faisaient souvent depuis quelques temps. Ils tentaient de réduire leurs nuits de folies, de ne se voir que de temps à autres en dehors du travail, pour un restaurant, un film, une exposition, ou simplement pour une soirée passée à discuter devant la cheminée. Ils avaient terminé la pizza qu'ils avaient commandé depuis bien longtemps, et ils savouraient simplement ce moment de calme, enlacés, à regarder les flammes danser dans la cheminée. Et puis, doucement la jeune femme se fit plus lourde contre William. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Je devrai rentrer, murmura-t-il, tu es épuisée.

-Non, reste ce soir, lança Julia en levant brusquement les yeux vers lui, j'ai besoin que tu restes.

-Encore des cauchemars? S'inquiéta William.

-Ils sont de plus en plus violents, soupira Julia en quittant ses bras, je suis allée voir Simpson deux fois cette semaine et pourtant, rien n'y fait. Je ne me sens bien que lorsque tu es là et que tu me tiens dans tes bras.

-Mmmh, serait-ce une excuse pour que mette mes talents à ton service cette nuit? Lança William en l'attirant contre lui à nouveau.

-Je suis sérieuse William, répondit Julia, mais si tu veux vraiment mettre tes talents à profit je ne suis pas contre, ajouta-t-elle en se faisant câline.

-C'est une invite alors?

-Disons que, eh bien, peut être bien, mais il y a encore une chose dont je voulais te parler ce soir avant que tu ne te laisse emporter par ton talent.

-Je t'écoute, lança William en riant.

Julia s'écarta de lui pour venir se mettre à califourchon sur lui et reprendre la parole en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-William je…je ne veux pas qu'on saute certaines étapes dans notre couple, nous avions décidé de nous voir moins souvent, et de dormir un peu plus, seulement, eh bien compte tenu de ce que nous avons vécu, que se soit dans une autre vie ou dans celle-là je…je voulais te demander.

-Dis-moi Julia, s'impatienta le jeune homme.

-Voila, cette maison est la mienne tout autant que a tienne et je…j'aimerai que tu viennes habiter ici avec moi de manière permanente.

-Et Ruby?

-Ruby je m'en charge, soupira Julia en levant les yeux au plafond, elle ne va plus supporter de vivre dans la banlieue encore bien longtemps et si tu m'aides, j'ai peut être un plan pour la faire partir. Mais pour cela je dois savoir si tu acceptes, je comprends que tu ne voudrais pas et que peut être…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase que le jeune homme se saisit de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Bien sûr que je veux vivre avec toi, soupira William, je veux te voir chaque matin te brosser les dents avec les cheveux décoiffés et je veux que tu me reproches de ne pas ranger mes chaussettes au bon endroit, je veux m'endormir en sentant le parfum de tes cheveux et voir ton sourire à mon réveil.

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment, répondit William en l'embrassant encore une fois.

-Je te préviens, je suis tout sauf sexy quand je me brosse les dents, lança la jeune femme en riant.

-Tu es toujours sexy, ajouta William avant de fourrer son visage dans sa nuque, alors quel est le plan pour faire fuir ta sœur?

Julia rit doucement et se leva sans un mot, puis, elle lui tendit la main qu'il prit aussitôt.

-Suis-moi, dit-elle simplement avant qu'il ne se lève à son tour et ne s'exécute.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et rejoignirent la chambre de la jeune femme qui ferma la porte derrière eux. Elle plaqua William contre et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Oh je vois, répondit William le souffle court à la fin de ce baiser en l'entourant de ses bras.

-Ooooh Williiiiam, hurla la jeune femme, oooh chééériiiiii.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et ne bougea plus se demandant ce qui lui prenait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Oooh ouii, oh continue, ooohh.

Elle prit William par la chemise et le mena vers le lit.

-Maintenant pousse moi sur le lit, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu peux d'abords m'expliquer?

-Ce soir Ruby va pouvoir entendre à quel point tu es un bon amant, OOoOoh, cria Julia plus fort, allez pousse-moi sur le lit.

-Julia, c'est ridicule, soupira William en secouant la tête de gauche à droite en souriant.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et le tira violement par la ceinture pour tomber sur le lit avec lui en poussant un autre soupir.

-Mets-y un peu du tien, grommela-t-elle.

-Que je simule? Tu me demande de simuler?

Elle leva les yeux au plafond une fois encore et il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme se refermer aussitôt sur sa virilité, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de plaisir.

-Oooh Juliaaa.

-Tu vois que tu peux quand tu veux, lança Julia en souriant.

-Tu es complètement folle, tellement…folle, ajouta William avant de l'embrasser passionnément à son tour.

Une seconde après il la sentit bouger rapidement en-dessous de lui. Il quitta sa bouche et elle poussa d'autres cris.

-Donne des coups, ordonna-t-elle, le montant du lit tape contre le mur, elle me le dit tout le temps.

William secoua une fois encore la tête et s'exécuta.

-Tout ce que je ne fais pas pour toi, dit-il en riant doucement.

Elle poussa de régulier cris alors qu'il accélérait encore et encore ses mouvements devenant de plus en plus violents jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent une voix s'élever de l'autre côté du mur sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait. La porte de la chambre voisine claqua et la jeune femme descendit les escaliers. Le couple échangea un regard et ils éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson.

-Tu crois que ça a marché ? Demanda William toujours couché au-dessus d'elle.

-Je crois l'avoir bien énervée, oui, répondit Julia avec fierté, je lui donne une semaine et elle aura trouvé un appartement.

-Bien joué Docteur.

-Merci Inspecteur.

-Et si maintenant, on s'y mettait vraiment? Tu m'as donné très envie, ajouta-t-il avant de glisser ses mains sur son corps.

Elle savoura ses caresses quelques minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-Au fait Julia, rassures-moi, tu ne simule pas les autres fois?

-Je n'ai pas besoin, s'offusqua la jeune femme, pourquoi tu me demande ça?

-Parce qu'il t'arrive de …enfin…

-De quoi William? Lança Julia sèchement.

-C'est vrai que parfois tu…

-Eh bien, fini tes phrases !

-Tu gémis fort, lâcha William en quittant son regard.

-Oooh c'est ça, je gémis fort, gronda Julia, eh bien désolée de faire tant de bruit mais mon amant me donne du plaisir. Mais si ça te dérange, j'essaierai de penser à autre chose lorsqu'il me fera l'amour la prochaine fois, si il y aura une prochaine fois.

-Julia.

Celle-ci le poussa pour se libérer de lui et quitter la pièce rapidement. Il soupira profondément et attendit quelques minutes avant de la voir revenir, en chemise de nuit, apparemment en colère. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle l'éloigna aussitôt.

-Je n'ai pas envie ce soir, grommela Julia en se glissant dans ses draps.

Le jeune homme se déshabilla et se coucha également, de l'autre côté du lit, tous les deux séparés par une dizaine de centimètres. Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir et lui lançait de réguliers regards qu'elle ne remarquait même pas, lui tournant le dos. Il soupira alors profondément et s'approcha d'elle, glissant ses doigts sur sa peau et son souffle dans sa nuque.

-Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il, je suis un crétin. J'ai juste parfois peur que tu ne m'aimes pas autant que je t'aime.

-En effet tu es un crétin William, répondit Julia sans se retourner, je t'aime et tu le sais, tu n'as pas à en douter. Et quand je fais l'amour avec toi je me laisse totalement aller, parce que j'ai confiance en toi et que justement, je t'aime.

-Je sais, je sais, soupira William au creux de son oreille, pardonne-moi, ajouta-t-il en glissant une main sur sa hanche pour la poser sur son ventre et la maintenir contre lui, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, répondit simplement Julia en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Elle était toujours en colère, mais sentir William la tenir dans ses bras l'apaisait doucement. Elle était bien trop fatiguée et terrifiée de passer une nouvelle nuit seule pour vouloir l'éloigner d'elle, même s'il l'avait blessé. Elle le connaissait et elle savait que ses mots pouvaient dépasser sa pensée parfois. Elle l'aimait et elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir bien longtemps.

Julia sourit timidement en fermant les yeux.

Mais une chose était certaine, il allait devoir batailler pour se faire pardonner et pour qu'elle lui accorde ses plus douces faveurs à nouveau. Ou peut être pas finalement. Peut être pas.

* * *

_à suivre..._


End file.
